Momentos Dulces
by Lady Vegeta Brief
Summary: Bulma a invitado a Vegeta a kedarse en su kasa despues de haber regresaso del planeta Namek, ke sucedera entre ellos? lograran llevarse bien?...lo se pésimo summary, entren y lean... VxB...Reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! Hemos regresado…**

**Aki estamos de nuevo mi amiga Azalea y Yo kon una nueva historia, espero y sea de su agrado…**

**Disclaimer: Komo ustedes ya saben ni Dragon Ball, ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen (ke mas kisieramos, sino ya nos ubiesemos secuestrado a Vegeta y a Trunks, jajaja), solo le pertenecen a su autor Akira-sensei…**

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Esta historia transcurre en el tiempo en que Vegeta se quedo en casa de Bulma los 180 días antes de resucitar a Yamcha……………………….

Después de la invitación formal de Bulma a Vegeta para que éste se quedará en su casa como huésped, y que éste aceptara, tras divisar la nave donde podría entrenar, todo transcurría con normalidad, cada uno iba a su tema y solo se reunían para almorzar, la joven peli azul siempre estaba hablando con su padre de los nuevos proyectos que tenía en mente y Vegeta la escuchaba pero sin prestarle mucha atención ya que siempre la ignoraba pero muy en el fondo algo de ella le atraía. Tras a ver almorzado, Vegeta continuó con su entrenamiento, el Sr. Brief se marchó a su laboratorio y la Sra. Brief a comprar pastelitos, por lo que se quedó la joven sola y muy aburrida ya que ni Yamcha estaba para hacerle compañía, así que ideó un plan, decidió ir a molestar a Vegeta a su adorada nave.

Ya en la puerta de la nave pulsó un botón para que se abriera la compuerta, Vegeta al oír que alguien se asomaba y reconocer quién podría ser, le contestó muy bruscamente:

V: Márchate, seguro que vienes a molestarme con algunas de tus tonterías.

B¿Siempre eres tan amable? Desde que te conozco pareces estar siempre enfadado.

V: Que te importa a ti, terrícola.

B: Había pensado en distraerme contigo… estoy muy aburrida.

V: Vete a distraerte con los insectos de los amigos de Kakarotto y déjame en paz.

B: Mis amigos no son unos insectos y además tú estas más cerca.

V: Terrícola insoportable, haber ¿Qué quieres?

B: Te he traído algo de beber.

V: No te he pedido nada.

B: Eres muy antipático, encima me preocupo por ti ya que estas tan solo que me da pena.

V: Solo acepté a quedarme aquí porque es la única manera de esperar a el imbécil de Kakarotto además no me tengas lástima ya que en cualquier momento te mataré¿No me tienes miedo?

B: No, sé que no lo harás.

V: Eres valiente pero no te confundas… -El joven miró a la chica con una sonrisa muy cínica y comenzó a avanzar a donde se encontraba-

B¿Vas a matarme? – La joven no apartaba sus enormes ojos azules de los suyos.-

V: Ahora lo dudas, antes parecía tenerlo claro.- Vegeta ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la cogió bruscamente por los brazos y se la atrajo hacia él-

B: Vegeta………- La chica notó como la presión de sus manos le hacía daño por lo que decidió acercar su rostro al joven y besarle-

V:-Éste quedó perplejo ante su nueva situación por lo que solo se dejó llevar y dejó de hacer presión en los delicados brazos de Bulma y se apartó de ella muy suavemente.

B: Lo siento Vegeta. Me marcho. Adiós.- La joven salió deprisa de la nave dejando solo al muchacho sorprendido por su actitud-.

V: …………………………..

Ya de noche, en la habitación de Bulma reflexionó sobre lo ocurrido con su huésped, lo cierto es que ese beso le había gustado mucho, sus labios le correspondieron, y eso provocaba en ella una sensación de bienestar y a la vez miedo ya que su novio estaba muerto y aún lo tenían que resucitar. Pero éste motivo no pareció afectarle en nada, ahora quería obtener sensaciones nuevas con aquel hombre solitario pero no sabía como hacerlo y para un único roce que había tenido ésta salió huyendo dejando al joven sin palabras; Bulma todavía no tenía sueño y decidió salir a la terraza a mirar el cielo estrellado, y así, aclarar sus pensamientos, pero algo la distrajo, era una figura esbelta que se posaba en la barandilla del balcón, junto a ella. Ésta sorprendida pero aún más nerviosa por ver el cuerpo musculoso del guerrero que solo tenía puesto unos pantalones cortos ajustados, escuchó:

V¿Me temiste ésta tarde?

B: No. Solo que te besé pero todo fue un error yo tengo novio.

V: Y a mí que me cuentas, yo solo vine para terminar lo que dejamos antes.

B: No te entiendo, no paso nada.

V: No se que te imaginas terrícola, yo solo vine para demostrarte que puedo aniquilarte, que no me importas nada.

B: Eso no es cierto.- Se acercó al joven y le acarició los pectorales, con sus delicadas manos para luego subir hasta sus hombros y acercar su rostro al suyo para terminar besándolo apasionadamente.

V: Déjame en paz. –Se apartó de la muchacha dándole la espalda-

B: Sé que te gusto porque yo siento lo mismo por ti.

V: Engreída, que te piensas que soy.

B: Acércate –La joven buscó las manos del chico y se las entrelazo a las suyas arrastrándolas debajo de su camisón pudiendo acariciar sus pechos y excitándose cada vez más, miró al príncipe que sujetaba sus pechos.

V: Mujer… -El muchacho la besó apasionadamente y bajando lentamente por su cuello llegó hasta sus pechos, los cuales saboreo lentamente mientras una mano le arrancó su braguita para introducir sus dedos dentro de ella.

B: No pares…..-La joven hacia tanto tiempo que no gozaba de esa manera por lo que pareció enloquecer cuando le introdujo sus dedos, pero no dejó de gozar pues el joven, también excitado, siguió besando su cuerpo, bajaba por la cadera y la chica que ya estaba tumbada en el suelo de la terraza, gimió al notar la lengua introducirse en ella…

B: Para…. Para por favor… no me hagas eso….. eso no…..- La joven se apartó de él pues ya había llegado al clímax, e inmediatamente se colocó encima de él y rozándose desnuda con el abultado pene del chico lo hizo gozar aun más cuando le bajó el pantalón de deporte para luego introducírsela en su boca, lo que provocó un gemido del príncipe que a su vez acariciaba la cabellera larga de su amante al son que ésta se la introducía cada vez más rápido, fue interrumpida:

V: Quieta…. –El joven agitado por tanta excitación la detuvo con el fin de llevársela a la habitación, y allí salvajemente la arrojó a la cama sujetándole las manos fuertemente contra las sábanas:

B: Eres un salvaje……..

V: Vas a disfrutar como nunca. –Dicho esto, fuertemente la penetró y la joven que nunca antes había sentido un placer igual, aunque ya había mantenido relaciones sexuales antes, no se podía comparar, ésta vez incluso le dolía las embestidas tan bruscas pero a la vez eran tan complacientes que solo se limitaba a recibirlas.

B: Eres muy brusco………. Me duele Vegeta………para………-La joven ya casi no podía aguantar más y quiso zafarse de sus brazos pero no pudo, el príncipe estaba muy excitado y apenas se estaba dando cuenta del daño involuntario que estaba ejerciendo en ella mientras ésta hincaba sus uñas en la su fuerte espalda.

V: Te ves preciosa cuando me suplicas de esa manera. –El joven decidió terminar pronto para no hacer sufrir a la chica, llegó al éxtasis y se tumbó al lado suyo.

V: Perdona si te hice daño, eres demasiado débil, pero aun así he de reconocer que eres muy buena amante.

B: -La joven se levantó de la cama para recoger su ropa pero fue detenida por el príncipe que la sostuvo del brazo, para preguntarle:

V: Todavía no he acabado.

B¿Qué te has creído que soy una puta?

V: Ah ¿no?

B: La joven al oír éstas palabras levantó su mano y le dio una bofetada y entre lágrimas le dijo: Eres odioso, me has utilizado….

V¿Quién te has creído que eres, humana? Y déjame decirte que te he utilizado como tú a mí¿No es cierto? –El joven sostuvo la mano de Bulma.

B¿Crees que me acuesto con cualquiera? Estas muy equivocado. Quizás no sea mi primera vez, pero en mi vida solo he estado con un hombre y ahora contigo, dos.

V: No me interesa saber con cuantos te has acostado. Solo sabes hablar, y hablar…. –El joven soltó la mano que sujetaba a la chica, para tumbarla de nuevo en la cama.

B: Suéltame, todo esto ha sido un error.

V¿Un error?, Tú me provocaste.

B: Basta, tengo novio, esto no tenía que haber ocurrido.

V: Eres una mocosa. –Dicho esto, el joven la soltó recogió su ropa y salió del dormitorio en dirección al suyo bajo la atenta mirada de Bulma.-

B: Lo siento…. –La chica estaba triste y una lágrima recorrió su cara-

Ya amanecía y todos desayunaban excepto Vegeta que estaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, esa mañana no había desayunado, cosa muy rara en él, Bulma se había dado cuenta y decidió acercarle el desayuno, aunque no lo reconociera se moría de ganas de volver a verle, algo de él se había quedado en sus sentimientos, la verdad es que más que quererlo lo deseaba. Así que, con el desayuno en la bandeja abrió la puerta de la nave:

B: Hola Vegeta, como he visto que no has desayunado, aquí te traigo algo.

V: Lárgate no te he pedido nada.

B: Sabía que me ibas a contestar de esa manera, no me importa

V: Eres bastante molesta retrasas mi entrenamiento.

B: No me iré hasta que no comas algo

V: Entonces me iré yo

B: Vegeta espera –La joven lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo-

V: Suéltame –Le soltó la mano que sujetaba su brazo y se acercó hacia ella con su mirada clavada en sus ojos de color del cielo le dijo con un tono sarcástico: eres una distracción para mí y me divierto contigo pero ahora no quiero jugar, así que lárgate.

B: Estas totalmente solo, si no es por mí ¿Qué sería de ti?, piensa soy la única mujer que se fija en ti.

V: No me hagas reír, yo soy un príncipe, y siempre he estado rodeado de hembras, tantas como me han apetecido.

B: Pero ahora estás en la Tierra y aquí eres un guerrero más, sin tantos privilegios, así que soy la única que te cuida.

V: Que ingenua eres.

B¿Por qué?

V: Te explicaré algo, ves cuando entreno en el jardín, pues sabía que, aparte de que tú me observabas, lo hacían más chicas, concretamente una que vive justo aquí en frente, esa chica siempre me busca con pretextos y preguntas tan tontas como las tuyas, pero como me agrada bastante, trato de ignorarla menos.

B: Ya sé quién es, se llama Vicky, pero seguro que no quiere nada contigo, te haces muchas ilusiones –Dijo la chica totalmente sorprendida y a la vez celosa-

V: Estas equivocada, el que no quiere nada con ella soy yo, pues ya lo obtuve varias veces, además esta muy bien dotada de todo, pero como no deja de ser una distracción más para mi, decidí acabar.-Le contestó con frialdad-

B: Eres un cerdo.-Alcanzó a decirle, totalmente nerviosa por la confesión del joven.-

V: No entiendo porque me insultas. ¿Creías que estaba totalmente solo? Además lo de anoche ocurrió porque tú me provocaste y lo sabes.

B: Me tengo que ir, hay te dejo el desayuno no te molestaré más, no te preocupes.- La joven le volteó la cara notablemente triste-.

V: ……-El muchacho se quedó pensando qué le había sucedido a su anfitriona para que saliera con tanta prisa, no le dio importancia alguna y continuó con su entrenamiento-

Bulma se marchó a trabajar al laboratorio con su padre, estaba triste, pero algo no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza y precisamente no era su novio.

………………………………...…**Fin del primer capitulo**…………...………………………

**Continuara…...**

* * *

**Espero ke les haya gustado este primer capitulo…**

**Nota: Esta Historia es de mi keridisima amiga Azalea… yo solo la hago llegar hasta ustedes, espero y les agrade…**

**Dejen sus Reviews….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!! Hemos regresado… **

**Aki les dejamos este segundo caputulo...esperamos ke les guste... **

**Disclaimer: Komo ustedes ya saben ni Dragon Ball, ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen (ke mas kisieramos, sino ya nos ubiesemos secuestrado a Vegeta y a Trunks, jajaja), solo le pertenecen a su autor Akira-sensei…**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

La joven peli-azul mientras terminaba su jornada laboral en el laboratorio, cansada, había sido un día ajetreado, acabó con varios proyectos y eso la dejó agotada, decidió darse una ducha no sin antes acercarse a la habitación de su huésped, la observó y no le vio, así que avanzó hasta el baño.

Por el pasillo, caminaba Vegeta dispuesto a darse una ducha, iba pensando en como mejorar su entrenamiento, algo le distrajo y fue al entrar en su habitación, había ropa limpia encima de su cama, y se acordó de esa chica escandalosa, no le puso mucho énfasis a sus pensamientos y se metió en la ducha.

Ambos, después de una ducha quedaron totalmente relajados, dispuestos a descansar cada uno en su habitación, Bulma buscó un camisón de seda color rosa que le dejaba marcado su cuerpo esbelto, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, se miró al espejo y pensó en él, su príncipe, no se podía creer que estuviera celosa por el comentario de que había estado con esa chica, con quién no podía competir puesto que ella, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito y además más pechos que los suyos: Eres un cerdo –Decía para sí misma- pensé que solo yo era la única que te había desencadenado placeres en la Tierra, pero veo que no, seguro yo solo fui un desahogo más, pero tú fuiste algo más, nunca me habían practicado el sexo tan duro y fuerte y ese cuerpo tan perfecto y seductor, la peli azul cada vez se excitaba más, así que ideó un plan, iba a buscarlo para darle una noche mejor que la anterior.

En la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, la joven, dispuesta a entrar sin tocar, abrió, para sorpresa de ella, estaba casi desnudo con solo un short ceñido de color negro, éste miró hacía la puerta para darse cuenta de quien era:

V: Lárgate de aquí.

B: Sabía que me ibas a decir algo agradable¿Cómo estás?

V: Que te importa

B: Pues…. Si te soy sincera no me importa pero, de nuevo me aburro, y no puedo dormir.

V: No me molestes quiero dormir.

B: Solo necesito algo de ti y me iré. –Le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y acercándose a el frente a frente-

V¿Qué quieres? –La observó de arriba abajo para fijarse en sus pechos, que por la excitación estaban erectos, y la transparencia del camisón le dejaba ver mejor esos senos.

B: No lo adivinas –Acarició sus fuertes pectorales y fue diminuyendo hasta casi tocar la entrepierna…, pero él la detuvo con su mano y separándose le comentó-

V: Déjame en paz. No te necesito.

B: Mentiroso. –Gritó y quitándose el camisón, se quedó desnuda- Que me dices ahora que no me necesitas tú, pero el abultado short te contradice, además no seas tan duro conmigo, solo quiero que nos divirtamos nos vendrá bien a ambos.

V: Eres una mocosa, primero me provocas, me tocas, nos excitamos, fornicamos y para luego recordarme que ha sido todo un error. No me acuesto con niñas; ya buscaré a quién es capaz de llenarme de placeres, lárgate y llora por el insecto de tu novio.

B: Te odio – Se puso el camisón y quiso largarse de su habitación, pero fue interrumpida por su acompañante quién le sujetó del brazo y se la atrajo hacía sí, susurrándole:

V: Ahora seré yo quién no quiere que te largues, sé como tratarte, estás acostumbrada a ser una caprichosa y te crees que eres la única mujer bella capaz de dominarme en la cama y la verdad no es esa, y lo sabes, ahora bien, si lo que quieres es que te vuelva a escuchar gemir de placer, quédate, pero luego no me pidas que pare, pues no lo haré –Soltó el brazo de la joven que estaba perpleja al oír las palabras del príncipe-.

B: No hables tanto. –Le beso apasionadamente rodeando con sus manos su cuello y bajando poco a poco, empezó a descender por el fuerte torso con su lengua haciendo estremecer al joven hasta llegar a su miembro viril que tanto ansiaba y antes de bajarle el short, alzó su rostro para decirle:

B: No olvidarás ésta noche -y muy suavemente se introdujo su alargado pene en su boca, poco a poco hasta estremecerle de placer, pequeños gemidos salían de su boca mientras él le sujetaba la cabeza marcando el ritmo.

V: Sigue así……sigue….. ah…ah…ah…. – Con sus manos paró el ritmo de la joven- Me he dado cuenta que cuando quieres algo………. Eres tan insaciable, vas a tener lo que te mereces, soy yo quién te va a enseñar muchas cosas….

Dicho esto, el joven levantó a la peli azul y la posó en su cama, le arrancó con la boca el camión, y empezó a lamerle los pechos, ella gemía por el placer contenido, éste cada vez más fuerte acariciaba sus pechos provocando que la respiración de la joven se le acelerara, hasta que le mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones y bajaba cada vez más el cuerpo desnudo hasta llegar a su ya humedecido clítoris que con círculos lamía hasta estremecer a Bulma.

B: …Ah Ah Ah, no.no aguanto más……para ….. qué no aguanto más…. por favor…- Al oír estas palabras, aceleró el ritmo, lamiéndolo más rápido e introduciendo los dedos en ella provocándole una mayor satisfacción para llegar al orgasmo. Ahhhhhhhh, -gimió como nunca-

V: Me encanta verte así, un rostro tan lindo sufriendo, casi sin aliento parece que nunca te hayan dado tanto placer….. me excitas tanto… quiero poseerte una y otra vez, quiero que enloquezcas, que no me olvides, que me añores en tu cama todas las noches, quiero dártelo todo.- Entrecortadamente le musitaba al oído de la bella joven , excitándola aún más y provocando que cambiara de pose, para colocarse encima suya sujetándole por ambas manos.

B: Ahora verás que hace una niña caprichosa contigo, estás bajo mis órdenes –Al terminar de decir esto, el joven con una sonrisa pícara, la volcó en la cama hasta quedar él encima, susurrándole:

V: Tú no mandas sobre mí terrícola¿quién te crees que eres?. –la penetró duramente, tanto que la joven arqueo su delgada espalda, él la miro al rostro, el cual parecía estar sufriendo pero hizo caso omiso y siguió penetrándola una y otra vez a la vez gemía por el placer de la situación.

V: Así…. Ah.. ah ah

B: Vegeta…. Por favor…. gozo de tu cuerpo, eres tan linda, sé que no has debido de tener muchas relaciones estas tan cerrada y tampoco pareces tener mucha experiencia –Siguió penetrándola, pero ahora más lentamente apoyando sus manos en sus caderas ayudándola a seguir su ritmo.

V: Así debes de moverte, así lo haces perfecto…. me estas volviendo loco….

B: Me encanta que te guste, quiero que disfrutes de mi cuerpo, es tuyo, enséñame…. A darte placer, ah .. ah .. ah no te pares, no lo hagas aún. –Estas palabra enloquecían más al príncipe que estaba sumergido entre los gemidos y respiración agitada, sudaba como lo hacía en sus entrenamientos pero esta vez no era de sufrimiento sino de un placer que parecía que cada vez estaba llegando a su fin, pero gracias a la experiencia del joven cuando parecía llegar al orgasmo disminuía el ritmo.

V: Bulma ya no puedo más, no resistiré mucho. –Musitó mientras aceleraba el ritmo para culminar el orgasmo.

B: Cariño, quiero sentir toda tu fuerza. –Se aferró con sus uñas a la fuerte espalda de su amante mientras ambos llegaban al clímax de su relación, empapados de sudor y casi sin aliento, se separaron y el joven cayó al lado suya mirando hacia el techo para luego mirar a sus ojos color turquesa que tanto le embriagaban.

V: Ahora llega el momento en el que tú me dices que todo esto ha sido un error y te marchas corriendo¿no es cierto?.

B: Te equivocas. Todo esto me gustó mucho pero quiero preguntarte algo¿Soy mejor que la chica con la que estuviste? –Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a la cara mientras con su mano alzaba la barbilla del príncipe.

V¿Celosa?. –Acercándose a la cara para besarla-.

B¿Qué te has creído? Eres un arrogante, nunca estaría celosa –Se apartó de su cara.

V: Mejor que sea así.

B: Además tengo novio. ¿Lo olvidaste o qué?

V: Creo que la que olvidó a ese insecto fuiste tú, cuando me rogabas que no parara de penetrarte. –Volteó su cara para no mirar esos ojos que tanto le gustaba-

B: Eres un vulgar, bueno sé que soy mejor que esa fulana con la que te acostaste. –La joven se sorprendió, estaba realmente celosa, no quería verlo disfrutando con otra que fuera ella.

V: Ya esta bien, me cansé de escuchar tus tonterías, lárgate de mi habitación.

B¿Cómo dices?, encima la defiendes¿tan especial es para ti? – Se acercó al su rostro y le musitó al oído- Perdona Vegeta, no diré más tonterías.

V: No me pidas perdón, muestras debilidad, lo único que quiero es descansar.

B: Me voy a mi habitación, hasta mañana.

V:……………………………………….

Bulma mientras se acostaba en su cama, pensó que todo esto debía de acabar, era una chica comprometida y a su novio debía de resucitarlo, y solo pensaba en tener sexo con su huésped, además ahora parecía que incluso se estaba enamorando, su señal llegó por el ataque de celos.

**Continuará………………………………………………….**

* * *

**Espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo…**

**Nota: Esta Historia es de mi keridisima amiga Azalea… yo solo la hago llegar hasta ustedes, espero y les agrade…**

**Dejen sus Reviews….PLEASE...**

**Contestanto Reviews**

**Miara Makisan: **pues si, jejeje ya era hora de ke Bulma disfrutara de semejante bombon komo lo es Vegeta, la verdad si es muy suertuda (ke envidia me da, jejeje)... en realidad todos sabemos ke Vegeta es un deskonsiderado y ke dice las kosas de manera muy golpeada,pero en realidad no piensa ke Bulma sea una puta, es solo ke es su manera de "no demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos"...kon lo de vicky psss si se a acostado kon ella pero tambien se lo a dicho para molestarla (ke le vamos a hacer nadie se puede resistir a los enkantos de nuestro amado principe, jejeje)...  
**  
Edoras: **seee Bulma es una suertudota, muchisimas kisieramos estar en su luga, no!!! (yo kiero, yo kiero!!! jejeje)...pues Vicky es una tipa vecina de capsula corp,y psss para nuestra mala suerte si se a akostado kon ella, pero tambien se lo ha dicho a Bulma para picarla y ke se ponga celosa...

**angela potter0606: **nos alegra ke te haya gustado, espero y ke kontinues leyendonos, y ke nos dejes tu komentario...esperamos ke tu prima se mejore muy pronto...besos!!!

**BadGirlDBZ: **hola chica mala!!! se ke lo ke ha pasado entre ellos va algo rapido, pero es ke tomemos en cuenta ke estos chicos, son fuego puro!! y no pueden resistirse a las tentaciones, jejeje...komo ya lo he mencionado en los anteriores comentarios es ke, lo de Vicky solo a sido para molestar a Bulma y para ver komo reaccionaba, pero en realidad si se ha akostado kon ella (seee lo se a mi tampoko me gusto ke se akostara kon la tipa esa, pero psss nadie se le puede resistir a semejante hermosura komo lo es Vegeta, y menos el se puede resistir kuando se la ponen ta facil, no crees!!!)...pues no te prometo nada, porke sabes komo es la forma de ser de Vegeta, pero se tratara de ke se soluciones un poko las kosas entre ellos, Bulma seguira sufriendo un poko, pero creeme, tambien gozará, y mucho!!!


	3. Despedida

**Hola!!! Hemos regresado…**

**Aki estamos otra vez mi amiga Azalea y Yo kon este nuevo kapitulo, esperamos y sea de su agrado…**

**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball, ni sus personajes nos pertenecen (si asi fuera ya nos ubiesemos secuestrado a Vegeta y a Trunks, jajaja), solo le pertenecen a su autor Akira-sensei (alabado seas Akira-sensei por estos personajes tan hermosos, jejeje)…**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Despedida**

**(El tiempo en que transcurre toda esta historia es antes de resucitar a todos con las esferas del dragón, período en el cual Bulma convive con Vegeta)**

Un nuevo día asomaba por la Capsula Corp., era un día tranquilo, hacía bastante calor, y nuestro príncipe estaba entrenando en las montañas rocosas, esperando al día que resucitaran a Kakkarotto, ya estaba harto de pasar largos días sin hacer nada y decidió ausentarse durante un tiempo. La peliazul hacía días que no tenía noticias suyas pero parecía estar a gusto ya que solo lo visitaba por las noches y su relación solo se basaba en el sexo, parecía tenerlo claro, aunque reconoció tener celos que aquella muchacha que supo complacerle al igual que ella, sabía que podía ser un estorbo entre ellos, pero…. En el fondo sabía que no eran solo celos, pero no quiso darle importancia, pues se acercaba el día de buscar las esferas del Dragón para resucitar a su novio, a ése que ya ni se acordaba de los años que pasaron juntos, compartiendo mucho mas que cariño, caricias, amistad pero que a la vez dejaba tantos vacíos que no rellenaba ni con su presencia y ahora más, que aún se hallaba muerto, la joven pensó que quizás todo esto era una confusión y que tanto tiempo de soledad la estaban volviendo loca, quizás debía de olvidarse de Vegeta, quizás su problema fuera él.

En el laboratorio y ultimando detalles de un trabajo, tomó una cajita de capsulas y junto con los demás compañeros de batalla buscaron las esferas del dragón, ese día solo consiguieron encontrar tres, ya entrada la noche, la joven que lucía un traje color turquesa a juego con su pelo, entraba por su casa para cenar pero algo la distrajo, era la figura de Vegeta que caminaba justo detrás de ella.

V: _**Te ves horrible**_.-Miraba a la chica que parecía bastante agotada-

B: _**Sigo siendo tan hermosa como antes lo único que me hace falta es una relajante ducha y cenar algo, y tú pareces muy magullado, durmiendo a la intemperie pues normal que tengas esas pintas**_.-Se colocó al lado suya e invitándolo a que le siguiera hasta la cocina le comentó-: _**No se como no has aparecido antes por la casa pensé que te había pasado algo, seguro que tienes mucha hambre, te prepararé algo**_.

V:……………….-La siguió sin hablar ni una palabra y ya en la cocina, callado y esperando a la cena, de pié y brazos cruzados solo la observaba.

B: _**Hoy he ido a buscar las esferas del Dragón solo he podido localizar tres, mañana seguiré con la búsqueda**_.- Le contaba al príncipe mientras éste la ignoraba.-

B: _**Tengo ganas de verlos resucitados, en especial a Yamcha**_.-Estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por el príncipe.-

V: _**No me interesa escuchar tus tonterías**_.-Fríamente contestó tratando de cambiar la conversación.

B: _**¿Te molesta que hable de ellos?**_ –Sonrió amablemente acercándose a él.

V: _**Sé que mientes, dices que tienes ganas de ver a ese insecto y sin embargo, estas últimas noches no pensabas mucho en él**_ –Volteó la cara para esquivar esos ojos azules que le hipnotizaban.-

B: _**¿Que te importa a ti lo que yo haga?, además nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver con ese tema **_–Le sirvió la comida en la mesa de malas ganas.-

V: _**¿Nuestra relación¿Te crees que por habernos acostado te pertenezco o nos une algo?**_.-Se rió cínicamente-

B: _**Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, pero sé que algo te importo estabas totalmente entregado a mi, cuando besabas todo mi cuerpo ¿No te acuerdas?**_

V. _**Insolente, te puedo matar ahora mismo, para mí no eres más que una terrícola más, no te diferencias de otras a las cuales he utilizado para complacerme**_.- Se acercaba a la joven cada vez más acorralándola en la pared .- _**Deberías de tener miedo.**_

B: _**No te tengo miedo**_.- La joven seguía con su mirada clavada en la suya – _**mátame, hazlo.**_

Tras escuchar éstas palabras, el joven sujetó los brazos de la peliazul ejerciendo una presión cada vez mayor y sin apartar su vista de ella, la besó apasionadamente, parecía que le faltaba el aire, Bulma le correspondió soltándose de una de sus manos para posarla en su cuello arañándole, pidiéndole que no parara tras jadeos y pequeños gemidos, él la levantó hasta quedar posada en el poyete de la cocina, le arrancó el vestido y mientras fue avanzando, se detuvo:

V: _**Maldita sea¿que me has hecho? Debía matarte**_. –Le preguntó mientras su respiración seguía entrecortada.

B: _**Vegeta….. Continúa…. No me dejes así**_. –Acarició sus pectorales suavemente incitándole a continuar para consumar lo que ambos deseaban

V: _**Déjame en paz, no eres más que una humana, no caeré otra vez en tu trampa, no me seduzcas más**_.

Inmediatamente después el príncipe se marchó a su habitación, estaba confuso, cabreado por no haberla matado, no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, su corazón latía fuerte, debía de hacer algo y pronto.

Mientras en la cocina una Bulma confusa, se tapó con el resto de ropa que se hallaba tirada en el suelo se la colocó como pudo y se dirigió a su habitación, quería olvidarse lo ocurrido antes, necesitaba un poco de paz, reflexionar sobre su comportamiento, últimamente solo hacía provocarle incitándolo a que le agrediera, sabiendo que no le pegaría pero así era su manera de seducirle, con el debía cambiar de manera de provocar pues no era tan fácil como Yamcha y eso, era lo que más le atraía.

Ambos estaban confundidos pero debían seguir con sus quehaceres cada cual a lo suyo, Vegeta entrenaba en las montañas, donde se pasaba los días completos aislado de los humanos y sus costumbres, debía esperar que resucitaran a Kakkarotto y parecía que se le hacía eterno; mientras la científica andaba entretenida buscando las últimas bolas de dragón que le quedaban, por fin su sueño de resucitar a sus amigos se iba a cumplir, ya solo quedaba una semana para verlos, añoraba los buenos momentos vividos junto a ellos.

En la Capsula Corp. La Sra. Brief estaba preparando un almuerzo por todo lo alto, hacía un día buenísimo y había preparado una barbacoa como para alimentar a todo el vecindario, sabía del hambre voraz que poseían los guerreros de esa raza ya tenía la experiencia de Goku, así que no le faltó detalle. Todos se encontraban ya en el jardín, su familia, los socios de la empresa, parecía un día genial, Bulma sabía que el olor de la comida atraería al príncipe que había vuelto de las montañas y en ese momento se estaba dando un baño, era cuestión de minutos que se hiciera ver por el jardín, efectivamente, apareció recostado en un árbol con su pose que tanto le caracteriza, apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, sabía que pronto la chica le preguntaría que quería de comer, así que espero; se veía muy bien, vestía una camisa color azul entallada a su esbelta y atlética figura y unos pantalones color crema. Ésta indumentaria se la compró la joven científica pensando que debía de olvidarse de su traje de combate que tanto le gustaba utilizar. No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando la joven se percató de su presencia y nada más verlo, se puso contenta pues le veía muy guapo, pero antes de preguntarle si quería comer, se dio un vistazo y supo que debía de cambiarse de ropa para que se viera realmente atractiva, subió a toda prisa a su habitación y buscó en su armario un vestido color rosa que le quedaba muy ajustado dejando ver su esbelta figura y resaltando aún más sus pechos, quería llamar la atención del príncipe, sabía que solo le quedaba una semana para resucitar a su novio y debía tener una última oportunidad para volver a tenerle entre sus brazos pues por mucho que lo negara se moría de ganas de besarle.

Ya arreglada como mejor pudo, salió al jardín llamando la atención de los socios de la empresa de su padre y a los demás entre vecinos, amigos y familiares….

Sr. Brief: _**Hija estas estupenda**_

Sra. Brief: _**Ven a comer algo esta todo muy rico.**_

B_**Ahora voy madre voy primero a invitar a un amigo**_. –Dicho esto, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Vegeta, él ya se había percatado de su presencia pero decidió ignorarla.- _**Hola Vegeta seguro que tienes hambre, ven conmigo te serviré algo que se te gusta. **_–No le hizo caso así que la joven sujetó su mano obligándole a seguirla.- _**Ven, sé que tienes hambre.**_

V: _**Siempre eres tan pesada.**_ –Soltó su mano bruscamente- _**Ya iré, conozco el camino**_

B_**¿Sabes? Mañana resucitaremos a mis amigos, también a Goku, así que por fin te podrás enfrentar a él¿Tienes miedo?**_ – preguntó la joven mirándole, esto pareció enfurecer al príncipe que le contestó con rabia:

V: _**¡Pues claro que no tengo miedo!**_

B: _**Eso esta bien, un guerrero como tú de la realeza y pura sangre no debería de tener miedo.**_ –Sonreía mostrando una cara muy linda.-

V: _**Ahora me halagas. Eres muy rara mujer, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de mi fuerza y quieres que no te mate**_. –Contestó para hacer enfurecer a la muchacha-

B: _**Pues sí, llevas razón, vengo para pedirte piedad por mi alma, quiero que me dejes con vida y para ello dime que es lo que tengo que hacerte**_. –Le murmuró con un poco de picardía.-

V: _**Sé que me estas vacilando, no obstante necesito que me arregles esa nave espacial, quisiera entrenarme lejos por un tiempo, necesito que me la prestes te la devolveré pronto**_. – El chico le confesó su deseo de irse lejos cuando llegara Kakkarotto, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la joven.-

B: **-**El corazón parecía salirse del pecho, no quería que le abandonara, se había acostumbrado a su compañía**.-**_** ¿Te quieres marchar¿No estas bien aquí?.**_

V: _**Tengo que cumplir mis objetivos, debo superar al imbécil de Kakkarotto sino lo logro cuando lo resucites, tendré que seguir entrenando hasta conseguirlo, para ello tendré que entrenar en el espacio.**_ – Le volvió la cara para no ver los enormes ojos que podían hipnotizarle.- _**¿Puedes tenerla para mañana mismo?.**_

B: _**Esta bien, me pondré esta misma tarde con ello, pero déjame decirte que mi casa estará siempre disponible para ti**_. –Con tristeza le contestó- _**Me tengo que marchar, debo ayudar en la cocina, come cuanto quieras sírvete tú mismo yo no tengo hambre.**_

Dicho esto, la joven corrió hasta su dormitorio dejando a la familia en el jardín y bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta que no comprendía sus sentimientos. Ya acostada en la cama sus lágrimas recorrían su cuidada cara, estaba notablemente triste pero no quería mostrarse en público de esa manera y mucho menos que él se diera cuenta así que permaneció sola un tiempo prudente hasta que volvió a maquillarse, pero sin ganas de regresar al jardín, se obligó a hacerlo no podía mostrar su debilidad debía afrontar todo con la mayor entereza, ya dispuesta a salir de la habitación, tocaron a la puerta muy suavemente.

B: _**Adelante.**_ -Contestó mientras terminaba de mirarse una vez más al espejo para ver que no mostraba ningún gesto de tristeza. Se abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se cerró-

B: -Cuando pudo ver que se trataba de Vegeta se puso aún un poco más triste- _**Dime¿Qué quieres¿Te has quedado sin comida? **_– Se arreglaba el vestido que parecía un poco arrugado.

V: _**No es eso**_ – Se acercó a la joven agarrándola por las dos manos entrelazándolas a las suyas suavemente para posarla contra la pared.-_**Vengo a reclamar un a última cosa**_

B_**No estas en condiciones de reclamarme nada, lo que quiera será por la fuerza no pienso ceder en nada**_. Se soltó de sus manos apartándose de él.- _**Déjame tranquila**_

V: -El joven se colocó detrás de ella, rodeando con su brazo su cintura y susurrándole al oído-: **¿**_**Crees que me voy a ir sin antes haberme despedido de ti? No sería justo después de haber compartido largas noches, además pareces una princesa con esa indumentaria que luces hoy, quiero arrancártela para dejarme ver tu frágil cuerpo, sé que lo deseas.**_ –La joven estaba derretida al escuchar esas palabras que parecían llegar desde el corazón y no del deseo o al menos quiso pensar eso_.- __**No dejes que lo haga a la fuerza.**_

B: _**Déjame por favor. Mañana te irás y me quedaré sola de nuevo, mejor que todo quede así, será menos doloroso. ¿Crees que no me muero por hacer el amor contigo?**_ –Inmediatamente se apartó de él en dirección a la salida de la habitación pero él se lo impidió-.

V¿_**Dónde crees que vas¿es que no me entendiste?**_ –La detuvo sujetándola del brazo para lanzarla a la cama, cayendo muy bruscamente-.

B: _**Eres un salvaje, deja que me vaya, por favor no me lo pongas más difícil**_. –Se intentó levantar de la cama pero para entonces ya estaba encima suya besando su cuello, buscando su dulce boca, ella intentaba zafarse con uñas y dientes, esto parecía enloquecer aún más al joven que ya no podía parar.

V: _**Eres tan indomable….. me encanta que quieras defenderte, pero ya es demasiado tarde estoy apunto de poseerte de nuevo.**_- Arrancó el bonito traje dejando ver a una muchacha inofensiva solo con ropa interior; pero ésta se negaba a que él la volviera a utilizar cruzándose de brazos intentando proteger sus pechos.

B: _**¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?**_.-Esta pregunta se clavó en el pecho del guerrero llegando al fondo de su alma, se estaba sintiendo culpable, se sentía mal.

V: -Dejó de besarla y de acariciar sus pechos para quedar sentado al lado suya.- _**Vístete.**_ –Le acercó el vestido roto que estaba en el suelo tirado- _**Tienes que arreglar mi nave. Vamos.**_

B: _**¿Para eso has venido¿Para pedirme que ahora arregle la nave? Quedamos antes que lo iba hacer esta tarde**_. –Se tapó con el vestido roto- _**Eres un aprovechado**_.

V: _**No me tientes, todavía si me apetece puedo hacerte mía sin dejarte opción a nada mocosa.**_ – la miró y pudo sentir su miedo reflejado en sus enormes ojos color turquesa que tanto le embriagaban.-

B: _**Me resistiré y no te será tan fácil poseerme, no eres tan duro como aparentas**_.- La joven lo estaba tentando hacer algo que deseaba desde la última vez, pero no quería que pareciera que lo deseaba.-

V: -Al escuchar esto se volvió a situar encima suya, pero ésta vez más salvajemente y mordisqueó sus pechos bajo los gemidos de la chica, besó todo su cuerpo sin que ella pusiera resistencia alguna y ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado que la penetró como nunca antes lo había echo provocando en ella un gemido de placer inaudito.

B_**¡Bestia! No lo hagas así me vas a destrozar**_. –Chillaba con la respiración agitada, en ese momento clavó sus uñas en la espalda para que éste no le penetrara tan fuerte.- _**Más despacio!!**_ –El Joven no le hacía caso_**.- ¡Es que no me oyes¡Me haces daño!.**_

V: _**Mentirosa…..**_ – Tapó su boca con un apasionado beso haciendo derretir en placer y entregándose aún más a él.-

B: -_**Es tan varonil, me vuelve loca su dominio y soltura en la cama¿Qué haré yo cuanto no estés a mi lado?**_,-Pensaba la joven mientras notaba que ambos llegaban al clímax. _**Si continua……**_

V: - Ya había culminado el acto sexual y con la respiración agitada le dijo.- _**Te ves tan linda desnuda.**_

B: _**Quédate a mi lado un poco más**_. –Le pidió acurrucándose en su fuerte pecho, él la rodeó con un brazo.

V: -La besó suavemente en la mejilla-

B: _**Luego arreglaré la nave para que puedas partir cuando quieras**_.- Dicho esto se quedó dormida.

V: _**Duerme!!! mientras cuidaré de tí.**_

_**Continuará……..**_

**Fin del capítulo III.**

* * *

**Espero ke les haya gustado el capitulo...  
**

**Nota: Esta Historia es de mi keridisima amiga del alma Azalea… yo solo la hago llegar hasta ustedes, espero y les agrade…**

** Dejen sus Reviews….pliss!!!**

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Miara Makisan:** hola, estoy bien, gracias!!!...me alegra ke te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues si estaba algo necesitada y komo resistirse a ello, verdad!!! y mas teniendo una tentacion tan grande komo lo es Vegeta...(OMG!!! es ke es tan perfecto ke nadie se le puede resistir. ni sikiera yo, o.o)...la verdad es ke Bulma no se iba a kedar kon esa espinita de demostrarle a Vegeta ke si es mejor ke Vicky y es po eso ke fue directo a el para demostrarlo (y vaya ke los celos te dan valor para hacer muchas kosas, de las kuales no te atreverias a hacer normalmente)...espero y te siga gustando la historia. Besos...

**BadGirlDBZ:** jejeje si son puro fuego (ke puedo decir, esta pareja esta hecha muy bien la una para la otra, son candela pura!!!) me alegra ke te gustara, y pues si, komo vez si se frena un poko por la relacion ke tiene kon Yamcha, pero tambien Bulama debe ser sincera kon ella misma y sakar a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos (porke ella sabe muy bien lo ke siente por Vegeta)...ya todos sabemos komo es Vegeta al no kerer demostrar sus sentimientos hacia las demas personas y pues es algo obvio ke no kiera admitir nada frente a Bulma y ke si se merece ke le den un escarmiento, pero tampoko no puede negarse ke siente algo mucho mas profundo por ella y ke si kree ke es mucho mejor amante ke kualkier otra mujer kon la ke a estado...no tienes porke dar las gracias, soy yo kien tiene ke dartelas por tomarte la molestia en dejar tu komentario... Besos...

**angela potter0606:** hola!!! me alegra ke tu prima se este mejorando, y espero ke lo haga pronto :)... me da gusto saber ke fue de tu agrado, eso me hace feliz...y si Bulma esta algo konfundida, pero ke le vamos a hacer, asi es la vida, hay kosas de las kuales no podemos tomar una decision tan facilmente y una de ellas es la razon y la otra son los sentimientos, y pensamos ke si hacemos una kosa puede ke este bien la otra mal o viceversa, por eso es tan complikado llegar a una decision...ella piensa ke no la kiere, pero todos sabemos ke si siente algo porella, es solo ke Vegeta es algo "bruto" y no kiere dejar a la luz sus sentimientos porke piensa ke lo hacen "débil", pero esperemos ke se de kuenta de ke no es asi... y tambien esperemos ke SI sea "el indicado", jajaja...Besos...

** Gracias por sus reviews… nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…**


	4. Relaciones Peligrosas

**hola!!!! disculpen la tardanza, en verdad lo siento...es ke estuve algo okupada...no me maten por eso, jejeje de verdad Gomen Gomen Gomen...**

**pero aki esta el capitulo y espero ke les guste...**

**komo ustedes ya saben...ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen (ke mas kisieramos, ya ubiesemos sekuestrado y hecho kositas malas a algunos de ellos, jejeje)...solo son de Akira-Sensei...**

**sin mas ke decir...A leer!!!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: **

**Relaciones peligrosas**

En la habitación de la científica solo había silencio, estaba dormida bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta que también dormía junto al regazo de la bella joven, por un momento llegó apreciar la vida en la Tierra, menos mal que esas ideas iban y venían en la mente del guerrero que ahora sí estaba totalmente confuso, si se marchaba inmediatamente después de que resucitaran a Goku, se iría sin despedidas, aún con ganas de no abandonar a la joven que yacía durmiendo bajo sus brazos pidiéndole que se quedara aún un rato más mientras disfrutaba su último encuentro.

V: _**Despierta mujer… debes empezar a trabajar…**_.- susurraba a la chica mientras apartaba su brazo.-

B: _**Espera un poco más… por favor…-**_ Volvía a sujetar el brazo.

V: _**Pero mujer… ya es tarde**_.-Decía sutilmente pero aún así quería seguir en la cama con ella pero tenía obligaciones.-

B: _**Quédate a mi lado solo unos minutos más, es todo tan bonito**_.-Acarició con su mano los fuertes brazos para continuar bajando por sus abdominales marcadas hasta llegar a su preciado secreto haciendo estremecer al príncipe que por un momento se sintió débil a sus tentaciones.-

V: _**Mujer….. mi máquina**_. –Entrelazo su mano con la de la chica y la apartó, pero de nuevo la joven se separó de su brazo para colocarse desnuda encima suya y balanceándose en él para excitarlo.- _**¿por qué me torturas?.**_

B: _**¿Que decías de tú maquina¿Quieres que me vaya? **_–Rió la joven mientras aceleraba los roces con su erecto pene hasta introducirlo en ella.-

V: - Como me gusta lo que me hace esta mujer, la odio la odio por no tener el valor suficiente para matarla aquí mismo quiero que termine todo esto.- _**Te odio mocosa**_.

B: _**Te domino y eso no te gusta … eh.. príncipe**_.- Dicho esto la joven se movía más rápido pero él la detuvo y la colocó debajo suya.- _**¿Qué haces?...**_

V: _**Tú no me dominas terrícola, seré yo quién acabe con todo esto**_. –El sabía que tenía que acabar todo hay, estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, hasta el punto de llegar a parecer un humano por lo que la penetró muy dura y rápidamente hasta llegar al fin.- _**Maldita sea!.**_ –Le dijo a la peliazul que aún agitada por las embestidas de su amante yacía a gusto en la cama.-

B: _**¿Qué diablo estas hablando¿Me dirás que no te gustó?**_ .-Le reclamaba a gritos molesta por su comportamiento.-

V: _**Vístete, nos vamos al laboratorio y no saldrás de allí hasta que me termines de arreglar la nave.**_ –Le ordenó con una mirada casi asesina.-

B: _**Me vestiré ya que parece que solo te importa la dichosa nave**_.- Se levantó en dirección al armario para buscar algo que ponerse cómodo pues tenía que pasar muchas horas en el laboratorio.- _**Ya terminé, podemos irnos.**_

V: _**Eso esta mejor.**_

Ya en el laboratorio, ambos se pasaron las horas juntos, Bulma quería terminar pronto se sentía agotada y necesitaba descansar, no había comido nada, el agotamiento se hacía notar en su cara, pero finalmente, bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe, terminó su acometida, contenta le preguntó a su acompañante:

B: _**Acabé¿Qué te ha parecido?. Solo me queda llenarte la nave de víveres, ropa limpia y también pondré un botiquín.**_

V: _**No te he pedido que hagas eso**_. –Salía del laboratorio.-

B: _**Desagradecido.**_ –Murmuró para sí misma, la joven recogió sus herramientas las guardó y fue directa a descansar ya que debía de invocar al Dragón Sagrado junto a sus amigos a la mañana siguiente muy temprano.

Ya entrada la noche y pese a lo cansada que estaba la científica no pudo conciliar el sueño, sabía que dentro de unas horas volvería a ver a su novio, tenía miedo que sospechara lo que había sucedido con su huésped y ella, pero lo más doloroso es que no se arrepentía, y sabía que volvería hacerlo sí tuviera la oportunidad de nuevo. Mientras pensaba en que iba a suceder al día siguiente se quedó dormida.

En la habitación de al lado se encontraba Vegeta tumbado en la cama y mirando hacía el techo, pensaba como aniquilar a Goku, después de que se había transformado en un súper guerrero y seguro sería más fuerte que él, por lo que antes que le resucitaran debía de marcharse a entrenar en el espacio ya que su máquina estaba lista para partir en cualquier momento, lo cierto era que en aquel hogar se sentía bien y además lo trataban muy bien pero eso no le ataría en ningún momento ya que estaba acostumbrado a vagar de planeta en planeta aniquilando a todo ser vivo que se pusiera por delante, pero el mes y medio que llevaba en esa casa parecía ser dócil y eso le aterraba, la culpa en parte la tenía esa mujer terrícola que se había entregado tanto a él, y que jamás pudo matarla, no comprendía por que ella se tomaba tantas molestias en cuidarle sabiendo que haces meses atrás había matado a sus amigos, no quiso pensar más en ello y víctima del agotamiento se durmió.

Un nuevo día asomaba por la Capsula Corporación era muy temprano, todos estaban reunidos en el jardín dispuestos a invocar al Dragón Sagrado, Bulma estaba realmente nerviosa, todo a su alrededor le parecía raro, en unos minutos iba a ver a todos vivos eso le parecía un sueño que estaba apunto de realizarse, reunieron todas las bolas e inmediatamente apareció el Dragón para formular el deseo de resucitar a Goku, pero éste no pudo ser resucitado ya que aún estaba vivo y quiso regresar por su voluntad a la Tierra, éstas palabras se clavaron en el príncipe que se ocultaba entre un árbol, escuchando fielmente, éste hecho motivo sus deseos de largarse al espacio a buscarle, sin pensarlo y sin despedidas se subió a la nave y la activó.

V: _**Diablos debo marcharme en busca de ese insecto ya ajustaré cuenta con él cuando lo encuentre. **_–Se decía así mismo mientras despegaba a toda prisa.-

B: _**¿Dónde de marcha?-**_Preguntaba una chica con ojos tristes y mirada perdida al espacio, en el fondo sabía que se iba a marchar lejos de la que había sido su casa y lejos también de ella pero pronto volvió a pensar en todos sus compañeros y formuló el último deseo.-

B: _**Quiero que resucites a Yamcha**_ .- le dijo muy decidida.-

Inmediatamente su novio apareció en el estanque del jardín, mojado salió a saludar a todos tremendamente contento por su vuelta a la Tierra desde el país de los muertos abrazó a una Bulma un poco confusa que no parecía muy contenta, más bien parecía distante.

Y: _**Bulma!!**_ .-Gritó efusivamente y salió al reencuentro de ésta, abrazándola con mucho entusiasmo. – _**Hola mi vida!! Tenía tantas ganas de verte, me moría por sentirte entre mis brazos!!**_

B: _**Yo también tenía ganas de verte**_.- En el fondo mentía y eso le hacía sentir un poco mal, no quería estar abrazada a él, un escalofrío sacudió todo su cuerpo, aún así sabía fingir muy bien y continuó abrazada a él hasta que se fue separando lentamente para recibir un fuerte beso de su novio.

Y: _**Te ves preciosa¿Me has extrañado?.-**_El joven luchador se veía muy contento deseaba poseerla allí mismo pero debía esperar a que llegara la noche.

B: _**la verdad es que he estado muy liada con mi padre en el laboratorio con nuevos proyectos y el tiempo pasa corriendo, casi no me he dado cuenta y ya estamos otra vez juntos, como siempre.**_-Dijo como justificándose de porque no lo había extrañado, pero en el fondo sabía que lo estaba engañando.

Y: _**Bueno lo importante es que estoy vivo y ahora estamos juntos**_.

-Acercándose la Sra. Brief a su hija-

Sra. Brief: _**Hola joven Yamcha¿Cómo estas?**_

Y: _**Bien, gracias señora**_.

Sra. Brief: Hija _**¿Has visto al apuesto Vegeta? Le dejé el desayuno preparado como siempre pero me extraño que no lo probase, esta todo como lo deje, si le ves, le dice se lo dejaré guardado por si le apetece más tarde.**_ –Se marchó del lugar, dejando una laguna inmensa en Yamcha que mosqueado preguntaba a su novia.-

Y: _**¿Cómo? Vegeta ha estado aquí?**_

B: _**Sí, ha convivido en mi casa durante este tiempo pero no te preocupes no me hizo daño**_. –Contestaba una Bulma un poco nerviosa sabiendo de sobra que él jamás le pondría una mano encima.-

Y_**: Pero….. das cobijo a un asesino!!… te recuerdo que nos mató a todos y tú le tratas como un humano normal!!, es un simio y lo sabes, te pudo haber asesinado!!.**_ – Mosqueado le gritó.-

B: _**Si hubiera querido hacerlo matarme yo no estaría hablando contigo ahora, sé como tratarle.**_- Aseguro orgullosa de sus dotes de mujer seductora.-

Y: _**Es tu casa!! Has lo que quieras!! Bueno, tengo un poco de hambre¿Vamos a comer algo?**_ .-Sonrió el joven a la vez que pensaba que algo raro notaba en su novia.-

B: _**Vamos!!**_

_**En el Espacio….**_

En el espacio, el guerrero seguía buscando a Goku pero no tenía ningún tipo de pistas sobre su paradero así que vago de planeta en planeta, destrozando todo ser viviente que se encontraba a su paso, estaba realmente cabreado el hecho que su similar no quisiera regresar la Tierra le mortificaba, él había estado viviendo en ese planeta de humanos por él, por conseguir pelear, tenía derecho a una revancha, eso le daba todavía más fuerza para seguir su rastro. Vivir en ese planeta lo estaba convertido en un ser débil, sin malicia no podía permitirlo, si su padre viviera y le viera así seguro se avergonzaría y lo destronaría, primero por convivir con una raza notablemente inferior a la suya y segundo por procrear con terrícolas, aunque esto no le importaba tanto pues todo lo que hizo fue placentero y lo volvería hacer, sin duda, lo que más le gustaba de la Tierra era ella, esa joven que fue capaz de domarle hasta volverlo un ser menos despreciable, sus enormes ojos azules y su blanquecina piel que le daban un aspecto tan débil, tenía ganas de protegerla una y otra vez, así cuando durmió con ella, velando su sueño, pero sabía que a esas horas ya estaría con ese insecto que seguro la iba tratar mejor que él. No quería pensar más, la situación de encontrarla con ese humano, abrazada, entregada como lo hacía la anoche anterior con él le atormentaba, debía poner una solución y pronto. No aparecería hasta pasado un tiempo prudencial para que sus ideas se evaporaran, y la imagen de aquella joven se le olvidara, marcándose con objetivo buscar al idiota de Goku.

_**En el centro comercial…**_

B: _**¿Te gusta este vestido?**_ .- Preguntó la joven a su ya aburrido novio que solo deseaba salir del centro comercial para terminar con sus ganas de hacerla suya en la alcoba de su cama.- _**Eh… contesta!.**_

Y: _**Si te queda precioso como las dos docenas que te has probado ya, oye cariño creo que podíamos marcharnos ya tengo ganas de estar a solas contigo**_.-Al oír estas palabras la joven se puso un poco nerviosa no quería quedarse a solas con él.-

B: _**No hay ninguna prisa, pareces que solo me quieras para eso**_.

Y: _**Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, bastante tiempo esperé para hacerte mía por primera vez y nunca te dije nada.**_-Volvió la cara a la joven para distraerse con unas chicas que le observaban sintiéndose atraídas por el apuesto joven-. _**Yo solo quiero es hacerte el amor placenteramente, seguro que también lo deseas como yo, también el sexo es necesario.**_

B: _**Llevas razón, volvamos a casa**_.-Respondió sin mucho afán-

Y: _**Espérame aquí, voy al baño**_.- El joven le soltó las bolsas al suelo- No tardaré mucho.

-El joven había reconocido a una de las chicas anteriores y ésta lo había incitado a seguirla, ya en el baño, ambos se saludaron de una manera especial, desabrochando el pantalón de éste para después descubrir un excitado muchacho que solo se dejaba llevar por un antiguo ligue, la chica solo quería complacerle por encima de todo ya se habían acostado varias veces en el pasado, ella era una animadora de su equipo de béisbol, y por lo que se podía deducir, hacía muy bien el juego morboso de chupársela mientras su novia esperaba a fuera de los baños.- Nena como me gusta lo que haces, te mereces que te dedique todos los puntos del siguiente partido sigue…. Sigue…. Ya casi estoy….. ahhhhhhhhhh… te ves preciosa cuando estas llena de toda mi escencia….

_**Chica: Como me pones que me trates así…. Búscame a la tarde noche te estaré esperando en mi apartamento guapo. Adiós**_.

Y:-Se colocó la ropa bien, salió del baño y suspiró_**.- Vamos cariño!!.**_

B: _**¿Qué estabas haciendo?**_ _**Has tardado mucho**_.-Dijo mosqueada.- -_**Quiero irme a casa.**_

Y: _**Esta bien amorcito, como tú quieras además así estaré contigo a solas, ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar, como siempre, aún recuerdo la carita que me ponías mientras sentía por primera vez a un hombre y desde entonces te has quedado conmigo, nunca encontraras a quien te haga el amor como yo, pero que bueno soy, soy el mejor**_.

B: _**¿De que me hablas?.-**_ Ojala fuera cierto y no añorara a Vegeta como lo hago, con una mano en el pecho, recordó sus caricias, se puso muy contenta.-

Y: Veo _**en tu cara que te has puesto muy feliz al recordar esos momentos, es normal, me alegro que lo nuestro que todo siga igual después de tantos años**_.- Afirmaba el mujeriego y desahogado joven mirando a su preciosa acompañante, dentro de él, se arrepentía por engañarla pero no podía remediar estar con otras mujeres a la vez que no quería perderla, pues con ella lo tenía todo, se necesitaba dinero, trabajo, comodidades de las cuales carecía.

_**En la Caps. Corp…………… habitación de Bulma…….**_

B: _**Yamcha quisiera darme un baño y descansar un poco**_.- Notablemente cansada por el día de compras.- _**Luego nos vemos en el salón y cenamos.**_

Y: -Acercándose a la joven.-_**Si piensas que me voy a marchar sin antes verte desnuda, te equivocas**_.- La besó muy apasionadamente pero esta se apartó quedando totalmente sorprendido.- _**¿Qué estas haciendo¿Huyes de mí? A se trata de un nuevo juego para seducirme, ahora yo trato de obligarte, me encanta.**_

B: _**Te equivocas, déjame sola quiero darme un baño**_. –Se dirigía al baño pero fue detenida por él, que la sujetó para lanzarla a la cama, y comenzó a besarla casi sin dejarla sin aliento le subió el vestido para bajarle las braguitas.- _**Suéltame!! No serás capaz de hacerme esto!! No quiero!!**_.- Comenzó a pegar al muchacho pero éste proseguía hasta dejarla semidesnuda.- _**Suéltame!! **_

Y: _**Entre tantas patadas que me estas propinando me va acostar trabajo….. pero si eso es lo que deseas…**_- El joven abrió a la fuerza las delicadas y alargadas piernas de su novia para poder lograr su propósito.- _**Ahora verás como disfrutas**_

B: ………………………. –Para sí misma se decía: Mejor será que me deje o sino sospechará de mi actitud imaginaré que no es él, pero es que sus caricias no me gustan y mucho menos, no me gusta que me este penetrando, ni siquiera la noto, no es tan abultada como la suya, te extraño tanto, regresa para salvarme de todo éste mundo que sin ti no tiene ningún significado.-

Y: _**Como me gustan tus pechos, son perfectos y estas tan calladita, aunque sé que te encanta lo que te hago pero no aguantaré más cariño creo que ya estoy…. Ahhhhhh**_ .-Dicho esto, el joven llegó solo al clímax y se posó encima del cuerpo de la peli azul.-

B: _**Menos mal que todo ya a acabado se me había olvidado que era tan rápido, siempre lo fue, debo de limpiarme me siento sucia por fuera y aun más por dentro **_–Decía para sí misma separándose de él para dejarlo allí dormido.-

En la Ducha estaba la joven desolada se sentía utilizada por su novio, y también en parte por aquel guerrero, solo la querían para el sexo y aunque ella disfrutaba no sabía porque se sentía tan mal, lloró hasta hartarse de todo, se maldijo una y otra vez mientras cubría su esbelta figura notablemente enrojecida por los roces que le había propinado los empujones de su novio. Intentó tranquilizarse mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo y lavaba su cabeza, no olvidaba el placer que descubrió al lado de aquel príncipe que ahora buscaba en el cuerpo de su novio pero no logró encontrar, estaba muy confusa, debía mantener su cabeza ocupada o enloquecería.

_**Dos semanas pasaron y en el jardín…**_

Ya de madrugada, en el jardín sentada mirando a las estrellas se encontraba Bulma, más calmada, y con la compañía de todos sus amigos que estaban cenando habían organizado una fiesta por todo lo grande, con la intención de celebrar el reencuentro con todos y que por fin estaban en tiempos de paz; la joven estaba ausente no quería volver a quedarse a solas con Yamcha, por lo menos hasta que no pasara un tiempo prudente, éste no asistió a la fiesta, decía que tenía algún asunto pendiente que solucionar, ella tampoco le opuso mucha resistencia. Sentada en el jardín, volvió la mirada hacia el dormitorio de su ausente huésped, sabía que él no estaba y aún así subió al dormitorio, entro, estaba todo limpio, abrió su armario y allí, colgada se hallaba su ropa, la sostuvo en su mano y olió su aroma, era él, su esencia, también en sus cajones doblado estaban sus short los que tanto le gustaban. Pasó una mano por toda su ropa, y en los cajones buscó su ropa interior, aunque se había encargado de suministrarle para su viaje, le dejó alguna guardada, pero algo en ella, sabía que volvería.

Esa noche decidió dormir en esa habitación, parecía sentirle más cerca de esa manera, preocupada por el estado del guerrero miró hacia el ventanal observando las estrellas: _**Vuelve pronto**_.-Terminó de decir eso y quedo plácidamente dormida.-

_**En algún planeta lejano…….**_

_**Mierda!! si consiguiera saber donde esta ese imbécil parece que no da señales de vida, quizás haya vuelto al planeta Tierra.**_- Gritaba notablemente cansado- _**Tendré que volver a buscarle de nuevo, además parece que no me queda casi combustible. Debo volver programaré la nave para salir ahora mismo de aquí, todo esto ha sido inútil.**_

La nave preparada para despejar la programó en dirección al planeta tierra, calcularía que llegaría en dos días.

_**En la terraza de la Cap. Cop.…**_

En la terraza de la Cap. Cop., se encontraban Bulma, Yamcha, y los demás compañeros.

B: _**No se sabe nada de Vegeta¿Qué habría sido de él?**_ .-Miró al cielo buscando alguna respuesta.-

Y: _**Ojala le haya pasado algo y muera por hay… se lo merece, mira que llega a ser tonto ir a buscar a Goku… no tiene nada que hacer **_–Le contestó mirando a la joven.-

B: _**No digas esas tonterías!! Presiento que está bien.**_ –Afirmó con seguridad.-

Y: _**¡Que te importa a ti si esta bien o no!**_ .-Contestó notablemente celoso.-

B: -Suspiró la joven- _**Ahhh!**_

De repente se escuchó un ruido enorme en la casa, la primera en reaccionar fue la científica, que se quedó mirando hacia el lugar para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba:

B: _**Vegeta!!**_ …….. _**has vuelto!!**_

_**Continuará…………………….**_

_**dejen reviews... **_

* * *

bueno...psss otra cosa ke ya saben es ke esta historia es de mi keridisima amiga Azalea y ke yo solo soy en contacto entre sus historias y ustedes...(eso para mi es todo un honor...Arigato Aza-chan)..

_**pasando a otra cosa aki kontesto a los reviews...**_

_**Edoras: **_me alegra ke te haya gustado...psss si Vegeta esta muy decidido a irse para poder entrenar "trankilo"...y pues si van a revivir a los "insectos"... eso lo leeras en este capitulo, jejeje...esperamos ke te guste...Besos..._****_

Morgain Croix: nos alegra muchismo ke te agrade la historia, de seguro Azalea esta muy feliz por eso...gracias por tu apoyo...esperamos ke te guste este capitulo...Besos..._****_

Miara Makisan: hola, estamos muy bien... gracias...jejeje, la verdad ni nosotras los entendemos bien, ya sabes komo es el caracter de esos dos...y tal ves es po eso ke los amamos tanto, no es así!!!...komo bien lo dices, no eceptan sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero tambien hay ke ver komo es ke disfrutan haciendo el amor (ke envidia, jejeje)...bueno, Veggie si se esta dando kuenta de lo ke siente pero ya sabes ke el es Vegeta "pricipe de los saiyayins-tipo duro-sin sentimientos" ke no los demostrara frente a los demas, y Bulma ke komo toda tonta aun sigue pensando en el bueno para nada de Yamcha. Besos...esperamos ke te guste el capitulo..._****_

BadGirlDBZ: Hola Chica Mala!!! si fue una despedida muy linda y trizte a la vez, pero ke le hacemos, ya sabemos komo es Vegeta, el kiere superarse komo guerrero y sobre todo sobrepasar los poderes de Goku y sabe ke estando kon Bulma no lo lograra del todo...Q.Q...ya veras lo ke sucedera kon Bulma en este cuarto capitulo...espero ke te de la respuesta a tu  
pregunta (aunke todas esperamos ke se aleje del insecto de Yamcha, jajaja)...gracias por dejar tu comentario y nos da mucha felicidad ke la historia te este gustando...Besos..._****_

Kili27: nos alegra ke te guste la historia...esperamos ke nos sigas leyendo...besos...y hasta el proximo kapitulo... _**  
**_

Arigato a todos por dejar sus komentarios...


	5. Reencuentro Peligroso

**hola mis keridos lectores...aki estamos de regreso...**

**les kiero pedir una ENORME Disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo ke sucede es ke estoy MUY lìada kon la eskuela, estoy en las ultimas para poder terminarla y pues ha sido una semana muy estresante y no habia tenido el tiempo suficiente komo para poder publicar este capitulo...espero ke me komprendan y ke me disculpen por eso...no es mi intension hacerlos esperar demasiado...Gomen!!!**

**bueno pues...komo ustedes ya saben ninguno de los personajes de esta historia nos pertenecen ni a Azalea ni a mi, eso lo sabemos de sobra, ke mas kisieramos ke estos bombones fueran para nosotras solitas...sino ke le pertenecen al gran Akira-sensei...**

**sin mas ke agregar les dejamos kon el kapitulo... **

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Reencuentro peligroso **

B: _**Vegeta!! …. Has vuelto!!**_

Corrió la chica en busca del joven que estaba situado junto a su estropeada nave, su aspecto era horrible, estaba lleno de cicatrices junto con la poca ropa que llevaba puesta, ella se estremeció al verlo tan magullado por lo que inmediatamente le ofreció quedarse en su casa mientras se recuperara, todo esto estaba transcurriendo bajo la atenta mirada de Yamcha, que impresionado solo estaba escuchando el monólogo de su novia, pues el guerrero no se opuso a la invitación formal, lo único que sí preguntó fue si había regresado Goku. La respuesta a ésta pregunta fue un No rotundo que rebotó haciendo eco en la cabeza del príncipe.

V_**: Ese imbécil aún no ha regresado**_. – Afirmó con la cabeza agachada.-

B: _**Necesitas un baño, sígueme**_ .-La joven incitó a éste a que la siguiera.- _**¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?. Seguro has estado muy solo y tienes mucha hambre.**_

V:-Solo la escuchaba no quería pelearse con ella, estaba demasiado cansado para oírla y mucho menos para pelearse así que se metió en el baño y se relajó por un momento.-

B: _**Menos mal que estas de nuevo aquí, te había extrañado tanto**_. –Pensaba la joven mientras recogía su ropaje.-

_"Avanzamos en el tiempo, ya había llegado Trunks para advertirles de lo que ocurriría dentro de tres años…………………. Y después del incidente de la explosión de la nave……"_

_**En la Cap Corp……………………….**_

Los días pasaban con todos los guerreros entrenando, cada uno por su lado, pero todos coincidían en lo mismo debían de aumentar sus fuerzas para el cruel acontecimiento que amenazaba la Tierra, Yamcha se entrenaba a su ritmo, nunca ponía el suficiente empeño, así que se dedicó a hacer el vago y estar detrás de la peliazul constantemente, esta a su vez se pasaba horas en el laboratorio construyendo nuevos robots para su huésped sabía que con ellos podría ayudarle en su entrenamiento. Vegeta a su vez, se había vuelto más distante se pasaba el día entrenando, solo la abandonaba para comer y rápidamente regresaba a su cámara de gravedad dónde permanecía hasta altas horas de la noche, de esta manera conseguía un mayor rendimiento, no quería distraerse por eso se mantuvo lo suficientemente apartado de cualquier humano, solo buscaba a la científica cuando necesitaba más robots de entrenamiento, y precisamente no se portaba con ella de la misma manera que lo hizo antes de partir a su viaje por el espacio en busca de Goku, se había vuelto más arrogante, prepotente, y orgulloso, como verdaderamente era, y aún más ya que debía superar su fuerza para convertirse en súper guerrero.

B:-Acercándose a la cámara de gravedad se dirigía Bulma para darle a probar un nuevo prototipo de robos más eficaces.- _**Perdona Vegeta, te traigo los robots que terminé**_.- Se abrió la puerta.-

V: _**Déjalos hay y lárgate**_.- Ligeramente enfadado le ordenó sin dejar de hacer abdominales.-

B: - Decepcionada miraba al joven que no mostraba ningún gesto de gratitud.- _**Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias, me he tirado toda la tarde en el laboratorio fabricándote un prototipo de robot más eficaz.**_-Le alzó la voz para hacerse oír más.

V_**: Lárgate!!**_ –Le exclamó contundentemente.- _**Me estas distrayendo, ve a divertirte con el insecto de tu novio.**_- Se levantó para recoger los robots que aún permanecían en los brazos de la joven.- _**Dámelos ya te puedes marchar**_. –La empujó levemente hasta la salida de la cámara.-

B: _**Imbécil!! No me pidas nada más! Pues no te haré ningún robot más! Simio!.**_ –Chillaba muy alto para que la escuchara.

V: _**Que molesta es, si vuelve otra vez le trataré mal para que no se me acerque**_.-Siguió con su entrenamiento-

B: -En el jardín bastante cabreada por la actitud del aquel chico tan arrogante le comentaba a su novio – _**Es un imbécil, encima que le ayudo en todo lo que me pide me tarta así.**_ –Bajó la mirada notablemente triste.-

Y: _**No le hagas caso, cuando aniquilemos a esos androides, Goku se encargará de él, ten seguro que lo matará.**_

B: _**No**_ _**quiero que muera solo necesito que me preste atención como al principio de todo**_- Pensaba.-

Y: _**¿Vamos de paseo?. **_

B: _**No me apetece creo que iré al laboratorio ayudar a mi padre.**_

Y: _**¡Otra vez me dejas solo!, bueno esta bien, me iré con los amigos de equipo a dar una vuelta.**_- En su cabeza solo pensaba en beber con sus colegas y alguna que otra muchachita.-

B: _**Diviértete!.**_

_**En el Laboratorio …….**_

El Sr. Brief había pedido a su hija que cuidara del laboratorio mientras él estaba en una conferencia, se iba a marchar durante una semana, ésta empezó a ordenar todo, las herramientas, los planos, se vistió con su peculiar mono de trabajo y su pelo recogido empezó a trastear una antigua nave que por encargo debía de arreglar. Se subió a unas escaleras hasta lo más alto, pero algo la distrajo.-

V: _**Eh! Mujer!, éstos robots no funcionan, te ordeno que los arregles ahora mismo!**_

B: -Siguió arreglando la nave como si no lo escuchara-.

V: -Al ver el gesto de indiferencia movió las escaleras para asustar a la joven-

B: _**Ahhh! Me voy a caer! Bruto! Déjame tranquila!**_ .-Le recriminaba .-

V: _**Contesta.**_-Fijó su mirada mas violenta en ella.- _**Habla!!**_

B: _**Bestia! Que no ves que estoy trabajando en otra cosa**_.-Se volvió para seguir trabajando pero hizo un mal movimiento y resbaló, cayendo para en los fuertes brazos que amortiguaron la caída haciendo que la joven se ruborizara.- _**Gracias podía haberme fracturado algo**_ –Se incorporó.-.

V: _**Solo lo he hecho para no tener que escuchar tus lamentos con lo frágil que eres seguro que habrías herido, mis robots no funcionan.**_

B: _**Vale, te los arreglaré, dame algo de tiempo, tengo que continuar con mi nave**_. –Se limpió unas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente después del susto de la caída.-

V: _**No me has entendido! Pareces imbécil**_.- Sujetó el brazo de la joven y con tono amenazante le dijo-: _**Necesito los robots ahora.**_

B: -Con su mano se liberó del brazo que la sostenía para decirle:- _**Si te entiendo pero yo no funciono así, te crees que por venir a mi laboratorio y pedirme descortésmente que te arregle los robots, te voy a obedecer, te equivocas.**_ –Se volvió para subir las escaleras y proseguir con su trabajo.-

V: -Provocó una pequeña bola de energía en su mano y la envío a la máquina antes de que ella llegara subiendo las escaleras provocando un estallido haciendo caer a Bulma para ser de nuevo rescatada por él.- _**Ahora no tendrás que arreglar esa máquina**_.

B: -Cuando la soltó en el suelo le propinó un guantazo que lejos de hacerle daño, le sorprendió.- ¿_**Quién diablos te crees que eres? Acabas de romper una máquina con un valor sentimental jamás insustituible, te odio!.**_

V: -Sorprendido por el gesto de la joven, dudo en que contestarle pero rápidamente reaccionó.- _**Solo te he ayudado a quitarte trabajo, deberías de agradecérmelo**_.

B¿_**Qué será lo próximo que vas a hacer cuando me niegue a hacerte caso?**_ –Preguntó una Bulma muy confusa, parecía no ser el mismo de antes, en su mirada solo había odio.-

V: _**La culpa la tienes tú, obedéceme y todo irá mejor**_.-sonreía cínicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- _**Tienes una idea muy confusa de mí. No soy un vulgar humano, soy el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio. **_

B: _**Supongo que no es el mismo de antes tendré que obedecerle**_ –Pensó la joven mientras recogía los trozos esparcidos de la destrozada nave.- _**Pásate dentro de un rato te tendré terminados los robots para entonces. **_–le contestó notablemente entristecida y con la cara agachada.-

V: _**Esta bien, pasaré más tarde**_. –Se marchó del laboratorio sin un gesto de arrepentimiento.-

La joven una vez recogido el laboratorio le arregló los robots y los dejó a la vista para no tener que cruzarse con él. Debía actuar así, lo más alejada para no tener más enfrentamientos, así que se quedó toda la noche en su habitación encendió la televisión y se entretuvo con algunos programas científicos hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó, aún era de noche, bajó a la cocina, se preparó algo de cena y volvió al laboratorio para darse cuenta que Vegeta no había recogido los robots en todo el día, los cargó y se los hizo llegar a la cámara de gravedad, allí estaba todavía entrenando, por lo que supuso que no había cenado, también cargó con comida, antes de que esta abriera la nave, él pudo notar su presencia y accionó la nave para que la puerta de abriera quedando descubierta su figura cargada con víveres y sus amados robots.

V: _**Suelta todo eso en el suelo y márchate**_.

B: _**Tengo hambre como tú, he traído algo que se que te gusta., acércate**_.-Fue soltando la comida en el suelo que para entonces había colocado un mantel.-

V: _**No te he pedido nada de eso, solo quiero esto de aquí**_.- Separó los robots.- Espero que esta vez duren más.

B: _**Deberías de comer algo si no apenas tendrás fuerza para seguir con tu entrenamiento intensivo, hazme caso, te irá mejor**_.- Le comentaba mientras mordisqueaba un bocata.-

V: _**No se porque te tomas tantas molestias por mí, no tendré ningún trato de favor contigo, terrícola**_.- Aceptó un bocadillo que le sirvió la joven amablemente.-

B¡_**Que actitud! Si no te cuido yo, no sé quién lo hará..**_

V: _**No te pedí nada de eso**_.- Miró hacia otro lado para evitar sus profundos ojos color turquesas llenos de bondad.- _**Así que no vengas a pedirme que cambie de actitud, no lo haré.**_

B: _**Que pronto olvidas, con los ratos que hemos pasado juntos**_.- Acarició la cara del príncipe.- Pareces que tanto tiempo solo no te hizo bien.

V: -Sujetó la mano de su acompañante y se la apartó de malas maneras.- _**Lárgate!! Sé que es lo que quieres, yo no te puedo ofrecer nada!!.-**_

B: _**Si puedes ofrecerme de hecho ya lo haces, me ofreces compañía y además protección ante esos androides**_.-Le contestó amablemente, en su palabras solo había sinceridad, bondad y tal vez miedo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para él, que la observó para contestarle:-

V: _**Ambos sabemos que mientes, sólo estas aquí porque te aburres y el insecto de tu novio no te hace caso, buscas refugió en mí¿No es cierto?.**_

B: _**No es cierto!!. Me pareces patético!! Me marcho!!**_

Dicho esto, salió a toda prisa en dirección a su habitación la joven pensaba que quizás debía cambiar de vida, dar un giro radical, sentía que ya no era la misma de siempre, parecía haber madurado, ahora trabajaba más al lado de su padre y no le apetecía salir tanto de marcha con su actual novio, era evidente que ya no le amaba, buscaba otra manera de sentir no quería seguir viviendo una relación que no llenaría su vida, debía hablar con él y zanjar la relación, estaba totalmente decidida y el desencadenante motivo fue más que un cúmulo de infidelidades que él había cometido con ella y ésta, que no era su costumbre, también había llegado hacer con su huésped, pero no se sentía mal por eso, pues de aquello no estuvo arrepentida, si no por el tiempo que desaprovecho, largos años de su vida y parte de su juventud.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y parecía que el momento de hablar con Yamcha se acercaba así que le llamó para citarlo en el centro comercial, y fue allí donde le confesó su intención de acabar con la relación, éste no se lo tomó muy bien y reaccionó algo violento:

Y: _**Eres una niñata!! Ahora me vienes con que quieres que terminemos nuestra relación!!**_.-Ofuscado gritaba a la chica.-

B: _**Y no quiero que salgamos más juntos!! He aguantado tus infidelidades siempre, sabía de tus salidas con otras jovencitas, te perdoné todas tus historias, pero desde un tiempo atrás no me sentía bien a tu lado**_.

Y_**: Muy bien, si es lo que quieres yo no te obligaré a seguir más conmigo creo que tantos años no nos fue muy bien, somos diferentes pero quiero que cuentes conmigo para los que necesites, Además seguro que vendrás a mis brazos de nuevo cuando te des cuenta de que ningún otro hombre te tratará como yo lo hago .**_ –Terminó de decir esto se marchó, debía seguir entrenando y la verdad, no le apetecía seguir hablando con ella, parecía que tampoco quería continuar la relación.-

B_**: Quizás me esté equivocando pero por ahora necesito estar sola. Hasta pronto Yamcha, cuídate.**_

_**Y: Solo espero que no te arrepientas pronto, vaya que me acostumbre a estar solo y acabe por convertirme en un soltero muy cotizado jejeje..-**_Reía el joven pero en realidad estaba muy triste, pensaba que solo sería un capricho de Bulma y que no tardaría mucho en volver a buscarle-

_**En la cámara de gravedad…..**_

Vegeta seguía entrenando, estaba sumamente cansado, pero sus ganas de acabar con la nueva amenaza hacía que sacara fuerzas para continuar, alejado de la vida social, no se relacionaba con nadie, vivía solo para comer, y entrenar, pero una vez más fue interrumpido, por la joven escandalosa que desde el jardín lo estaba llamando:

B: _**Vegeta!! Hace un buen día!! Sal fuera!!**_ –Gritaba.-

V: _**Otra vez ella!! No puede ser**_ –Se decía así mismo.-

B_**: Sé que me oyes!!**_

V: -Abrió la compuerta para poder decirle lo molesta que estaba siendo pero antes de que el hablara ya estaba la joven dentro de la cámara.- _**¿Qué quieres ahora?.**_

B: _**Sal fuera a comer al jardín, hace un día estupendo como para estar hay todo el día metido!!.**_

V: _**Estoy entrenando, no me molestes, no quiero ir a almorzar al jardín**_. –le contestó, esta vez algo más amable, no tenía fuerzas para discutir y además se la veía muy atractiva con ese nuevo vestido que marcaba su figura.-

B: _**Bueno entonces me quedaré contigo seguro que no te importa**_.- Le sonrió.-

V: _**Haber que vas a hacer aquí, estarás mejor a fuera**_.- Volvió a mirar, poro esta vez se paró en su escote que lucía su pechos sobresaliendo, cosa que le llamó la atención, gesto que no quedó indiferente para la chica.-

B: _**Seguro que nos divertimos**_. –Se llevó una mano hacia su escote acariciándose suavemente sus pechos. _**¿No te parece?.**_ -Le puso una cara inocente que le atrajo mucho más.

V: _**No provoques nada de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir, busca al insecto ese con el sales y déjame, estoy ocupado.**_- Contestó no muy convencido.-

B: _**No tengo novio, ya terminé con él.**_

V: _**No me interesa**_. –La miró a sus enormes ojos_**.- Qué es realmente lo que quieres para que me dejes tranquilo.**_

B: _**Nada, me marcho! pareces imbécil**_! .- Se volvió en dirección a la salida pero éste la detuvo situándose detrás suya y con la mano rodeándole la cintura, separando su cabello para que lo escuchara mejor:-

V: _**Te crees que soy un vulgar humano al que puedas seducir cuando quieras**_.- El joven, que aún permanecía detrás suya soltó una mano de la cintura para subir hasta uno de sus pechos, el cual apretó siendo un poco brusco.- _**Esta claro que me buscas por que soy el único que te ha podido dar placer de verdad y no fingido, a mí no me engañas mocosa.**_

B: -La joven intentó quitárselo de encima pero permanecía clavada, aquellas palabras que le murmuraba eran ciertas, quizás el carácter del guerrero no le gustaba, quizás solo le gustaba la manera en que éste la trabajaba en el sexo, ella lo deseaba.- _**Te deseo tanto como tú a mí, y tú tampoco me engañas, aunque te pases el día ignorándome sé que no te soy indiferente**_

V: -La soltó del pecho pero aún permanecía detrás suya y en el fondo sabía que ella le importaba aunque su orgullo le cegara, susurrándole muy cerca de su rostro apartando su suave melena- _**Márchate, solo puedo darte problemas**_

B: _**Déjame sentirte como antes!! **__**Solo quiero que me tengas entre tus brazos un momento más, hazme sentir lo que tanto añoro, tu esencia, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche**_. -Bulma sensualmente embriagó al príncipe que ya había decidido besarla apasionadamente ya no podía dar vuelta a tras, deseaba todo su cuerpo, sentir sus manos deslizarse suavemente por cada curva mientras estaba provocando en ella dulces gemidos.-

B: _**Te he echado de menos**_.- El joven al oír estas palabras paró y solo pudo observar la angelical cara que reflejaba algo más que lujuria era comos si verdad ella lo amara, a su vez, el no entendía porque ella lo deseaba tanto.-

V: _**No me digas tonterías mujer**_.-Volvió a besarla apasionadamente.-

B:-La joven no le contestó y dejó que le tocara todo el cuerpo de arriba abajo, no se resistió pero tampoco parecía estar pasándola muy bien, se dejó llevar por la situación, sabía que aquellos roces, tocamientos e incluso esos pequeños mordisquitos en los pezones la estaban volviendo loca pero muy dentro de ella se sentía sucia, no quería que la utilizara pero esa era la única manera de que fuera suyo entero y entregado.

V: _**Me gusta verte cuando estas en silencio**_.-La miraba a sus penetrantes ojos azules.- Pareces no estar muy de acuerdo con todo esto.- _**Ven yo te guiaré**_.-La sujetó de las manos y se la pasó por sus fuertes pectorales mientras le besaba el cuello suavemente para poco a poco bajar hasta el hombro.

B: .-Ella acariciaba sus brazos para terminar mordiéndole el cuello fuertemente.-_**Esto es lo que te mereces**_.-

V: _**Así que quieres que me porte mal contigo, eh!!.-**_Le susurró al oído mientras se tocaba la herida que le había provocado.- _**Verás ahora**_.-Suavemente la sostuvo de la cintura y la levantó del suelo, ambos quedaron de pie frente a frente.- _**Te ves tan frágil que si quiero te podría matar ahora mismo**_. -Le sujetó las manos para atraerla hacia sí provocándole que se pusiera de espaladas hacia él, acorralándola contra la pared de la cámara de gravedad para susurrarle.-_**Pero no lo haré hasta que disfrute de ti y cuando me haya cansado te mataré junto a los demás.**_

B_**: No podrás matarme**_.-Le contestó mientras intentaba zafarse de sus brazos ._**Para entonces ya te habrás enamorado de mí y solo desearas que me quede al lado tuyo.**_

V: _**Me excitas cuando te haces la valiente**_.- Le levantó el vestido y le arrancó el fino tanga que llevaba puesto, aún seguía detrás de la joven cuando le introdujo se erecto pene haciéndola gemir de placer.- _**Esto es lo que tanto deseaba , aquí lo tienes, disfrútalo**_.-Fue acelerando su ritmo hasta hacer que la joven enloqueciera de gusto.

B: _**Vegeta… sigue….no te detengas… eso me esta gustando mucho… así lo haces muy bien, ya casi no aguanto más**_.-Dicho esto, llegó al éxtasis sola ya que el joven príncipe todavía no había llegado ni tenia la intención hacerlo tan pronto.

B_**: Que bien estuvo**_.- Se sentó en el suelo semidesnuda tapándose con el traje de lucha de su amante y suspirando.- Ahh!! .-Se levantó en dirección a la salida.-

V: _**¿Adonde crees que vas?**_ .-La detuvo posando su mano en el hombro.- _**Te prohíbo que salgas de la sala**_.-Le contestó a la joven que sorprendida le respondió.-

B: _**¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme así? Tú no me prohíbes nada**_ .-Le quitó su mano del hombro.-

V: _**Demasiado tarde, voy a probar algo contigo**_ .-La sujetó para lanzarla a su espalda.- _**No eres mas que una vulgar terrícola, no tendré piedad en tratarte de otra manera**_.

B: _**Suéltame!! Que vas a hacerme? Por favor, suéltame… por favor**_.- Le gritaba mientras golpeaba su espalada con sus puños. _**Suéltame!!**_

V: _**Voy a enseñarte algo que te va a gustar**_ .-Con voz lujuriosa le contestó.

B: _**Vegeta si me sueltas ahora mismo prometo no volver a molestarte nunca más, me iré y no me verás más, pero es que tu mirada me esta dando miedo**_. Afligida le repetía al príncipe.

V: La soltó cuando llegó a la cama para caer boca abajo, tal y como él quería.- _**Mujer, vas a desear no haberme provocado.**_-Se posó en su delgada espalda sin ejercer presión en ella comenzó a besar su espalda mientras le arrancaba el vestido.- _**Como te deseo….**_

B: _**La joven arqueó la espalda para rozarse con el miembro viril haciendo que se excitara aún más**_.- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

V: _**No tardarás mucho en descubrirlo**_.- Le acarició su respingón culo que para entonces se había posicionado a cuatro patas y separándole los cachetes le introdujo su erecto pene ejerciendo una presión jamás sufrida por ella, acto que provocó tener que morder la almohada para aguantar el dolor.-

B: _**No me iba a imaginar lo que me iba a doler!!**_ .-Le contestó entre gemidos y sollozos.- _**Por favor no aguanto más Vegeta!!.. me duele mucho!!.**_ Arañaba con sus manos para que éste redujera el ritmo .- _**Ah!! No!!**_ .-En cuestión de segundos, ya le iba gustando más y no quería que parara.

V: _**Dime que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. –dilo!!**_ –Susurraba entre gemidos de placer.-

B: _**Te deseo!! Pero acaba con todo esto, me estas destrozando.**_- Volvió la cara para verle y pudo observar que su mirada estaba clavada en la suya.

V: _**Si me pides que pare que pare lo haré ahora mismo, no quiero dañarte**_. –Le dijo con una voz suave y entrecortada por su respiración agitada.-

B: _**No quiero que pares hasta que llegues al clímax de todo esto. Yo te provoqué me lo merezco.**_

V: Al oír estas palabras el joven emitió un gemido de placer extremo para la última penetración que le provocó lo que tanto ansiaba, soltando toda su esencia masculina en sus enrojecidos cachetes por las fuertes embestidas, aún con su respiración agitada pudo decirle.-_**Deseaba hacerte esto desde la primera vez que te vi.**_

B: _**Has sido un poco bruto pero me ha gustado mucho, aunque he de confesarte que era mi primera vez, no había experimentado esta sensación nunca**_.- Se sinceró mientras con las sábanas se tapaba.-

V: _**Tengo que ser cuidadoso a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales contigo, eres débil y podría causarte daños irreversibles**_.-Le acarició la cara mientras seguí observándola.- Aunque eso no me importa, me da igual lo que te llegue a suceder.

B: Sé que mientes, cualquier cosa que me pase, te importa. –Se acercó a él para besarle.-

V: _**No te creas tan importante, no estas entre mis preferencias**_.- Se separó de ella sutilmente.-

B: _**Tú tampoco me importas, así que me marcharé, veo que ambos hemos conseguido lo que queríamos, adiós**_.- Se colocó su vestido roto por todos los lados, pero era lo suficientemente tarde para que alguien se diese cuenta que iba semidesnuda, pero ya casi en la salida fue interrumpida por el príncipe.-

V: _**Si te piensas que voy a dejar que salgas desnuda a la calle, te equivocas.- la sujetó del brazo y se la atrajo hacia sí para acabar volcados en la cama**_. – Esta noche te vas a quedar aquí, mañana haz lo que tú quieras.

B_**¿Quieres que me quede?**_ .-Sorprendida.-

V: _**Ya cállate!! Solo haces preguntar cosas tontas , no busques en mí sentimientos de humanos que no tengo, ven aquí, ya necesito descansar.**_

B: -Mirándole y sin salir de su asombro se quedó a pasar toda la noche junto a él.- _**La verdad es que también tengo sueño, esta noche ha sido muy especial para mi.**_

V: _**Gr…….**_

A la mañana siguiente Bulma sigilosamente se zafó de los brazos que la aprisionaban y salió con lo poco que le quedaba de vestido, se tapó como pudo y se dirigió hasta su dormitorio, por suerte nadie había en la corporación, así que le fue más fácil llegar hasta su dormitorio, soltó el vestido en el suelo y se metió en el baño para ducharse, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo desnudo, mientras pensaba que esa relación que mantenía con el príncipe la estaba volviendo más dependiente a él, la verdad no quería volver a tener novio, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea de que fuera su amante un tiempo más, aunque pensaba que algún día se podía marchar y eso no lo podía permitir, quería atarlo de alguna manera, sabía que el guerrero solo le atraía de ella el sexo, el placer, pero dudaba que él la amara. –_**Alguien que se me supone que me tiene que querer, no me trataría solo como una vulgar fulana, quizás solo sea una descarga para él, se le ve tan experimentado en el sexo, pero yo necesito algo más**_.- Se repetía mientras salía de la ducha y se colocaba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.- _**Todo sería más fácil si tuviéramos mas conversaciones, si se abriera mas a mí**_.- Se secaba el cuerpo y se vestía para bajar al laboratorio.-

En la cámara de gravedad Vegeta se levantaba buscando a la joven pero al no encontrarla salió con unos pequeños short en dirección a su habitación, desde allí se ducho, vistió y salió a entrenar a las montañas, quería reflexionar y pensar porque aun no había conseguido superar su propia fuerza y transformarse en súper guerrero. Sus dudas surgían con mas fuerzas dentro de su cabeza.- ¿_**Por qué no conseguiré transformarme todavía?, paso las horas entrenando y ya no se que hacer seguro que el culpable soy yo, por hacer caso a la mujer esa, parece que tenga la obligación de satisfacerla, es solo una terrícola, si mi padre me viera mezclado con ella, de seguro que me mandaría aniquilar, pero no se que me sucede cuando la tengo cerca¿Serán sentimientos? Yo no puedo tener nada eso, me harían ser débil, estoy confundido, a partir de ahora me mostraré indiferente, tendré que aumentar la dosis de cinismo, así quizás logre que me deje en paz**_.- Se decía mientras forjaba un muro entre sus sentimientos y sus verdaderos objetivos.-

Pasaron dos semanas y Vegeta no dio señales de vida por la corporación, Bulma estaba completamente desesperada, pensaba que algo le había sucedido, un par de veces salió a buscarle pero no lo localizó, eso no era nuevo para la joven muchas veces se marchaba pero no tardaba tanto en volver, pronto encontraría la respuesta que tanto ansiaba, cuando lo vio aparecer en el jardín, iba directo dentro de la corporación para asearse y buscar comida, no podía resistir sin comida y algo de descanso.-

B: _**Vegeta¿Dónde estabas¿Cómo estas?.-**_ Se acercaba la joven sumamente preocupada.-

V: _**Déjame en paz**_.- Le respondió mientras caminaba hacia el salón de la enorme casa.-

B: _**¿Dónde has estado?.-**_

V: _**No tengo que darte explicaciones**_.- Volvió a utilizar un tono de voz muy cortante.-

B: _**Sé que no me tienes que dar explicaciones, pero necesitaba saber que no te había ocurrido nada.**_- Se puso enfrente de él.-

V: _**Aparta mujer, necesito descansar tendré que empezar mi entrenamiento de nuevo**_.- La apartó suavemente de él y continuó su camino.-

B: _**Te subiré algo de comida, debes estar hambriento**_.- Le decía mientras lo observaba marcharse a su habitación.- _**Has vuelto menos mal, aunque sigues con el mismo carácter hacia mi, necesitaba verte de nuevo**_.- Suspiraba la joven mientras se dirigió a la cocina a prepararle algo.-

Un rato más tarde, la joven subió la bandeja llena de víveres en dirección a la habitación de su huésped, entró y se encontró al muchacho vestido con unos pantalones cortos y sin camiseta se acababa de duchar y aun se secaba con la toalla.

B: _**Aquí tienes la comida, seguro que tienes muchísima hambre¿Verdad?.-**_ Le preguntaba.

V:-La miró y se volvió de espaldas a ella, mirando hacia el jardín donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad le contesto.- _**Necesito intensificar más la gravedad de la máquina.**_

B: _**Estas loco, vas a matarte, ya esta lo suficientemente alta la gravedad, no la intensificaré mas**_.- Le dijo mientras soltaba la bandeja en la mesa.-

V: _**Necesito intensificar más la gravedad de la máquina¿Qué parte no entendiste?.-**_

B: _**No lo haré. Sin con ello pongo en peligro tu integridad**_ _**física.- **_Le confesó.-

V: _**¿Qué te importa a ti lo que me suceda?.-**_ Se volvió y la miró fijamente.-

B: _**Pues sí me importa, te necesito vivo, no has sufrido todo esto para que ahora juegues tu vida por un capricho, la gravedad que tiene la máquina esta bien, se quedará así**_.-

V: _**Mujer necesito que hagas eso y no me debatas**_.- Se puso enfrente a ella.-

B: _**No me intimidas Vegeta, si digo que no quiero que mueras es porque me preocupo por ti, imbécil**_.-

V: _**Yo no te pedí eso, así que si no quieres que me enfade contigo**_.-Le sujetó por el brazo ejerciendo presión.- _**hazlo!!.-**_

B¿_**Vas a hacerme daño¿Eso es lo que pretendes si no lo hago?.-**_

V: _**No pienses que no sería capaz de hacerlo**_.- La empujó en dirección a la cama, posándose este encima de ella sujetándole ambas manos contra el colchón.- _**Te dije que no soy un estúpido terrícola y no tengo sentimientos, podría acabar contigo ahora mismo así que harás eso hoy mismo.- **_

B: _**Mentiroso**_.- Le decía mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos_**.- Suéltame!!, soy la única persona que se porta bien contigo y así me lo agradeces.**_

V: _**Estas empezando a hartarme mocosa**_.- Apretaba con más fuerza sus muñecas.-

B: _**Suéltame Vegeta quiero irme de aquí, olvídate de eso que me pediste y también olvídate de lo nuestro**_.-

V: _**¿De lo nuestro? Otra vez empiezas con lo mismo, yo sabía que volverte a acostarme contigo solo me traería más problemas, vives en un mundo distinto al mío**_.- La soltó dejándola libre para que se marchara.-

B: _**Yo no te obligué a hacerlo, ambos quisimos¿O no lo recuerdas?**_.- Le decía ya levantada de la cama.-

V: _**Escúchame bien, olvidémonos del pasado, sé que te has portado bien conmigo, no quiero lastimarte, necesito intensificar mis entrenamientos, si consigues solucionarme lo de la gravedad, no volveré a molestarte mas**_. –Le pedía con el rostro arrepentido de su comportamiento.-

B: _**Esta bien Vegeta, pero prométeme que no dañarás nunca a nadie de mi familia y tampoco a mis amigos**_.- Le sostenía ambas manos con las suyas.-

V: _**Si lo hago, tú tampoco molestaras mis entrenamientos**_.- La miraba sin soltarle las manos.-

B: _**De acuerdo, pero prométemelo**_.-

V: _**Te lo prometo**_.- La acercó empujándole de sus manos contra él haciendo que su cuerpo se topara con el suyo.- _**Necesito algo más**_.-

B: _**Yo también necesito algo más**_.-Le miró fijando sus enormes ojos en los de él.-

En la habitación se quedaron los dos disfrutando y aunque no quisieran reconocerlo se atraían sexualmente, a ella el aspecto tan varonil con un esculpido cuerpo y a él la seducción y al irresistible deseo de hacerla suya una vez más.

Pero esta vez, no tardaron mucho en consumar el acto, así que pasado algún tiempo, la joven salió de su habitación, diciéndole:

B: _**Ahora cómete todo lo que te traje, la bandeja esta llena de víveres, Adiós**_.-

V: _**Mujer la gravedad de la máquina……**_

B: _**Que pesado es, ya lo sé**_.-Pensaba ya caminando por el pasillo en dirección al laboratorio.-

Ya en el laboratorio, la joven científica se puso manos a la obra con un dispositivo de la cámara de gravedad, lo abrió y provocó que éste se le estallara encima al contacto con una herramienta que no era compatible, por suerte el golpe no fue muy fuerte pero el susto fue impresionante. El padre llamó al médico rápidamente, y fue transportada por una ambulancia hacia el hospital por orden del mismo, la madre se quedó en la corporación muy preocupada y el padre la acompañó.

Vegeta al oír la explosión, supuso que vendría del laboratorio por lo que bajó para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, cuando llegó se encontró a la Sra. Brief:

V. ¿_**Qué es lo que ha pasado?**_

Sra. Brief: _**Mi pequeña, se fue al hospital estaba herida, algo le estalló en el laboratorio**_.- Decía mientras lloraba.-

V: _**¿Cómo estas?**_.- Le preguntaba preocupado.-

Sra. Brief: _**Se la veía algo magullada, pobrecita mi niña**_.-

V: _**¿Dónde esta el hospital?**_.-

Sra. Brief: _**En la zona suroeste, su padre la acompaña, no se preocupe de seguro que vuelve pronto**_.-

Vegeta se marchó a entrenar, no quería ir tan pronto al hospital, esperaría algo de tiempo, para que ella no le notase que estaba preocupado por su estado.

En el hospital se encontraba la joven en una camilla, el padre había bajado a llamar a su mujer y tranquilizarla, en ese momento entró el médico y despertó a la joven:

M: _**Eh pequeña, despierta**_.- le tocaba la cara para despertarla.

B: _**Ya sé que me ha ocurrido, una imprudencia**_.- Le comentaba con el tono de voz apagado.-

M: _**Pero por suerte no os ha ocurrido nada**_.-

B: _**Dirás que no me a ocurrido nada, estaba sola en el laboratorio mi padre se marchó del laboratorio**_-

M: _**Lo digo por tu bebé, estás embarazada**_.- Le sonreía el médico.-

B: _**¿Cómo¿Embarazada?.-**_

_**Continuará…………………….**_

_**please dejen sus cometarios, eso nos motiva a seguir publicando... **_

* * *

otra kosa ke ustedes saben es ke esta historia es de mi keridisima amiga Azalea y ke yo solo hago ke esta maravillosa historia llegue a ustedes y la disfruten tanto komo lo hago yo...

esperamos ke les siga gustando la historia...

Kiero agradecer a todas las personas ke se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejar sus komentarios, ya ke gracias a ellos nos dan los animos suficientes para continuar publicando... de verdad ke se los agradecemos mushisimo...

bueno aki estan las kontestaciones de los reviews...

** Nami-Haruno:**si a regresado nuestro amado principe...y esperomo ke si le patee su askeroso trasero a ese insecto de Yamcha (jejeje no se nota ke no detesto, verdad!!!)...aki esta la actualizacion esperamos ke te guste...besos...  
_**  
**_** kili27:**si lo se es un asco tener relaciones kon alguien ke te provoka repulsion, y esperemos ke Bulma se decida pronto...y por lo de Vegiie y sabiendo komo es, si ke tardara un poko mas en abrir su korazoncito, y si es ke lo hace...y vaya ke nos hace falta mucha paciencia kon este bombonsazo(pero por eso lo amamos tanto, no?)...esperamos ke te guste este cap...

**Edoras:**Si te apoyo, yo tambien odio al askeroso de Yamcha, lo odio, lo odio y lo detesto...komo se atreve...es obvio ke no hay komparacion entre ese insecto y el principe-papacito-bombon de Vegeta...jajaja si ke le de una paliza(no te preokupes por lo de violenta, yo soy igual, jejeje)...espero ke te guste estecap y ke nos dejes tu komentario...

**Miara Makisan:**hola, estoy muy bien, gracias, me alegra ke te haya gustado el capitulo...bueno si estos dos son muy apasionados, pero hay momentos en los ke tienen ke aguantarse las ganas ke se tienen el uno por el otro, jejeje...si te apoyo ke mande a volar de una ves a Yamsha y ke se fuge en una noche apasionadisima kon mi bomboncito-precioso de Vegeta...y psss si yamsha es un completo idiota no se komo Bulma lo soporta, ese insecto le engaña kon todo munco y luego kon esa mujer y en el baño, wakala!!! ke asco...y si al fin llego Veggie, a ver ke pasa kon ellos...espero ke te guste este kapitulo, nos leemos luego, besos...

**Morgain Croix:** nos alegra ke te haya gustado el kapitulo, ya veremos konforme avance la historia el progreso entre estos apasionados amantes...en verdad gracias por tu komentario tan lindo, nos alegra muchisimo ke te este gustando la historia, eso nos motiva a continuar...gracias mi Pekeña Fan...espero y este capitulo tambien te gute, besos...

Gracias a todos...y nos leemos en el proximo kapitulo...


	6. Situaciones Entrelazadas

hola keridos lectores...

aki estamos de vuelta kon este nuevo kapitulo ke esperamos les guste...

bueno pues...komo ustedes ya saben ninguno de los personajes de esta historia nos pertenecen ni a Azalea ni a mi, ke mas kisieramos ke estos bombones fueran para nosotras solitas (si ese fuera el kaso ya ubiesemos secuestrado a un par de estos bombonzasos, jejeje)...sino ke le pertenecen al gran Akira-sensei...

sin mas ke agregar les dejamos kon el kapitulo...

* * *

_**MOMENTOS DULCES**_

_**Capítulo VI: Situaciones entrelazadas**_

_**¿Embarazada?**_.- Se sorprendía la joven mientras se pasaba una mano por su vientre.-

_**Sí, Bulma, estás embarazada, enhorabuena!!, de seguro que lo esperabas**_.- Reía el médico.-

_**Pero… ¿De cuanto tiempo estoy?.-**_

_**Mirando las pruebas mas o menos de quince días o un par de semanas**_.-

_**Es poco tiempo doctor, es que yo, no se si lo quiero tener**_.- Miraba al médico con desesperación.-

_**Pero bueno, es usted una joven fuerte y saludable¿Qué problema tiene?**_.-

_**Pues, no se como decirle, es que no tengo pareja**_.- Una lágrima recorría su rostro.-

_**Bueno, siendo así, deberías haber tenido precaución¿No crees?.**_-

_**Jamás me entendería, no le puedo explicar doctor**_.-

_**¿Es fruto de una violación?**_.- Le decía preocupado.-

_**No, no malinterprete mis palabras**_.-

_**Entonces no te entiendo joven, explícate mejor, ya te entiendo, el padre esta casado y tiene otra familia**_.-

_**No tampoco, mire yo no sabía que no todo esto iba a acabar de esta manera, empezó como un juego y al final he acabado cometiendo un error…**_- Miraba hacia la ventana.-

_**No digas eso niña, tener un hijo es lo mas bonito del mundo**_.-

_**No lo pongo en duda doctor pero es que mi situación no es la mas adecuada para formar una familia y dudo que el padre quiera a ese bebe**_.-

_**Bueno, vamos hacer una cosa, habla con él, si ves que vas a tener muchos problemas por tu situación, te provocaré un aborto pero tú tienes la última decisión**_.-

_**No jamás haría algo así, tendré a ese bebe, aunque sea sola**_.-

_**Eso esta mejor muchacha, ya verás como no te arrepentirás, eres una joven fuerte y sana, y con el trabajo que tienes, podrás alternar el descanso**_.-

_**Gracias doctor, pero no le diga nada a mi padre, yo misma se lo diré cuando tenga la oportunidad**_.-

_**Eso es cosa tuya, bueno me tengo que marchar a seguir con mis otros pacientes, adiós Bulma, espero verte pronto para tus revisiones rutinarias del embarazo**_.-

_**No lo dude, pronto estaré por aquí**_.-

Pasaron dos días y a la joven le dieron el alta en el hospital, acompañada por su padre de regreso a la corporación se cruzó en el pasillo con su huésped Vegeta, el padre continuó hasta llegar al laboratorio, dejándolos solos en el recibidor.-

_**Hola Vegeta**_.- Le saludó sin mucho afán.-

_**¿Por qué provocaste la explosión en el laboratorio? Ahora he tenido que entrenar como antes, la gravedad no ha sido modificada**_.- Le decía mirándola con su media sonrisa.-

_**Déjame tranquila, acabo de llegar del hospital me encuentro agotada**_.-

_**La culpa la tienes tú, eres demasiado torpe por eso has sufrido el accidente**_.- Seguía apoyado en la pared enfrente de ella.-

_**No soy torpe**_.- Se volvió de espaldas a él.-

_**Eres demasiado débil**_.- Le decía con el tono de voz alzado.-

_**Vegeta tengo que hablar contigo, me gustaría que fuésemos a otro lugar**_.- Le confesaba.-

_**Ahora no tengo tiempo, debo seguir con el entrenamiento, solo me ausenté para desayunar**_- Se colocó en frente suya y la miró.-

_**Espera, por favor**_.- Le rogaba.-

_**Mujer no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías**_.- La dejó allí sola en el recibidor.-

_**Eres un imbécil, no volveré a pedirte nada más**_.- Le gritó haciendo que él joven se volviera.-

_**No se que es lo que quieres de mí pero no te consiento que me insultes, eres una insolente**_.- Le dijo con un tono de voz bajo para no llamar la atención.-

_**Necesito conversar contigo de algo muy importante**_.- Le susurró al oído.-

_**¿Importante¿Me vas a hablar de cómo podré superar al imbécil de tu amigo¿O quizás me vas a mostrar como puedo superar mis fuerzas para poder transformarme en súper guerrero?**_.- Le decía cínicamente mientras la miraba fijamente.-

_**No¿Es que no hay nada más importante para ti¿Es que solo piensas en ser el mejor?**_.- Le cuestionó la joven sujetándole de la mano tan fuerte como pudo.-

_**Sígueme mujer, hasta mi habitación, allí te explicaré mejor**_.- Se soltó de la mano de ella.-

Una vez llegados a la habitación, él cerró la puerta y se fue acercando a la joven, le acarició el rostro y suavemente la besaba primero por el cuello bajándole el tirante del vestido sutilmente, a la joven le encantaba todo aquello y también sabía como iba a acabar, así que intentó vagamente parar aquella situación:

_**No continúes, por favor**_.- Le frenaba con su mano para que no continuara bajando.-

_**Mientes, lo deseas tanto como yo**_.- Le susurraba entre besos y caricias.- _**Te demostraré que es importante para mi.**_

-La joven estaba como paralizada, le deseaba tanto que verle allí sintiendo sus fuertes manos acariciándola suavemente y despojándola de su vestimenta que se sentía inferior, ella era su presa y estaba siendo cazada por su mejor amante.- ¿_**Cómo puedo resistirme?**_.- Se preguntaba para sí misma.- _**Debo hacer algo**_. _**Vegeta necesito hablar contigo, por favor.-**_

_**Mujer….**_.- El joven paró de su intento de sentirla allí mismo.- _**¿Qué quieres de mi?**_

_**Solo crees que cada vez que me dirijo a ti, solo es para lo mismo**_.- se colocaba bien la ropa.-

_**¿Para que sino?, o ¿quieres que hablemos de lucha?**_.- Se cruzaba de brazos.- _**Tú no me puedes ofrecer nada mas que me pueda interesar.-**_

_**No tienes que mostrarte tan duro conmigo ni utilizar esa dosis de cinismo que tanto odio de ti, sé que no sientes eso de verdad.**_- Se acercó a él y le abrazó, susurrándole al oído.- _**De verás es importante lo que te tengo que decir, créeme**_.-

_**No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que hables conmigo, así que dímelo**_.- Miraba hacia el frente sin corresponderle al abrazo.-

_**Estoy embarazada**_.- Se aferró mas a su cuerpo en señal de protección.-

_**¿Embarazada¿de mi?**_.- Se separó de ella suavemente.- _**No me digas tonterías mujer, eso es imposible.-**_

_**¿Imposible?, te recuerdo que hemos pasado muchas noches compartiendo cama y no hemos puesto ninguna barrera**_.- Lagrimeaban sus ojos al ver la respuesta.-

_**No eres más que una humana terrícola no podrás engendrar un descendiente mío de sangre pura, y deja de llorar**_.-

_**Este bebe que llevo dentro mí es nuestro, es fruto de nuestras relaciones esporádicas, debes ser responsable y aceptarlo**_.- Se limpiaba el rostro empapado de lágrimas con la mano.-

_**Jamás aceptaré una cosa así, también debes preguntarle al insecto de tu ex novio también compartías con el relaciones mientras me buscabas en mis entrenamientos**_.- La joven le dio una bofetada al guerrero al escuchar estas palabras.-

_**Estúpido engreído, para tu información estoy solo de una semana y hace tiempo que ya dejé a mi ex novio, pero piensa lo que quieras, aquí se acaba todo si es que en algún momento hubo algo**_.- Se puso muy seria y salió de la habitación dejándole allí anonadado.-

El joven salió detrás de ella y la sujetó por el brazo, metiéndola de nuevo en la habitación, cerrando a su paso la puerta, la empujó en la cama situándose el guerrero encima de esta.- _**Mujer yo nunca quise que ocurriera esto pero la culpa la tienes tú, me atraes demasiado, juegas a seducirme y consigues que caiga rendido a tu esbelto cuerpo siendo prisionero de tus artimañas que tanto me gustan**_.- Le arrancó el vestido para acariciarla mejor.- _**No se que tienes, que me das, que no puedo librarme de ti**_.- La besaba salvajemente.- _**Me gustaría no haberte nunca conocido, así no me mostraría tan débil como me siento ahora.**_

_**Vegeta fuiste el único que supo darme lo que necesitaba en un hombre, pero no me digas que es imposible que ambos engendremos un hijo, lo que llevo dentro es tanto tuyo como mío**_.- Le correspondía a sus caricias y largos besos apasionados.- _**No se que es lo que tienes que enciendes mi cuerpo con solo poner tu mano en mí**_.- Le besaba tan apasionadamente que ambos se olvidaron de la discusión de antes y comenzaron a procesarse roces cada vez más sensuales que la excitación era perceptible a simple vista.- _**Eres un estúpido engreído**_.- Le susurraba al oído de este que se encontraba mordisqueando los pechos de la joven mientas que con la otra mano la obligaba a que se abriera de piernas.- _**Odio tu rastrero comportamiento**_.- La joven gemía al notar que ya estaba siendo tomada por él.-

_**Terminemos de una vez todo esto mujer, no eres más que una distracción para mi**_.- La embestía más salvajemente.- _**Solo**_ _**quiero acabar para que me dejes tranquilo**_.- Gemía con la respiración entrecortada.- _**Mujer……**_

Allí mismo, pasados unos momentos culminaron con el acto sexual; la joven antes de salir de la habitación tapada con una sábana, se dirigió a su amante:

_**No volverás a saber nada más del estado de mi bebé, todo seguirá igual en esta casa, tú vida será igual que hasta entonces, céntrate en tus entrenamientos y en superar tus objetivos, yo cuidaré de mi pequeño que habita dentro de mi ser, no te necesito**_.- Le aclaró.-

_**Así me gusta verte mujer, con carácter, y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ese hijo que llevas dentro de ti, es mío también**_.-

_**Jamás permitiré que te acerques a él, mi bebe no sabrá quién es el padre, haz como el que no has escuchado nada, no le contaré a nadie quién me dejó embarazada¿Entendiste?**_.-

_**Lo que tú quieras mujer….**_

_**Pídeme todo lo que te haga falta en esta casa, pídeme víveres, ropa, más potencia en mis inventos, más robots, naves para viajar al espacio, mejor alojamiento e incluso te permitiré que mantengamos relaciones sexuales esporádicas y consentidas pero nunca te permitiré que quieras jugar el papel de un padre que jamás llegaras a ser para mi bebe de sangre impura como tú le llamas**_.-

_**Ya vendrás a buscarme pequeña, pero sabes que estaré aquí para lo que necesites**_.-

_**Fanfarrón, me marcho al mediodía nos veremos para almorzar, adiós**_.- Cerró la puerta y le dejó allí tumbado, desnudo y pensando en la idea de que aquel bebe fuese un varón.-

_**Que habla esta mujer tan escandalosa, pero la verdad es que me gusta que sea fuerte, no sabe lo que le espera, ese bebe crecerá con bastante fuerza, solo espero que lo pueda resistir, no quiero que le ocurra nada**_.-

Pasado dos días la joven invitó a su ex novio para festejar su veintitrés cumpleaños, como siempre solía hacerlo, en el jardín con bandejas llenas de víveres y bebida por doquier para todos los compañeros de trabajo, amigos, socios de la empresa, ella lucía un hermoso vestido color salmón ajustado ya que el embarazo aún no era perceptible, por lo que podía lucir su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.-

_**Felicidades Bulma!!**_.- Le decía su ex novio mientras le susurraba al oído.- Estás preciosa.-

_**Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal**_.- Sonreía.-

_**Te he traído un regalo guapa**_.- Le decía sujetándola de ambas manos.- _**Seguro que te sienta muy bien, sígueme lo tengo en el auto**_.- -la joven le siguió y éste le dio el regalo.-

_**Gracias pero no debías haberte molestado**_.- Se acercó y le besó en la mejilla.- _**Voy abrirlo**_.-

La joven abrió el regalo y se sorprendió al ver que era un collar precioso del mismo color que su vestido, eso la emocionó mucho abrazándole en el instante, ambos no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por Vegeta, que los veía desde arriba apoyado en la barandilla.-

_**Estúpida mujer, es tan ingenua**_.- Decía para sí mismo sin reconocer que algo de celos tenía.-

_**Eres todo un caballero!! Como sabes que me gustan este tipo de collares!!**_.- Volvía a abrazarle.- _**Estás más fuerte, se nota que te has entrenado duramente**_.-

_**¿A que sí? Me ha costado lo mío, me entreno a diario**_.- Reía nervioso.-

_**¿Me colocas el collar?**_.- Se levantó su preciosa melena larga para que le fuese más fácil colocarle el collar.-

Los cuerpos quedaron separados por unos centímetros, el joven se acercó mas a ella y le susurró.- _**Estas preciosa con el puesto pero a ti no te hace falta esto para lucir bella**_.- Ella se sonrojó.-

_**A ti no te hace falta ese insecto y tampoco joyas, yo sé muy bien lo que tú quieres**_.- Reía observando la escena.-

_**Vas a conseguir avergonzarme Yamcha por favor no sigas, termina de ponerme el collar**_.-

_**Quieres que te ponga el collar en otro lugar donde estemos más solos, así tendremos más intimidad**_.- Volvía a susurrarle.-

_**Será mejor que vayamos donde están todos, me estarán extrañando**_.- Se puso la melena bien y se fue hasta el jardín.- _**No te quedes hay, sígueme**_.-

_**Ahora voy, tengo una llamada de mi teléfono**_.- Se ausentó el joven por unos segundos.-

_**Es patético, entraré en escena, además tengo hambre**_.- Bajó de un salto suavemente desde la terraza hasta el jardín quedándose detrás de ella.- _**¿Buscando un padre para el bebe?**_.- Le dijo bajito pero para que se enterara bien.-

_**Mi bebe ya tiene un padre, un completo imbécil; has venido a mi fiesta pero no recuerdo haberte invitado¿Qué quieres?**_.- Le sonreía falsamente.-

_**Mujer solo viene por víveres, ni te imagines que vine a felicitarte por esa fiesta que lo único que significa es que eres un año mayor**_- Le devolvía la sonrisa fingida.-

_**No me vas a estropear el día, con lo bonita que estoy hoy¿No te parece que este vestido me queda muy bien?.**_- Le preguntaba.-

_**Me gusta más sin el vestido, con tanta ropa no te reconozco**_.- Le respondió con una mirada lujuriosa.-

_**Grosero!!**_.- Se acercó a él y le empujó.- _**Reconoce que te gusta como me queda el vestido.-**_

_**Ya te dije que me gustas más sin él**_.- Le sujetaba la mano de la joven.- _**Sígueme mujer**_.-

_**No Vegeta, es mi fiesta, debo estar presente, aún están llegando los invitados, no tengo tiempo ahora para jugar contigo ya déjalo para otra ocasión**_.- Le decía mientras intentaba zafarse de su mano.-

_**Mientes**_.- Le susurraba al oído rozando sus labios con su rostro.- _**No te apetece estar en esta fiesta ven conmigo, te lo pasarás mejor.**_

_**Quiero quedarme, es mi cumpleaños, es mi fiesta, organicé todo esto para toda esta gente, entiende que no los puedo abandonar por un capricho tuyo**_.- Se zafó de su mano.-

_**¿Fiesta? Si no te apetece esta aquí, todo esto lo haces solo por agradar a los demás**_.-

_**¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Qué quieres tú de Bulma?-**_ Llegó el ex novio justo a tiempo.-

_**Y a ti que te importa, gusano**_.- Se armó para pelear.-

_**Vegeta vete de aquí, yo no te invité a esta fiesta**_.- Le confesó la anfitriona de la fiesta.-

_**Ya oíste simio, lárgate**_.- Se reía.-

_**Quieres que te mate ahora mismo, gusano**_.-Le amenazó.-

_**Yamcha no te metas con él**_.- Le contestó la joven rotundamente.-

_**¿Ahora le defiendes?**_.- Miraba el joven a la muchacha con asombro.

_**Mujer me iré, solo vine a por víveres ya te lo dije, no quiero estar en esta absurda fiesta.-**_ La miró con un ademán bastante diferente al de siempre y se largó en un instante.- _**Ya vendrás a buscarme como siempre**_.- pensaba.-

_**Vegeta porque siempre tengo que hacer las cosas cuando tienes ganas de estar conmigo y no comprendes que también tengo una vida junto a mis amigos**_.- Se decía para sí misma.- _**Me encantaría dejarlo todo e irme contigo a compartir todo el día o la noche, pero solo me utilizas para lo mismo, para lo único que conozco de ti**_.

_**Eh, Bulma ¿En que piensas?**_.- Decía su ex novio mientras le pasaba una mano por su cara.- _**¿No será por él?**_

_**Que va, ya me acostumbre a su carácter, es un maleducado**_.- Decía sabiendo que mentía.-

_**¿Quieres algo de beber?**_.- Le preguntaba el joven.-

_**Sí, tráeme un zumo naranja**_.- Respondió la científica.-

¿_**Zumo? Estás muy rara¿no quieres nada con alcohol?**_.- Se sorprendía.-

_**No quiero nada con alcohol, me beberé un zumo, gracias**_.- Sabía que en el estado en el que se encontraba no debía de beber alcohol.-

El joven se acercó a por la bebida y la joven aprovechó para largarse a buscar al príncipe, subió rápidamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin tocar, allí lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente después del agotador día de entrenamiento, estaba muy molesto por la música de la fiesta y decidió descansar; la joven se acercó y se sentó en la cama, Vegeta pudo notar su presencia:

_**¿Qué haces aquí? Márchate**_.- Le decía aun con la voz dormida.-

_**Vine para decir que bajaras con nosotros, lamento haber sido dura contigo, quiero que te quedes en mi fiesta**_.-

_**Jamás me mezclaría con esa pandilla de insectos que tienes**_.- Le decía sin mirarla mientras seguía tumbado en la cama.-

_**Pero antes estuviste abajo**_.- Le afirmaba la joven.-

_**Mujer vuelve con tu novio, estará abajo esperándote**_.- Cerró los ojos para dormir.-

_**No me iré**_.- Se metió en la cama con él.-

_**No sabes lo que quieres, cuando estuve antes abajo me echaste y ahora me buscas, necesito descansar**_.- Le decía en voz bajita.-

_**Es mi cumpleaños y aún no me has felicitado**_.-

_**Si lo hago, te irás**_.- La miró a sus ojos color del cielo.-

_**Embustero, sé que quieres que me quede aquí acurrucada a ti**_.- Le besó tiernamente en los labios.-

En el jardín estaba Yamcha buscándola con el zumo de naranja en la mano.-_**Pero ¿donde diablos se habrá metido esta chica?**_.- Se preguntaba el joven notablemente mosqueado.- _**Seguro que estará maquillándose de nuevo en su habitación iré a buscarla**_.- Terminó de decir esto, se marchó a buscarla, subió por las escaleras y golpeó en la puerta de la habitación.-

_**¿Bulma estas hay?, Abre soy yo**_.- Al no contestar abrió la puerta y no había nadie pero pudo escuchar hablar a gente en la habitación de al lado, se colocó justo enfrente de la habitación de Vegeta.-

Mientras los dos amantes estaban en la cama discutiendo….

_**Vegeta arréglate y vayamos abajo**_.- Le acariciaba sus fuerte pectorales.- _**o quieres que te castigue de alguna manera.**_- deslizó la mano hasta su miembro viril que estaba ya muy excitado por los roces que ella le estaba regalando.-

_**¿Castigarme?, suena bien¿Qué me harás?.-**_ Reía mientras la besaba con pequeños mordisquitos.-

_**Espera Vegeta, creo que alguien ha llamado a la puerta, contesta**_.-

_**¿Y por que? No espero a nadie**_.- Le sonreía.-

_**Contesta de seguro que es Yamcha que me estaba esperando abajo y al ver que no subía ha ido a buscarme, él no nos puede ver juntos**_.- Le rogaba la joven.- _**Por favor**_.-

_**¿Qué me harás si te ayudo?**_.- Se reía mientras le separaba el pelo de la cara.-

_**Pídeme lo que quieras, ayúdame**_.- Le miraba con su mejor rostro.-

_**Regresarás a la fiesta como si no hubiese pasado nada, y volverás esta noche a mi lado**_.-

_**Si, lo que quieras pero sácame de aquí**_.-

_**Escóndete en el balcón, sal fuera, vamos**_.- La chica salió al balcón justo en el momento que su ex novio abrió la puerta, miró hacia todos los lados y miró a Vegeta que se hacía el dormido para despistar.-

_**Juraría que estaba escuchando ruidos**_.-Decía el joven que cerraba la puerta y se marchaba por las escaleras.- _**Volveré a buscarla en el jardín**_.-

_**Mujer ya puedes entrar y regresa a la fiesta, ese insecto que te persigue debe estar mosqueado, lárgate con él**_.- Le decía mientras observaba salir a la joven a toda prisa.-

_**Gracias**_.- Le dijo la joven que estaba nerviosa, ya que no quería que se supiera de la relación que tenía con el guerrero.-

_**No me des las gracias, me cobraré esta noche lo que me debes, te pediré algo que necesito-**_, el joven se marchó a entrenar a su cámara de gravedad.-

_**Hasta luego entonces**_.- La joven corría a toda prisa por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras a saltos, hasta alcanzar a su ex novio, le sorprendió por detrás aun en el salón comedor.-

_**Estoy aquí**_.- Le abrazó por detrás en sentido de amistad.-

_**¿Dónde estabas?**_.- Le preguntó mosqueado, notablemente estaba ansioso de encontrarla y más ahora que estaba algo bebido.-

_**¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?**_ _**Te recuerdo que ya no somos novios, puedo ir a donde yo quiera.**_- Le replicó enfurecida.-

-El joven sujetó a la joven del brazo y la arrastró hasta un pequeño dormitorio que había en el salón.- _**Estaba preocupado por ti necesitaba verte de nuevo**_.

_**Pues yo no te pedí que fueras mi guardián y ¿Para que me traes aquí?**_.- Le preguntó mosqueada.-

_**¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?**_.- Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, esta no le correspondió al beso y le propinó un guantazo.-

¿_**Qué diablos haces? Vayámonos de aquí no quiero estar mas contigo a solas**_.- Intentó salir de la sala pero los brazos del joven la detuvieron agarrándola por detrás.-

_**No vas a ningún sitio te quedarás aquí conmigo, sé que me echas de menos**_.- Le apartó el cabello y le lamió el cuello, la joven no podía zafarse de sus brazos pero lo intentaba pataleando pero sus fuerzas eran inferiores por lo que solo podía insultarle.- _**Hoy no me marcharé de aquí hasta que consiga sentirte de nuevo te he añorado cada noche tus caricias y sobre todo tu perfecto cuerpo.**_

_**Suéltame!! Eres un cerdo!! No quiero esto!!.**_- Gritaba pero la música estaba alta y la gente no se daba cuenta.-

_**Cállate y relájate!! Seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien**_.- Le tapó la boca con su mano para no oírla más y con la otra mano le rompió el vestido para abusar de ella.- _**Verás como te gusta, gemirás de placer tú también me habrás extrañado.**_

-La joven lloraba pero no podía articular ninguna palabra y ya se había quedado sin fuerzas, por lo que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la agresión sexual.-

Su ex novio la penetró desde la postura que la encontraba y no tardó mucho en terminar, por la excitación y el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, no era muy cociente de lo que acababa de suceder, la soltó y se colocó los pantalones bien, dejándola allí sola tirada en el piso y notablemente asustada.-

_**Esta preciosa, como siempre y el collar te queda muy bien.**_- Se acercó y la beso.-_**Adiós ya no me atrae nada en esta fiesta**_.-

_**Eres un cerdo, un miserable!!**_- Lloraba la joven desconsolada y colocándose el vestido bien.-

_**Ya me voy guapa, que tengas un buen día de cumpleaños**_.- Se reía bajo los efectos de tanta bebida.-

La muchacha se quedó un rato más en la pequeña habitación hasta que se le pasó la irritación subió las escaleras sin que nadie la viese se metió en su dormitorio en el baño, se quitó la ropa y se puso debajo de la ducha, abrió el grifo y dejó que las gotas cayeran por su cuerpo y se mezclaran junto a sus lágrimas.- _**¿Por qué me agredió así?**_.- Seguía llorando sin cesar.- _**Nunca contaré lo ocurrido, no me pude defender**_.- Terminó de decirse esto, salió de la ducha se secó con la toalla y eligió un vestido nuevo, este era más recatado; Se maquilló para disimular las ojeras y salió de nuevo a su fiesta.- _**Debo olvidar lo ocurrido si le cuento algo a Vegeta seguro que le mata y no quiero que eso ocurra, espero que nunca vuelva a dañarme**_.- Se tocó su vientre pensando en su futuro bebe.-

Vegeta de regreso de su entrenamiento se topó en el jardín con Yamcha, le ignoró pero el ex novio de la científica estaba conversando con un amigo en el jardín, un compañero del equipo, que le comentaba por el celular:

_**Ya me iré ya no hay nada que me sirva en esta fiesta conseguí lo que tanto ansiaba y ella estaba tan hermosa que no me pude resistir, incluso le arranque el vestidito que llevaba**_.- Le confesó a su amigo con un tono de voz fanfarrón y bastante alto para que se enterara el guerrero que pasaba por allí en ese momento.-

Vegeta caminó haciendo como si lo ignorara pero esas palabras se quedaron clavadas en él, en ese momento decidió no hacer ningún escándalo; pero sabía que hablaba de Bulma, ya lo agarraría en otra ocasión, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la conversación de que consiguió lo que tanto ansiaba.- ¿_**De que diablos hablaba ese imbécil? Es un mentiroso, ella no volvería con ese gusano, ya me tiene a mí, no bajaría la categoría ahora.**_- Pensaba para sí mismo y así dejaría de sentir celos, pero como aun estaba un poco mosqueado decidió asomarse a la fiesta para verla y notar que estaba bien, cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la joven no lucía la misma vestimenta que antes.- _**Pero hace unas horas estaba con otro vestido¿Será cierto lo que murmuraba ese insecto?.**_- La cabeza del guerrero se empezó a llenar de ideas equivocadas e incluso quería pedirle explicaciones a Bulma, como si ella fuese algo suyo, era la primera vez que parecía tener sentimientos, se sentía muy raro.- _**¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?.**_- El joven se marchó para el comedor debía hacer algo que le olvidara de aquella situación, repondría fuerzas comiendo, pero en ese instante llegó la joven.-

_**Pude ver que estabas cerca de la fiesta¿te has animado a venir?**_.- Le sonreía mirándole.-

_**El imbécil de tu novio se marchaba ya¿Ahora no temes que nos vean juntos?.-**_ Le contestaba mirando hacia otro lado.-

_**Me da igual que se marche, no le necesito en mi fiesta además no es mi novio y lo sabes**_.- Le decía tajantemente.-

_**¿Ya no le necesitas? Quizás ya haya conseguido todo de ti y por eso se marcha**_.- Le afirmó dejando a la joven paralizada en el sitio.-

_**Continuará…………………………………………**_

* * *

**ahora a los reviews...**

**Nami-Haruno: **Nos alegra muchisimo ke te haya gustado el capitulo...espero no te tomes a mal la reaccion de Vegeta...ya sabes komo es él tipo-rudo-sinsentimientos... espero y este capitulo te guste...besos...

**Miara Makisan: **hola!!! stamos bien...nos da un enorme placer el saber ke te gusto el capitulo...siii al fin llego Veggie a la tierra ya veremos komo reacciona ante la noticia ke le dara Bulma, no crees?...la verdad si pintaba muy mal la "relacion" de Bulma y Yamsha, y es ke este tío me kae komo un gancho al higado(o sea, ke me kae muy mal, jejeje)...ya sabemos ke Bulma y Vegeta son fuego puroy cada encuentro entre ellos es muy pero muy apasionado, jejeje, y tienes razon nadie los entiende pero komo dicen en mi tierra lo de ellos el "amor apache"(es un tipo de amor y odio, no pueden estar junton pero tampoko separados, si lo se!! es algo komplikado pero dime, akaso el amor es facil?)...al fin Bulma esta embarazada de mi hermoso Trunks, al fin!!!...esperamos ke te guste el capitulo...aunke kreo ke daran el grito en el cielo por ello, jejeje...muchos besos...

**Edoras:** jajaja todos babeamos jajaja y si todos necesitamos duchas pero bien frias, jejeje todas keremso sexo kon semejante papasote komo lo es Vegeta pero psss solo nos keda soñar, no?, jejeje...ambos se kieren muchisimo pero komo ya sabemos komo es Vegeta no lo aceptara asi nomas porke si, pero bueno!! al menos estaran junos algun tiempo, aunke Veggie se porte grosero kon ella...si por el momento mandamos a freir esparragos a Yamsha (g.r.r.r. me kae super mal ese tio...es un cerdo!!!)...nos alegra ke te guste el fic, espero y nos sigas leyendo, gracias por los animos...y no nos asesineis por este capitulo...besos...

**Morgain Croix: **nos alegra muchisisisimo ke te haya gustado, la verdad eso nos motiva bastante...y komo bien lo dices debemos saber ke opina Vegeta sobre todo este lío de Bulma y no augurarnos nada, ya ke komo bien sabemos nuestro amado principe es un gruñon...espero ke este kapitulo te guste y ke no nos mateis, jejeje...gracias por el apollo peque fan...besos...

**killi27: **ke ueno ke te gusto el kapitulo, eso nos hace feliz...jajaja a nosotras tambien nos gustan mas las partes cachondas de las historias (xD!!! somos unas pervertidas, jajaja)...todas la escenas son muy lindas y komo Veggie muestra su preokupacion (muy a su manera, claro!!! pero al fin y al cabo se preokupa)... ellos se aman kon lokura, peo Veggie no se atreve a sakar a la luz sus sentimentos porke segun él "lo hacen débil" pero bueno, despues se dará cuenta (espero!!!)...jajaja bien lo has dicho Bulama se ha ganado el cielo, el infierno y kualkier lugar kon semejante papasote (jejeje creo ke necesito un platito para la baba, jajaja), kon semejante bombon soy capaz de ir hasta el inframundo si el kiere kon tal de ke este konmigo (jajaja ke intensa me vi, jajaja)...y claro ke ay ke moldear a nuestro principe para ke sea el azul ke buskamos todas...gracias por el apoyo...besos...

**Mickyyo: **hola!!! gracias por tu komentario, no os exaltais, ke aki esta el kapitulo,jajaja!!!... ke esperamos y sea de tu agrado...nos alegra ke estes al pendiente de la historia y ke te este gustando...aki esta la continuacion esperamos tu comentario...saludos y besos...

**NOTA: Hola a todos...esperamos ke les haya gustado el kapitulo...por favor no nos mateis por lo ke le hizo el idiota de Yamsha a Bulma, es ke es algo ke tenia ke pasar (muy a mi pesar, ya ke odio a ese cerdo malnacido), pero bueno a partir de aki sucederan algunas cosillas ke no os agradaran a muchos, pero ke seran necesarias para el seguimiento de la historia...**

**komo ustedes sabes esta historia es de mi kerida amiga Azalea y ke sin ella yo no seria nada...ya ke gracias a ella tenemos esta maravillosa historia y ke yo solo soy su intermediaria a ustedes...**

**kisiera agradecer a todos ustedes por su apoyo y ke esperamos sus comentarios...ya ke nos alientan a seguir adelante...de todo korazon se los agradecemos...**

**saludos a todos...**

**besos...**

**Sayonara!!!**

**PD: DEJEN REVIEWS... PLISSS!!!**

**nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! **_**  
**_


	7. Discreta Despedida Amarga

**hola...ya volvimos!!!**

**aki les traemos el siguiente capitulo ke esperamos ke les ea de su entero agrado..**

**weno psss aki sta lo obligatorio, jejeje...Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenecen, solo le pertenecen a Akira-sensei, y esto en sin fines de lucro...nosotras no ganamos nada kon esto...solo la satisfaccion de ke os gusta esta lectura...**

**sin mas ke añadir...os dejamos kon el FF...**

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo VII: Discreta Despedida Amarga**

_**Me da igual que se marche, no le necesito en mi fiesta además no es mi novio y lo sabes**_.- Le decía tajantemente.-

_**¿Ya no le necesitas? Quizás ya haya conseguido todo de ti y por eso se marcha**_.- Le afirmó dejando a la joven paralizada en el sitio.-

-La joven no supo que responder sabía que no debía de contarle la verdad pues mataría a su ex novio, aunque no estuvo bien lo que él le hizo no merecía la muerte, así que improvisó.- _**No se de que me estas hablando, Yamcha se marchó porque la fiesta se estaba acabando**_.-

_**¿Por eso te cambiaste de vestido?, no me mientas mujer, Adiós**_.- Se marchaba del comedor para subir las escaleras y llegar hasta su habitación, dejando a la joven allí perpleja.-

_**Espera Vegeta, me cambié el vestido porque me manché de tarta, y estaba horrenda**_.- Le explicaba cubriendo otra vez más a su ex.-

_**No te pedí que me dieras explicaciones, tú sabrás lo que haces con ese insecto, recuerda que no nos pertenecemos**_.- Le respondió con ira.-

_**Entonces ¿porque cuestionas lo que haga con él? y además ¿porque te piensas que ha habido algo entre nosotros?**_.- Le preguntaba acercándose a él para sujetarlo del brazo.-

_**Mujer, yo no me intereso por esas cosas solo digo lo que escuche de ese imbécil, y pensé que quizás te replanteaste volver con esa relación**_.- Le confesó mirándola a sus enormes ojos turquesa.-

_**¿Eso quiere decir que te importo¿Por eso estás enfadado conmigo?**_.- Se acercó a él para besarlo.- _**Solo tú eres quien me importa Vegeta**_.-

-El joven se apartó de ella y no dejo que le besara.- _**Yo no soy ese estúpido, recuerda que no soy un terrícola.**_- Se separó nuevamente de ella.-

_**Vegeta creo que te tomas esto demasiado en serio, ya te dije que entre nosotros no hubo nada**_.- Le insistía de nuevo.-

_**No lo hago por eso mujer, estoy serio porque no me dejas tranquilo, necesito seguir entrenando pero tú siempre me estás molestando, pareces que gozas con distraerme, me buscas cuando estás sola pero cuando regresa ese insecto no quieres que me acerque a ti, te recuerdo que él no te salvará nunca, es muy débil, si aprecias tu vida deberías hacerme caso, mi recompensa tanto tiempo en esta casa, verá pronto sus frutos**_.- Le decía ofuscado.-

_**Ya lo sé, el fruto de tanto tiempo conviviendo bajo en mismo techo que el mío el un hijo entre nosotros¿no lo recuerdas?**_.- Le decía ahora ya mas calmada.-

_**No me refería a eso, lo decía por el poder que llegaré a obtener después de tanto entrenamiento, por fin se cumplirá mi mayor sueño y todas estas tonterías no valdrán nada.**_- Sonreía con ironía.-

_**¿Tonterías es tener en mis entrañas tu hijo?.-**_ Volvía a enfurecerse mientras le colocó una mano en el hombro.-

_**Yo nunca quise tener descendencia solo buscaba divertirme cada noche**_.- Le confesó sabiendo que realmente no era cierto ya que la idea de tener un hijo no le desagradaba tanto.-

_**Tus palabras me hieren Vegeta**_.- Lagrimeaba la joven al saber que el bebe no sería bien recibido por su progenitor mientras le abrazaba.-

_**Te dije que no tengo sentimientos como los humanos, no me confundas solo estoy hecho para la lucha, para la guerra, para batallar pero no me pidas nada más**_.- La abrazó ejerciendo presión en ella.-

_**Dime que no solo estás en esta casa para entrenarte y para lograr ser más fuerte, dime que también estás aquí por mi**_.- Seguía abrazada a él.-

_**¿Qué buscas que te diga?.-**_ Le susurró al oído.-

_**Lo que en realidad piensas de mí, de lo que puedo llegar a ser para ti**_.- Le dijo en voz bajita.-

_**Eres una buena anfitriona**_.- Le confesó ocultando parte de sus sentimientos.-_**Buena amante.**_

_**¿No me amas, verdad?.**_- Le preguntó soltándose de sus brazos para mirarle fijamente a sus ojos color azabache.-

.-El joven la beso en la mejilla y se marchó por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación dejándola allí clavada en el suelo, esperando una respuesta que no la recibió por lo que supuso que no la amaba.-

Después de una plácida ducha, Vegeta se vistió solo con unos pequeños short ajustados, se tumbó en la cama y pensando.- _**Estúpida terrícola buscas en mi sentimientos que nunca conocí**_.- Se decía para poder sacársela de su mente.- _**No tenías suficiente con complacerme a mi y aun así buscas al imbécil ese, creo que será hora de marcharme por un tiempo, con todas estas situaciones solo estoy retardando mi entrenamiento**_.- Se levantó y apoyado en la pared miraba hacia La cámara de gravedad con la intención de marcharse pronto.- _**Este mundo no es para mí pero esa mujer enciende algo en mi que no me gusta nada, quizás me importe demasiado.-**_

Bulma estaba aun en el comedor recogiendo el jardín junto a los sirvientes_**.-¿Por qué no me amas? Pensé que podríamos vivir juntos y amarnos.**_- se decía a si misma pero quería plantarle cara como otras tantas veces se armó de valor y subió a toda prisa hasta la habitación de su huésped y sin tocar a la puerta entró.-

_**Vas a escucharme tengo algo que decirte**_.- Le confesó justo en frente de él.-

-El joven le respondió.- _**No tenemos nada de que hablar mujer**_.-

_**Si, quiero que sepas que entre Yamcha y yo no hubo nada**_.-

_**No te pregunté nada de eso, además que me importa a mi lo que vayas haciendo por hay con ese insecto**_.- Se tumbó en la cama mirando hacia el techo.-

_**Vegeta solo me importas tú**_.- Se sentó en una esquina de la cama.-

_**Ya calla mujer, no quiero escucharte.**_- Le confesó sabiendo que no quería decirle eso.-

_**Yo tampoco quiero escucharte pero haces mucho eco en mi cabeza, necesito saber que te tendré cerca de mí**_.- Se colocó encima de él y le daba golpes en sus pectorales.-

_**No me haces daño, mujer**_.- Se reía mientras no le ponía ningún impedimento para que se quedara de esa postura.-

_**Sé que mis golpes no son eficaces pero que me veas con mi ex novio, eso si te duele**_.- Se rozaba con él intencionadamente para provocarle.-

_**No digas tonterías mujer, no eres importante para mí.**_- Apartó a la joven suavemente hacia un lado y le dijo.- _**¿Por qué me provocas?**_

.-Al oír estas palabras se quedó helada no esperaría la reacción de Vegeta.- _**¿Lo dices en serio? Es obvio que quiero acostarme contigo de nuevo, necesito tus caricias.- **_Se rozaba cada vez con mas intensidad para seguir provocándole.-

.-El joven miró a los ojos a su amante.- _**Mujer necesito marcharme por un tiempo**_.-

_**¿Marcharte¿No estás bien en la corporación?**_.- Le pasó la mano acariciando su rostro suavemente.-

_**Mujer…. Estoy bien aquí, pero no consigo la suficiente fuerza para llegar al máximo poder, quizás sea porque me distraiga demasiado**_.-

_**Si lo dices por mi, a partir de ahora mismo no te molestaré mas, te lo juro pero no te marches sin mí, y mas ahora que te necesito para cuando nazca el bebe**_.- Una lágrima se le resbalaba de la cara.-

_**No solo es por ti, necesito alcanzar ese estado de guerrero que no consigo en este planeta, lo buscaré en los planetas vecinos, volveré cuando lo haya conseguido, solo así podré vencer a esos androides**_.- Le comentaba apretando su puño como se impotencia al saber de la fuerza que poseían esos robots mientras seguía posicionado debajo de ella .-

_**Pero, allí en el espacio estarás solo¿Y si te pasa algo? No estaré allí para curarte, ni para darte de comer, ni para que discutas conmigo de cualquier tontería, no te vayas**_.- Le rogaba la joven que se seguía rozando para excitarlo aun mas.-

_**Mujer llevo toda mi vida viviendo solo, destruyendo planetas y superando pruebas mayores que esta, sabré cuidarme**_.- Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.- _**Recuerda que solo estoy en esta casa de paso y ni siquiera me conoces, y ya me pides que me quede contigo para cuando nazca el bebé, pensaba que no querías un padre para esa criatura**_.- Le sonreía.-

_**Solo me preocupaba por ti imbécil, pues claro que no quiero un padre para mi hijito o hijita, yo sola me basto, lo decía solo para que lo conocieras, nada más**_.- Se separó de sus manos y se levantó para salir del dormitorio.-

_**Últimamente mientes demasiado mocosa, solo necesito algo más de ti**_.- le confesó el joven tumbado en la cama y con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza.-

_**Ya sé que me vas a pedir, y la respuesta es no**_.-

_**¿Qué te voy a pedir mujer?**_.- Le preguntó sabiendo que ella se iba a equivocar ya que él solo necesitaba combustible para su viaje.-

_**Lo mismo que siempre me pides, y para lo único que solemos quedar, seguro que quieres que te haga compañía esta noche**_.- Le sonreía.-

_**Te equivocas mujer, lo único que quiero es que me tengas lista la nave para despegar lo antes posible, necesita mucho combustible**_.- Le dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.-

_**¿Era eso?**_.- Le preguntó algo cortada por lo que le había confesado antes.-

_**Pues claro que era eso, y ahora sal de mi habitación, necesito descansar**_.- Se volvió de espalda a ella y cerró los ojos.-

_**Eres un engreído, estúpido, patán, orgulloso y rastrero.- **_Se dijo para sí misma abandonando la habitación.-

Días mas tardes Bulma comenzaba su turno en el laboratorio ayudando a su padre, hoy tenían mucho trabajo y seguro que saldría tardísimo, debía terminar una máquina que debían de entregar esa misma semana, pero iban algo retrasados, por lo que la joven no salía ni a comer, las horas se la pasaba en el trabajo ayudándose de zumos que le daban fuerzas para seguir.

_**Hija se te ve cansada, ve a dormir ya acabo yo**_.- Le comentaba el padre.-

_**De eso ni hablar, me comprometí a tenerlo listo en ese tiempo y debo cumplir con mi palabra**_.-

_**Pero cielo, estas muy desmejorada**_.- Volvía a insistir su padre.-

_**Papá vete tú ahora te alcanzo**_.-

_**Bueno hija, tu madre nos espera en el comedor con la bandeja llena de comida, seguro que estás hambrienta**_.-

_**Vale, ahora voy**_.- Le respondió a su padre para que este se marchara, hasta que no lo vio salir por la puerta del laboratorio no se quedó tranquila.-

En el comedor………………….

La sra. Brief puso los comensales en la mesa y distribuyo los platos de comida para todos, normalmente comían los Srs. Brief, la joven científica y Vegeta, pero esta vez la silla de la joven estaba vacía.-

_**¿Dónde andará mi hijita? Seguro que aun sigue trabajando**_.- Decía preocupada la madre.-

_**No te preocupes tanto, ella me dijo que vendría inmediatamente**_.- Sonreía el padre.-

El joven Vegeta los miraba pero como si no fuera con el nada pero en el fondo quería verla de nuevo.- _**Esta mujer solo piensa en su trabajo se ha olvidado de mi nave**_.- Seguía ingiriendo grandes cantidades de comida.-

En el laboratorio la joven científica seguía trabajando sin pensar en la comida, debía terminar pronto y ponerse con la cometida de su amante, aunque sinceramente no quería empezar con la nave ya que eso supondría que él se marchara así que cuanto mas retardara su encargo mejor; pero eso le suponía bastante estrés.- _**Ya casi acabo solo me queda esta última parte.**_- En ese momento le sonó el celular la joven contestó.- _**¿Quién es?.-**_

_**Hola Bulma¿Qué tal estás?**_.- Le preguntó su ex novio algo tímido.-

_**Déjame en paz, eres un cerdo y lo sabes, te cuelgo**_.- Le contestó bastante enfurecida la joven.-

_**Espera, solo quería quedar contigo para darte explicaciones**_.- le rogaba el joven.-

_**No tengo nada más que hablar contigo.**_- Le colgó el teléfono.-

En ese momento la madre de la muchacha entró en el laboratorio

_**Hija ven a comer ya es hora de que descanses**_.-

_**Voy en unos minutos mamá**_.- Le respondió mientras dejaba el celular en la mesa aunque volvió a sonar la científica no lo descolgaba, pero la madre contestó por ella.-

_**¿Si? A eres tu Yamcha, ven este fin de semana te estaremos esperando organizaré una gran merienda, besos**_.- Le invitó a asistir a la corporación mientras la hija se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.-

_**¿Por qué le invitas mamá?**_.- Le respondió mosqueada.-

_**Porque las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para todo el mundo, me pareció una idea genial que viniera a visitarnos, desde que lo dejasteis, ya casi no viene por aquí, y tenía ganas de verlo**_.- sonreía la madre que salía del laboratorio.-

_**Siempre se tiene que salir con la suya, no le quiero ver más**_.- Pensaba la joven que seguía trabajando.- _**Debo de subir a mi habitación con estas pintas no podré ir a almorzar tranquila**_.- Subió las escaleras y se preparó después de la ducha para bajar al comedor.-

Todos estaban pasando un rato agradable, Vegeta en silencio como siempre, la Sra. Brief seguía repartiendo los víveres, el Sr. Brief aun estaba comiendo y la joven apareció para reclamar su almuerzo.-

_**Gracias mamá, no se que me pasa últimamente pero tengo mucha mas hambre de lo normal**_.- Exigía a su madre que le apartara mas comida bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta que no se creía todo lo que estaba zampando.-

_**Hija cada día me sorprendes más**_.- Reía.- _**Ah por cierto, tienes cita con el médico ha llamado por un asunto que no me ha querido explicar¿Acaso estás mala hija?**_.- Le

Preguntaba.

_**No madre, es un procedimiento rutinario, no te preocupes**_.-

_**Pero hija, es que dice que tiene que hacerte una prueba para ver que todo vaya bien, y sin problemas**_.- Insistía la madre.-

_**Madre, es para hacerme una analítica como todos los años**_.- La joven se estaba quedando sin respuestas.-

_**¿Analítica? Pero si el que llamó fue el ginecólogo**_.- La madre seguía cada vez más mosqueada.-

.-La joven no sabía que contestar por lo que decidió levantarse y abandonar la comida, corrió hasta su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, no era capaz de engañar a la madre, estaba pasando un mal rato.-

_**¿Hija¿Qué te ocurre?**_.-

Vegeta seguí allí, atónito a todo por lo que decidió levantarse y para marcharse lentamente oyendo toda la conversación.-

El marido le contestó amablemente y muy sereno.-

_**Nuestra hija esta embarazada**_.- Tajantemente le confesó su marido mientras le aclaraba que cuando sufrió el accidente el médico le entregó la prueba de la analítica donde especificaba el embarazo-

_**¿Embarazada?.-**_ Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba feliz, pero le sorprendió que su marido fuese el que le confesara el estado de su hija - _**Mejor no le diré nada, dejaré que descanse de todas maneras su estado se le empezará a notar pronto, no hará falta que me diga nada; Voy a ser abuela, que bien!!.-**_

_**Esta mujer parece imbécil, algo así no se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo**_.- Pensaba el joven que aún seguía en sala dispuesto a salir.-

_**Pero querido¿Quién es el padre?, seguro que es el apuesto Yamcha**_.- Sonreía ingenuamente.-

_**No lo sé, solo ella lo sabrá, no le vamos a preguntar**_.- le respondía el Sr. Brief.-

Vegeta paró de comer al oír estas palabras, estaba aún mosqueado por lo ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños como para pensar que tal vez él no fuese el padre, así que abandonó el lugar sin decir nada, y se dispuso para entrenar en su querida cámara de gravedad.- _**Seguro que ese hijo no es mío y me lo quiere endosar a mi**_.- Pensaba mientras se ejercitaba.- _**Pero la muy ingenua no sabe que nuestros hijos nacerán con cola**_.- Se justificaba pero en el fondo deseaba que fuese suyo, la idea de tener descendencia no era tan mala de todas formas estaba completamente solo.- _**¿Cómo puede estar tan segura que esa criatura sea mía? Estoy seguro que habrá tenido relaciones con ese insecto también, pero que hago pensando en ella todo el rato, necesito marcharme de aquí pronto llegaré a enloquecer con esta situación**_.- Volvía a retomar su entrenamiento.- _**Necesito olvidar tus caricias, tu rostro tu cuerpo del deseo**_.- pensaba una y otra vez.-

En el dormitorio estaba la joven limpiándose el rostro de lágrimas.- _**Le confesaré a mamá todo, será lo mejor.**_- Bajó a buscar a la madre y le confesó lo del embarazo pero no la identidad del padre, la madre se puso muy contenta e inmediatamente se marchó a comprar ropa para su futuro nieto.-

Bulma se iba a poner a cargar de combustible la nave, ya había notado la presencia del guerrero desde hace un rato.- _**Un vez que termine esto te podrás marchar Vegeta**_.-Le dijo sabiendo que la estaba escuchando.-

_**Date prisa, me quiero ir mañana mismo**_.- Le confesó.-

_**¿Mañana? Bueno y si no consigo acabar hoy**_.- Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.-

_**Mujer esto no es un juego, no vine hasta aquí para escuchar tonterías**_.-

_**Hoy estás muy estúpido, te has levantado de mal humor**_.- Le sonreía.-

_**Podrías ser más estúpido, así que termina hoy mismo**_.-

_**Pues si no me apetece, o simplemente no quisiera terminar, no lo haría, te estoy haciendo un favor, que no se te olvide**_.- Le reclamaba mirándole fijamente.-

_**¿Favor?, Estoy aquí para entrenarme y derrotar a ese peligro que aterrará dentro de un tiempo y aún así¿tú eres la que me haces un favor?, no me hagas reír**_.- Le decía herido por sus palabras.-

_**Desagradecido, no recuerdas quién te tendió su mano para que pudieras convivir en esta Tierra, y quien te aportó esa cámara de gravedad, quien te alimenta, quien te hace gemir en la cama¿Ya se te olvida? ….. a veces me arrepiento de haberte conocido**_- Le reclamó notablemente enfurecida pero no diciéndole toda la verdad.-

_**Yo no te pedí nada, tú fuiste la que me invitaste y si te arrepentiste…**_.- La sujetó del brazo ejerciendo presión.- _**déjame largarme de este lugar…**_

_**¿Qué te ata Vegeta?**_.- Le preguntó librándose del brazo de él.-

De repente apareció Yamcha que presenció la escena, solo pudo escuchar la última pregunta de la joven.- _**¿Qué te ata Vegeta? Márchate y déjanos tranquilos estamos mejor sin ti.**_- Le dijo el ex novio.-

_**Lárgate Yamcha, esto no va contigo**_.- Le soltó una indirecta.-

_**Déjale seguro que él lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte de esos androides, ya no me necesitas.**_- Le afirmó el guerrero separándose de ambos.-

_**No sabes lo que dices Vegeta, me necesitas y lo sabes, sin que pueda terminar la nave no podrás partir a entrenar al espacio.**_- Le confesaba la joven nerviosa por la situación.-

_**Estúpido prepotente**_.- Le dijo el ex novio de la científica.-

_**Cállate Yamcha, esto es una conversación privada, no vuelvas a meterte y lárgate de aquí, yo no te necesito**_.-

_**¿Conversación Privada?, Te recuerdo que cualquier cosa que te suponga peligro a ti y a ese bebé es cosa mía**_.- Le confesó dejando al guerrero clavado allí mismo y a una joven sumamente alterada.-

_**¿De que estás hablando?, No se que te imaginas Yamcha, pero estas equivocado**_.-

-Vegeta los observaba asombrado y afirmando lo que ya le rondaba en la mente, que ese hijo no fuese suyo.-_**Ya oíste mujer, soy un peligro para ti y ese bebé, así que me marcho.**_- Vegeta se apartó de ellos y retiró las herramientas de la nave, entró en ella para activarla pero fue detenido por ella su ex novio que se quedó afuera.-

_**¿Qué diablos estas haciendo Vegeta?**_ _**Como he de decirte que esta criatura es tuya y tampoco quiero que te marches de mi lado**_.- Le agarró fuertemente del brazo.-

_**Estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer hace ya mucho tiempo, largarme**_.- Tocaba todos los botones de la máquina.-

_**Espera, solo hasta que la arregle, por favor**_.- Le agarró de las manos con las suyas.- _**Quédate esta noche mañana partirás**_.-

_**Tú no quieres que me quede, prefieres estar con ese insecto**_.- La miraba.-

_**Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes**_.- Le rogaba.- _**Tú sabes que este bebé es tu semilla que habita en mi.**_- _**Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche, podremos aclarar todo esto**_.-

_**Mujer eres tan pesada, me quedaré aquí hasta mañana por la mañana, pero termina la nave me marcharé a mi habitación, no soporto al imbécil ese, si lo veo de nuevo le mataré**_.- Se soltaba de las manos de la joven.-

_**Vegeta espera, tengo que decirte que me disculpes por lo de antes, yo no me arrepentiría de nada que hice o tuve contigo, sería lo último¿Lo sabes verdad?**_.- le preguntaba.-

_**Antes no me dijiste eso, además creo que nunca quisiste que me quedara aquí, me tienes miedo y por eso, aguantas todo e intentas complacerme siempre¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?**_.- Le confesó siendo lo más sincero que pudo.-

_**Te equivocas de nuevo, te complazco en todo porque te amo y no por temor**_.-

En ese momento entró su ex a la nave y se quedó observando la situación.- _**Lárgate ya, estás tardando mucho**_.- Se reía.-

_**Solo por ti, no le mato**_.- Le confesó antes de marcharse en dirección a su habitación.- _**Solo por ti**_.-

Vegeta llegó a su habitación se tumbó en la cama y se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.- No merece la pena matarle, es un débil.- Miró hacia la ventana.- _**No se porque avivas esa pasión en mi, eres peligrosa, no puedo pareces débil pequeña, por eso nunca afirmaré que te amo aunque por dentro estalle de dolor**_.- Se decía para convencerse de que debía ocultar sus sentimientos.- _**Pronto te echaré de menos cuando no pueda verte durante bastante tiempo mujer escandalosa**_.- Sonreía imaginándosela regañándole por sus modales a la hora de almorzar, de vestir, de tratarla.- _**Siempre tan detallista conmigo sin recibir nada a cambio, perdona por ser tan brusco, pero es que no se ser de otra manera.**_- La recordaba una vez más en aquella habitación desnuda cuando fue suya por primera vez.- _**Si algo bueno tengo de mi estancia en el planeta Tierra, eres tú, que supiste llenar los vacíos de mi corazón pero dudo que te lo demuestre cualquier día**_.- Se levantó y divisó a la joven por la ventana que todavía andaba discutiendo con su ex novio_**.- Seré el último en tu vida, te demostraré que soy el más fuerte de todos junto a mí estarás protegida.**_- Sonreía mientras pensaba donde empezaría su rumbo en el espacio.-

_En el jardín….._

_**Yo no te pedí que vinieras a la corporación, no te invité**_.- Le decía la joven a su ex novio en el jardín.-

_**Me preocupé por ti, me enteré que estabas embarazada por tu madre, me haré cargo de todo**_.-

_**Tú no eres el padre Yamcha, pierdes el tiempo**_.- La joven seguía trabajando en la nave.-

_**Óyeme, no se que pudo ocurrir aquella noche, sé que cometí un grave error, iba muy alcoholizado y tú me importas tanto**_.- Le suplicaba el joven.-

_**Me violaste Yamcha, abusaste de mi sin, fue horrible lo peor de mi vida, te odio**_.- Le decía intentando de olvidar lo ocurrido por todos los años que vivió junto a él.-

_**Perdóname Bulma, además cuidaré de nuestro hijo aunque no seamos una pareja**_.- Le confesó.-

_**No es hijo tuyo**_.-

_**No me mientas, yo fui el único que te supo complacer además no mantendrías relaciones con nadie que no fuese yo, y lo sabes, yo te desvirgué**_.-

_**Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, olvídalo, yo quedé libre al igual que tú cuando rompimos**_.- Le miró bastante enfurecida.-

_**Pero si siempre estás trabajando y solo piensas en eso, mírate apenas tienes amigas¿Dónde ibas a ligar?**_.- Se reía.-

_**No te burles, soy una chica muy atractiva, cualquiera se pudo haber enamorado de mi y hacerme este bebé que habita en mi**_.-

_**¿Cualquiera? Te conozco y el único que te entiende soy yo, venga ya no trates de engañarme, cuidaré de ese bebé, solo debo esperar a que nazca, seguro que se parece a mi**_.- Decía lleno de orgullo.-

.-La joven seguía trabajando sin descanso ignoraba al joven, por respeto a la familia, no le echaba de la corporación.- _**Ya casi acabo**_.-

_**Siempre estas de sirvienta para ese simio, seguro que te amenazó y por eso le complaces cuando te pide algo, eres una cobarde yo ya le hubiera echado a patadas de aquí**_.- Le dijo el joven para picar a la científica que hacía oídos sordos.-

_**Pareces estar celoso Yamcha, le ayudo porque él nos será muy útil para que destruya a esos androides y que suponen una amenaza para todos, lo único que hace es entrenar y si me pidió que arreglara la nave es para continuar con sus entrenamientos fuera de aquí, además yo no le tengo miedo**_.- Le intentó darle envidia para que dejara de hablar de él.-

_**No le defiendas tanto, te matará cuando no le seas de utilidad, recuerda que es un asesino**_.-

_**¿Asesino?**_.- Se preguntaba a sí misma al oír aquellas palabras.- _**A mí nunca me ha agredido ni nunca me puso una mano encima.**_- Pensaba la joven mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre.- ¿_**Estaré equivocada y estaré engendrando a una criatura con su misma maldad?, pero es que le amo tanto que no puedo pensar que sea así, sin él no sabría que hacer**_.-

_**¿Bulma te ocurre algo?**_.- Preguntaba el joven sumamente preocupado.- _**¿Te he asustado? No era mi intención.**_-

_**No, solo es que creo que me estoy mareando un poco, necesito un poco de agua**_.-

_**Ahora voy a por ella**_.- El joven corrió a por el agua mientras ella se sentó en el jardín mirando hacia la habitación de Vegeta.-

_**Aquí tienes Bulma, bebe**_.- Le ofreció un vaso de agua.-

_**Gracias, creo que voy a descansar, me iré a mi habitación**_.- Se levantaba.-

_**Déjame ayudarte**_.-

_**No, yo sola puedo, y aun estoy enfurecida contigo, me pareces un ser rastrero.- Le confesó mientras se marchaba dejándolo solo en el jardín**_.- La joven entraba ya en su habitación horas mas tarde mirando de reojo la de su huésped, cerró la puerta y suspiró al entrar en ella.- _**Uff estoy agotada por hoy.**_- Dijo en voz alta.-

_**¿También estás agotada para mí?**_.- Le pregunto de una forma muy sensual.-

_**Estoy agotada por ti, por trabajar en esa nave para que te marches de mi lado**_.- Le recriminó sin mirarle.-

_**Solo vine para despedirme, iré de madrugada**_.- Le decía en un tono de voz casi embriagador.-

_**¿Para despedirte?**_.- Le contestó algo enfurecida.- _**¿No vas a regresar?**_

_**Si regresaré, lo haré, pero quizás pase tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a ver, ya que no volveré hasta que consiga superar mis fuerzas y sinceramente no se cuando lo conseguiré**_.- Le dijo acercándose a ella para despejarle el cuello de su larga melena para poder besar su cuello suavemente.- _**Por eso quería verte una vez más**_.-

La joven que estaba sumisa a sus caricias y besos optó por dejarse llevar mientras le susurraba.- _**Este es tu hogar cuando ya hayas cumplido tu objetivo volverás junto a mi**_.- La joven buscó la boca del guerrero y la beso apasionadamente mientras le murmuraba.- _**Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí, esperándote**_.-

_**Cállate solo vine para poder verte y sentirte de nuevo, aunque ya no vuelva hacerlo hasta que regrese, debo saciarme de ti esta noche**_.- El joven fue desabrochando los botones de la bata blanca que solía ponerse para trabajar mientras la besaba pero aún le faltaba la indumentaria que llevaba debajo, una pequeña blusa ajustada a sus perfectos pechos, también la desabrochó.- _**Mujer como puedes llevar tanta ropa puesta**_.-

_**Ahora eres tú el que habla mucho, deja de quejarte, no será la primera vez que me quitas la ropa.**_- Le susurraba mordisqueándole la oreja.-

.-Le arrancó la ropa.- _**no lo aguanto más, ahora verás**_.- El joven la hizo suya allí mismo de pié contra la pared, le abrió sus esbeltas piernas y entre gemidos de ambos culminaron el acto sexual.- _**No podía irme sin mi dosis de tu cuerpo**_.-

_**Ahora te marcharás**_.- Se separaba de él colocándose desnuda en la cama tapándose con la sábana_**.- ¿No es cierto?.-**_

_**Dentro de algunas horas**_.- Le contestó subiéndose el pantalón short.- _**Pero eso ya lo sabías.-**_

_**Vegeta tengo que pedirte algo**_.- Le decía mirándole tumbada en la cama.-

_**Dime.**_- Le observaba de pié al lado de la cama.-

_**Hoy dormirás conmigo en esta cama pero cuando te marches no quiero despedidas, no quiero que te alejes de mí, así que sal aun de noche, de puntillas, pero no me digas que te vas, por favor**_.- Le ordenó siendo fiel a su corazón, según dictaban sus sentimientos.-

-El joven asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la cama junto a ella, la besó una y otra vez la muchacha parecía que esa noche se empacharía de sus caricias, así fue , pero esta vez practicarían el sexo mas calmadamente y gozando de cada momento que parecía estarse agotando.-

El amanecer llegó pronto, los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que Bulma se despertara al instante bostezando.- _**Hoy parece que hace un día genial¿verdad Vegeta?**_.- Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero el no estaba, se levantó rápidamente y solo con una bata puesta corrió por toda la corporación pero no le encontró, salió al jardín donde estaría aparcada la nave pero no la vio.-_**Ya te has marchado, solo llevo unas horas sin ti y parece que ya me haces falta, te extrañaré tanto**_.

_**Continuará…………………………………………**_

* * *

**contestando reviews...**

**BadGirl DBZ: **la verdad si es una completa desgracia lo ke le a pasado a Bulma (maldito Yamsha..."muere insecto" eres una basura...jejeje me emociono!!! ya se me a pegado lo Vegeta, jajaja), ke podemos hacer asi es Veggie, ni modos asi de rudo-duro-mal geniudo es komo lo keremos, jejeje...gracias por tu apoyo Vero, saludos...hasta el proximo kapitulo...espero y este ultimo te haya gustado, besos...sorry por no actualizar cuando te lo habia prometido, es ke no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo de verdad Gomen, tuve algunos contratiempos...saludos..

**natsu: **jajaja si yo tambien kiero ke maten a Yamsha...gracias por tu comentario...saludos...

**nuria:**psss si habia ke cambiar un poko la perspectiva de las kosas, ademas era Vegeta el ke keria escuchar esas palabras asi ke Bulma se las dio (pobre bebe el no tiene la culpa de ke su padre sea tan deskonsiderado, pero veras ke al fina los termina keriendo)...seee ke asesinen a Yamsha por desgraciado (jejeje es ke a mi ese tio tampoko me kae bien)...gracias por tu apoyo, saludos...

**Nami-Haruno:** nos alegra ke te haya gustado, si, yo tambien lreo ke Bulma se lo deberia de haber dicho, pero todos sabemos ke las kosas pasan por algo, no? la verdad todos deseabamos ke Vegeta asesinara a ese insecto, pero psss ya veremos ke pasa despues, jejeje... gracias por tu komentario...besos...

**miyasaka: **gracias por tu apoyo...nos alegra muchisimo ke te haya gustado la historia, esperamos ke nos sigas leyendo...saludos...

**khira: **hola, ke bueno ke te gusto la historia, y gracias por tu comentario, esperamos ke nos sigas apoyando...besos...

**Miara Makisan: **hola, estamos muy bien gracias...nosotras tambien esperamos ke estes bien...nos hace feliz sabes ke estas feliz, y psss si ya se lo dijo pero komo ves nuestro amado principe no se tomo la noticia de la manera mas "alegre", pero sabemos ke estos dos son fuego puro y ke no pueden estar separados aunke lo kisieran ya ke su deseo es mas fuente ke su razon, jejeje...no te preokupes todos estamos enojados kon el insecto de Yamsha, ese imbecil esta ves si se paso de la raya (yo las apoyo...ke castren al idiota de Yamsha, jajaja)...pero pues ya veremos ke pasa despues...te kuidas, saludos y besos...

**Edoras: **jejeje...si lo se fue algo fuerte pero psss esra algo ke tenia ke pasar, jejeje creeme ke yo tambien deseo ke lo maten pero pss no se puede ("por el momento"), ya vereis despues ke sucede, gracias por todo tu apoyo...besos...

**Morgain Croix: **si!!! lo confieso somos algo malvadas, pero psss esta ves no fue nuestra intension, te lo juro!!! ese idiota de Yamsha se paso de la raya, lo se!! pero bueno ya veremos ke le sucede al insecto ese...no te preokupes ke yo tambien sufro por lo ke le sucedio a Bulma, fue tan triste...ese desgraciado se merece lo peor...nos alegra ke te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo...saludos...

**gise!!: **muchas gracais por tu comentario, estamos felices de ke te haya gustado...y esperamos ke te siga gustando...y claro ke aguantara esta parejita, ya ke tendremos de ellos para mucho rato mas...saludos...

**kili27** ehm!!! psss si komo bien dices es un maldito cerdo desgraciado (perro malnacido, komo lo detesto)...si pobre Bulma pero ese desgraciado no se saldra con la suya, la mejor venganza en su contra es ke jamas podra tener a Bulma de regreso junto a el, y pues a ver ke sucede despues...jajaja Veggie caballero de dorada armadura, jejeje esa estuvo buena kili jajaja...bueno pues ya se vera conforme vaya pasando el tiempo lo ke sucedera kon esta pareja/disareja, jejeje...saludos...espero ke te guste este capitulo...besos...

**NOTA:** de verdad les agradecemos a todos ustedes por tomarse la molestia de dejarnos su comentario...arigato, arigato!!! eso nos ayuda muchisimo...y nos alienta a seguir adelante... nos motiva a kontinuar... komo ustedes saben esta historia es de mi keridisima amiga del alma Azalea (mi Españolita preferida)...la verdad yo si ella no seria nada y por eso la kiero mucho (Azalea te adoro amiga)..

**---Saludos a todos...y hasta el siguiente capitulo----**_**  
**_


	8. Recuerdos Vivos

* * *

**hola keridos lectores...ya estamos de regreso...**

**esperamos ke este capitulo les sea de su entero agrado...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Dragon Ball no nos pertenecen... son 100 por ciento de Akira-sensei y de nadie mas**

**sin otra cosa ke decir...los dejamos kon la historia...**

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo VIII: Recuerdos vivos**

El amanecer llegó pronto, los primeros rayos del sol asomaban por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que Bulma se despertara al instante bostezando.- _**Hoy parece que hace un día genial¿verdad Vegeta?**_.- Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero el no estaba, se levantó rápidamente y solo con una bata puesta corrió por toda la corporación pero no le encontró, salió al jardín donde estaría aparcada la nave pero no la vio.-_**Ya te has marchado, solo llevo unas horas sin ti y parece que ya me haces falta, te extrañaré tanto**_.

Los meses pasaban rápidos, Bulma ya iba por su cuarto mes y aunque echaba de menos a su querido guerrero, tubo que adaptarse a los acontecimientos así que todo continuó con normalidad en la corporación.

_**Papá iré a descansar un poco, me estoy mareando un poco, el ginecólogo me comento que guardara reposo ya que veía algo extraño en la ecografía**_.- Se tocaba la barriguita que se le estaba empezando a notar.- _**Tranquilo mi bebé sé que tienes hambre, últimamente solo hago comer y comer, esta bien que tenga apetito pero es que parece que mi estómago no tiene fondo, quizás sea el pequeño bebé que tengo, es como el engreído del padre, siempre hambriento.**_- Sonreía mientras se llegaba a arrasar el frigorífico.-

_**Pequeña no comas tanto te vas a empachar**_.- Le decía la madre sorprendida al verla.-

_**No te preocupes mamá**_.- tragaba más y más comida.-

_**Me sorprendo al verte, nunca imaginaria esto, tú que siempre te cuidas la línea**_.- Sonreía.-

_**Madre no sé que me esta ocurriendo últimamente pero es que no puedo pasar dos horas sin comer nada, creo que iré al médico parece que esta criatura esta absorbiendo toda mi energía vital**_.-

_**¿Quieres que te acompañe?.-**_

_**No mamá, gracias, iré sola ya que también tengo cita con la peluquería**_.-

_**Siempre tan ocupada hijita, deberás reposar como te dijo el ginecólogo, por tu bien y el del futuro bebé**_.- Le aconsejaba la madre.-

_**Soy una chica fuerte mamá, no puedo estarme quieta**_.-

_**Bueno, sé prudente, nos veremos a la tarde pequeña**_.-

La joven terminó de devorar los últimos víveres en la mesa y subió a su habitación para cambiase ya que le habían dado cita para ese día en la tarde, buscaba entre los cajones un bolso que le fuese a conjunto con sus zapatos y trasteando entre cajones pudo ver el traje que llevaba cuando decidió ir a Namek, le daba tanta pena recordar aquello ya que se le venía a la mente cuando conoció a Vegeta, la primera vez que lo vio, lo recordó y se sumergió en sus pensamientos cuando estaba en aquel lejano planeta en medio de una cruel batalla:

_Recordando……_

_**Pero ¿quién es ese hombre? Parece de la misma raza que Goku, ya que lleva la cola alrededor de su cintura, deben ser del mismo planeta, pero parece que su forma de mirar a los demás es de un auténtico asesino**_.- Se decía la joven.-

En ese momento Vegeta aniquiló a uno de los soldados de Frezzer bajo la atenta mirada de Bulma.-

_**Que miedo le ha matado de un golpe!!!.-**_ Gritaba la joven tapándose la boca con las manos.-

.-El guerrero ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se volvió en dirección a esta.- ¿_**Quién eres¿Qué buscas aquí?**_.- Le preguntó.-

-La joven que andaba sola esperando a sus compañeros mientras le ocultaba la verdad.- _**Pues yo no soy de este planeta, solo que mi nave se estropeó y fui a caer aquí**_.-

_**¿Crees que soy imbécil?.-**_ Se acercó para intimidarla más.- _**Una mentira más y acabaré con tu vida, sé que eres una terrícola**_.-

_**Pues si, soy del planeta Tierra ¿ pero eso que interés tiene para ti?**_.- Le preguntó mientras daba pasos hacia atrás sigilosamente.-

_**Tiene mucho interés, eso quiere decir que tus amigos andan por aquí cerca en busca de lo mismo que yo, pero no les servirá de nada ya que el tirano Freezer acabará con cualquier ser vivo de este planeta**_.- Miraba hacia el cielo bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.-

_**Mis compañeros te podrán ayudar a matar a ese asesino, si quieres podemos ir a buscarlos**_.- Le decía.-

_**¿Ayuda?, antes preferiría morir como un verdadero guerrero pero no se porque te cuento estas cosas a ti**_.- La miró a esos grandes ojos que se clavaron en su alma.-

_**Porque estás solo al igual que yo, en este planeta y tememos por nuestras vidas, pero tú eres fuerte ese guerrero lo mataste muy rápido**_.- Intentaba amistarse con él.-

_**Ese guerrero no es mas que un sucio insecto, nada en comparación para lo que nos espera**_.- Seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima.-

_**Huyamos pues, así podremos salvarnos**_.- Le decía acercándose a él.-

_**¿Huir? Jamás en mi vida haría eso, soy un guerrero del espacio**_.-

_**Pero seguro que no querrás morir**_.- Le dijo mientras posó su mano en uno de los hombros de él.-

_**Si no hay otra salida moriré luchando**_.- Se quitó de la mano de la joven.- _**Márchate o escóndete para que no te mate ningún soldado.**_- Le advirtió.-

_**¿Me vas a dejar aquí?**_.- Le sujetó el brazo fuertemente.-

.-La miró agarrando el brazo de la joven que lo sujetaba.- _**No puedo llevarte conmigo me estorbarías los humanos sois débiles vuestra fuerza de lucha es insignificante.**_-

_**No quiero quedarme sola, tengo miedo**_.- Le confesó con lágrimas en los ojos.- _**Ayúdame**_.-

_**Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es advertirte así que ocúltate entre esas arboledas, y a la noche márchate con tu nave, dentro de poco se va a disputar el duelo más sangriento de la historia**_.- La miró de arriba abajo parecía que ella le atraía sus instintos mas masculinos.-

_**Antes de marcharte, quiero darte las gracias por no matarme**_.- Ambos se soltaron y él antes de abandonar el lugar le ordenó.-

_**Haz lo que te digo escóndete ya, rápido no me des las gracias no creo que pueda hacer más por ti**_.-

_**Espera, solo una última cosa¿Cómo te llamas?**_.- Le preguntó.-

_**¿Mi nombre?, me llamo Vegeta, adiós**_.-

_Volviendo de sus recuerdos…………_

De regreso a sus pensamientos la joven estaba en su habitación, dispuesta a salir de la corporación con un vestido muy gracioso de premamá.- _**Esa fue la primera vez que te conocí y aunque yo no quiera reconocer que ya me gustabas la verdad es que si me atraías un montón pero nunca me imaginaría que acabaría enamorada de ti y mucho menos esperando un hijo tuyo**_.- Terminó de decirse para sí misma y activó una de sus cápsulas y se marchó a su cita con el ginecólogo.-

_En alguna parte del Espacio Infinito……_

Al otro lado del Universo estaba Vegeta entrenando en una planeta habitado por grandes tempestades y monstruos a los que aniquilaba como parte de sus ejercicios diarios mientras pensaba.- _**Hay algo que falla en mi, creo que debo intensificar mis entrenamientos.- **_Se decía_**.- pero y ¿si no fuera eso? y si mi falta de concentración sea que ya no soy tan ambicioso como antes.**_- Se justificaba.- _**Llevo casi cuatro meses y aun no he conseguido nada.**_- Se enfurecía con sangre en las manos.- _**Y si la culpa la tiene ella que me a amansado, a conseguido debilitarme, no lo puedo permitir!! Eso jamás!!.**_- Envió una gran bola de energía que aniquiló a todo ser viviente de ese planeta, y con la respiración agitada.- _**Debo sacarte de mi mente, no puedo odiarte y mucho menos dañarte pero he de acabar con esta opresión.- **_

Así estuvo durante unas horas más, inquieto, desorientado, intentando ocultar esos sentimientos que parecían que se estaban apagando lentamente en su memoria.- _**Lo conseguiré!! Volveré a ser el de antes!! Ahora que te tengo lejos de mí**_.- Intentaba justificarse pero la verdad es que esa actitud le ayudaba a recuperar su antigua personalidad, parecía que desde su interior se estaba forjando un Vegeta mucho más orgulloso y prepotente siendo como consecuencia un asesino en potencia, esto le daría un último aliento para conseguir superar sus propias fuerzas, convirtiéndose por un instante en un súper guerrero, sus cabellos se volvieron rubios y el color de sus ojos verdes.- _**Encontré donde reside el secreto de mi fuerza, debo seguir luchando contra mí mismo.**_- terminó de decir esto se tumbó en el suelo color rojizo ya con su aspecto original.- _**Lo sabía, mujer, no eres más que un falso recuerdo en mi, una utopía, el vago reflejo de mi parte mas noble que me conducirá a la debilidad**_.-

_En el Planeta Tierra…….._

Ya en la sala de espera de la consulta, Bulma era llamada por la enfermera:

_**Bulma Brief puede pasar!!**_.-

Vamos allá, ahora sabré que sexo tendrás bebé, así te buscaré un nombre.- Sonreía la joven acariciándose el vientre_**.- Hola!!**_

_**Hola de nuevo Bulma, cuanto me alegro que estés de nuevo en la consulta y más hoy que sabrás el sexo del bebé**_.- Le comentaba con un tono gracioso.-

_**Estoy intrigada, de veras. Vayamos ya con el procedimiento, póngame el aparato y así lo sabremos ya**_..- Decía nerviosa la joven.-

_**Bueno, túmbate y quítate el vestido, ponte cómoda ahora mismo te lo diré**_.- El médico le hizo la prueba oportuna y desde el monitor se veía el bebé que poseía una cola como los monos y además era varón.- _**Jovencita menos mal que me comentaste que el embrión era normal que tuviera cola así que ya solo queda decirte que tu bebé es un niño.-**_

_**¿Un niño? Que bien, no me hacía a la idea de nada en concreto pero ahora sé que tengo un hombrecito dentro de mí, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, gracias por todo**_.-

La joven salió de la consulta muy contenta iría a contárselo a toda la familia, organizaría una fiesta con todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo; Horas más tarde en la corporación todo estaba listo, grandes bandejas de comida, toda clase de bebidas y lo más importante para ella, sus padres:

_**Hija vamos habla me tienes muy intrigada**_.- Le decía la madre muy emocionada.-

_**Si hija necesito saber que tendré un nieto o una nieta**_.- También le decía el padre.-

_**Bueno ya veo que estáis impacientes vais a tener un nieto!!!!!!.-**_ Le gritaba emocionada.-

Todos estaban muy felices, continuaron la fiesta con toda normalidad, bebieron refrescos comieron y partieron una tarta; todo era normal hasta que apareció Yamcha.-

_**Vengo para ver como esta la futura mamá**_.-

_**¿Qué haces tú aquí? No te invité**_.- Le dijo rotundamente a su ex novio.-

_**Vengo en son de paz Bulma, vine para traerte este regalo para tu bebé**_.- Le mostró un paquete envuelto.-

_**Bueno puedes quedarte pero no vengas como siempre con las intenciones de hacerte cargo de mi hijo, ya que tú no eres el padre¿Esta claro?**_.- Le confesó enojada.-

_**¿Por qué me tratas así? Solo vine porque hacía tiempo que no te veía y me apetecía saber de ti y de cómo llevarías el embarazo**_.- Le decía el joven siendo sincero.-

_**Ya no se si creerte Yamcha, pero en fin parece que el embarazo me ha apaciguado, te daré una oportunidad para que seamos amigos, por todos los años que te llevo conociendo pero jamás se te ocurra hacerme daño**_.- Le comentaba ofreciéndole la oportunidad de volver a ser su amigo.-

_**Verás como pronto te darás cuenta de que vuelvo a ser el de antes**_.- Sonreía marchándose del lugar una vez que le entregó el regalo.- _**Hasta pronto Bulma, me voy a entrenar.-**_

_**Hasta pronto Yamcha**_.-

La joven ya cansada de la fiesta decidió darse un baño de sales aromáticas, y con el silencio absoluto de la zona empezó a recodar de nuevo los primeros días cuando conoció al padre de su hijo.- _**Aún recuerdo cuando todavía estaba en el planeta Namek y nos vimos por segunda vez.**_-

_Recordando……_

Después de una enorme explosión en aquel planeta, casi todo estaba en ruinas mi nave no pudo partir, así que me quedé escondida en una cueva cual fue mi sorpresa cuando desde lejos divisé al guerrero que horas antes me recomendaba que me huyera del lugar, estaba tumbado, magullado y algunas de sus heridas sangraban demasiado.-

_**Por Dios¿Qué te a ocurrido?.**_- Se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantarse.-

_**Lárgate mocosa, solo son unos rasguños, márchate en tu nave antes de que estalle todo, hazme caso**_.- Le gritaba sin fuerzas.-

_**No te dejaré aquí, eso nunca**_.- Intentó ayudarle a andar pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza.-

_**Mujer huye, no he podido matar a ese tirano merezco morir aquí**_.- Le explicaba.-

_**Has hecho todo cuando has podido pero no mereces morir, te ayudaré a salir de aquí.- **_Intentaba ayudarle a caminar.-

.-El joven se quedó quieto de pie mirándola fijamente a sus enormes ojos color turquesa mientras con sus manos aguantaba la cara de la joven.- _**Eres muy bonita para morir aquí**_.- Dicho esto se desvaneció quedando inconsciente en aquel lugar.-

_**No te mueras, he de ayudarte**_.- Se decía la joven mientras en ese instante era transportada hacia el planeta Tierra junto al guerrero y a todos los terrícolas que permanecía en aquel lejano planeta.-

Sentados estaban todos en el jardín de algún lugar de la Tierra, todos juntos, entonces yo busqué al guerrero que yacía aún inconsciente entre la verde hierba de la zona.-_**Despierta**_.- Le susurraba mientras le daba pequeños toquecitos en la cara con su mano.- _**Estamos a salvo**_.-

.-El joven se despertó y pudo ver el bello rostro de ella.- _**¿Dónde estoy?**_

_**Estas en mi planeta, te transportaron como a mí con ayuda de las esferas, ya no tienes que temer por tu vida**_.- Le sonreía.-

_**¿De que me hablas mujer?**_.- Miro a su alrededor y observó que el clima, la vegetación pertenecían al planeta al que la chica hacia referencia.- _**¿Por qué me salvaste?.-**_

_**Porque fuiste un buen guerrero y luchaste con ese tirano con todas tus fuerzas, te mereces estar con nosotros en este planeta**_.- Le ayudaba a inclinarse.- _**Te has recuperado de tus heridas.-**_

_**¿Qué quieres de mí?.**_- Le preguntaba mosqueado.-

_**Pues para empezar, quiero que vengas a mi casa allí te darás un baño, te conseguiré ropa, comida en enormes cantidades, y también descansarás, te noto abatido**_.- Le ofreció amablemente que se fuese a su casa; él no se opuso ya que tampoco tenía a donde ir.- _**Luego si quieres seguir tu camino, no te lo pediré**_.-

.-El joven se quedó en silencio observándola, viendo como se sacaba una cápsula del bolsillo y se transformaba en una enorme nave que atrajo la curiosidad del guerrero.- _**¿Cómo logras eso?.-**_

_**Aún puedo hacer más cosas, soy científica, para mí no hay nada imposible**_.- Le sonreía incitándolo con la mano a que subiera a la nave espacial.-

_**¿Cómo podría obtener una?**_.- Le preguntaba.

_**Si tanto la necesitas te conseguiré una mejor que ésta, que también te servirá para que te puedas entrenar como lo hizo Goku pero ahora vayamos a mi casa, me encuentro cansada**_.-

_**De acuerdo**_.- El joven subió a la nave detrás de ella parecía que la única que podía tener dominio sobre él era ella.-

_Volviendo de sus recuerdos…………_

La joven volvió de sus pensamientos, mirando el reloj.- _**Me pasaría las horas recordándote como te invité a convivir en mi casa, fue todo tan hermoso y a la vez tan natural, te noté que estabas completamente solo lo único que hice fue tenderte una mano, la misma mano que semanas después acariciaron tu cuerpo, fuimos en esos días, dos amantes que parecía que el tiempo se nos iba a acabar en cada noche, en parte, yo tuve la culpa, por estar comprometida, y aún más, por tratar de ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti.**_- Se decía para calmar su consciencia que parecía rebotar en su cabeza todo el rato.- _**Quizás el destino nos puso en aquel planeta para poder encontrarnos luego aquí**_.-Entre esos pensamientos la joven se vistió para regresar al trabajo en el laboratorio.

_En alguna parte del Espacio Infinito……_

A millones de kilómetros estaba Vegeta con sus entrenamientos a marchas forzadas, parecía ya tener dominado su súper poder, pero aún estaba sediento de más batalla, de destruir algún que otro planeta para cerciorarse de que nadie le podría vencer nunca más, se veía preparado para batirse en duelo con esos androides pero quiso ser cauto.- _**Ahora que he conseguido obtener mi mayor fuerza debo conseguir el control de la misma para ello me quedaré en el espacio varios meses, note que cada vez que pasa el tiempo estoy recuperando parte de mi personalidad que me caracterizaba en el reinado de mi padre, soy el mejor.**_- Reía mientras acababa con un poblado entero llenos de criaturas horribles.- _**Pronto seré el de siempre**_.-

El tiempo transcurría rápido para todos, Bulma estaba ya en la recta final del embarazo y junto con su padre aún trabajaba en el laboratorio.- _**Hija vete ya, recuerda que el médico te dijo que debías guardar reposo en la recta final, podrías ponerte de parto en este moment**_o.-

_**Papá no te preocupes tanto, tú necesitas ayuda en el trabajo, desde que estoy embarazada he cargado en ti mucho del trabajo que me corresponde a mí**_.-

_**Cualquier día me vas a dar un susto de muerte hija, de pensar que te puedes poner de parto aquí mismo**_.- sudaba el padre acalorado por la situación.-

_**No me hagas reír padre, seguro que me da tiempo de llegar a la clínica, tengo un botón de emergencia siempre conmigo, el cual me ayudará a que mi equipo médico estén listos para el parto**_.- Decía totalmente tranquila.-

_**Que paciencia tienes hija, no parece que sea tu primer parto**_.- sonreía.-

_**Sigamos trabajando padre, o no terminaremos en todo el día y hoy dan en el cine una película que quiero ver, iré con una compañera de trabajo**_.-

_**¿De donde sacas tantas energías?.- **_

_**Debe ser mi bebé que me aporta mucha energía**_.- Sonreía la joven.-

Pasadas unas horas Bulma se estaba cambiando de ropa en su habitación para salir al cine pero le llegó una contracción muy fuerte que la obligó a tumbarse en la cama inmediatamente presionó el colgante de emergencia y pasado un tiempo el equipo médico se instaló en la corporación, preparados para transportar a la joven al hospital. Allí dio luz por cesárea y fue todo muy bien, ni el bebé ni ella sufrieron ningún percance ni siquiera cuando le cortaron la cola.

La madre primeriza estaba muy contenta con el retoño entre sus brazos, se parecía tanto a su progenitor que le recordaba a él a cada momento.- _**Pequeño te llamarás Trunks.- **_Amantaba a su bebé de tan solo unas horas.-

A la habitación no paraba de llegar ramos de flores, bombones y regalos de toda la compañía de su empresa, y de sus familiares, ella solo tenía ojos para su hijo que mostraba a todos. _**Trunks esta es tu familia**_.- sonreía la joven.-

Pasados tan solo unas semanas, ya en la corporación Bulma estaba paseando con Trunks y los padres de esta, todas las miradas se dirigían al pequeño que era el centro de atención, era obvio que el parecido al padre era evidente, este hecho no paso desapercibido por nadie; la madre de la joven nunca quiso descubrir la identidad del padre pero tampoco hizo falta.-

_**Hija, mi nieto es guapísimo, tiene el mismo color de ojos que el tuyo pero el tono de la piel y el rostro son idénticos al padre**_.- Sonreía la madre mirándola perpleja.-

_**Si no te dije quién es el padre mamá¿Cómo sabes quién es?.**_- Se sonrojaba.-

_**Hija, soy mujer al igual que tú, nosotras intuimos, pero aparte de eso, os he visto muchas veces muy juntitos, es muy gracioso, tienes un hombre muy apuesto a tu lado, y guapo, claro esta**_.- Se marchaba la madre dejándola casi sin aliento.-

_**Madre, perdón si te fallé por mi indiscreción, soy una adolescente al fin al cabo, siempre se llegan a cometer locuras**_.- Miraba a su pequeño que sonreía al verla.- _**Eres muy guapo Trunks!!.-**_

En ese momento entraba Yamcha por la corporación y se adentraba al jardín a visitar a la joven.- _**Hola Bulma, perdón por no haber venido antes pero es que estuve entrenando lejos de aquí, vine a ver al bebé que ya me comentó tu madre que era varón**_.-

_**Hola Yamcha, te presento a Trunks!!**_.- Le acercó el niño con sus brazos para que lo viese mejor.-

El joven estaba ilusionado de que fuera suyo, y ya se había imaginado incluso su rostro, pero a medida que fue observándolo sacó la identidad del padre, no hizo falta ni siquiera que ella se lo confesara_**.- Pero este bebé no es mío….. este niño….. es hijo de Vegeta**_.- Se retiró de su lado.- _**¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Estás loca?...**_

_**¿Loca¿Por qué?, efectivamente es hijo de Vegeta**_.- Sonreía alzando su hijo con sus brazos.-

_**Pues estás loca porque te has acostado con un asesino… no mejor seguro que te ha violado y te daba pena abortar**_.-

_**No digas tonterías, él nunca me puso una mano encima que yo no quisiese y no como tú, por el simple hecho de todos lo que compartimos en el pasado por eso no te delaté lo que me hiciste, lo que consumaste, hay yo ya estaba embarazada**_.- Le confesó enfurecida.-

_**¿Fueron relaciones consentidas¿Cómo te pudo atraer un monstruo como él?, no me lo imagino.**_- Volvía a mirar al pequeño.-_**Seguro que cuando vuelva de donde quiera que esté no querrá saber nada de ese niño y tampoco de ti, porque ya lo obtuvo**_.-

_**No se que te piensas pero él sé que me ama, a su manera, pero me ama**_.- agarraba a su bebé con mas fuerza.-

_**¿Qué te ama? Te retractarás de tus palabras deja que pase el tiempo, con suerte vendrá un día antes de que los androides aparezcan, ya que solo le interesa aniquilarlos, él odia a los terrícolas, te utilizó para tener un sitio donde vivir, comer y entrenarse**_.- Intentaba convencerla.-

_**¿Por qué me dices eso?, él volverá junto a mí**_.- Se puso triste.-

_**Perdona pequeña pero es que no quiero que te hieran, y más ahora que tienes un bebé, créeme, ten precaución, quizás yo no me haya portado bien contigo y me arrepiento pero él podrá hacerte daño cuando no le intereses**_.- Acariciaba su rostro angelical_**.- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?**_

La joven se quedó un poco sorprendida de sus palabras pero no quiso dar credibilidad a sus palabras supuso que quizás el tenía envidia.- _**Si, vayamos**_.-

Desde aquel día, pasaron cuatro meses y el pequeño dormía en su cunita mientras la joven se vestía para salir a pasear, ya había recuperado su esbelta figura así que la ropa le quedaba como siempre, igual de perfecta, así que terminó de peinarse pero notó una corriente de aire por la espalda, se levantó y cerró la ventana cuando se volvió se encontró de frente con Vegeta- _**Has regresado!!**_.- La joven abrazó a su amante fuertemente.- _**¿Cómo estás cariño?.-**_

_**Continuará……………………….**_

** dejen sus reviews...**_**  
**_

* * *

**esperamos ke les haya gustado el capitulo**

**dejen sus reviews please eso nos anima muchisimo...y otra cosa ke ustedes ya saben y ke no me cansare de decir es ke esta historia es de mi amiga del alma Azalea y ke gracias a ella todos disfrutamos de esta historia...Te kiero amiga..**

**otra kosa...**

**kiero agradecer a todos akellos ke nos an dejado su comentario...de todo corazon Gracias!!!**

** sin otra cosa mas ke agregar aki van las kontestaciones a los reviews...**

**marinlucero chiba: **hola Marina!!! nos alegra ke te haya gustado la historia...eso nos hace muy feliz...te agradecemos ke te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia...y gracias, yo solo lo hago para hacer felices a los demas kon las historias de mi kerida amiga Azalea tanto komo me hacen feliz a mi, y es por eso ke las komparto a todos ustedes, para ke las disfruten...en cuanto a tu comentario sobre la historia, si te comprendo es ke esta pareja son fuego puero!! y pues son demasiado pasionales, y a mi parecer eso es lo ke hace mas interesante a esta pareja, jejeje...gracias por tu comentario, te lo agradecemos de todo corazon...besos...

**Nami-Haruno: **gracias por tu comentario Nami-Chan, nos alegra ke te guste la historia...esperamos ke sigas kon nosotras...besos...

**Morgain Croix: **jejeje no nos odies Morgain-Chan, es ke todo va a su tiempo y si Vegeta no se entero es por algo, no crees?...pero nos alegra ke te guste la historia, y ya no sufras ke te va a dar algo, jejeje...gracias por tu apoyo...saludos...  
**  
Micky: **gracias por tu comenario, nos alegra ke te este gustando la historia, y la verdad tienes razon, es mejor seguir un poco la linea de la historia original en cuestion de personalidad de los personajes, ya ke asi es mas interesante (es muy importante la personalidad de kada kien ya ke eso es lo ke marca el destino de cada personaje), saludos...

**bulmitavz: **gracias por tu apoyo...saludos...

**khira: **nos alegra ke te haya gustado el capitulo (- si te apoyo a mi tambien me fascina kuando se porta lindo, eso hace ke me guste kada vez mas, jejeje)...gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo...saludos...

**Pako:** nos hace feliz sabes ke te gusta la historia...gracias por tu comentario, esperamos ke te guste este nuevo capitulo...saludos...

**Edoras: **si es muy lindo, al menos ya es un avance ke Vegeta se haya admitido a el mismo ke siente algo por Bulma...si fue muy linda su ultima noche juntos, y aunke no lo kiera admitir frente a los demas Bulma le importa mas de lo ke el piensa y es por eso ke no le hizo nada al insecto de Yamsha, aunke merecido se lo tenia ke por lo menos le diera una paliza... gracias por tu apoyo, nos alegra muchisimo ke te guste la historia...besos...

**Kurayami K: **nos hace feliz el saber ke te gusta la historia, eso nos anima muchisimo... si fue genial ke Vegeta llegara justo kuando Trunks nacio, eso es lindo, pero komo ya conocemos a nuestro amado principe no esperemos mucho amor de su parte, jejeje...todas extrañaremos a Vegeta eso tenlo por seguro...jajaja...gracias por tu apoyo...besos..

**BadGirl DBZ: **Hola Vero...nos alegra muchisimo ke te guste la historia y de komo se maneja la personalidad de cada uno...es ke si te comprendo ke es mas interesante la historia si se conserva el caracter de kada kien, jejeje...gracias por tu apoyo..ánimo, te mandamos muchos besos...

**núria: **bueno pues, si es algo triste ke Vegeta se haya marchado, pero ten por seguro ke regresara...y si ese maldito gusano de Yamsha seguira molestando a Bulma, pero al menos esta ya no le hará mucho caso...en cuanto a Trunks pues el es un amor (me enkanta Trunks, lo amo)... nos alegra ke te guste la historia...gracias por tu apoyo...saludos...

**saludos a todos**


	9. Debatiéndose entre Sentimientos

**hola ya volvimos kon este nuevo kapitulo!!!**

**si bla bla bla lo de siempre, no!!! todos ya sabemos ke Dragon Ball no nos pertenece y no hacemos esto kon fines de lucro...solo por la entera satisfaccion del entretenimiento para todos nosotros...**

**y ahora...a leer...**

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

_**Capítulo IX: Debatiéndose entre sentimientos**_

.-El joven la abrazó también pero no con tantas ganas.- _**Mujer estoy bien**_.-

_**Te noto muy magullado y bastante abatido**_.- Se soltó de sus brazos.-

_**Solo necesito una ducha y algo de descanso**_.- Se volvió para salir de la habitación de ella.-

_**¿No me vas a preguntar por el bebé?.-**_ Le pregunto calmada y en voz baja para no despertar al pequeño.-

_**Necesito descansar no tengo tiempo para eso**_.- Le dijo desinteresándose por su hijo.-

La muchacha se acercó a él y le cortó el camino quedando justo enfrente.- _**¿Es que no te hace ilusión verle¿Todo este tiempo no te has acordado de nosotros?**_.- Lagrimeaban sus ojos.- _**Pensé que tal vez me habrías añorado**_.-

_**Mujer dentro de tres meses llegarán los androides y nos aniquilarán, tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar**_.- La separó con la mano suavemente y la retiró de la salida de la puerta.- _**No tengo tiempo ahora.-**_

¿_**No tienes tiempo para mí¿No tienes tiempo para tu propio hijo¿Para que diablos te pasaste tanto tiempo en el espacio?**_.- Le cuestionaba para que le buscase una justificación lógica de porque no quería ver al bebé.-

_**Tuve mucho tiempo para ti, y lo sabes, eso me dificultó a la hora de conseguir todo el poder necesario para ser el más fuerte, ya que no me entrenaba lo suficiente y aun así ¿me pides que tenga más tiempo para ti?**_.- La sujetó del brazo y se la atrajo hacia sí.- _**¿Qué más quieres?**_.-

_**Te quiero a ti, quiero que conozcas a nuestro bebé**_- Le respondió colocándole una mano en su rostro.- _**No esperé todo este tiempo a tu regreso para que ahora te limites a ignorarnos.-**_

- Se acercó a su rostro y la besó apasionadamente en la boca.- _**He sufrido muchísimo para conseguir todo el poder que tengo ahora, pronto te lo demostraré**_.-

En ese momento el bebé lloraba intensamente, tenía hambre y ese era su único método para poder comer.- _**Quizás te haga falta descansar la falta de sueño y comida te hace decir tonterías mandaré a que te preparen algo de comer, estará todo en el comedor, baja cuando quieras.**_- Se fue a atender a su crío que era lo que más le importaba en ese momento.-

El príncipe solo la observó y se marchó a su habitación.- _**Creo que he sido un poco duro.**_- Pensaba.-

_**Estúpido arrogante pero no dejaré que tu actitud influya en mi, debo amamantarte eso es lo principal para mi, pero antes me secaré estas lágrimas que nublan mi vista**_.- Le decía al pequeño que miraba a su madre con un dedo en la boca. La joven se limpió la cara en el baño y amamantó a Trunks, quedándose dormido entre sus brazos.- _**Mi pequeño, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido.-**_

Ese mismo día en la noche, Bulma se duchó y se puso su camisón color rosa se miraba al espejo.- _**¿Seguiré teniendo el mismo atractivo que antes? Quizás ya le dejé de gustar**_.- Se preguntaba por qué no logró despertar en él ningún sentimiento al verla.- _**Bueno dejare que el tiempo pase quizás vuelva a ser el de antes tanto tiempo solo en el espacio la ha debido de sentarle mal**_.- Se justificaba buscando alguna razón lógica para no enfrentarse a la posibilidad de no besarlo nunca más.- _**Siempre eres tan impredecible!!.-**_

El joven ya duchado, descansado, vestido con la ropa que Bulma le preparaba en su armario decidió ir a ver a su bebé, quería saber como era, así que justo en la puerta de la habitación de ella, tocó con delicadeza.-

_**¿Quién es?**_.- Preguntaba la joven mosqueada por las altas horas de la noche.-

_**Mujer, necesito entrar**_.-

_**Siempre lo haces sin pedir permiso**_.- Le contestó mirando a su pequeño que jugaba en la cunita con un muñeco.- Intentó ignorarlo por un momento pero a penas pudo y se rindió al verlo estaba realmente atractivo con esos pantalones y con todo el torso descubierto, la verdad es que lo deseaba pero debía estar serena ya que estaba enfadada con él.-

Al entrar el guerrero pudo observar la bella estampa familiar.- _**¿Éste es mi hijo?**_.- Pudo notar que era varón.- Se acercó a su hijo y pudo notar el elevado rango de fuerza que poseía, destacaba de todos en esa casa.- _**Ya pude notar antes su poder**_.-

_**¿Poder¿Eso es en lo que te fijas de tu hijo?**_.- Le preguntaba con asombro.-

_**¿Y su cola?.-**_ Buscaba con la mirada la cola.-

_**Mandé que se la cortaran para que pareciera un auténtico humano**_.- Le decía mientras acariciaba la cara de su pequeño.-

_**Él nunca será un humano como tú, es superior claro está**_.- Lo agarró y lo levantó para verlo mejor.-

_**¿Qué haces Vegeta suéltalo no ves que está llorando?.-**_ El bebé se asustó y comenzó a llorar.-

_**Estoy comprobando la fuerza que puede llegar a producir**_.- Inmediatamente lo soltó en la cama de nuevo.-

_**Solo piensas en lo mismo, te has dado cuenta que no me has preguntado como se llama**_.- Le recriminaba.- _**Ni tampoco te has dado cuenta de que se parece a ti.-**_

_**Te escuché antes como le llamabas por su nombre y su color de pelo y ojos no es característico de un auténtico guerrero de mi raza**_.- Dejó de ver al crío para centrase en su ella_**.- **_

_**¿Quiere eso decir que no le amas¿Qué no te importa?.-**_ Le decía notablemente afectada por su comportamiento.-

_**Mujer siempre con tus sentimentalismos, un buen guerrero es el que no se debilita con estas cosas, solo me importa una cosa ahora mismo, ser el mejor para cuando luche con esos androides**_.- La joven lo miraba atónita pudiendo percibir el cinismo que salía de sus palabras.- _**¿Qué esperabas de mi?.-**_

_**Vegeta…..-**_ La joven no aguantó más y dos lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro.- _**Me hieres con tu actitud ante nuestro hijo, nunca estamos entre tus preferencias, prefieres huir a entrenar lejos y ponerme vagas excusas.**_-

_**Mujer no llores, debes entender que yo no soy un terrícola y el bebé tampoco llegue a serlo debes de vivir con ello**_.-

_**¿Quieres decir que tú no tienes sentimientos porque perteneces a una raza de guerreros del espacio? Eres un mentiroso, Goku es de la misma raza que la tuya y también es guerrero y ama a su familia**_.- Le confesó haciendo que el príncipe se ofuscara aun más tras esa comparativa.-

.-El guerrero sujetó a la joven por ambas manos y la presionó contra la cama mientras su hijo lo miraba atentamente.- _**No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca**_.-

_**¿El que?.-**_ Apretaba más sus manos.-

_**No vuelvas a compararme con el insecto de tu amigo, cuando acabe con los androides yo mismo le mataré**_.- Acercó su rostro al de ella que aún permanecía acorralada a él.- _**¿Te queda claro?.-**_

_**¿Y luego me matarás a mi**_?.- Le contestaba separándose de su rostro echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- ¿_**Lo harás?.-**_

_**Si te interpones en mi camino no tendré mas remedio que hacerlo**_.- La observaba de arriba a bajo la joven estaba inmóvil por la presión de sus manos, estaba a su merced, la veía realmente bella, podría apreciar su esbelto cuerpo tras el camisón rosa semitransparente.-

_**Entonces mátame ahora mismo porque no permitiré que hagas daño a algunos de mis amigos.**_- Le decía la joven que seguía sollozando.-

_**Muerta no me servirás de nada**_.- Sonreía.-

_**Suéltame Vegeta, quiero estar con mi hijo, es hora de que te marches de mi habitación**_.- Le ordenaba.-

¿_**Me estás dando órdenes?**_.- Dejo de ejercer presión en sus brazos pero no la soltaba.-

_**Quiero quedarme sola, tu presencia ya no es grata en mi habitación, así que lárgate a entrenar en tu querida cámara de gravedad y aléjate de nosotros, solo nos traerás problemas**_.- Le decía observando a su pequeño como miraba la escena.- _**Trunks no te preocupes mamá no permitirá que te ocurra nada.-**_

_**Mujer no te librarás tan fácil de mi, aun necesito algo**_.- Fijó su mirada en los ojos de ella.-

_**No me vas a dejar hasta que te dé lo que quieres, habla¿que necesitas?**_.- Le preguntó apartando su cara de la de él.-

_**Supera la cantidad de gravedad de la máquina, donde estuve en el espacio conseguí superar tres veces esa cantidad y gracias a eso, conseguí transformarme en súper guerrero, debo entrenar con esa potencia o sino tantos esfuerzos no habrán servidos de nada**_.- la liberaba del amarre de sus manos y cambió su postura para sentarse al lado de ella que se estaba inclinando.-

_**Lo haré, solo con una condición**_.- Le fijó su mirada en sus ojos.-

_**¿Qué quieres?**_.- Respondió frunciendo más el ceño.-

_**Si de veras no te importo dime que no me amas, que te arrepientes de haberte mezclado conmigo, de haberme conocido**_.- Abrió aun mas sus enormes ojos.-

Es joven se quedó perplejo ante sus palabras, él no la dejó nunca de amar pero su condición de guerrero no le permitiría que le reconociera que la amaba por lo que se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente para acabar dándole un largo y apasionado beso acompañado de caricias por debajo del camisón.- _**Mujer…**_- Seguía besándola ardientemente.-

_**Dímelo Vegeta, dime que no te importo**_.- Ella intentaba separarse de él pero la fuerza que él tenía era mayor así que se estaba dejando llevar de nuevo, también deseaba volverlo a sentir, sus hormonas le estaban pasando una mala jugada.- _**No continúes**_.-

_**¿Es que no me deseas?.-**_ Le murmuraba al oído.-

_**Contesta a lo de antes, no me lo pongas más difícil**_.- El joven rozaba los perfectos pechos de la joven que ahora eran mayores, eso lo excitaba aún mas fue bajando hasta acariciar su sexo.-

_**Difícil me lo estás poniendo tú¿Crees que me puedo aguantar al verte?.**_- La joven cerraba sus piernas para incomodarlo más pero al contrario lo excitaba aún mas esa mezcla de intentar zafarse de sus brazos lo incitaba más para provocar la consumación del acto.-

.-_**Bulma tienes que ser fuerte dile que pare no dejes que haga contigo lo que quiera tú no eres su juguete**_.- Se decía para sí misma.- _**Pero es que me gusta tanto como me toca, me encanta como me seduce lo necesito tanto, le echaba mucho de menos y ahora que lo tengo no quisiera perderlo, me dejaré llevar**_.- Se decía para calmar su consciencia.-

_**Eres tan linda**_.- le decía entre respiraciones agitadas.-

_**Vegeta el bebé, no quiero que nos observe**_.- Intentaba soltarse de sus brazos.-

_**Está durmiendo es que no lo notas**_.- La joven lo vio y era cierto se había quedado plácidamente dormido parecía notar la presencia de su padre y ya no necesitaría cuidar mas a su madre.- _**Es un niño listo**_.-

_**No como el imbécil de su padre**_.- la joven volvía a retomar las riendas de la situación esta vez situándose encima de él.-

_**Cállate mujer y enséñame el placer que puedes llegar a revelarme**_.- Besó a la joven salvajemente.-

Así estuvieron un rato más hasta que sigilosamente salió Vegeta de la habitación para descansar en su cama_**.- Tarde o temprano florece en mí el deseo de sentirte aunque por ahora, solo te necesite para satisfacerme.**_- Se convencía a cada momento que solo sentía por ella placer carnal aunque muy en el fondo dentro de su corazón yacía algo más.-

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban desayunando menos el guerrero, que aún no había hecho acto de presencia.-

_**¿Qué te pasa esta mañana hija te veo muy animada?.-**_ Le preguntaba la madre.-

_**Nada mamá, es que hoy Trunks esta muy contento, míralo jugando con ese peluche¿no esta realmente guapo?.**_- Sonreía la joven disimulando lo contenta que estaba por volver a tener cerca a su huésped de nuevo.-

_**Pues sí hijita, mi nieto esta guapísimo**_.-

Ambas bebían café y desayunaban mientras conversaban amenamente hasta que vieron acercarse a Vegeta, que se sentó junto a ellas para comer, estaba muy hambriento.-

_**Hola apuesto Vegeta, cuanto tiempo sin verle**_.- Le decía la madre de la joven asombrada.- _**Ahora entiendo porqué mi hija esta tan feliz**_.- Decía en voz bajita.-

Vegeta solo se limitó a mirarlos a todos y asistir con la cabeza, antes de tragarse casi toda la comida, mientras comía observaba a su pequeño, podía notar los rasgos duros de su cara y aquella expresión tan típica de ellos, pero el color lila de su pelo todavía le resultaba algo atípico pero era igual de exótico que el de la madre.- _**Y pensar que dudaba que fuese mío ese crío, pero mis genes fueron los que la fecundaron**_.- Decía orgullosamente el padre aunque no lo reconociera en público.-

La madre de la joven se ausentó para llevar un café a su marido al laboratorio que no había podido salir al jardín a desayunar mientras ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos, mirándose.-

_**¿Qué tanto me miras?**_.- Le preguntaba mosqueado.- _**¿Es que no me habías visto antes comer?.- **_

_**No es por eso, una pregunta te iba hacer¿Cuándo llegarán los androides?.- **_

_**Te lo dije ayer en la tarde**_.- Le recordaba.- _**Llegarán dentro de tres meses, la cuenta atrás a llegado, pero yo solo me basto para acabar con ellos así que puedes ir llamando a tus amiguitos y que ya no se preocupen, no me hará falta su ayuda**_.- Sonreía maliciosamente.-

_**Sigues siendo igual de arrogante y orgulloso¿Seguro que tú solo podrás aniquilarlos**_?.- Volvía a cuestionarle.-

_**Pues claro que si, que tonterías dices mujer**_.- Seguía ingiriendo grandes cantidades de comida.-

_**Anoche me pediste que aumentara la potencia da la cámara de gravedad, esta misma tarde la tendrás, mi padre esta con ello, se lo pedí esta misma mañana**_.- Alzaba a su hijo jugando con él y haciendo que sonriera.-

_**Solo espero que no se vaya a estropear que tenemos poco tiempo para andar con tonterías.-**_

_**Podrías por lo menos agradecer que esta misma tarde la utilizaras**_.- Lo miraba para llamarle la atención.- _**Mi padre lleva metido toda la mañana trabajando sin parar**_.-

_**Yo no se lo pedí a él¿Recuerdas?.-**_ Se levantó de la mesa.- _**Si no eres lo suficientemente eficiente no es mi problema.- **_

_**¿Ahora dudas de mi trabajo?**_.- Soltó al bebé en su carrito y se dirigió a él.- _**Será una broma tuya¿No?.-**_

.-Sonreía.- ¿_**Crees que estoy de broma?.-**_

_**Imbécil, no te rías de mí**_.- La joven en el fondo le gustaba este tipo de conversaciones amenas con él que por otro lado en muy pocas ocasiones se producían.-

En ese momento ella recibió una llamada de teléfono, a través de la madre que se lo dijo desde la corporación.- _**Ahora voy madre**_.- _**Para una vez que puedo estar tranquila con él me tienen que molestar.**_- La joven cargó de su hijo y se dirigió hasta la cocina dejando allí al guerrero desayunando_**.- ¿Quién es?.- A eres tú, perdona pero esta mañana cambié de planes me surgió algo que no esperaba y tuve que ausentarme, pero sin falta voy esta misma tarde¿Hasta que hora estáis en la consulta?, a de acuerdo pues estaré antes de las ocho, solo espero que no vuelva a destrozarle de nuevo la consulta, ya se que para lo pequeño que es, ya tiene mucha fuerza, seguro que no vuelve a ocurrir, perdone**_.- La joven colgó el teléfono, avergonzada porque la última vez que llevo al pequeño al pediatra casi acaba con la consulta por pincharle para vacunarle.-

_**¿Qué quería la clínica del pediatra¿Esta enfermo tu hijo?**_.- Le preguntaba preocupada.-

_**No madre, es que tiene una revisión rutinaria**_.- Sonreía.-

Al joven salió al jardín con la esperanza que él estuviera allí todavía para seguir conversando pero cuando llegó no había más que platos vacíos y ni rastro de él.- _**Vaya para una vez que podía hablarle, bueno supongo que habrá más ocasiones como esta**_.-

Volando por el cielo se encontraba Vegeta pensando a donde iría a entrenar para poder destrozar todo cuanto le era posible sin herir a nadie, hasta que encontró unas montañas rocosas, se instaló allí y practicó su fuerza con la nueva transformación.- _**Estoy ansioso de lucha, de sangre, quiero acabar con todos, quiero ser el más fuerte y lo conseguiré**_.- Reía mientras destrozaba todo a su paso.- _**Y luego iré a por ti, Kakkaroto y las demás sabandijas terrícolas y si no lo hago antes es por esa mujer escandalosa y vulgar**_.- Volvía a pensar en ella.- _**Sal de mi mente tengo el recuerdo de tu cuerpo grabado en mi, eres tan perfecta.- Necesito seguir con más entrenamientos, no puedo pensar en eso mientras intensifico mis golpes**_.- Terminó de decir esto y volvió a cambiarle la cara, parecía otro, como si su personalidad quisiera doblarse para ser con todos el mismo menos con ella que se volvía mas dócil, y utilizaba otro carácter no acorde con su personalidad, con tal de poderla sentir de nuevo.-

_En la corporación….._

En el jardín estaba bebiendo un refresco Yamcha que esperaba a la joven para acompañarla al pediatra.- _**¿Cómo que tarda tanto en arreglarse? va a perder su turno con el médico, luego me tocará llevarla volando, como siempre, sé que solo quiere que la acompañe para que pueda controlar al pequeño, ya que ni ella ni el pediatra pueden, bueno pero no me importa mientras la tenga cerca de mi, y ¿Quién sabe?, igual hasta me haga cargo de ese crío.**_- sonreía pensando en alguna posibilidad de tener algo con ella.-

¿_**De que te ríes, pareces estar completamente loco, vayamos ya que llegaremos tarde**_.- Le ordenaba la joven.-

_**Pero si la que tardas eres tú!! Llevo dos horas esperándote**_.- Le recriminaba.-

_**¿Qué haces hay parado? Vamos!!.-**_

_**A sus órdenes!!**_.- Activó la cápsula y los tres se marcharon volando por el cielo a toda prisa.- _**estás muy guapa hoy Bulma**_.- Le decía observándola detalladamente.-

_**¿Crees que por haber sido madre iba a perder mi figura?**_.- Le bromeaba después de que le perdonara todas sus actitudes crueles con ella.-

_**No nunca diría algo así, simplemente hoy estás diferente.-**_

_**Mi madre también se empeña por decirme que hoy estoy cambiada¿Por qué será?.-**_ Reía mirando a su hijo.- ¿_**Lo sabes tú , Trunks?.-**_

El niño frunció el ceño y eso le hizo gracia a ambos.- _**Creo que el niño te a entendido**_.- le comentaba su ex novio.-

_**Eso parece!!. Date prisa debo llegar a la consulta del médico!!.**_- le ordenó.-

Pasadas unas horas Vegeta regresó a la corporación notablemente cansado, entró a su habitación por la ventana y accedió a darse un baño.- _**La buscaré para que me diga si está preparado lo que le pedí**_.- Bajaba por las escaleras y antes de llegar al salón escuchó unas voces procedentes de la puerta de la salida reconoció la voz de Bulma, y se asomó, pero lo que divisó no le gustó nada, es más empezó a sentir celos.- _**¿Qué hará ese insecto aquí riéndose con ella?, parece ser que se divierten un montón, tiene a mi hijo en sus brazos¿qué buscará?.**_- El joven al ver que iba a ser pillado se volvió para el pasillo y subió las escaleras.- _**Maldita sabandija**_.- El joven se metió en la habitación de la científica_**.- La esperaré aquí, no quiero tener que enfrentarme al insecto ese.-**_

Pasado unos minutos y después de dejar a su hijo con su madre en el jardín subió para colocarse la bata de trabajo y ayudar a su padre en el laboratorio, abrió la puerta y allí encontró al príncipe:

_**¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?**_.- Le pregunto con curiosidad.-

_**Tenía que buscarte y sabía que ibas a entrar tarde o temprano**_.-

_**¿Y por qué no me has buscado abajo en el comedor?**_.- Le cuestionó acercándose a él.- _**¿O es que buscabas algo más de intimidad**_?.- Se acercó al joven y acarició su fuerte torso.-

_**No quería intimidad**_.- Le insinuó.-_** solo que no te busqué abajo porque parecías estar bastante ocupada con ese insecto**_.-

_**¿A es eso¿Nos viste?.**_- Le sonrió.- _**solo regresábamos de llevar a Trunks a una revisión rutinaria, Para ti sabes que nunca estoy ocupada**_.- Acercó su rostro al suyo para besarle.-

_**Quieta, no vine para eso, necesito que me resuelvas lo que te pedí**_.- La cortó dejando a la joven paralizada allí por su mal gesto.-

_**¿Por qué haces eso¿No me quieres besar?**_.- Le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.-

_**Ahora no vine para eso, ya te lo dije**_.- La miraba mosqueado.-

_**¿Crees que cuando te beso solo es para provocarte?.- **_Le contetsó la científica

_**Si.**_- Afirmó rotundamente.-

_**Pues para que te enteres en este planeta el besar no es solo un síntoma de apareamiento, también significa aprecio, cariño, ternura, es una señal de el amor que puedes tener por alguien.**_- Le explicaba.-

_**Mujer tu siempre estás dándole vueltas a lo mismo, jamás podrás aceptar que no tengo sentimientos, que nunca los conocí y que no tienen cabida dentro de mí, eso solo me haría ser débil**_.- Le colocaba la melena de la joven detrás de los hombros para verle mejor el rostro.-

_**Entonces¿Por qué no me dijiste anoche que no me amabas como te pedí?.-**_ Se acercó a su rostro.-

_**No te puedo decir eso, porque no conozco lo que es el amor, ni que significa, ni el interés que tienes porque yo sienta eso, así que no te dare una negativa de algo que desconozco.**_- Le aclaró dejándola aún más perdida entre sus ojos color azabache.- _**Mujer solo te diré una cosa, desde donde yo vengo, las hembras solo existían para procrear y para satisfacer al guerrero, así ha sido siempre y así fue como yo lo conocí, como me enseñaron**_.-

¿_**Para satisfacer y procrear?, pues te recuerdo que no estás en ese mundo tuyo obsoleto y bajo las órdenes del tirano de tu padre el Rey, estás en el Planeta Tierra, que es ahora tu hogar, debes cambiar esos pensamientos.**_- Le dijo pero al guerrero no le sentó nada bien por lo que la sujetó fuertemente del brazo y con un tono de voz amenazante le susurró.-

_**No vuelvas a hablar de mi padre así, no hables de lo que no conoces y mucho menos me obligues a formarme bajo las normas de este sucio y débil planeta**_.- la arrojó a la cama.-

_**¿Por qué reaccionas así?**_.- le preguntó la joven que se tocaba el brazo con la otra mano.- _**Me has hecho daño.-**_

-El joven se acercó a la cama y de pié justo en frente le ordenó.- _**Necesito la dichosa cámara de gravedad lista esta misma tarde y no quiero excusas¿Te queda claro?.-**_

_**Salvaje, no trabajaré bajo amenazas tuyas, no te arreglaré nada**_.- El joven al oír estas palabras reaccionó formando una bola de energía en su mano.-

_**¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?.-**_

_**No te tengo miedo, siempre me haces lo mismo y luego acabamos gimiendo en la cama con la respiración agitada, y lo sabes**_.- Sonrió la joven se sentó en la cama.-

_**Por última vez¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que puedo llegar a hacer?**_.- Sonreía maliciosamente.- _**Estas muy equivocada mujer, crees conocerme bien, Eh?.-**_

_**Pues sí, sé que es una estrategia para asustarme.**_- Se recogía el pelo en un coletero.-

_**Tú lo has querido**_.- El joven envió la bola de energía a través de la ventana hacia donde estaban sus padre junto a el pequeño bebé jugando en el jardín provocando en todos un gran susto aunque no llegó a herir a ninguno.-

¿_**Qué has hecho?**_.- Se asomaba a ver que no le ocurría nada a su familia, como no veía nada quiso correr hacia abajo pero Vegeta la detuvo.- _**Suéltame, nunca llegué a pensar que hicieras algo parecido para ponerme en contra tuya, herir a tu propio hijo, miserable**_

.- Sonreía sabiendo del poder que él ejercía en ella.- _**ahora vas a obedecerme, quiero esta misma noche la máquina con la potencia que te ordené**_.- la volvió a empujar para que ésta cayera en la cama bruscamente.- El joven salió volando por el ventanal en un instante.-

_**¿Cuánto me he equivocado contigo¿A quién he traído a mi casa, pero es que tengo que obedecerle, por el bien de mi familia**_.- La joven salió de su dormitorio y bajo las escaleras buscando a sus padre y su hijito en el jardín.- _**¿Mamá papá como estáis?**_

_**Bien hija, no nos ha ocurrido nada, esa fuerza se estrelló contra nuestro centro botánico retirado de nosotros tu padre mandará a que lo reconstruyan, y por el bebé también esta bien, jugando con el último invento de tu padre, pero lo que no entiendo es que fue lo que sucedió, pero lo importante es que estamos bien**_.- Sonreía la madre de la muchacha.- ¿_**te noto muy palidecida¿Qué ocurre algo?.-**_

_**No mamá, estoy bien, solo es que me encuentro algo mareada**_.- Le mentía ya que estaba destrozada por la actuación de Vegeta, no entendía nada nunca había reaccionado así -¿_**Será que nunca me quiso?.- ¿Será que se aprovechó de mi¿Cómo es posible que haya intentado hacerme tanto daño?**_.- Se preguntaba sin obtener ninguna respuesta, estaba enloqueciendo pero pensó en que por ahora debía obedecerlo así que corrío al laboratorio y se puso a trabajar con la cámara de gravedad; pasaron las horas hasta que consiguió programar la máquina a la intensidad que le fue ordenada.- _**Veremos si ahora eres capaz de dañarme, antes de darte la esto tendrás que darme explicaciones, no te tengo miedo**_.- Lagrimeaba recordando los buenos momentos que pasó junto a él y de cómo su vida había dado un giro radical con la llegada de su bebé.- _**Me llevaré lo mejor de ti, nuestro pequeño**_.-

La noche estaba ya por caer y acostó temprano a su hijo, lo dejó con una niñera de su confianza, mientras se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad y golpeó en la puerta.- _**Abre tengo que instalar el dispositivo.**_- Le dijo con la voz notablemente apagada.-

.El joven abrió al puerta de la entrada.- _**Vaya, no pensé que lo conseguirías tan pronto.-**_

.-La joven ni lo miró y se puso manos a la obra con la máquina.-

_**Espero que sea tan eficaz con los anteriores, ya me queda poco tiempo para entrenarme así que la probaré mañana**_.- Le explicaba.-

_**Haz lo que quieras, mientras estés entretenido con estas cosas no te dará por matarnos**_.- Le dijo sumamente cabreada.-

_**¿Ahora me tienes miedo?.**_- Le cuestionaba para seguir dominándola.-

_**Yo nunca te tuve miedo pero si eres capaz de dañar a mi familia y con ello incluyo a mi hijo, pasaré de no tener miedo a sentir odio por ti.**_- Le confesó serenamente pero desde su corazón no sería capaz de odiarlo, lo amaba demasiado.-

_**¿Odiarme?, Dudo que fueses capaz de hacerlo, creo que te importo demasiado**_.- Le decía de brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared.-

.-La joven no quería seguir con aquel juego así que lo ignoró y terminó de instalar el nuevo dispositivo.- _**Ya esta listo, me marcho, Adiós**_.- La joven recogió las herramientas pero fue interrumpida por el que se agacho junto a ella para poder observarla mejor alzándole de la barbilla con su mano.-

_**De veras estás afectada, no pensé que te doliera tanto**_.- La besaba en la mejilla.-

_**Déjame en paz, no vuelvas a besarme nunca más¿Afectada? Que intentes matar a mi familia, que me hieras de esa manera no lo concibo**_.- Se levantó para continuar recogiendo todas las herramientas.-

_**Sabía que así me harías caso, pero no envié ese ataque directamente a ellos, sabía que no les alcanzaría, quería que me respetaras**_.- Le justificaba su actitud.-

_**¿Por qué Vegeta?**_..-La joven se apartó de él.- _**Me pides respeto, tiene gracia, yo que me he adaptado a ti, peleándome con todos mis amigos que decían que acabarías matándome, yo que solo tengo ojos para ti¿y que recibo a cambio?**_.- Sollozaba la joven mientras él intentaba abrazarla.-_**No!, No quiero tu falsa compasión, juegas conmigo como se te da la gana, aunque tú no tengas sentimientos yo si los tengo**_.- Se apartaba de él empujándole para poder salir de aquella situación.-

_**Bulma…**_.- la joven se paralizó al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca.- _**Yo no quise herirte nunca…**_

- Ella le miró aun asombrada se acercó y le susurró al oído.- _**Demuéstramelo hasta entonces, déjame tranquila durante un tiempo, no me busques por las noches en mi habitación, no me presiones cuando te haga falta algo de mi trabajo, trátame bien y sobre todo, no dañes a mi familia¿Te queda claro?**_.- Se fue apartando de él poco a poco.-

_**Bulma yo no……...-**_ Le decía el joven preocupado.- _**No puedo ver que estás cerca de mi y no poder sentirte más**_.- Pensaba para sí mismo.- _**Espera…. Tengo algo para ti**_.-

_**Continuará……..**_

** dejen reviews...**_**  
**_

* * *

komo todos sabeis...esta historia es de mi adorada amiga y hermana del alma Azalea...esta historia le pertenece a ella (Aza ke haria yo sin ti...sin ti no soy nada...TKM linda)...y psss yo solo soy en angelito (jejeje mas bien diablito) ke les hace llegar hasta ustedes esta maravillosa historia...(Karen: ayyyyyyyy!!!!! ke lindo, soy una mensajera...inner: seee pero una mensajera pervert, jajaja...Karen: Tu callate ke eres mas pervert ke yo... Inner: eso no es cierto!!!...Karen: claro ke si!!!...Inner: ke no!!!...Karen: Ya callate ke aki la ke manda soy yo!!!...Inner: TT ke mala eres!!!...Karen: muajajaja)... 

sin mas ke anunciar aki stan las kontestaciones a los reviews:

**Saiya Elite:** Gracias por avisarme de la plagiadora lo tendremos muy en cuenta...aunke la tía esta ya se disculpo pero pss aun no me konvence del todo, y tendremos kuidado...saludos...

**killi27:** nos alegra ke te haya gustado, bueno...eso de ke Vegeta se comporte komo un pelmazo kon la pobre de Bulma no es una novedad, pero psss hay ke komprender ke el no demuestra sus sentimientos tan facilmente komo los humanos, ya ke a el solo lo criaron para asesinar, hay ke tenerle un pokito de paciencia...pero aun asi lo amamos, jejeje...saludos...

**DioXa:** es un honor para nosotras tus palabras, y nos alegra ke te guste la manera en la ke se esta llevando a kabo la trama de la historia, de verdad te lo agradecemos...muchas gracias por los animos, esperamos ke te siga gustando la historia...saludos...

**nuria:** hola!!! ke bueno ke te guste el kapitulo, y psss ahora ke Veggie a regresado todos esperan ke le patee el trasero al insecto de Yamsha (creeme eso hasta yo lo espero, pero eso lo decide la jefa, jajaja)..de verdad nos alegra ke te haya gustado el kapitulo...esperamos ke este ultimo capitulo tambien te guste y nos sigas leyendo en en suguiente cap...saludos...

**Nami-Haruno:**de verdad nos agrada muchisimo ke te guste el kapitulo...y gracias por el apoyo ke has mostrado hacia la historia y hacia estas humildes servidoras ke solo hacen lo posible por entreteneros...esperamos ke te guste el kapitulo y te mandamos muchos besos...

**bulmitavz88:** gracias por el apoyo, y si!!! ke el insecto de Yamsha se vaya al cuerno... saludos...

**Edoras:** jejeje si al fin a nacido mi pekeño y hermoso Trunks (aki vez a Karen hechando babas por el hermoso de Trunks, jejeje), y psss al fin a regresado ese terco de Vegeta, ya veremos ke es lo ke hace ahora este cabezota, jejeje...bueno respondiendo a lo ke mencionas de ke Vegeta en el espacio no recuerda mucho a Bulma, lo ke pasa es ke ahi es donde mas la recuerda ya ke segun el al estar kon ella lo hace débil y es por eso ke kiere volver a ser el chico rudo-malvado-sin sentimientos ke solia ser antes de llegar a la tierra, y es por eso ke se kiere hacer un poko de la vista gorda kon eso, pero no puede negar de ke esta lokito por Bulma... y yo te apoyo ke Yamsha se vaya al carajo (grrr maldito insecto komo lo detesto)...gracias por el apoyo...saludos...

**Morgain Croix:** jejeje no somos tan malas komo parecemos jejeje lo ke pasa es ke nos gustan los enredos entre nuestra pareja favorita jejeje...y creeme ke todos keremos ke le den su merecido a Yamsha jajaja...gracias por el apoyo...saludos...

**BadGirlDBZ:** Hola kerida Vero!!! nos alegra ke te guste (a mi tambien me gustaron los recuerdos)...si te soy sincera a mi me enkanta ke Veggie haya regresado...y ke bueno ke ya estas mejor nos hace feliz saberlo...muchas gracias por el apoyo y por tu komentario...besotes...

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SU APOYO... Y POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE PINCHARLE AL BOTONCITO Y DEJARNOS SU KOMENTARIO...ESO NOS HACE ENORMEMENTE FELIZ, Y NOS IMPULSA A SEGUIR ADELANTE...SE LOS AGRADECEMOS DE TODO KORAZON...

_la vida es komo un sueño!!!_

_lo imaginas...y deseas ke se haga realidad... _

_pero no contamos kon ke..._

_el sueño mas hermoso...es vivir..._

_y kompartirlo kon la persona amada!!!... _


	10. ¿Amor o Pasión?

**Hola komo han estado!!! **

**espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado...no me maten por eso jejeje...**

**aki estamos de nuevo kon este capitulo ke esperamos y sea de su agrado, reiterandoles ke los personajes de esta serie no nos pertenecen y ke no hacemos esto kon fines de lucro...**

**bien eso es todo por el momento asi ke los dejamos trankilos para ke disfruten de este capitulo... **

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo X¿Amor o Pasión?**

_**Bulma yo no……...-**_ Le decía el joven preocupado.- _**No puedo ver que estás cerca de mi y no poder sentirte más**_.- Pensaba para sí mismo.- _**Espera…. Tengo algo para ti**_.-

_**¿Algo para mí?**_.- Se volvió para escucharle mejor, el hecho de llamarla por su nombre le atrajo.- _**Me has llamado por mi nombre, me gusta escucharte**_.- Sonreía.-

_**Tengo algo que enseñarte, pude doblegar mis fuerzas y ahora soy capaz de transformarme en súper guerrero**_.- Le explicaba para poder sorprenderla.-

_**Me parece muy bien que hayas conseguido lo que te propusiste, para eso estuviste tanto tiempo fuera vagando por el Universo como si no tuvieras un hogar**_.- Le recriminó.- _**Muéstramelo.-**_

_**¿Quieres verme?.- **_Se sorprendió de su reacción.-

_**De todas formas me lo ibas a enseñar para eso me llamaste¿No?**_.- Le vacilaba.-

_**Observa mujer**_.- El joven se transformó en un súper guerrero dejando a la joven boquiabierta.-

_**Vaya parece que no me mentías**_.- Sonreía la joven.- _**Me alegro te ves hasta guapo pero te prefiero moreno**_.-

_**¿Por qué te iba a mentir?.**_- Preguntaba mosqueado.-

_**Estás realmente diferente, pero no te queda mal, lo importante es que hayas reunido todas las fuerzas necesarias para aniquilar a esos androides**_.- Lo observaba de arriba abajo.- _**Así no temeré por la vida de mi pequeño bebé**_.-

_**Pues claro que sí, ahora mismo soy el más fuerte de todos sin duda**_.- Se enorgullecía.-

_**Debo volver junto a Trunks, tengo que darle de comer, adiós**_.- Se despidió saliendo rápidamente del lugar para no tener que seguir escuchándolo hablar solo de lucha y de sus objetivos, pensando como hacia siempre, en sí mismo.- _**Eres el mismo prepotente de siempre pero no dejaré que esto me influya**_.- Se decía pensando.-

_**Mujer… parece que ni te haya importado que superara mis propias fuerzas**_.- Decía ya solo en el lugar.- _**Continuaré con mis entrenamientos**_.- Volvía a su adorada cámara de gravedad.- _**Sé que ahora mismo no hay nadie más fuerte que yo, en este planeta, ni Kakkaroto, ni sus amigos podrán superarme, yo solo me bastaré para acabar con ese peligro**_.-

A la mañana siguiente la joven científica de dispuso a despejar por completo su mente, montó a Trunks en el carrito y paseo por toda la Corporación, quería idear un plan para que Vegeta le demostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos, en un principio lo que haría sería ignorarlo, contratar a alguien para que hiciera la comida, y también que estuviera en el laboratorio suplantándola por un tiempo mientras disfrutaba de su maternidad, quería estar una semana alejada de todos aquellos sentimientos y problemas superficiales por un amor correspondido a medias.

Pasado unas horas todo estaba listo, lo dejó todo muy bien atado, se iría a la zona oeste del país, justo en el lado opuesto, sin decir nada a nadie sobre el lugar donde se iba a hospedar, allí compartiría junto a su pequeño unas mini vacaciones.

En la Corporación, estaba Vegeta, cansado de sus duros entrenamientos concretamente había durado tres días sin descanso, y notablemente hambriento se acercó al comedor y allí pudo notar la presencia de una cocinera que amablemente le preguntaba:

_**¿Quiere algo el señor?.- **_

.-El guerrero la miró de una manera aterradora tanto que la joven decidió ignorarlo mientras él se servía los víveres en grandes cantidades.- _**¿Qué diablos querrá esta terrícola?**_.- Se preguntaba mirándola de reojo.- _**¿Dónde estará Bulma? Hace rato que no la veo y con este son ya más de tres días los que llevo sin verla seguro que si me asomo al laboratorio estará allí trabajando**_- Terminó de comer se fue directo a buscarla al laboratorio quería verla, pero en el lugar de la chica encontró a un joven científico:

_**¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?.-**_

_**¿Dónde está?.- **_Le agarró de la bata_**.- Contesta**_.-

_**¿Quién?**_.- Le decía el joven aterrorizado.- _**Señor, no se de que me habla**_.-

En ese momento el padre de la chica se asomó pudiendo ver al príncipe y le contestó cordialmente.- _**Suéltale Vegeta, mi hija no esta aquí se marchó de vacaciones, pronto regresará de nuevo.-**_

_**¿Vacaciones?**_.- Le preguntaba.- _**Estúpida mujer seguro que está con el insecto ese**_.- Se decía para sí mismo mientras se los imaginaba a ambos juntos.- Soltó al joven que apresaba en sus manos y se marchó sin decir nada, llegó hasta el jardín de nuevo y desde no muy lejos en el cielo, pudo notar la presencia de Yamcha que se estaba acercando, por lo que dedujo que no estaría con ella.- _**Gusano insignificante cualquier día te mataré escoria.**_- Se enfurecía volviendo de nuevo a la corporación para descansar en su habitación.- _**No le daré mayor importancia a todo esto, y mucho menos ahora que estoy en la recta final en mi enfrentamiento con esos robots, solo quedan alrededor de dos meses.**_-

En un parque de atracciones estaba Bulma con su pequeño, se reían y divertían con los animadores del parque, el día estaba estupendo para pasear, la joven se estaba relajando plácidamente y ya casi ni se acordaba de sus problemas con Vegeta, le faltaba un poco más de relax para que dejara de ser su prioridad y también, su mayor obsesión.- _**Trunks parece que te estás divirtiendo**_.- Le acariciaba la cabecita.- _**Dedicaré todo mi amor a ti**_.- Lo besaba tiernamente mientras le colocaba la ropita bien.- _**Eres un amor.-**_

La semana estaba pasando rápidamente, ambos disfrutaban el último día como el primero, el pequeño Trunks cada día estaba mas grande y percibía las cosas con más claridad, diferenciaba a su familia estupendamente menos con su padre, ya que no pasó ni dos minutos con él, este gesto no pasaba desapercibido para Bulma que en los últimos días de descanso se replanteaba su relación definitivamente quería sacarlo de su cabeza, lo más complicado eran las noches que pasaba durmiendo sola en aquella habitación de hotel, y aunque estaba totalmente equipada, no había nada material que pudiera llenar los huecos de su corazón, desde que aquel guerrero quedara gravado en su alma sabía que le sería difícil esa relación, por su carácter tan arrogante y su manera de expresar sus sentimientos, esa manera tan fría y distante.-

_A la mañana siguiente…._

Vegeta durmió durante horas, bastante más de lo que lo solía hacer pero el entrenamiento lo dejó muy agotado pero le apetecía entrenar en las montañas, lejos de todos, se vistió con su traje de combate y voló saliendo por la ventana, a toda velocidad.-

Desde un hotel de gran lujo la joven despertaba a su hijo:

_**Vamos Trunks!! Iremos de nuevo a aquel centro comercial lleno de juguetes!!**_

El bebé lloraba sin cesar tenía mucha hambre y también parecía estar enfermo, así que le tocó la frente y tenía décimas de fiebre, ella intentó calmarse y llamó al pediatra, éste le recomendó que volviesen a su consulta que debía de observarlo.- _**Ahora iremos espero llegar pronto.**_- Terminó de decir esto salió del hotel y voló en una de sus naves en dirección al hospital.- _**Tranquilo pequeño, mamá esta contigo**_.- Seguía llorando sin cesar mientras ella estaba perdiendo el control de la nave, realmente estaba en un aprieto ya que no podía pilotar la nave y atenderle.- _**Ya calla Trunks, ya nos queda poco.-**_

Vegeta seguía volando mientras notó la presencia de su hijo, la fuerza vital suya, era perceptible desde kilómetros por lo que notó que algo le estaba ocurriendo, cambió su rumbo y se dirigió a su encuentro.- ¿_**Qué le habrá ocurrido?.-**_ Se preguntaba preocupado.- _**¿Le estarán atacando?.-**_

La joven seguía volando lo más rápido posible sin darse cuenta de que un águila se atravesó por su camino asuntándola y precipitándose al vacío por el cambio brusco de orientación, antes de que se estrellara contra unas montañas el guerrero que llegó a tiempo lo pudo evitar sujetando la nave con una mano y llevándola hacia un lugar seguro.-

_**Trunks!! Estas bien!! Menos mal¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Quién me ha ayudado?.-**_ Se preguntaba la joven mirando a su alrededor como no vio nada agarró a su hijo y salió de la nave pudiendo ver a Vegeta de brazos cruzados.-

_**¿Qué es lo que pretendías?.-**_ Le preguntó el joven bastante mosqueado.-

_**Vegeta…**_.- La joven lloró mientras aun asustada se la acercó a él.- _**Nos has salvado.- **_

_**Noté que el pequeño estaba en peligro por las fuerzas que emergían de él, supe que debía de salvarle.**_- La miraba a ella y a la vez a su hijo.

_**¿Habías llamado a papá Trunks?.**_- Miraba a su hijo que sonreía con aún una lágrima en un ojo.- _**Vegeta muchas gracias, estamos vivos gracias a ti.-**_

_**No me des las gracias y mejor dime que pretendías estrellándote contra esas montañas**_.- Le decía con el semblante serio.-

_**Se me cruzó algo en mi ruta con la nave y me asusté, perdiendo en control de la nave por la velocidad que llevaba**_.- Le explicaba.-

_**Eres muy torpe, te llevaré a la corporación.-**_

_**Espera, iba con tanta prisa porque el pequeño esta enfermo me dirigía al hospital**_.- Le confesaba con preocupación.-

_**¿Enfermo? Eso no es posible.-**_

_**Sí tiene fiebre es normal que los bebés enfermen Vegeta**_.- Le respondía.-

_**Puede que los bebés terrícolas si enfermen, pero éste no**_.- Se acercó y agarró al bebé de los brazos de la madre quitándole la ropa que llevaba encima dejándolo solo con el pañal.- _**Así volverá a su temperatura**_.-

_**¿Qué haces?.- **_Le preguntaba mientras le devolvía el bebé a sus brazos.-

_**Le tapas demasiado, él no necesita tanta ropa su temperatura corporal es mayor a la tuya no le abrigues tanto.**_-

La madre al oír esto miró a su bebé que parecía no estar enfermo y su cara había cambiado.- _**Si es cierto**_.-

_**¿Nos vamos?**_.- Le preguntó el guerrero.- _**No tengo tiempo que perder.-**_

_**Si, vamos**_.- Afirmó con la cabeza.-

Vegeta la acomodó entre sus brazos y esta a su vez al pequeño para que el viaje le fuera menos incómodo para ellos dos.-

_**¿Por qué acudiste a salvarnos¿Acaso te importamos?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

_**Ya calla mujer, ya estamos llegando**_.- Él la apretaba más hacia él haciendo sentir seguridad.-

_**Contéstame**_.- Le ordenó.-

_**No quiero contestarte, no tengo respuesta para lo que me pides, solo actué ante una llamada de auxilio**_.- El decía sin mirarla.-

_**Mientes, sabías que éramos nosotros**_.- Sonreía.-

_**Piensa lo que quieras, no soy dueño de tus pensamientos**_.- Después de esta respuesta no volvió a haber ninguna conversión, llegaron a la corporación soltó delicadamente a la joven en la entrada, volviéndose para marcharse.-

_**Espera!**_.- Le ordenó la joven dejando al príncipe parado de espaldas a ella.-

_**¿Qué quieres?.- **_

_**Agradecerte el habernos salvado**_.- Le decía portando a su hijo en brazos.-

_**Es mi obligación protegeros, adiós**_.- Se marchó volando rápidamente.-

_**¿Has escuchado Trunks?, Porque yo todavía no me lo creo**_.- Se quedó parada allí un rato mas.-

Después de éste hecho Vegeta rápidamente volaba para llegar pronto a las montañas, estuvo allí una semana entera, el suficiente tiempo como para llegar agotado a la corporación, dispuesto solo a dormir, sin que nadie le molestara, pero antes de llegar a su habitación por el ventanal, la joven subía a verlo, abriendo la puerta de golpe:

_**¿Dónde estabas Vegeta?**_.- El pregunto ofuscada.-

_**¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?**_.- le respondía.-

.- Se acercó a él y pudo observar que estaba muy magullado.- _**Debes estar muy cansado, no te molestaré mas**_.- Se marchó dejándolo solo cerrando la puerta a su paso.-

Bulma bajaba las escaleras y se metió en el comedor y ordenó que le preparasen mucha comida y que la subieran a la habitación del guerrero.- _**Imbécil, morirá antes del combate como siga así.-**_

Después de aquella conversación tan corta, no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra durante semanas, llevaban casi un mes y medio ignorándose mutuamente, la hora de la gran batalla se estaba acercando, ya solo quedaba un día para partir en busca de aquella misión y la joven sabía que podía fallecer en aquella batalla y no le volvería a ver más por lo que debía dar el primer paso ya que sabía que él no lo haría.- _**Me rindo, esta noche mismo te tendré aunque sea solo en cuerpo, quizás sea mi última vez**_.- se apenaba la joven mientras se cambiaba el ropaje por uno más sensual para atraerle, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que con solo una caricia lo tendría entre sus brazos de nuevo podría ser dueña de su cuerpo pero no de su corazón.- Ya salía de su dormitorio para golpear suavemente en la puerta del guerrero.-

_**Soy yo Vegeta¿Puedo pasar?.-**_

.-Abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar.- _**¿Qué vienes a buscar aquí?.**_ _**Deberías estar rezando para que tu planeta no sufra mucho mañana.-**_

_**Por eso mismo vine, para desearte que te vaya muy bien mañana y que tengas mucha suerte.**_- Lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos mostrándole una cara llena de dulzura que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro.-

_**Sabes que los aniquilaré con mis manos, no necesito tu suerte**_.-

.-La joven le puso su mano en el fuerte torso del guerrero.- _**Quizás sea la última vez que nos encontremos en esta situación, quizás no necesites de mi que te desee suerte, pero…. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada mas de mi?**_

_**Mujer… no provoques nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego**_.- Le justificó.-

.- La muchacha poco a poco fue quitándose el camisón.- _**¿Ya no te gusto¿No te agrada mi cuerpo?**_

_**Mujer… vístete, por favor**_.- Le decía con la voz baja.- _**No puedo hacerte eso….-**_ Le acariciaba la mejilla.-

_**No busques excusas, di mejor que no me quieres volver a sentir**_.- Se volvió de espaldas a él para salir de aquel lugar pero los brazos entrelazados por la espalda del joven la detuvieron apretando sus duros y bien colocados senos con sus manos.-

_**¿Por qué provocas esto? Dime**_.- Le musitaba al oído.-

_**Porque no puedo dejar que te vayas de mi lado sin tenerte una vez más entre mis brazos.**_- Le decía volviendo atrás su rostro y así poder verle mejor.-

.-Al oír estas palabras él soltó la mano que presionaba el seno de la joven para acariciar su bello rostro.- _**Compartiré contigo esta noche**_.- La besó apasionadamente atrayéndola hacia si con mas fuerza haciendo que la joven le correspondiera a sus caricias de la misma manera.-

_**Como deseaba estar así**_.- Se desnudaba rápidamente mostrando su esbelto cuerpo provocando aun más al príncipe, que estaba ansioso por tomarla.-

_**Demuéstramelo**_.- Le ordenaba con la respiración agitada y la voz entrecortada por los besos recibidos por la joven.-

.-Le joven al oír estas palabras aumentaba el roce en sus caricias profundizando por sus formas esculturales jugando con la seducción que provocaba la situación.- _**Espero que ésta no sea la última oportunidad de tenerte conmigo.-**_

_**¿Por qué lo dices?**_.- Le preguntaba mientras mordisqueaba sus labios.- ¿_**Es que de verdad crees que no voy a poder con esos robots?.-**_

_**Existe la posibilidad de que te derroten en la batalla**_.- Le abrazaba con más ahínco.-

_**¿No crees en mi fuerza?**_.- La separaba suavemente de su cuerpo para mirarla de frente.- _**Mujer soy el más fuerte.-**_

_**Eso ya lo sé pero recuerda que el joven aquel del futuro nos reveló que tú fuiste uno de los primeros en morir**_.- Le explicaba desmoralizada.-

_**Eso fue en aquel futuro, me he preparado durante todo este tiempo que he convivido contigo y también cuando estuve en el espacio, he doblegado mi poder**_.- La abrazaba de nuevo acariciándole su dulce cuerpo delicadamente.- _**No pienses en eso ahora.-**_

_**¿Volverás de nuevo con nosotros cuando todo esto haya acabado?**_.- Le hizo la pregunta que tanto deseaba saber.-

.- El joven la miró a sus profundos ojos perdiéndose en ellos.- _**Mujer… no soy un terrícola ya lo sabes.-**_

_**Eso no es importante para mi Vegeta**_.-

_**Pasemos esta noche juntos como lo solíamos hacer, estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estos sentimentalismos**_.- El joven arrojó suavemente a la joven en la cama para quedar encima de ella y dominarla mejor, besando cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo.-

_**Dime que no te marcharás**_.- Le insistía la joven.- _**Por favor**_.-

_**Mujer ya cállate**_.- Le abrió las alargadas piernas para hacerla suya pero la joven se resistió haciendo enfurecer al joven.- _**¿Para que viniste a verme?**_.- Seguía encima de ella pero sin consumar el acto estaba frustrado.-

_**Vine para estar contigo, puede que jamás nos volvamos a ver**_.- Le justificaba con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.-

_**Cuando viniste antes a mi habitación y te desnudaste interpreté que querías estar de nuevo conmigo, ahora, me vienes con tonterías como si tuviéramos una relación conjunta, tengo solo una razón por la que quedarme esta noche aquí contigo, y es que me agrada disfrutar y gozar de tu cuerpo pero no busques en mí algo más allá, porque lo que más me interesa ahora mismo es luchar mañana por ese motivo estuve dos años acá entrenando diariamente en este planeta, e incluso cuando me fui al espacio, regresé de nuevo para seguir entrenando¿Crees que por haber estado durante este tiempo compartiendo la misma cama tengo que justificarte cada paso que voy a dar o cada cosa que pienso hacer?, estas muy equivocada Bulma**_.- El joven desnudo se levantó de la cama dejándola allí sumamente preocupada ya que jamás había sido tan sincero con ella.- _**Solo dime una cosa¿Qué pensabas que podríamos tener?**_

_**Yo te amo Vegeta, si creías que solo me importabas por el placer estas muy equivocado, te he engendrado un hijo, al cual amo también, pero es que no concibo que te alejes de mi y mucho menos que me trates como cualquier fulana, compartí mi cariño contigo, te enseñé muchas cosas**_.- Le recriminaba la joven que lagrimeaba por el dolor de sus palabras.-

_**Yo no te pedí nada, las cosas surgieron porque los dos las provocamos y no porque te obligué, nunca te puse una mano encima en contra de tu voluntad**_.- Le aclaró intentando justificar su actitud tan pagana.- _**Sabes perfectamente que no estoy hecho para esto, soy un guerrero de sangre real preparado para la lucha, la batalla y aniquilar a todo ser vivo, siempre he sido un mercenario, he destruido muchos planetas solo para lucrarme, para hartarme de victorias sin pensar en otra cosa, no serás tú quien me cambie.**_- Se vistió con sus short ajustados y me metió en el cuarto de aseo.- _**Cuando salga no quiero volver a verte en mi habitación.-**_

_**Eres un cobarde Vegeta, un miserable cobarde**_.- Le alzaba la voz provocándole para seguir peleando.- _**Sé que me quieres y adoras a tu hijo pero tu orgullo anula esos sentimientos, te enseñaron a odiar pero jamás a amar, eso lo hice**_ _**yo.**_

.-El joven salió del baño para acercarse a ella que aun estaba tumbada en la cama.- _**¿Amar? Aun no sabes que eso me debilitaría, jamás me enseñaron amar porque podría ser una presa fácil, un ser insignificante**_.- le aclaraba.-

.-La joven observaba el gesto de su cara, mostraba odio pero ella lo justificaba en la educación que obtuvo desde su nacimiento pero confiaba en que podría cambiar, ella lo cambiaría, con el tiempo.- _**Mientes, sé que me amas, pero lo quieres ocultar, siempre estaré a tu lado Vegeta, espero que mañana ganes la batalla, Adiós**_.- La joven se levantó tapada con la sábana, y salió para dirigirse a su habitación.- _**¿Por qué no puedes ser mejor persona conmigo?**_-Se decía para sí misma.-

La mañana siguiente llegó pronto, el primero en partir temprano fue el príncipe que salió tan sigilosamente que no se pudo dar cuenta, unas horas mas tarde lo haría Bulma acompañada por su bebé volando en una nave donde también estaba Yamcha, decidieron aparcar la nave en unas montañas cercanas:

_**Deberías marcharte, esto puede ser peligroso para tu bebe**_.- Le aconsejaba.-

_**Solo vine a ver los androides, luego me marcharé, no te preocupes**_.-

_**No importa Bulma, seguro que si esos robots te fueran a dañar tu marido te defenderá**_.- Se burlaba de ella.-

_**No es mi marido, y lo sabes, no te rías más de mí, soy una mujer soltera, moderna, y que tiene el hijo más guapo del mundo**_.- Alzaba a su hijo en brazos.- _**¿Verdad?**_

_**Nunca cambiarás, sigues siendo igual**_.- Le decía su ex novio que la miraba.-

_**Por hay vienen todos nuestros amigos**_.-

Pasada unas horas ya estaban todos reunidos en el mismo lugar sorprendidos por el hijo de la científica tras su relación con Vegeta, nadie se lo creía, exceptuando a Goku que jugaba con la información desde antes.-

_**¿Dónde esta Vegeta?**_.- Le preguntó Goku a la muchacha.-

_**No lo sé, ya debería estar aquí salió antes que yo de la corporación.**_- Le respondió.-

_**¿No vino contigo¿Cómo dejó que su hijo viniera hasta aquí?.-**_ Le preguntaron.-

_**Chicos por favor, vine por mi propia voluntad y no necesito que me acompañe nadie, soy como siempre me conocéis**_.- Zanjó el tema con esta aclaración.-

.-_**Ha debido de pasarlo mal junto a ese tipo tan prepotente**_.- Pensaba la mayoría de sus amigos.-

En ese momento hizo su aparición el príncipe que llegó volando desde el cielo situándose enfrente de todos pero algo llamó su atención miró a la joven que portaba a su hijo en brazos.- _**¿Qué haces tú aquí?**_

_**Continuará……..**_

* * *

**NOTA:** gracias a todos ustedes por su komentario, para serles sincera estoy inmensamente feliz de ke les este gustando la historia, eso nos hace seguir adelante kon este proyecto, ya ke gracias a su apoyo nosotras estamos aki kompartiendo kon ustedes esta maravillosa historia, la cual reitero ke es de mi maravillosa y talentosisima amiga del alma Azalea y ke gracias a ella todos disfrutamos leyendo este FanFiction tan interesante... 

** bueno aki kontestando a los reviews:**

**Nami-Haruno:** gracias por tu comentario... y no llores por favor!!! ke me vas a hacer llorar a mi tambien, jejeje... nos alegra ke te este gustando la historia, de verdad gracias por tomarte la molestia de leernos...saludos...

**núria:** nos alegra muchisimo saber ke te gusta el fic...ke bueno ke te gusto el final y pue si la verdad ya era hora de ke Bulma tomara algunas cartas en el asunto kon respecto a Vegeta...wiiii si a mi tambien me enkantaTrunks lo amo es tan kawai !!!... gracias por tu cometario y esperamos leernos en el siguiente capitulo, y ya veras ke es lo ke le tiene Veggie a Bulma!!! Saludos...

**Morgain Croix:** ya os vereis en este capitulo ke es lo ke le dara Vegeta a Bulma...la verdad Bulma esta loca de remate, yo tambien sigo kon la idea de ke jamas en la vida le hablase pero ke se le va a hacer, Bulma es demasiado buena y aun kon todo lo ke le a hecho ese idiota kiere konservar su "amistad" kon el...nos da un enorme placer ke este capitulo haya sobrepasado tus expectativas, eso nos llena de orgullo (a Azalea puesto ke ella es la escritora y a mi por ke tambie soy lectora y por ke tengo la gran dicha de leer y kontestar a vuestros reviews, y eso para mi es todo un placer y un gran honor)...muchas gracias por tu komentario...saludos...

**Micky:** jejeje no te molestes kon nosotras por haber dejado el kapitulo ahi, lo ke sucedio es ke es mas divertido dejar en suspenso a los lectores y asi komo sucedio kontigo os reclamarian a nosotras para ke lo kontinuasemos mas rapido y kreo ke surgio efecto jejeje...la verdad es ke si somos un pokito krueles kon ustedes pero ya os vereis ke la espera valera muchisimo la pena...nos alegra ke te este gustando...saludos...

**Edoras:** no!!! no te nos mueras, si haces eso entonces kien nos dejara komentario!!! jajaja... nos alegra bastante saber ke te gusta la historia... la verdad si, Vegeta tiene muy en claro sus sentimientas hacia Bulma pero komo bien sabemos todos jamas los dira o los demostrara (bueno eso es lo ke el nos hace creer a todos, pero bien ke sabemos ke en algunas okasiones kon algunos de los actos de nuestro amado principe nos damos kuenta de ke en verdad le importa Bulma)...si se a pasado un poko kon lo de la energia pero en realidad su intension no fue el lastimarlo, solo lo hiso para atemorizar un poko a Bulma...jejeje si al fin se puso firme kon respecto a Vegeta...ya vereis lo ke le tiene preparado, espero ke te guste...besos y gracias por el apoyo...

**kili27:** nos hace feliz saber ke te gusto el capitulo...no desesperes ya vereis ke es lo ke le tiene el bombon de Vegeta a Bulma...saludos...  
**  
**

**BadGirlDBZ:** Hola!!! espero ke este capitulo te haya gustado...el anterios se dejo asi para ke se sintieran mas atraidas hacia la historia, jejeje y al parecer resulto ya ke os estan pidiendo la aktualizacion a la de ya!!! jajaja...gracias por tu kometario mi kerida Vero...besos...

**Rayzel:** nos alegra muchisimo ke te haya gustado la historia...de verdad gracias por leernos y pues la verdad ke ese es el punto de toda buena historia ke es el hecho de conservar una linea central kon la historia original y el dejar komo esta el caracter de los personajes y eso se esta viendo reflejado en los komentarios ta alentadores ke nos dejan, y eso nos hace muy feliz, y mas sabiendo ke hay personas komo tu ke nos alientan a seguir adelante, de verdad muchas gracias por tu komentario y esperamos seguir leyendote... besos...

**brenda ponce: **gracias por tu komentario...y por supuesto ke se terminara esta historia, pero para ello le faltan algunos capitulos mas...saludos...

**DioXa: **gracias por tu komentario DioXa, nos alegra ke te emocione y agrade, esperamos ke te siga gustando la historia...saludos...

* * *

**-recuerden- **

**Dejen reviews...**

**Hasta el proximo kapitulo...**

**Los kiero...**


	11. Corazones Inseparables

**Hola keridos lectores... **

**ya regresamos kon un nuevo kapitulo ke esperamos y sea de su entero agrado...  
**

**komo todos sabesmo los personajes de esta serie no nos perteneces y no hacemos esto kon fines de lucro...**

**ahora los dejamos kon el capitulo...**

** esperasmos ke lo disfruten...  
**

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo XI: Corazones Inseparables**

En ese momento hizo su aparición el príncipe que llegó volando desde el cielo situándose enfrente de todos pero algo llamó su atención miró a la joven que portaba a su hijo en brazos.- _**¿Qué haces tú aquí?**_.-Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y le susurró al oído.- _**¿Te has vuelto loca? Es peligroso**_.-

_**Vengo a ver a los androides**_.- Le respondió.-

_**Lárgate de aquí insolente, no ves al peligro que te expones**_.- Le recriminó sin que fuera audible para los demás-

_**No me pasará nada, me iré enseguida, tengo curiosidad eso es todo**_.- Sonreía.-

_**¿No te das cuenta que podrías distraerme? Si ellos te atacan no tendré más remedio que defenderte.**_- la sujetó del brazo ejerciendo presión.-

_**No te pediré ayuda, tranquilo**_.- Se intentaba apartar de él.- _**Suéltame Vegeta**_.-

_**Lárgate ahora mismo**_.- Le volvía a ordenar.- _**¿Quieres que te obligue?.-**_

_**Cualquiera diría que te importamos¿no?**_.- Le decía susurrándole al oído.-

_**Estúpida mujer**_.- La agarró de los brazos para sacarla volando de aquella zona, lejos del peligro.-

_**¿Dónde se la lleva?**_.- Preguntaba Yamcha.- _**Bueno supongo que tendrán cosas de que hablar.-**_

_**¿Dónde vamos Vegeta?, Yo quiero ver a esos androides llévame de vuelta**_.- El joven iba volando más rápido hasta llegar a una montaña alejada la soltó suavemente.- _**¿Qué diablos haces?.-**_

_**No quiero que me distraigas más, vuelve a tu casa, rápido**_.- Le ordenaba.-

_**No lo haré, soy responsable de mis actos no necesito que me protejas¿entendiste?.-**_ Le decía mientras acomodaba al bebé entre sus brazos.- _**Quiero ver como son los robots y más tú que me conoces y sabes de mis inquietudes por la robótica, por ver los mecanismos.-**_

_**Eso no justifica que te pongas en peligro tú y el bebé, ya te contaré como son, o mejor te los traeré procuraré no dañarlos en pedacitos**_.- Le decía para calmarla.-

_**Sé que no lo harás, devuélveme con mis amigos**_.- Le ordenaba.-

_**Esos insectos no te salvarán**_.- sonreía maliciosamente.- _**Huye hasta tu hogar, hazme caso.-**_

_**No lo haré, ya te dije que no esperé todo este tiempo para quedarme como un florero en mi casa preocupada por todos, pensando si estaréis muertos o en peligro**_.- Le justificaba.-

_**No demuestras con esa actitud nada, solo que sigues siendo una mocosa**_.- Le decía de brazos cruzados y pose muy chulesca.-

_**¿Ahora me juzgas e insultas?**_.- Le preguntaba cambiándose el bebé de punto de apoyo con el brazo.- _**¿Qué pretendes con esa actitud?.-**_

_**Que reflexiones!!, presumes de ser madre por llevar a ese crío entre tus brazos y no eres capaz de pensar en su seguridad, solo piensas en ti**_.- Le confesó hiriendo los sentimientos de la joven.-

_**¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme¿Sabes? Pienso que estas así porque anoche no acabaste de hacer conmigo lo que querías y por eso hoy estás enojado conmigo, verdad?, buscas cualquier excusa para discutir y entretenerme.**_- Le dijo enojada.-

_**No pienso escucharte más, haz lo que quieras, regresa si quieres a ver a esos androides**_.-

_**Pues claro que lo haré!!.-**_

_**Pero luego no me pidas que te defienda cuando estés en peligro, te advierto**_.- Con semblante serio le respondió.-

_**No me hace falta tu ayuda, jamás la pedí**_.- Le replicaba una y otra vez.-

.-El joven al oír estas palabras le volvió la cara y se marchó volando del lugar.- _**Encima que miro por tu seguridad pero no lo haré más te lo aseguro mi orgullo no me lo permitirá.**_-

La joven activó una capsula que portaba en el bolsillo y voló hasta el lugar en una nave con su hijo.- _**Vayámonos**__**Trunks, pese a lo que diga tu padre iremos a ver a esos androides, no le tememos¿verdad?**_.- La velocidad de la nave era tremendamente inferior a la del vuelo del guerrero, que ya había llegado al encuentro de los primeros robots que ya estaban peleando junto a los demás.-

_**¿Qué hace otra vez el muchacho del futuro de nuevo aquí?.-**_ Se preguntaba el príncipe que lo observaba desde el cielo pudiendo oír una voz que lo llamaba Trunks por lo que el interés se hizo mayor puesto que relacionó a ese joven con su hijo pudiendo sacar parecidos entre los dos y también, el hecho de que pudiese transformarse en súper guerrero como él_**.- ¿Es él mi hijo?**_.- Descendió suavemente hasta llegar al suelo para colocarse enfrente de él.- _**¿Qué haces aquí de nuevo?.-**_

_**Solo vine a ayudaros a pelear**_.- Le contestó fijándose en él por el parentesco que tenían ambos.-

_**Puedes marcharte, yo mismo acabaré con esos androides**_.- Le ordenaba.-

_**Tú no me mandas, haré lo que sea para que en este planeta reine la paz, no creo que consigas aniquilarlos**_.- Le dijo sin titubeos.-

_**Niñato**_.- Se retiró de él.-

En ese momento, la nave de Bulma se acercaba de nuevo hasta donde estaban todos esperando a los robots.-

_**Huye**_.-Le señalaba su hijo del futuro con la mano para evitar el peligro que podía suponer que aparecieran de golpe el peligro.-

_**Hola chicos!!!!!**_.- Saludaba con las manos a todos.-

_**Estúpida mujer**_.- Pensaba Vegeta que sabía que algo le iba a suceder.- _**No me moveré de aquí para salvarla, se lo merece**_.-

La casualidad apareció ya que un rayo de energía de uno de los robots hirió la nave donde viajaba junto a su bebé precipitándose al vacío pero antes de llegar a estrellarse fue rescatada por el jovencito del futuro pudiendo salvar a los dos en el instante_**.- ¿Estas bien?.-**_

_**Sí, gracias nos has salvado**_.- le abrazaba en agradecimiento_**.- Muchas gracias si no llega a ser por ti**_.- los soltó en el suelo poniéndolos a salvo.-

En ese momento el joven miró hacia su padre con odio e imaginándose una razón lógica por la que no acudió a rescatarles, se elevó hasta donde él se encontraba.- ¿_**Por qué no los has ayudado? Son tu familia**_.-

.-El príncipe se quedó atónito ante las palabras de reproche de su propio hijo.- _**solo ella sabe el motivo, y no te tengo porque darte explicaciones mocoso**_.- Se retiró de su lado.-

_**¿Que motivo puede haber para que no vayas a salvarles?**_.- le volvió a incidir en el tema.-

.-Vegeta lo quiso hacer enfurecer por lo que le mintió cuando le dijo.- _**No me interesan ninguno de los dos.-**_

.-El joven se quedó paralizado ante su contestación por lo que regresó junto a su madre.- _**¿Estas bien?.-**_

Si gracias a ti, pero _**¿Cómo sabías que él era el padre de mi bebé?**_.- Le preguntó con curiosidad.-

_**Pues vengo del futuro y sabía que tendrías un hijo con él**_.- Se puso una mano en la cabeza como disimulando.-

_**¿Eso es todo?, Pude percibir en ti odio en tu mirada¿conocías a Vegeta de algo?**_.- Ante la mirada de la madre sabía que no la debía de engañar.-

_**Te diré la verdad, yo soy tu hijo en el futuro, ese pequeño que tienes en los brazos**_.- le confesó sonrojado.-

_**¿Trunks?.-**_ Miró a su bebé pudiendo sacar parecido a los dos.- _**¿Eres mi hijo?**_.- Se asombró.- _**Ahora entiendo porque te parecías tanto a tu padre y como podías transformarte como ellos, me alegro**_.-

_**Bulma debes marcharte, es peligroso**_.- Le advirtió con preocupación.-

_**Si, me iré ahora mismo pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, te esperaré en la casa, vale?.- **_

_**Si madre, tendré precaución, volveré a la corporación cuando todo esto acabe**_.- le dijo despidiéndose de ella rápidamente para volver a la lucha.- _**Adiós joven madre**_.-

_**Adiós pequeño**_.- la joven activó otra cápsula para salir de la zona despidiéndose de él con la mano.-

.-El príncipe observaba todo desde lejos pero sin perder un detalle.- _**Así aprenderás a tener respeto a estas situaciones peligrosas, ya ajustaré cuentas contigo mujer**_.- Pensaba mientras veía como se marchaba la joven y su hijo.- _**Sabía que él te salvaría por eso no lo hice yo**_.- Se justificaba.- _**Y ese hijo mío es un insolente, porque se meterá en mis cosas, debe aprender, no le haré su estancia fácil en este tiempo, creo que es demasiado blando, conmigo aprenderá.**_- Sonreía enorgullecido por ver enfrente a su estirpe, sangre de su sangre.-

_**Puedes irte con ella, yo solo acabaré con esos robots**_.- Le confesaba a su hijo.-

_**Conmigo no te funcionará, sé que eres un prepotente y no podrás tú solo, ya te darás cuenta, observa**_.- El joven le indicó por donde venían los androides.- _**Hay los tienes, demuéstrame tu fuerza**_.- Le decía el joven a su padre.-

_**Pues claro que lo haré niño, y no te entrometas**_.- Se lanzó a por uno de los dos.-

Pasado unas horas de dura lucha sin respiro, agotado estaba Vegeta, magullado, abatido y tremendamente herido, casi de muerte, y lo peor de todo su orgullo estaba a la misma altura de sus zapatos, en lo más bajo, fue vencido por un androide mujer, eso fue lo que más le hirió, se desvaneció pudiendo ser salvado por su hijo pero antes de que este lo cargara en su espalda, se despertó y voló alejándose de todos sin decir nada, volaba muy rápido, sin rumbo.- _**No es posible, como pudo haberme vencido ese robot, encima hembra, como el príncipe de los guerrero del espacio haber permitido esto**_.- Lagrimeaba sin cesar solo el viento secaba su cara.- _**No me dejaré vencer de esta manera.**_- Se marchaba a reflexionar necesitaba estar en soledad.-

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Bulma estaba en el jardín preparando una merienda para su bebé pero fue interrumpida por Trunks del futuro.- _**Hola.-**_

_**¿Estas bien cariño¿Cómo fue la lucha?**_.- Se preocupaba al ver a su hijo tan magullado.-

_**No te preocupes madre estoy bien¿Podría descansar un poco?**_.- Le preguntaba cordialmente.-

_**Pues claro que sí, mandaré a que te preparen una habitación y que te vayan preparando comida suficiente, sé lo que comes, igual que tu padre, por cierto¿Dónde esta?**_.- Le preguntó mosqueada.-

_**Bueno él…**_- No sabía como explicarle.-

_**¿Qué le ha pasado?**_.- Se estaba poniendo más nerviosa.- _**¿Le ha ocurrido algo?.-**_

_**No madre, esta vivo, pero bastante malherido y magullado**_.- Le confesó.-

_**¿Dónde esta? Necesita curarse esas heridas**_.- Se preocupaba.-

_**No te preocupes, regresará cuando este más calmado puesto que ha sido vencido por un androide mujer, ya lo conoces, es muy orgulloso no aparecerá por aquí hasta que se le olvide.**_- Sonreía.-

.-La joven se quedó preocupada imaginándose que estaría en cualquier lugar solo y malherido.- _**Regresa pronto**_.- Pensaba.-

Esa noche pasó pronto para todos, la joven científica había estado preparando un desayuno enorme para su otro hijo mayor, mientras miraba al cielo, suspiraba_**.- Maldito orgulloso donde estarás**_.- Pensaba.- _**Si no vuelve hoy iré a buscarle.-**_

_**Buenos días madre**_.- Saludaba.-

_**Hola cariño¿Cómo has dormido?.-**_

_**Bien, me desperté pronto cuando noté el aura de mi padre llegar por la ventana de su habitación**_.-

_**¿Esta aquí?**_.- Preguntó sorprendida.-

_**Si, está en su habitación**_.- Le afirmó.-

_**Sírvete cielo, iré a ver como están sus heridas**_.- Se marchó subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras llegando hasta su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y escuchó que se estaba dando un baño pero justo salía con su mini toalla en la cintura.- _**¿Cómo estas?.-**_

_**Déjame tranquilo no me apetece discutir ahora, necesito estar solo**_.- le decía.-

_**Tengo que curarte esas heridas que aún sangran**_.- Le confesó.- _**Me iré solo cuando termine de sanarlas.-**_

_**Haz lo que quieras como siempre**_.- Terminó de decirle esto se volvió de espalda a ella.-

_**Curaré esas heridas**_.- fue a por un botiquín repleto.- _**Te dolerá un poco**_.-

_**No digas tonterías mujer, eso no duele**_.- Le respondía mosqueado.-

_**Entonces.. ¿Que heridas son las que más te duelen?**_.- Al oír estas palabras cerró su puño con mucha fuerza recordando la batalla pasada.- _**Tranquilo Vegeta, estás aquí conmigo.-**_

_**Delante de mi propio hijo he dejado que me venciera ese androide, no pude siquiera articular algún golpe que le pudiera herir jamás había sentido algo parecido, esa humillación, delante de todos y sin posibilidad de defensa**_.- le confesaba sabiendo que así calmaría su ira, ella le sabía escuchar.-

_**Ya no te preocupes más, hay que mirar al futuro, tengo una idea**_.- Le sonrió para quitarle importancia al asunto.- _**Escúchame atentamente, cuando era muy jovencita Goku y yo conocíamos el secreto de una habitación secreta que en solo un día en ella era el equivalente a un año en la tierra, si consigues estar un día entero, lograrás aumentar tus fuerzas**_.-

.-El joven al oír estas palabras posó una mano en el hombro de ella.- _**¿Es eso cierto?.-**_

_**Si¿Quieres que te indique donde está?**_.- le preguntó cordialmente.- _**Pertenece al Dios de todos en la Tierra pero él aceptara por el bien de la humanidad.-**_

_**Llévame hasta donde está**_.- La sujetó de los dos brazos.-

_**Solo una condición**_.-

_**Dime¿Qué quieres?.**_- Le preguntó rápidamente_**.- Habla!!**_

_**Deberás volver junto a mí cuando la batalla de los androides termine, te quedarás aquí a vivir conmigo y nuestro hijito, prométemelo**_.- Le condicionaba la joven.-

.-El joven escucho estas palabras que se le clavaron en su mente una y otra vez, pero debía prometérselo para conseguir los objetivos de ser el mas fuerte.- _**Te lo prometo, regresaré a esta casa junto a ti cuando la batalla termine pero dime.. ¿Dónde esta esa maldita habitación?**_.- Le ejercía presión con las manos en los brazos se ella.-

.-Bulma al escuchar estas palabras se acercó y le besó en los labios tiernamente, calmándolo al instante.-

_**¿Por qué me besas?**_.- Le preguntó dubitativo.-

_**Porque necesitas calmarte un poco, acabas de tener una lucha muy dura, necesitas relajarte y dejar de pensar por un momento en la lucha, en superarte a ti mismo, en derrotar solo a ese peligro, no te lastimes tanto, deja que te ayuden**_.-

_**No, no lo permitiré, yo mismo quiero acabar con ellos, no quiero que nadie me ayude, no entiendes que ya es suficiente la humillación que he recibido como para que aún me rebaje más, jamás lo entenderías**_.- Le justificaba con mucha rabia contenida mientras soltaba sus manos de los brazos de la joven.-

_**Déjame ayudarte, hondar en tu corazón y ver porque no quieres recibir apoyo de nadie, es mucho para ti, y puedes llegar a perder la vida y eso no lo permitiré**_.- Le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro.-

_**No sigas mujer, no insistas no recibiré ayuda de nadie, solo necesito que me indiques dónde esta esa maldita habitación, no me hagas perder el tiempo**_.- Se acercaba a su rostro rozándose sus labios en los suyos.- _**Ya te prometí que volvería, ahora debes de cumplir tú.-**_

.- La joven se rindió a sus labios no pudiendo resistir el tener que besarle pero antes de hacerlo él apartó su rostro quedándose un poco sorprendida por su acto pero no quiso darle mayor importancia.- _**Parece que eso es muy importante para ti, así que te buscaré en el laboratorio donde tengo los planos y te indicaré donde se ubica así no perderás tiempo**_,.- Se levantó para salir de aquella situación que de seguir así acabaría como otras tantas veces.- _**Baja luego te estaré esperando.-**_

_**Bulma**_.- La joven al oír su nombre se volvió y le observó estaba cabizbajo.- _**Tú mas que nadie sabes que me he entrenado diariamente sin descanso solo pensando en superarme una y otra vez, eligiendo vivir en este planeta donde se me otorgó la oportunidad de continuar con mi carrera de ser el más fuerte y aún así, después de tanto tiempo, no he conseguido hacer daño a ninguno de esos androides, es más, lo único que pude hacer fue intentar no morir con cada golpe que recibía y todo esto, bajo la atenta mirada de mi hijo, debería haber muerto en esa batalla**_.- Le confesaba pese a sus principios de orgulloso altruista.-

.- La muchacha se impresionó al escuchar esas palabras de aliento de su amante por lo que regresó a su lado y le abrazó para susurrarle al oído.- _**Confío en ti, siempre lo hice, y sé que matarás con tus propias manos a esos robots, no te derrumbes ahora., y no te preocupes por tu hijo él te idolatra y seguro que también quiso salvarte para que tú no murieses, ya lo hiciste en el futuro y ahora no quiere que ocurra de nuevo**_.-

.-El la observó una vez más fijándose en sus enormes ojos que brillaban de esperanza.- _**¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto a mi?**_.- Se preguntaba para sí mismo.- _**¿Cómo se porta tan bien conmigo?**_.- volvía a preguntarse sin dejar de mirarla.-

_**¿Qué tal me miras?.-**_ Sonreía.- _**Mejor vayámonos al laboratorio te indicaré como llegar.-**_

_**Cada día me sorprendo más de ella, es capaz de sacar mi mejor lado, ese que tanto odio pero que ahora más que nunca necesito, esta totalmente segura que puedo vencer, no le puedo decepcionar**_.- Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos adentrado en los ojos color del cielo de la muchacha.-

_**¿Qué te ocurre?, Vayámonos, venga**_.- Le sujetó la mano para hacerlo volver de sus pensamientos.-

.-El joven reaccionó al momento y se levantó de la cama.- _**De acuerdo.-**_

_**A veces pienso que con tantos golpes y con tanta lucha debes haberte quedado un poco tocado de la cabeza, pareces que a veces me escuchas y otras veces me ignoras, desde luego es que no te entiendo**_.- Sonreía tirándole de la mano para que acelerara el ritmo.-

_**Mujer soy un guerrero estoy acostumbrado a los golpes diario de la lucha, solo es que estaba pensando el tiempo que necesitaría en aquella sala para regresar con mas fuerza**_.- Le mentía para no reconocer que estaba pensando el ella.-

_**Vuestra raza es una muy estúpida, solo pensáis en golpes, luchar, destruir y procrear, los instintos más primitivos, y os dejáis el amor, la amistad……. Pero nos hacéis tanta falta ahora por culpa de una mente loca como ese científico**_.- Le comentaba mientras se acercaban al laboratorio.-

_**Los humanos sois más estúpidos, se empeñan en pelear todos en el mismo planeta que residen, cualquier día llegará la destrucción del mismo**_.- Le dijo sabiendo que llevaba la razón_**.- ¿O me equivoco?.-**_

_**No llevas razón, son unos cuantos los enfermos mentales, no todos; pero bueno, aquí están los planos**_.-

La joven le explico detalladamente donde se ubicaba el palacio del templo sagrado donde estaba la habitación especial, allí pasaría un tiempo corto, el suficiente para recuperar todas sus fuerzas y poder luchar de nuevo, pero esta vez a un nivel superior iría con su hijo del futuro, ambos regresarían pronto, por lo que se despidió de la joven amablemente.-

_**Cuídate, ya nos volveremos a ver**_.- Se marchó volando de la corporación seguido por su hijo.-

_**Tened precaución!! Os quiero vivos!!**_.- Se llevaba la mano al corazón ya que el simple hecho de pensar en perderlos se moriría.-

Todo transcurría rápido, los demás compañeros peleaban sin descanso, Vegeta y Trunks ya regresaron de la habitación mientras un nuevo peligro acechaba por instantes, un nuevo enemigo se unió al clan de los androides, otro androide creado por el mismo doctor, pero esta vez éste era mucho más potente y fuerte; de todo esto le fue avisado a todos para que tuvieran cuidado, la joven científica se desesperaba al saber que regresarían a la corporación con otra nueva amenaza.-

_**No te puedo creer Yamcha!! No me creo que Vegeta haya podido hacer eso**_.- Se sorprendía la joven al oír a su ex novio revelándole lo que Vegeta le había hecho a su hijo del futuro.- _**Debe haber una confusión.- ¿Cómo pudo haber pegado a su propio hijo?.-**_

_**Pues si Bulma, como lo oyes, Trunks en su afán de impedir que el nuevo androide se transformara en un ser superior, tuvo que enfrentarse a su propio padre**_.- le confesaba.-

_**Pero no entiendo¿Para que quería enfrentarse con Trunks si ambos querían lo mismo?.-**_

_**Tu querido Vegeta, acordó con la última creación del científico loco en que para conseguir su fuerza vital fuese mayor, absorbiera a uno de los androides, y pues claro tu hijo no lo podía permitir y se metió en medio y su padre lo impidió lanzándole una fuerza de energía que lo hirió**_.- Le confesó cabizbajo.-

_**¿Herir, a mi hijo?**_.- Se desmayó en el instante cayendo a los brazos del joven.-

.-El joven la acomodó en el salón de la casa y le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cara.- _**Despierta, Bulma.-**_

_**Dime que todo ha sido una pesadilla.-**_Agarraba al joven de la blusa.- _**Por favor**_.-

_**No, lo siento, ocurrió como te lo conté antes**_.- Le afirmo con la cabeza.-

La científica recuperaba su postura y se dirigió a ver a su pequeño que estaba en el parquecito jugando con muñecos.- _**Mi pequeño, te quiero mucho**_.- Le decía llorando.-

_**Bulma, no llores más, ambos están bien y se dirigen hacia acá, por favor no estés triste, seguro que ya han arreglado todo, no debí contarte nada**_.- Se justificaba.-

_**No importa ya, déjame sola, por favor**_.- Le rogó al joven.-

_**De acuerdo, estaré cerca si me necesitas, adiós**_.- Se despidió.-

La muchacha estuvo con su pequeño durante un largo rato, esperando sin duda a que su amante regresara y le diera una explicación razonable para su actuación, en ese momento ambos llegaron al jardín, al oírlos, corrió hacia fuera y delante de todos, se acercó al príncipe, elevando su mano para pegarle con más fuerza.-

.-La joven le propinó un guantazo haciendo que el guerrero arqueara la cara por la inercia del golpe.- _**Eres un imbécil¿Cómo te enfrentas a tu propio hijo?.-**_

_**Madre!!**_.-Le decía su hijo del futuro.-

.-El príncipe más que dolerle el golpe le dolió que ella actuara así delante de todos, dejándolo en ridículo, quedando peor de lo que ya estaba optó por quedarse en silencio y apartarse de ella regresando a la corporación.- _**No estoy ahora para tus tonterías mejor que me vaya a descansar**_.- Pensaba mientras ya estaba en su habitación.-

_**No te equivoques madre, él no me quiso herir.-**_ Justificaba la actuación del padre.-

_**No lo cubras tanto Trunks!!, Esto aun no ha terminado aun subiré a aclarar las cosas con él, me va a oír**_.- Le decía enfurecida a su hijo.-

_**Créeme, no me hizo daño, solo trató que no me interpusiese en su combate, solo estaba guiado por su orgullo ya lo conoces no le digas más nada ha recibido una buena paliza y está vivo de milagro**_.- Le comentaba su hijo tratando de que no hubiera ningún conflicto entre ellos dos pues no le gustaba verles peleando y mucho menos por su culpa.- _**Por favor madre, no le recrimines nada.-**_

_**Veo que te importa mucho tu padre, solo por ti lo haré, no le diré nada**_.- Se cruzaba de brazos mirándole enfurecida.-

_**No quiero que te enfades conmigo, solo quiero que le valores como es, aunque tenga muchos defectos, es mi padre, tú desde donde yo vengo, desde el futuro lo añorabas a cada instante, era muy importante para ti, parece que por verle muy a menudo lo has dejado de querer**_.- Le afirmó para ver si podía remover sus sentimientos.-

_**Eso no es cierto Trunks, yo le amo, pero lo que pasa es que me duele que se porte contigo así, tú eres su hijo**_.- Le aclaraba.- _**Nunca dejaría de amarle**_.- Pensaba para sí misma.-

_**Pues comprende que últimamente está demasiado frustrado por los acontecimientos, date cuenta que ha sido vencido en dos ocasiones delante de todos y eso que presumía de ser el mejor, el mas fuerte de todos. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?.-**_

_**Si cariño, si lo entiendo pero ¿como llegas a conocerlo en tan poco tiempo?.-**_ Le preguntaba.-

_**Tú siempre me hablabas de él, a cada momento que yo te preguntaba, de hecho no volviste con ningún hombre más a raíz de su muerte, estabas muy marcada por su huella, parece que hizo mella en ti.**_- Le decía sonrojado.-

_**Quizás tengas razón iré luego aclarar las cosas con él**_.- Le sonreía.- _**Ahora ve a ducharte te prepararé algo de cenar.-**_

_**Acéptame un consejo, disfruta todo el tiempo que puedas con él, puede que sea el último, la amenaza que se nos viene encima sea aun mayor que la que ya vivimos**_.- Le besó tiernamente en la cara.-

.-La joven se quedó observando a su hijo y pensaba_**.- ¿Y si tiene razón?**_.- Esta misma noche solucionaré las cosas.-

Ya en la noche y después de una ducha Vegeta estaba en su habitación vestido solo con unos short cortos miraba la luna con la ventana abierta.- _**¿Por qué no conseguí herir siquiera a esa lagartija?. Debo volver a ese templo Sagrado y conseguir doblegar otra vez mis fuerzas, si nada me lo impide ésta vez he de vencer**_.- Se decía dejando recorrer una lágrima de su rostro.- _**No merezco ser príncipe de mi estirpe**_.-

En ese momento la científica abrió sigilosamente la puerta y pasó sin que se diera cuenta y justo cuando estaba detrás suya le susurró.- _**Perdona la bofetada**_.-

_**Déjame solo, no necesito tu disculpa, solo hiciste lo que tu corazón te dictaba, la protección de tu hijo**_.- Le respondió.-

_**Sé que no quisiste hacerle daño**_.- Le afirmó.- _**Tu hijo te importa tanto como a mí**_.-

_**Tu no sabes nada de mí**_.- Le dijo hiriéndola.-

_**Eso no es cierto**_.- Le dijo sujetándolo del brazo obligándole a darse la vuelta.- _**Lo sé todo de ti, te conozco.-**_

.-En ese momento él la agarró con sus manos los brazos de la joven apoyándola contra la pared.- _**Si me conocieras no me hubieras abofeteado**_.- Se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios con los de ella.- _**Y aunque me hayas pedido perdón, quiero algo a cambio**_.-

_**¿Qué quieres?, Pídeme lo que quieras**_.- Le decía mientras miraba sus ojos clavados en ella.-

_**¿Lo que quiera?**_.- Le preguntó mientras le besaba el hombro quitándole sutilmente el tirante del camisón dejándolo caer para observar parte de su pecho cubriéndolo con una mano.-

_**Vegeta lo que me quieres….. yo también…**_- Le decía mientras con sus manos acariciaban su fuerte espalda besándolo apasionadamente una y otra vez.- _**Yo también…. Lo deseo**_.-

_**Por las últimas noches que no he podido gozar de ti, déjame que me las cobre todas juntas**_.- Le susurraba mientras la alzaba entre sus brazos.- _**Ven junto a mí**_.- La soltó suavemente en la cama colocándose encima suya.- _**Esta vez no te irás de aquí sin que te haya satisfecho.**_- La besaba salvajemente moviéndose constantemente, bajando por su cuello, deslizándose entre caricias que le propinaban sus manos, sobre todo el esbelto cuerpo de la joven.-

_**Me encanta lo que me haces, siempre me gustaron tus caricias, deseo tanto sentirte dentro de mí.**_- Le musitó al oído mientras mordisqueaba la oreja del joven.- _**Hazme tuya ya.-**_

_**Ya calla mujer o no resistiré nada**_.- Le quitó el camisón y también se quitó el short mostrando la evidencia de la excitación.-

_**Demuéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacerme**_.- le decía con un tono de voz muy sensual mientras se dejaba acariciar en su sexo.-

_**Quédate toda la noche conmigo y te mostraré hasta donde te puedo hacer sufrir, me rogarás que pare pequeña**_.- le advertía mientras le provocaba con el roce de sus dedos un orgasmo.-

.-La joven arqueó su espalda cuando llegó al clímax.- _**Ahora quiero que me llenes de todo tu ser**_.-

Allí mismo el príncipe la tomó suya, la hizo gozar durante toda la noche hasta que quedaron rendidos a la lujuria empapados en sudor, agotados de tanta pasión, no durmieron hasta el amanecer.-

En la corporación estaban todos esperando a Vegeta para regresar al templo sagrado, con más interés lo hacía su hijo del futuro.-

_**¿Dónde estará?,**_ _**seguro que mi madre sabe donde está, pero no la encuentro ni en el laboratorio ni en el jardín, seguro que ha salido a comprar, no me queda más remedio que visitar la habitación de mi padre, le despertaré si se ha quedado dormido, puedo notar su poder vital, subiré**_.- Se decía el joven que en unos momentos ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación del padre pudiéndose encontrar a sus progenitores desnudos en la cama.-

_**Mamá…**_.-Decía observando a la madre que se tapaba con las sábanas mientras Vegeta seguía durmiendo.-

_**Hola Trunks**_!.- Sonreía.-

_**Pero…**_.- Se sonrojaba el hijo.-

_**Continuará……..**_

* * *

**NOTA: komo bien saben este FF es de mi adorada amiga Azalea y el mayor de los méritos es de ella ya ke es de su inspiracion...mi atribusion a todo esto es hacerles llegar esta maravillosa historia para ke la disfruten tanto komo yo la disfruto kuando la leo...**

**se les agradece de antemano ke se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia y por dejarnos sus komentarios y a los ke no dejan su revies tambien se les agradece -...**

aki kontestando los reviews:

**Apolonia86:** gracias por tu comentario...nos alegra muchisimo ke te este gustando el Fic...te lo agradecemos de todo corazon, esperamos tu comentario para el proximo capitulo...besos...

**Morgain Croix:** pues asi es linda!!! aun nada para Yamsha, pero ya despues se vera su suerte kuando avance la historia...algo por el estilo a lo ke mencionaste se vera en el capitulo pero hemos de decir ke esta basada en cierta forma en la linea de la historia original y eso es lo ke se ha de esperar, pero despues se vendran cosas MUY interesantes ke esperamos ke te guste...aunke este kapitulo pasado no te gusto del todo se te agradece de todo corazon tu komentario y tu apoyo, ya ke gracias a el nos ayudas a continuar adelante kon esta historia...esperamos ke este capitulo sea de tu agrado...besos...

**núria:** jejeje psss si amiga ya sabemos ke Veggie no cambia por nada del mundo, pero ke le vamos a hacer, asi lo amamamos...gracias por tu apoyo y nos alegra muchisimo ke te haya gustado el kapitulo, esperamos ke los siguientes tambien te gusten...gracias y te mandamos muchos besos...

**Nami-Haruno:** pues no cambiara nada, mi kerida Nami-chan, al menos por el momento!!!, jejeje...pero asi le keremos y no podemos hacer nada por kambiarlo, gracias por tu apoyo, te mandamos muchisimos besos...

**Micky:** gracias por lo de excelente capitulo, XD!!! vas a hacer ke nos sonrrojemos jejeje... la verdad si fue una lastima ke no aprovecharan esa nohe, porke creeme ke si la ubiesen disfrutado, y mucho!!! jejeje pero ya sabes komo son estos tíos de complikados, pero creo ke tal vez por eso hacen la pareja perfecta -...gracias por tu comentario...saludos...

**Edoras:** mi kerida Edoras jejeje todos pensaron lo mismo -, yo pienso ke si deberian de habe pasado una noche de super pasion pero psss ya sabes komo son esta parejita de revoltosa y ke no pueden dejar su boca calladita y su orgullo a un lado, y es por ello ke no sucedio nada de nada entre ellos, pero ya veras ke despues disfrutaran de una hermosa noche juntos, jejeje...jejeje la verdad komo bien dices siempre hay un gran "pero" en la trama, pero dime...si no lo ubiera, la historia perderia esa chispa de enigma, complicacion e interes? (komo bien dicen en mi pais México, y kon mucho orgullo "perderia el chiste") y es por eso ke se le pone ese picantito para ke sea mas interesante y ke se desee leer mas para asi poder ver si todo ese enredo se esuelve, o no?...gracias por tu apoyo, esperamos ke este capitulo te haya gustado...te mandamos muchisimos besotototes...

**BadGirlDBZ - "Vero":** hola mi keridisima Vero!!! komo as estado... pues si da mucha rabia ke Veggie sea tan orgulloso y cabezota, pero komo bien dices el es asi y no podemos hacer nada para kambiarlo, y gracias mi kerida Azalea hace lo ke puede por mantener los caracteres de los personaje tal cual son, y eso es lo ke mantiene el realismo y la misma linea de tiempo y comportamiento de la historia original, y ya veras kuando avance un poko mas la historia de lo ke sucedera kon esta pareja kon respecto a los sentimientos de Vegeta la declaracion ke kiere Bulma para asegurarse de ke si le importan tanto ella komo su hijo a Vegeta...de verdad ke nos alegra ke te guste la historia y gracias por decir ke llena los hueco ke tiene la historia original kon respecto a la relacion entre ellos, y es ke se hace lo ke se puede, ya ke todos hacemos especulaciones de komo es ke ellos puedieron llegar a termonar juntos, ya ke eso a sido una incógnita para todos los ke somos seguidores de DBZ...muchas gracias por tu apoyo y esperamos ke te siga gustando la historia y ke te tomes la molestia en dejarnos tu komentario...no tienes nada ke agradecer por dejarte komentario puesto ke tu historia es "genial"...y esperamos ke salgas muy bien en tus examenes...bye...BESOS y hasta la proxima...

**kili27:** gracias por tu komentario ya veras ke si los solucionaran aunke komo siempre habran algunos problemillas mas alrededor de nuestra pareja favorita, hasta el siguiente...saludos...

**HawkAngel XD:** oh!!! vaya nos alegra ke dejes tu komentario, se te agradece muchisimo...gracias por el apoyo, hasta pronto...saludos...

**brenda ponce:** eh!!! pues...no se cuando se vaya a terminar la historia ya ke a mi punto de vista aun se puede hacer algo muy productivo kon esta historia, pero yo kreo ke no sera pronto, faltan algunas kosas ke aclaran y habra kosas nuevas ke se veran en la historia, pero gracias por preguntar, creo!!!... saludos...

**mayi:** ya veras ke konforma pasa la historia nuestro amado Veggie sufrira un poko las consecuencias de ser un cabezota, y Bulma hara ke sienta rabia y celos por ser tan...tonto, jejeje...muchas gracias por tu komentario y tu apoyo, esperamos ke te siga gustando la historia, nos leemos la proxima...saludos...

* * *

**muchisimas gracias a todos por su apoyo...**

**Y recuerden...**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**eso nos motiva a seguir adelante**

**hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	12. Confesiones a mi Hijo

**hola a todos...**

** ya regresamos kon este nuevo capitulo ke esperamos y les guste...**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta serie no nos perteneces y no hacemos lucro de esta historia (en serio!!! no recibimos ni un peso, ni un euro por esto) esto lo hacemos por la sana diversion de todas la personas ke son amantes de la lectura y de este maravilloso anime... **

**sin otra cosa ke decir...los dejamos kon el capitulo... **

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo XII : Confesiones a mi hijo**

_**Mamá…**_.-Decía observando a la madre que se tapaba con las sábanas mientras Vegeta seguía durmiendo.-

_**Hola Trunks**_!.- Sonreía.-

_**Pero…**_.- Se sonrojaba el hijo.-

_**¿Cómo crees que te hicimos Trunks?, No se porque te sorprendes**_.- Reía la madre.- _**Vamos espérale abajo, en el recibidor yo ya me encargo de despertarle cielo**_.-

_**Hasta luego.**_- El joven bajaba las escaleras sonrojado.-_**Y luego se están todo el día peleando, no los entiendo.**_- Pensaba mientras recordaba a su madre del futuro.- _**Madre, si pudieses tener la oportunidad de ver esto seguro que te gustaría, ya que no tuviste mucho tiempo para disfrutar estas situaciones.**_- Se apenaba por no poder hacer ya nada para solucionarlo.- _**No dejaré que a ti te ocurra lo mismo joven madre, defenderé a mi padre de cualquier peligro**_.- El joven ya había llegado al recibidor y estaba sentado esperando que su padre bajara para por fin ir juntos a aquel templo, mientras se entretuvo mirando desde la puerta del laboratorio como su abuelo estaba regenerando a un androide que se encontraba tumbado en la fría camilla.-

_**¿Podrás salvarle?**_.- Le preguntaba el muchacho a su abuelo.-

_**Pues yo no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que tu madre lo podrá hacer**_.- Le sonreía.- _**Por cierto¿Dónde esta?, Ya llega tarde a trabajar.-**_

_**Pues la verdad es que creo que ya esta casi lista**_.- Se sonrojaba.-

_**Esta chica siempre igual, no es para nada responsable, ha saber lo que está haciendo, solo espero que tu verdadera madre en la línea del tiempo sea más responsable**_.-Le comentaba.-

_**A mi me encantaría que a mi madre le devolvieran la felicidad ya que sufrió mucho en el pasado tras la muerte de todos sus amigos, en especial la de mi padre, y por el único que se levanta cada día es por mí, si yo no llegara vivo hasta donde ella me espera creo que se moriría; Desde que llegaron esos androides y lo destrozaron todo, también le arrebataron mucho tiempo que le pertenecía, tiempo que me ha dedicado todo íntegro a mí, a esa máquina que pudo hacerme retroceder en el tiempo**_.- Al joven empezó a nublársele la vista con lágrimas de dolor e impotencia.-

_**Perdona por haber dicho eso antes, yo no quería remover en ti ningún sentimiento de angustia, ruego que me perdones**_.- Le decía con toda sinceridad.-

_**No, perdóname tú a mi, es que se me vino el recuerdo a la mente, y también soy muy sensible, no puedo dejar que los sentimientos me obcequen pero es que ella trabajó tanto para que yo viniese a este viaje y salvara a todos sus compañeros en especial a mi padre, que se me hace muy duro tener que decepcionarla si no lo consigo**_.- Se enojaba el muchacho mientras salía del laboratorio.-

_**Espera, tu madre estará orgullosa de ti, has demostrado para lo joven que eres ser muy responsable, seguro que no ha tendido que ser fácil ser el único superviviente de una raza especial**_.- Le sonreía su abuelo apoyado en una mesa del laboratorio.- _**Eres muy benévolo.-**_

_**Gracias**_.- En ese momento el joven aún esperaba a su padre pero esta vez lo hacía en el jardín observando la corporación le gustaba verla nueva, y no destrozada y llena de escombros como la suya.- _**Como odio tener que sentir esto que me oprime el corazón.- **_se decía el joven mientras una voz le despertó de sus pensamientos.-

_**Vamos cielo, tu padre te espera atrás, listo para partir**_.- Le guiñó un ojo.-

_**Si, ya voy**_.-

_**Espera Trunks, ten mucho cuidado no quiero que te ocurra nada, regresa sano y salvo**_.- Le decía la joven madre.-

_**No te preocupes, no dejaré que nada me ocurra**_.- Le asintió con la cabeza.-

La joven lo vio partir de la corporación detrás de su padre, ambos volaban con rapidez, Trunks casi no podía volar al mismo ritmo que su padre.- _**Que tendrá en mente, después de todo lo que se ha formado por su culpa, pero creo que esta arrepentido y ahora quiere luchar en el mismo bando, seguro será mi madre la que lo ha convencido**_.- pensaba el joven.-

_**Ese androide con aspecto de lagartija va a ver hasta donde puede llegar mi poder, yo mismo acabaré contigo.**_- Se decía para si mismo el príncipe mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo recordando.- _**Le comenté a Bulma que cuidaría de él así que tendré que mirar por los dos.- **_Volaba muy aprisa seguido por su hijo_**.- Nunca imaginé que tendría un hijo jamás me creería lo que me está ocurriendo, de todas maneras lo cuidaría igual aunque no me hubiera chantajeado esa mujer tan exótica que me hace enloquecer, siempre acaba convenciéndome**_.-

Mientras en la corporación la joven científica portaba a su bebé en los brazos, meciéndolo.- _**Duérmete Trunks, yo cuidaré de ti y tu papá lo hará con tu similar del futuro.**_- Le decía dulcemente_**.- anoche me lo aseguró:**_

_Recordando la noche anterior………….._

_**No dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar si no me prometes una cosa**_.- Le decía la joven que después de que el príncipe intentara tras un descanso leve hacerse con ella de nuevo.-

_**Mujer que quieres ahora…**_.- Intentaba con sus manos acariciar sus pechos pero la joven le apartaba las manos.-

_**Aparta tus manos de mí, ya me oíste**_.- Se apartaba de él.-

_**¿Quieres que te tome a la fuerza?**_.- le preguntaba mientras le separaba el pelo de los hombros dejándole al descubierto su rostro.-

_**No me obligues a huir de aquí**_.- La joven se enfadó con él poniéndose de espaldas.-

_**No podrás huir de mí mujer**_.- la sujetó con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia el.- _**Verás lo que soy capaz de hacerte, no querrás escaparte de m**_í.- La besaba en el cuello bajando lentamente hasta pasar por sus hombros bajando por su espalda.-

_**¿Cómo puedo resistirme a sus caricias? Me conoce bien, pero debo hacer que me prometa que protegerá a su hijo**_.- Pensaba mientras intentaba separarse de sus brazos.- _**Por favor Vegeta, óyeme**_.-

_**¿Acaso lo quieres ya sin que antes te acaricie?**_.-Le preguntaba aún besándola otra vez en el cuello apartando su melena.- _**Me extrañabas en la cama, eh?, lo pude notar antes, como gemías, me encantas.-**_

_**Claro que quiero todo de ti pero tengo que decirte algo**_.- Se entrelazó sus manos con las suyas obligándole a que desistiera de las caricias.-

_**Mujer…. Siempre tienes que decirme algo, buscas el lugar menos oportuno, ahora no**_.- Volvía a besarla haciéndola estremecer con sus largos besos tumbándola de nuevo en la cama haciendo que quedase situada debajo de él atrapada tras su fuerte cuerpo.- _**Hablar es lo que menos quiero hacer en este momento**_.-

.-La joven sabía que no podía reclamarle nada ahora así que esperaría a un momento menos oportuno seguro que quedaría rendido a ella.- _**Tienes razón Vegeta**_.-Le correspondía a sus caricias haciendo ella lo mismo rozándose con su sexo para excitarlo aún más.-

.-El joven ya estaba entregadísimo para tomarla allí mismo, abrió con su brazo las piernas de la joven para penetrarla como ya lo había hecho esa misma noche pero ésta vez quería que fuese aún mas salvaje.- _**Eres tan linda**_.- Le decía mientras la embestía una y otra vez_**.- Me encanta hacerlo contigo no puedo evitar rendirme ante ti.-**_

._**Sigue no pares…..**_ -Bulma estaba al igual que él muy excitada pero en mente tenía algo y no acabaría de llegar al clímax hasta que él no le prometiera protección para su hijo por lo que decidió esperar al último momento, antes de que el portara toda su esencia en ella, y ese instante no tardó en llegar.- _**Ésta es mi oportunidad**_.- Pensaba la joven mientras se separó de él.-

¿_**Qué estas haciendo? Mujer…… ven aquí**_.- La atraía hacia sí para terminar con sus ansias de tomarla.-

_**Espera Vegeta, quiero que me prometas algo**_.- Le susurraba volviendo a cerrar las piernas.-

_**Mujer… ¿quieres que lo haga a mi manera?, no me hagas obligarte a hacerlo**_.- Le respondió tajantemente prácticamente frustrado.-

_**No podrás obligarme Vegeta, no soy tan fácil además seguro que no disfrutarías**_.- Le decía mientras se separaba de él como podía ya que sus fuertes brazos la tenían acorralada contra la cama.-

_**Ponme a prueba mujer, demuéstrame que te puedes zafar de mí**_.- Le proponía mientras la besaba una y otra vez.-

.-En ese momento la joven pataleaba pero sin poder obtener ningún resultado ya que la fuerza que ejercía el guerrero en ella era superior pero eso parecía excitarlo más.- _**Vegeta vale ya, escúchame y luego seguimos**_.- Le rogaba volviéndole la cara para que la dejase de besar.-

_**¿Ahora me suplicas¿Y si no quiero?.-**_ Le preguntaba mirándola a sus enormes ojos bajo los finos rayos de la luz de la luna que asomaba por la ventana pudiéndola ver aún mas bella.-

_**Pues no te será tan fácil, tendrás que violarme**_.- Le decía intentando moverse para apartarse de él.-

_**Jamás te violaría antes me marcharía de ésta casa, cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarte ya me hiere a mi**_.-Pensaba observándola al rostro una vez más.- _**Mujer…. Se nos está acabando la noche.**_-La soltaba de las muñeca dejándola libre de su presión.-_** Parece que tengo que rendirme a tu chantaje**_.-

_**Solo quiero que me prometas que vas a proteger a nuestro hijo de cualquier peligro en la batalla próxima, prométemelo.**_- Le decía.-

_**No te metas en esas cosas, no te incumben**_.- Se apartaba de ella.-

_**Si me incumbe, él también es hijo mío y quiero que le protejas, vino desde el futuro solo para advertirnos a todos, incluido a ti, creo que también regresó para poder conocerte**_.- Le respondió enfadada mientras se tapaba con la sábana de seda.-

_**Mujer…. Sabes que me entrené bastante en el templo sagrado para éste combate y mañana voy a seguir haciendo lo mismo, así que seguro que venza y no le pase nada, estate tranquila**_.- Le confirmaba lo que quería oír haciéndola contentar abrazándole al instante con euforia.-

_**Confío en ti, sé que derrotaras a ese nuevo androide y no permitirás que dañen al pequeño.**_- Lo besaba apasionadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo atrayéndolo hacia sí.- _**Continuemos**_.-

_**¿De veras quieres?.-**_ Le preguntaba el príncipe que solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias que le ofrecía la muchacha.-

_**¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre?**_.- Dicho esto la joven empezó a besar su cuello deslizándose por su fuerte torso hasta llegar lentamente hasta su ombligo parándose para acariciar su sexo con la implicación de volver a excitarlo de nuevo.-

_**Basta ya mujer….. ya me lo estás demostrando, quieta….. no sigas…..**_ –el guerrero ya estaba extasiado por tanto placer que estaba experimentando gracias a las caricias orales que le eran dadas.- _**Ahora es mi turno**_.- Decía el joven con la voz entrecortada mientras la alzaba para tomarla entre sus brazos una vez más y rendirle una de las noches mas ajetreadas y lujuriosas de todas las anteriores.-

_Volviendo de sus recuerdos……………_

_**Trunks iremos a dar un paseo por el laboratorio**_.- le decía la madre a su retoño que la miraba con dulzura.- _**Serás un joven guapísimo, ya lo he podido comprobar**_.- Le sonreía.- _**Más guapo que el idiota de tu padre.**_- El bebé reía como entendiendo lo que le decía su madre.- _**Te quiero mucho pequeñín, cada día me alegro por haber conocido e invitado a casa a ese prepotente, sin él, tú no estarías aquí**_.- Lo besaba en la mejilla.-

La joven llevó a su pequeño al laboratorio y lo dejó al lado suya en el carrito mientras ayudaba al padre en el laboratorio a arreglar ese robot que tanto necesitaba su presencia.- _**Hola padre, ye estoy lista para comenzar**_.- Le decía mientras se colocaba la bata de trabajo.-

_**Has tardado mucho hija, te esperaba más temprano**_.- Le confesaba.-

_**Se me hizo tarde anoche y apenas pude dormir nada, pero lo importante es que ya estoy de nuevo aquí, empecemos**_.-

_**Espera hija, antes quiero felicitarte por tu hijo el del futuro, vino esta mañana aquí, es un joven muy responsable y notablemente dañado por las circunstancias de su tiempo, se nota que quiere solucionar lo acontecido hasta ahora, no le dejes de lado, creo que esta muy solo.-**_ Le comentaba mientras ambos arreglaban los circuitos.-

_**Padre yo no dejaría nunca de lado a mi pequeño, lo sabes**_.- Reafirmaba la joven.-

_**Lo pude notar muy afectado por todo, creo que se siente muy solo, simplemente le hace falta el reflejo de la figura paterna en su hogar¿No crees?**_.-

_**Pues creo que estará reviviendo sentimientos con el hecho de ver a su padre aún joven, y quizás al verlo junto a mí, quizás lo llene de felicidad ahora pero cuando regrese no será lo mismo, allí según me comentó esta todo en ruinas y el único guerrero de ésta raza tan especial, es él, es muy lamentable.**_- Se apenaba la muchacha.-

_**En fin hija, debemos de cambiar nuestro futuro con ayuda de todos tus compañeros, deben detener la masacre que puede llegar a instalarse en este planeta, para ello pongámonos a terminas éste androide que nos puede servir como apoyo**_.- afirmaba el científico bajo la atenta mirada de su hija.-

_**Estoy de acuerdo contigo papá**_.-

Avanzando en el tiempo, habían pasado dos días desde que salieron del templo sagrado, tanto Vegeta como su hijo estaban más fuertes que nunca, pero eso no impidió que estallara la masacre horas después, el androide con aspecto de reptil era casi invencible, había acabado con las fuerzas vitales del príncipe, agotado desde el suelo solo pudo observar como su hijo era aniquilado al instante atravesándolo con una bola de energía yaciendo muerto a pocos metros de él.- _**Hijo, no puedes haber muerto**_.- El guerrero se lanzó a por el enemigo con todas sus fuerzas sin obtener siquiera un rasguño por su parte.- _**No puede estar pasando esto**_.- Se repetía una y otra vez_**.- Mi hijo no pudo haber muerto**_.- Seguía peleando incansablemente con el androide hasta que recibió un golpe que lo dejó inconciente.-

_Días posteriores a este acontecimiento…………._

Entre pesadillas, Vegeta seguía con la imagen de la muerte de su hijo, gravada como en una película.- _**No puede estar pasando esto**_.- Se repetía una y otra vez acostado en una cama atado a cables y máquinas que controlaban sus constantes signos vitales.- _**vengaré tu muerte.**_- la temperatura corporal iba en aumento.-

_**Mama¿Crees que se recuperará?**_.- Preguntaba su hijo mirándola con preocupación.-

_**Yo confío en que sí, supongo que tu muerte le supuso un impacto demasiado fuerte, debemos esperar a que recupere su consciencia**_.- Le comentaba mientras secaba con un paño mojado su frente.- _**Él no sabe que estas vivo gracias a las esferas, quizás por eso no termine de recuperarse.-**_

_**Madre yo nunca quise morir, ese androide ya sabes era muy superior a todos menos mal que todo terminó ya, gracias a Gohan**_.-

_**Tu tienes el mayor mérito de todos llegaste desde el futuro para advertirnos aun cuando no estábamos recuperados de otra dura batalla en aquel planeta, para mí, tú eres mi héroe, te quiero.**_- Le comentaba con mucho cariño en sus palabras.-

_**Gracias madre, ya mismo me marcharé, pero me voy sabiendo que a mi padre siempre le importé aunque tratara de demostrarme algo muy distinto a sus verdaderos sentimientos, él tiene su carácter y personalidad muy bien forjadas, fue educado en otro planeta donde le fueron abolidos los sentimientos más importantes**_.-

_**¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?**_.- Le cuestionaba.-

_**Tú me lo comentabas siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón**_.- Le sonreía.-

_**Claro que sí, ahora entiendo todo, por eso sabes tanto de él**_.- Le acariciaba el rostro.- _**No te preocupes por tu padre, él es fuerte y no me dejará sola**_.-

_**Madre¿Crees que somos importantes en su vida?.**_- le preguntó esperando una respuesta de afirmación.-

_**Hijo, yo creo al principio se instaló en este planeta por sus ansias de superar a Goku, y tras mi invitación, por tener un sitio donde entrenarse cada día pero a medida que pasaban lo días, fuimos conociéndonos y un buen día compartimos algo más que palabras**_.- Se sonrojaba al ver a su hijo_**.- Se lo puse demasiado fácil.-**_

_**¿Te obligó?.-**_ Le preguntó.-

_**No, lo que ocurrió fue que él ya me atrajo cuando aun estaba de novia con Yamcha y me encontraba recuperando las esferas de dragón en Namek, por eso le invité a instalarse en mi casa, se lo puse fácil.**_- Sonreía.-

_**¿Te arrepientes?.-**_ Le preguntó dudosamente.-

_**Claro que no hijo, jamás me arrepentiría, y menos cuando pude concebirte a ti, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido¿Cómo podría arrepentirme?**_.- Le decía acariciando su rostro.-

_**Pero madre¿No añorabas en aquel tiempo a tu novio?**_.- Seguía con la intriga.-

_**Pues sinceramente, no me costó mucho separarme de él, mas que nada porque yo hacía tiempo que me olvidé de él, no me lo hizo pasar muy bien, es más, yo sabía que siempre me fue infiel pero aún así le perdonaba una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que cambiara pero a medida que los años pasaban me di cuenta que ya no me amaba como al principio y yo tampoco le quería, sé que no lo pasó muy bien cuando rompimos e incluso tuve que aprender a perdonar actos jamás imperdonables, es el precio de una relación dificultosa.**_- Le respondía la madre que secaba la frente del príncipe que yacía tumbado en la cama inconsciente.-

_**¿Cambiarías algo de este tiempo?**_.- Insistía su hijo.-

_**No, nada pero ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?**_.-

_**Pues a mi madre en mi tiempo del futuro no le puedo preguntar esas cosas, se entristece y me cambia la conversación, solo necesito saber si ella fue feliz al lado de mi padre, por eso te pregunto a ti**_.- Le dijo cabizbajo.-

_**Pues no te voy a engañar hijo, no lo pase muy bien al principio de todo, cuando le conocí yo ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil, por su carácter, pero yo me atreví a coquetear con él e incluso sabía que me deseaba solamente en su cama pero accedí con la esperanza de que pudiera hacerme un hueco en su corazón, he tenido momentos buenos pero son menos que los malos.**_- Se entristeció.-

_**Perdona madre, no quería que te entristecieras**_.- La miró cariñosamente.- _**eres muy valiente.-**_

_**Más que valiente, lo que estoy es enamorada de éste guerrero prepotente y estúpido**_.- Le respondía.-

_**Una cosa más, siendo como es él, y como te trató desde un principio¿Qué te ofreció para que te enamoraras de esa manera?**_.- Le hizo la pregunta clave.-

.-Sonreía la madre.- _**Bueno, es un poco largo, pero te lo voy a contar todo**_.- Se acomodó en una silla al lado suya.- _**Todo comenzó a raíz de invitarle a mi casa, él me ignoraba siempre, se mostraba indiferente a todo lo que le proponía, le veía tan solo y todo el tiempo entrenando que pensé que quizás un poco de vida social no le vendría mal, me fui acercando a él poco a poco pero lo que más me sorprendió de mí fue que me dejara enamorar tan sencillamente, creo que nunca un hombre se me había resistido tanto, estaba acostumbrada a embriagar y seducir a los hombres a mi manera pero con él fue todo distinto; supuso un reto para mi, que me llevó a estar perdidamente enamorada de él.**_- Le comentaba mientras se recogía el pelo en un coletero.- _**Pero fui a más y una noche acabamos entregados a la lujuria, hay me di cuenta de que aún lo amaba más, me supo dar lo que mi pareja no me dio en tantos años de relación, me encantó y ya no había freno para aquello, nos necesitábamos mutuamente, buscábamos un momento de nuestras atareadas vidas para encontrarnos y sin saber mucho el uno del otro nos íbamos conociendo mas profundamente**_.- Seguía confesándose ante su hijo.- _**Pero yo quería aun mas de él, ya no me conformaba con tenerle solo en mi alcoba quería algo más serio**_.-

.-En ese momento le interrumpió su hijo.- _**Entonces ¿decidiste quedarte embarazada de mi?.**_- Le preguntó un poco nervioso pensando que fue una consecuencia para enlazarlo junto a su lado.-

_**No!! Trunks!! No fuiste concebido por ello, lo único que me pasó fue que me confié demasiado, jamás había hecho nada parecido sin tomar medidas de barrera, nunca sabía cuando tendría la oportunidad de tenerlo entre mis brazos y era tanto lo que lo deseaba que jamás le propuse protección alguna por el miedo al rechazo**_.- Ella explicaba mientras le sujetaba ambas manos con las suyas.- _**Tú no formabas parte de mis planes, era todo un juego jamás pensé que pudiese tener un bebé pero te tuve y te amo como el más preciado tesoro de la mayor fortuna que tengo**_.-

_**Esta bien madre, no tienes que ponerte así te creo, gracias por ser tan buena conmigo**_.- El besaba en la mejilla.-

_**No tienes que agradecerme nada, volvería a hacer siempre lo mismo para volverte a tener de nuevo, mi pequeño**_.- Se levantaba a observar a su bebé que jugaba en la cuna con sus muñecos mientras su semejante del futuro lo veía sonriendo.-

En ese momento Vegeta parecía decir algo aún inconsciente sudaba por la fiebre que aún tenía, gracias a los medicamento que le estaba suministrando no desfallecía.- _**Me vengaré de ti morirás bajo mis manos, sucio monstruo**_.- Decía con la voz entrecortada pero audible para todos los de la sala_**.- Acabaré con tu vida nadie es más fuerte que yo soy el príncipe un guerrero de sangre real**_.- Volvía a repetir bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo.-

_**No quiero que muera mi padre, vine para que eso no ocurriese**_.- Decía con impotencia.-

_**No te preocupes, no nos abandonará tan pronto, el médico dice que pronto despertará, sus constantes vitales están perfectas**_.- Lo tranquilizaba la madre.-

_**Pero es que le noto muy agitado, el trauma por el que esta pasando no lo despertará tan rápido, pero lo que más me va a costar explicarle será cuando le diga que Goku se sacrificó por todos y que gracias a Gohan él esta vivo, eso no le va a gustar**_.- explicaba con suma preocupación.-

_**Pues sí hijo, llevas razón con lo orgulloso que es, seguro que no dejará pasar este detalle, me costará convencerlo, pero confío en que se recupere pronto.-**_ Sonreía la joven mirando a su hijo del futuro.- _**Vamos a comer algo hijo, te prepararé un almuerzo digno para un guerrero como tú.-**_

_**Me conformo con cualquier cosa madre, eres una buena cocinera**_.- Reían juntos mientras salían de la habitación con el pequeño bebé entre los brazos dejando solo a Vegeta.-

En ese momento el príncipe pudo abrir los ojos, efectivamente solo pudo escuchar lo que su hijo le comentaba sobre la victoria de Gohan.- _**Así que fue él quien nos salvó, y además Goku se sacrificó por nosotros¿Cómo pude haber permitido eso?**_.- Se preguntaba notablemente confuso y cabreado.- Se sacó los cables de encima rompiéndolos y quitándose la mascarilla de oxigeno.- _**Estúpido guerrero plebeyo, yo debí aniquilarte a ti, no te pedí que te sacrificaras por mí.**_- cerraba su puño con fuerza, con impotencia saliendo por la ventana rompiéndola a su paso provocando un ruido perceptible para la científica y su hijo.-

_**Vegeta!!**_ .-Decía la joven que soltó los víveres en la mesa corriendo hacia la habitación perseguida por Trunks, abrió la puerta y solo se encontró cristales esparcidos por la habitación.- _**No!!**_.- La joven se abrazó a su hijo.-

_**No te preocupes mamá, iré a buscarlo**_.- Le decía mientras se separaba de su madre para salir en la busca de su padre.- _**Volveré pronto**_.-

_**Hijo….**_ .- Se sentaba en la cama donde hace unos instantes estaba su amado.-

Mientras Trunks había detectado donde estaba su padre, oculto entre unas montañas rocosas, se acercó sigilosamente pero antes de que digera algo el príncipe le ordenó.- _**Márchate mocoso no quiero hablar contigo**_.-

_**Continuará……..**_

* * *

muchisimas gracias a todos akellos ke se toman la molestia de pincharle a botoncito de GO y dejar su komentario...eso nos anima a seguir adelante...

komo ustedes ya sabes esta hstoria es de mi adorada y talentosa amiga Azalea...gracias a ella nosotros disfrutamos de esta sensasional historia... gracias amiga, te kiero...

aki volvemos para kontestar a los reviews:

**Nami-Haruno:** hola Nami-chan nos alegra ke te guste la historia...y pues si, pobre Trunks esperemos y ke no se nos traume por eso, no!!! jejeje...gracias por tu apoyo...Besos...

**Morgain Croix:** si genial porke estan juntos de nuevo, jejeje... es muy grato sabes ke el capitulo fue de tu agrado, eso nos hace muy feliz...espero ke este cap tambien te guste...saludos...

**HawkAngel XD:** muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, nos alegra saber ke te gusto, esperamos ke este cap tambien sea de tu agrado..cuidate mucho...saludos...

**andyfandtrunks:** hola...nos va muy bien gracias por preguntar -...y muchisimas gracias nos haces sonrojar jejeje...nos hace inmensamente feliz saber ke nuestra historia a logrado emocionarte...gracias por tu comentario y esperamos ke esta historia te siga gustando...saludos...

**mayi:** jejeje no te preokupes, Bulma tiene mucho dinero y seguira comprando ropa para ke Vegeta se la arranke en sus atakes de lujuria jejeje...y psss esperemos ke el hermoso de Trunks no kede traumatizado jejeje...nos alegra ke te guste el fic...muchisimas gracias por tu comentario...saludos...

**Edoras:** jejeje creo ke estabas muy al pendiente de la escena de pasion entre nuestra pareja favorita, no es asi? jejeje...y psss esperemos ke esto no le afecte al pobre de Trunks, jejeje...gracias por tu comentario...saludos...

**Apolonia86:** gracias por seguir fiel al fic...y nos alegra muchisimo saber ke te gusto el capitulo...jejeje la verdad es ke se trata de mantener el mismo caracter de los personajes de la serie original y psss eso esta funcionando muy bien y nos hace feliz ke este gustando tanto...de verdad ke muchisimas gracias por ser tan fiel a nosotras y por tomarte la molestia de dejar tu komentario...besos...

**muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes...**

**y no se les olvide!!!... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**_**  
**_


	13. Aparentemente Insensible

**hola amigos...**

**aki estamos de vuelta kon un nuevo capitulo ke esperamos y sea de su agrado... **

** komo bien saben ni los personajes ni la serie nos pertenecen, solo se tomaron prestados para la realizacion de este FF...y nada de esto lo hacemos kon fines de lucho...**

**y ahora!!! los dejamos ko el capitulo, ke esperamos ke les guste...  
**

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo XIII: Aparentemente Insensible**

Mientras Trunks había detectado donde estaba su padre, oculto entre unas montañas rocosas, se acercó sigilosamente pero antes de que digiera algo el príncipe le ordenó.- _**Márchate mocoso no quiero hablar contigo**_.-

_**No me iré padre**_.- Le decía.- _**Aún no te has curado**_.-

_**No necesito tu ayuda, huye con tus compañeros de batalla**_.- Le decía con ira.-

_**Ya te lo dije antes, sin ti, no me iré**_.- Volvía a incidir en el tema.-

_**¿Quieres que te obligue a marcharte?**_.- Se volvió para verle de frente pudiendo sacar semejanzas con su propio hijo.-

_**¿Es una amenaza?, yo no quiero que te quedes aquí mientras tu mujer esta preocupada por ti cuando te ha estado cuidando aun cuando estabas inconciente**_.- Le confesaba.-

_**Solo te advierto, vete lejos de mi vista; y además yo en ningún momento quise que me salvarais debíais haberme dejado morir y en cuanto a tu madre, no es mi mujer, es una terrícola como tú.**_- Le respondió para provocarle.-

.-El joven no podía aguantarse más y se lanzó a por el con la intención de golpearle.- _**Como te atreves a hablar de mi madre así, parece que no te interesa en absoluto**_.- Le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla haciéndolo retroceder en sus pasos.-

_**Como osas a ponerme una mano encima!**_.- Le recriminaba.-

_**Tu actitud es inconcebible, no respetas a nadie y menos a la mujer que te ha apoyado tanto**_.- Le volvía a incidir en el tema.-

_**¿Otra vez sigues con lo mismo?, Parece que tu madre ha sabido controlarte a su manera para que te reveles a mi.**_- Le decía apartándose de su lado.-

_**Sé que ocultas tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y tu hijo, pero no dejas nunca de protegerlos**_.- Le sujetaba el brazo.-

_**Suéltame!! No se de que me hablas!!, por tus venas parece que solo fluya sangre humana, eres un guerrero de mi raza no deberías hablar así, pareces débil**_.- Se soltó de su agarre.- _**Márchate antes de que te eche a patadas**_.-

_**Sabes muy bien de que te hablo, sé que ella te importa**_.- Le replicaba.-

_**¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, Tú no me conoces, solo utilicé a tu madre**_.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

_**¿La utilizaste?**_.- Le volvía a preguntar.- _**¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?.**_- Le decía su hijo que no daba crédito a las palabras de su padre.-

_**Todo a su tiempo, la utilicé para que me aportara las tecnologías suficientes para poder entrenarme todo este tiempo, también debía utilizar esa cámara de gravedad, era obvio que acudiese a ella.**_- Le mentía una vez más para ofuscar a su hijo que ya estaba suficientemente mosqueado.-

_**¿Quieres decirme que te quedaste en este planeta por esa absurda razón?.-**_ Le preguntaba retóricamente sabiendo que no era cierto pero aun con dudas.-

_**Preguntas demasiado¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí? Lárgate**_.- Le concluyo.-

_**Aún no me has contestado, me iré cuando obtenga una respuesta**_.- Se cruzó en su camino obstruyéndole el paso.-

_**No insistas mocoso, no hablaré contigo de cosas que no te incumben**_.- Tajantemente le dijo.-

_**Si me incumbe, haces daño a mi madre y eso no te lo voy a consentir, me da igual si con ello no te volviera a ver más**_.- Le volvía a incidir en el tema.- _**No entiendes que solo necesito saberlo.-**_

_**¿Qué quieres escuchar? Vienes aquí a reclamarme sentimientos y actitudes que jamás un guerrero de mi rango reconocería más que nada porque carezco de ellos y ahora déjame en paz.**_- Intentó zafarse volando pero su hijo volvió a retenerle.-

_**Estás empezando a hartarme tú a mí, no te tengo miedo padre si me tengo que batir en duelo a ti lo haré, para mí no eres lo suficientemente fuerte**_.- Lo soltó con mirada amenazante.-

_**Insolente¿Cómo osas hablar así a tu padre?**_.- Le contestó notablemente enfurecido por el comentario de su fuerza.-

_**Te trato de la misma manera que tú lo haces con todos, además para mí no eres el más fuerte, no eres un ejemplo a seguir**_.- Le comentó dejando a su padre aun mas herido.-

_**¿Quién es el mas fuerte entonces?.-**_ De brazos cruzados se quedó.-

_**Si lo sabes¿Para que quieres que te lo diga?**_.- Lo miró con resentimiento.-

_**¿Kakarotto¿Ese es el más fuerte? Es un simple guerrero plebeyo**_.- Le respondía con cinismo.-

_**Pues gracias a él y su hijo hoy estamos vivos los dos**_.- Le afirmó con seguridad.-

_**Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso, es más para mi es una muestra de cobarde, debía haberme dejado allí, muerto, vencido por mi contrincante no que ahora me siento como el peor de los guerreros, humillado**_.- Le incidió refiriéndose a su honor.-

_**Eres un egoísta, si tu hubieras muerto, mi madre estaría destrozada y tu hijo crecería sin un padre, como lo hice yo y aunque no me fue mal hubiera preferido disfrutar de la presencia paternal aunque tú no lo valores.**_- Se volvió de espaldas a él para huir volando.- _**Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa**_.-

El joven voló rápido huyó de la agonía de no aguantar el carácter tan severo y aparentemente frío de su progenitor se dirigía en búsqueda de un poco de tranquilidad, ya que en dos días partiría de nuevo a su lugar de origen y aunque ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su confesión, no podía permitir presenciar otra escena de rivalidad.- _**No quiero marcharme de aquí sin volver a conversar contigo padre, no quiero que te quedes con esa imagen de mi**_.- Pensaba el joven mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.- _**Quizás te idealicé a mi imagen y semejanza pero somos totalmente diferentes, lo único que nos une es la sangre que corre por mis venas**_.-

Pasadas unas horas el muchacho del futuro ya estaba descansando en la habitación que horas antes le había arreglado su madre para que se instalara allí unos días mas, descansó durante horas, alejó de su mente esos pensamientos negativos de su padre mientras en ese momento la madre entraba portando una bandeja de comida.-

_**Perdona que te moleste cariño, pero no has bajado a cenar y decidí subirte algo**_.- Sonreía la madre.-

_**Gracias, no debías haberte molestado, sé que estuviste trabajando hasta tarde en el laboratorio, debes descansar**_.- Le sugería mientras le sostenía la bandeja.-

_**Bueno ahora me marcharé, pero antes¿Vistes a Vegeta?**_.- Le preguntó disimuladamente.-

_**Si.-**_

_**¿Cómo esta¿Cuándo te dijo que volvería?.-**_ Incidía la joven.-

_**No te preocupes por él madre, esta bien**_.- Le afirmaba.-

_**Buenos veo que no quieres hablar del tema, así que mejor me marcho, hasta mañana cielo**_.- Abandonaba la habitación no sin antes pararse en la puerta y volverse a su hijo mirándole le dijo.- _**Sé que él tiene sentimientos aunque pienses que es un prepotente arrogante no te creas todo lo que presume ser, solo espero que no te lleves una desilusión para tu vuelta del viaje**_.- Se marchó dejando a su hijo aun mas desconcertado.-

_**Madre…..-**_ Susurró en voz baja.- _**Te mereces un futuro mejor del que he pueda darte**_.-

La noche pasó pronto el amanecer llegaba con las primeras gotas del rocío pero en la corporación no había señales del príncipe por ningún lado, Bulma era la primera en visitar su habitación por si se lo encontraba durmiendo como otras tantas veces, pero solo encontró el ventanal abierto que ella misma había dejado la noche anterior, por lo que decidió cerrarlo.- _**¿Dónde estarás? Regresa pronto, solo espero que estés bien**_.- Bajaba hasta el comedor para preparar el desayuno, una buena taza de café para la larga noche de insomnio que había pasado_**.- Como me gustaría que todo se solucionara de la mejor manera posible y que tú, mi pequeño, no te fueras con la idea equivocada de tu padre**_.- Bebía de la taza de café mientras observaba a su bebé jugar con muñecos.-

Así día tras día, hasta que llegó la última noche que Trunks pasaría en la corporación, todo estaba preparado para su regreso, la nave estaba repleta de combustible.- _**Buenas noches hijo, descansa mañana tendrás un largo viaje.**_- Besaba su frente mientras abandonaba su habitación.-

_**Hasta mañana madre**_.- Le respondía.-

Antes de irse a la cama a dormir había notado la presencia de alguien en la habitación de Vegeta.- _**Sabía que llegarías antes de que tu hijo de marchase**_.- En ese momento abrió despacio y sin hace ruido la puerta de la habitación pudiendo ver el vapor que desprendía el cuarto de aseo por lo que sabía que se estaba duchando cerró la puerta suavemente.- _**Pues yo no voy a ir a buscarte**_.- Pensaba la joven.- _**Seguiré como si nada, me iré a dormir**_.- Se metió en su habitación y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida.-

.-En la ducha estaba el guerrero debajo del grifo cayéndole las gotas de agua por la espalda mientras se frotaba con el jabón.- _**No debí regresar pero no puedo permitir que mi hijo se marche llevándose una mala imagen de mí, sé que vino para conocerme**_.- Salía de la ducha portando su pequeña toalla entre la cintura mientras buscaba entre sus cajones la ropa que ella siempre le reponía.- _**Parece que te has acordado de mí**_.- Sonreía.- _**Descansaré mañana seguiré con el entrenamiento aunque ya se me hayan quitado las ganas de luchar**_.- Intentó quedarse dormido pero no pudo tenía que ir a verla no pasaría la larga noche sabiendo que dormitaba en la habitación de al lado.- _**Necesito saber que aun crees en mí**_.- Se levantó de la cama para buscarla.- _**Abriré la puerta muy despacio por si ya estuviese dormida**_.- Pensaba mientras ya había entrado estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su hijo desde la cunita lo estaba observando.-

_**Pa…..pa…..pa**_.- Le dijo el bebé que se mantenía en pie apoyándose con los barrotes de la cuna.- _**Pa..pa.-**_

_**Pero¿Estabas hay¿Qué estas diciendo?**_.- Se acercaba el padre mirándolo no creyéndose lo que acababa de escuchar.-

_**Papa**_.- Volvió a balbucear abriéndole los brazos para que lo sacara de la cuna.-

_**Vaya, ya sabes que soy tu padre eh mocoso¿Qué quieres?**_.- Lo miraba agachando la cabeza.-

.-El bebé seguía abriendo sus bracitos para que lo cargase entre sus brazos.- _**Papa**_

.-El joven miró hacia la joven y como seguía durmiendo decidió levantarlo con sus manos acomodándolo en su fuerte tórax, pudiéndolo observar aun mejor.- _**Te pareces mucho a mi, serás un buen guerrero, perfeccionaré tu entrenamiento cuando seas un poco mayor cuidaré de que nadie pueda herirte**_.-

.-El bebé parecía entenderle perfectamente incluso frunció en ceño al igual que su padre en ese momento se escuchó una voz decir.-

_**No me lo puedo creer, debo estar soñando¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta? Y además sostienes a tu hijo en brazos**_.- Le decía la joven que muy lentamente se levantaba acercándose a presenciar la estampa familiar que estaba viendo.-

_**Mujer simplemente que el mocoso no dejaba de llorar y vine**_..- Se excusaba.-

_**No mientas Vegeta si mi hijo hubiera hecho algún ruido yo misma me hubiese percatado**_.- Le respondía guiñándole un ojo.- _**Te ves adorable con tu hijo en brazos**_.-

.-El guerrero soltó al crío en la cuna.- _**Mujer… no te imagines cosas**_.-

.-la científica se acercó a él y acarició su rostro.- _**¿Dónde has estado estos días? Estaba muy preocupada.-**_

_**Me enteré que fui salvado por mi mayor enemigo y luego se sacrificó, fue un choque demasiado fuerte para mí, que me instale en este planeta para obtener una revancha de su parte, pero esto no estaba entre mis planes.**_- Le aclaraba.-

_**¿Lo que no estaba entre tus planes?.-**_ Le preguntaba visiblemente triste por su estado.-

_**Tú, y ese bebé, no formabais parte de mis objetivos, llegasteis a mi vida sin planificar nada.**_- Le confesaba mirándola a los ojos.- _**He venido para quedarme tal y como te lo prometí.-**_

_**Sabía que volverías, éste es tu hogar**_.- Se acercó y le acarició suavemente el rostro.-

.-El joven como respuesta la sujetó de la cintura y se la atrajo hacia sí.- _**Mujer vine esta noche a cobrarme lo que es mío.**_- La besaba ardientemente mientras ella se separaba de él.-

_**Vegeta ahora no, no creas que podrás utilizarme siempre que se te antoje**_.- Se apartó de él para no terminar como siempre entre las sábanas.- _**Necesito tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos, solo quiero estar al lado de mi hijo**_.- Le confesó.- _**Pensé que volvías para quedarte junto a mi y no porque me lo prometiste, sabía que éste momento llegaría pero no pensé que esta situación me afectaría tanto, por eso te pido que te instales como siempre en tu habitación y que siga todo igual**_.-

_**Mujer nunca logro entenderte, me haces que vuelva a tu hogar cuando perfectamente podía haberme marchado ya que la batalla terminó y ahora que estoy aquí, me ignoras, bueno tú misma, si no quieres que esté en esta habitación a reclamar lo que es mío, ya vendrás a pedírmelo tú misma, adiós**_.- Salió de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de la joven que alcanzó a decirle.-

_**Solamente piensas instalarte aquí para obtener sexo¿Crees que solo soy un objeto de satisfacción?**_.- Le dijo un poco entristecida.-

_**Nunca te llegue a dar esperanzas de algo más, sabes que lo nuestro sería prácticamente imposible**_.- Le confesó mirándola con media sonrisa.-

_**No te aguanto más, déjame tranquila tengo que prepararle la comida a mi pequeño**_.- Se acercaba a su hijito que estaba en la cuna observando la conversación mientras el guerrero se fue hasta su habitación cabreado por no haber obtenido lo que tanto deseaba.-

El joven no le dio importancia a la riña con la científica pero lo que no paso desapercibido fue el trato cara a cara con su hijo haciendo que removiera sus sentimientos más ocultos y reprimidos.- _**Ese mocoso, es parte de mí debería de cuidarle**_.- Reflexionaba mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño en la cama.- _**No lo abandonaré como hizo mi padre conmigo**_.- Recordaba los tiempos en que le fue entregado a el tirano de Freezer_**.- Jamás permitiré que alguna otra persona me suplante como padre**_.- Seguía adentrado en sus pensamientos.- _**Pero tengo una dificultad, la mujer escandalosa no se como tratarla para no herir sus sentimientos es tan frágil y yo no quiero hacerle daño.**_- Suspiraba quedándose dormido.-

La madrugada llegó pronto, los primeros rayos del alba asomaban por la corporación y la nave de Trunks estaba lista para su regreso; todos estaban en el jardín para despedirlo.-

_**Hijo ten cuidado, espero que todo te vaya bien, sé prudente no olvides que aquí tienes un hogar**_.- Abrazó al joven que estaba feliz por poder ver a su madre de nuevo, lo único que no estaba de acuerdo fue con la manera en la que su padre le trató pero aprendió a comprenderlo.-

_**No te preocupes madre, me iré con el mejor de los recuerdos**_.- La besó en la mejilla.-

En ese momento apareció Vegeta que apoyado en un árbol miraba a su hijo, estaba esperando para despedirse de él, Trunks se acercó a donde se ubicaba.- _**Espero que sigas entrenando y logres vencer al peligro que acecha en tu hogar**_- Le confesó a su hijo.-

_**Lo haré, me alegro de haberte conocido, solo espero que sepas hacer feliz a tu familia mientras convivas con ellos y dejes tu orgullo aparte**_.- Le confesó dejando perplejo a el príncipe que no quiso responderle.-

El joven partió en su nave rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos que se despedían con la mano, algunos como su madre, notablemente entristecidos.

Había pasado casi un mes, y en la capsule corporación estaba la peliazul jugando con su hijo parecía que estaba dando sus primeros pasitos bajo la atenta mirada de su padre que estaba en el balcón apoyado en una barandilla.- _**Aprende rápido, pronto deberé de instruirte**_.- Sonreía pensando que debía de apartarse de ellos durante un tiempo quería demostrarles que podía ser importante para sus vidas; hacía tiempo que no mantenía relaciones con ella y quería hacerse el interesante para que así regresara a sus brazos.- Intentó bajar para situarse enfrente de ella y su hijo para volver a discutir, pero algo le interrumpió y fue el ex novio de la joven que llegó con un muñeco entre los brazos para el pequeño.-

_**Hola Bulma ¿Cómo estás? Aquí traigo un regalito para tu hijo**_.- Sonreía a la joven mientras le daba el muñeco a Trunks.-

_**Pues estoy muy bien, jugando con mi pequeño, estoy intentando que ande ya**_.- Le decía mirando de reojo hasta donde estaba Vegeta sabiendo que estaba siendo observada así que intentó darle celos.- _**No me gusta que mi ex novio ronde por aquí, además no me apetece estar cordialmente con él, pero no me queda otra que poner a prueba a Vegeta**_.-Pensaba la joven.-

_**Toma Trunks**_.-Le daba el muñeco al pequeño que le sonreía.-

Desde arriba, el príncipe estaba muy nervioso por la situación.- _**Odio al tipo ese ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre en este casa?.-**_ Pensaba frunciendo el ceño.- _**Parece que intenta agradarla comprándole absurdos juguetes a mi hijo, pero sé que ella también detesta a ese tipo.**_- Se decía intentando no ponerse celoso.-

_**Que grande esta ya tu hijo!! Tiene el mismo color de ojos que tú, tan lindos**_.- Le piropeaba para agradarla aún mas y poder hacerse un hueco en su corazón.-

_**No empieces Yamcha, si has venido a ver a mi hijo, él esta bien y yo también, ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?.**_- Le preguntaba mientras dejaba al pequeño que se apoyara en sus piernas para poder caminar solo.-

_**Vine a pedirte algo**_.- Le dijo con voz seria.-

_**Habla¿Qué necesitas?**_.- Le preguntó.-

.-_**Ya te diré yo que es lo que necesita de ti**_.- pensaba Vegeta que seguía observando y escuchando la conversación de ambos.-

_**Pues necesito instalarme unos días en tu casa ya que mi apartamento esta en reformas y no tengo donde quedarme**_.- Le rogaba a la joven.-

_**Creo que tengo una habitación libre pera ti, si solo será por unos días no me importa que te quedes**_.- Le afirmó con la cabeza.- _**Lo único que te pido es que no vayas a discutir con Vegeta, le conoces y no quiero una trifulca en mi hogar**_.- Le ordenó.-

_**Muchas gracias, no te preocupes por eso, solo le ignoraré**_.- Le decía su ex novio que se vio triunfador por haber conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba.- _**Bueno traeré mis maletas para poder instalarme.-**_

_**Mujer ingenua**_.- Se decía el príncipe que no se podía creer que ese insecto viviera bajo el mismo techo que el suyo.- _**Que estúpida llegas a ser, ese terrícola solo quiere aprovecharse de ti, buena para nada**_.- Se alejó caminando por el balcón evitando ver la escena tan patética.- _**No me meteré en sus asuntos, es su casa, puede hacer lo que quiera.- **_

_**Debes respetar varias normas Yamcha, una de ellas será no traer jóvenes a mi casa, y tampoco quiero que confundas tus sentimientos¿Vale?**_.- Le ordenaba.-

_**Lo tengo todo claro, eres maravillosa**_.- Se acercó para besarle en la mejilla.-

_**Basta ya!!, ve a la habitación nº 23 y deja tus cosas allí, baja si quieres luego a la hora de almorzar**_.- La joven siguió con su pequeño, caminando, alejándose de su ex novio, subiendo hasta su habitación.- _**Menos mal Trunks que solo estaremos unos días junto a él.**_- Suspiraba la joven que se extrañó de que la ventana estuviera abierta.-

_**Deberías estar contenta por tenerle aquí, cerca de ti**_.- Le respondió una voz muy conocida para ella.-

.-La joven soltó a su bebé en la cuna y se volvió para dirigirse a él.- _**Yamcha solo necesitaba ayuda además ¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

.-El joven se quedó enfrente mirándola fríamente a los ojos.- _**¿Crees que se va a quedar por unos días? Te está engañando, viene para darte problemas**_.-

_**¿Desde cuando te interesa lo que me pueda pasar?**_.- Le respondió con la misma dureza con la que él lo solía hacer.-

_**Solo te advierto, no quiero que luego estés por hay llorando, tus llantos podrían despertarme**_.- La estaba engañando para no parecer que ella le importaba.-

_**Él ha cambiado mucho, y aunque no esté totalmente de acuerdo con que conviva junto a mi, debo de ayudarle**_.- Estaba intentando justificarse.-

_**No te he pedido explicaciones, así que no me las des**_.- Tajantemente le dijo.-

_**No se porque pierdo el tiempo contigo, siempre intentas enfurecerme con tus ademanes parece que solo quieres que entre nosotros haya odio, algún día lo conseguirás**_.- Le confesó mientras intentaba dejarle allí solo.-

.-Al oír estas palabras se acercó a ella, tan cerca que sus rostros casi podían rozarse provocándola le dijo.- _**¿Podrías odiarme?**_.- El joven sujetó la barbilla de la muchacha con su mano, alzándola para besarla, pero en ese momento ella se apartó.-

_**No juegues más conmigo, llevamos tiempo sin estar juntos, sin caricias sin pasión, no quieras venir ahora a estropearlo todo**_.- Le susurró contradiciéndose a sus sentimientos.-

_**Mujer, no te hagas la difícil conmigo**_.- Le dijo mientras la sujetaba de sus manos atrayéndola hacia sí.- _**Soy el único que te ha sabido tratar bien**_.-

_**¿Qué te pasa Vegeta?, Has estado cerca de un mes sin buscarme y ahora que justamente se ha venido a vivir Yamcha me buscas¿Es que acaso te sientes inseguro con su presencia?**_.- Le sonreía viendo la cara que se le quedó al oír eso.-

_**Insolente, ese insecto jamás me haría sombra**_.- La soltó dejándola allí sola.-

_**¿A que no te gusta que te trate así?, pues así haces tú conmigo**_.- Le confesó.-

.-El joven que ya estaba saliendo de la habitación se detuvo y volvió a meterse dentro cerrando la puerta a su paso.- _**Tú decidiste que volviera a esta casa, no te hagas la víctima.-**_

_**Eres un imbécil!!, creo que no sabes todo lo que hice y sigo haciendo por ti**_.- Le confesó dolida.-

_**No te pedí nada**_.- Le respondió cruelmente.-

_**Lárgate de aquí Vegeta, no quiero que nuestro hijo presencie esto**_.- Le empujaba para que saliera de allí pero no podía.-

.-El joven aprovechó que ella le estaba empujando con los brazos para agarrarla atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí.- _**No quieres que me vaya**_.- Le afirmó rotundamente.-

_**Eres un prepotente!! Siempre piensas que llevas la razón, Suéltame!!**_.- Intentaba zafarse pero no podía.-

.-El joven se dejó caer en la cama posándose encima de ella y comenzó a acariciarle sus brazos para calmarla.- _**Mujer no me odies tanto**_.- La besaba ardientemente provocando que ella abriera sus labios que no cedían.-

_**Te portas mal conmigo y no sé porque lo haces ¿Qué quieres de mi?**_.- Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba.-

.-El joven estaba rendido a las caricias que le propinaban las manos frías de la joven sobre el cuerpo ardiente de deseo, desabrochaba el vestido poco a poco mientras le susurraba.- _**Aún te cuestionas que quiero de ti**_.- Dejaba al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo pero aún no estaba satisfecho quería que le reconociera que era buen amante.- _**¿Deseas esto?, habla!!.-**_

_**Solo te amo a ti**_.- Le musitó al oído mientras mordisqueaba su cuello haciendo estremecer al príncipe.-

_**Mujer…. Sé que deseas esto tanto como yo**_- Acariciaba sus fulgentes pechos erectos por la excitación que suscitaban.-

Los dos amantes estaban sumidos en las caricias, en el gozo del placer se estaba retardando el momento de la penetración, quería que le demostrara que la amaba, las caricias se iban prolongando más allá de los roces, sus cuerpos pedían una unión total, un sentir único que no llegaría por las trabas que la joven le ponía.- _**Vegeta no quiero que esto acabe**_.- Le musitó al oído.-

_**Mujer después volveremos a repetir si lo deseas pero déjame actuar a mi, no me cierres más el camino**_.- Le confesaba mientras abría sus esbeltas piernas poco a poco pero una vez más la joven las cerraba.-

_**Vegeta……..-**_ Le pidió mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su masculinidad recreándose en su mirada de placer.-

_**Mujer… no pares……**_.- El joven aguantaba las ganas de penetrarla allí mismo pero no duró mucho puesto que parecía que el momento cumbre llegaba y quería esparcir su semilla en ella hacerla gozar una vez más.- _**Ahora mando yo**_.-

_**Espera Vegeta, por favor, no lo hagas, no tomé precauciones**_.- Intentaba zafarse de él pero éste estaba totalmente entregado a ella.- _**Escúchame, no debemos terminar como siempre, podría quedarme embarazada de nuevo**_.-

.- En ese momento se separó de la joven cambiándose de postura colocándose detrás de ésta empezó a besar su esbelta espalada muy lentamente mientras le separaba su larga melena.- _**Mujer sabes cuanto deseaba hacer esto**_.- Le susurraba mientras acariciaba sus pechos haciendo que ésta arqueara la espalda.-

_**Si tanto me deseas así¿Por qué cada día que pasa me apartas de tu vida?**_.- Le decía con voz sensual.-

.-El joven al oír estas palabras aceleró sus caricias estaba incitándola para penetrarla por detrás ella no estaba muy conforme así que intentó cambiar la postura.- _**Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño, si quisiera marcharme ya lo hubiera echo.**_-

_**Vegeta por favor**_.- Le decía volviendo la cara atrás para verlo.-

.-En ese momento aprovechó para hacerlo, una mezcla de sensaciones buenas y a la vez, un poco salvaje pero era su estilo, esa manera de hacerla sentir más mujer, más provocadora aunque más que todo eso, solo deseaba que la amase, pero por un instante se dejó llevar por su fuerza y al compás de su manera de demostrarle de cómo la quería, ella se sentía feliz.- _**Mujer…… dime ….. ¿te gusta?**_.- Le preguntaba mientras aceleraba las embestidas.-

.-Le joven no le contestó se limitó a ser la parte pasiva de la consumación mientras gemía por el placer que le llegaba.- _**¿Acaso eso importa?.-**_

_**Mujer tú me incitas a hacer éstas cosas**_.- Le decía con la respiración entrecortada mientras desaceleraba el ritmo del acto quería que ella disfrutara si con ello debía ser algo más sensible.-

_**Vegeta….. ya no aguanto más**_.- La joven deseaba que el momento cumbre llegara para poder conversar con él, quería tenerlo en la cama agotado, así seguro que la escucharía.-

.-El príncipe culminó el acto solo unos instantes después quedando abatido y sudado en la cama junto a ella separados por unos centímetros le preguntó.- _**En estos momentos es donde más me has extrañado¿Verdad? Nadie te ofrece lo que yo te doy**_.-

_**Déjame tranquila, ya has conseguido lo que querías, no eres más que un fanfarrón**_.- Se tapaba con las sábanas.-

_**No se porque te enfadas, deberías estar contenta, por fin me tienes junto a ti¿No era eso lo que querías?**_.- Le preguntó sonriendo y aún con la respiración agitada.-

_**Dime una cosa¿Te gustaría volver con tu raza, lejos de este planeta?**_.- Lo miró a sus ojos con intriga.-

.-El joven que no se esperaba ésta pregunta le contestó mirando hacia el techo.- _**Están todos muertos**_.-

_**En el caso de que todavía viviesen¿Te irías?.**_- Le volvía a incidir en el tema.-

_**Soy el príncipe de una gran estirpe de guerreros, no tendría más remedio que volver con ellos**_.- Le confesó sin muchas ganas de hablar del tema.-

_**¿Te gusta vivir en este planeta?.-**_ Se acurrucó junto al cuerpo desnudo del guerrero haciendo que él le pasara un brazo por encima suya.-

_**Rodeado de humanos insignificantes no me encuentro a gusto, pero en esta casa me mantengo aislado**_.- al oír esto la joven se separó un poco.-

_**¿Me consideras una humana insignificante?**_.- Le cuestionaba.-

_**He de reconocer que tus dotes como científica te hacen destacar del resto de los terrícolas y además eres muy buena amante.**_- Le sonreía besándola de nuevo en el cuello tocando las fibras más sensibles para volver a retomar el acto lujurioso.- _**Lástima que no seas de mi misma raza, serías perfecta**_.-

.-Al oír esto la muchacha sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo se separó bruscamente de él y buscó sus ropajes entre el piso de la habitación, colocándose lo primero que pudo, se vestido desabrochado.- _**Eres el mismo prepotente de siempre, nunca cambiarás.-**_

_**¿Qué te ha herido tanto?**_.- Le sonreía levantándose de la cama.- _**Eso te pasa por ser tan curiosa, no preguntes tanto**_.- Se acercó hasta ella para seguir poseyéndola pero ella se apartaba notablemente afectada.-

En ese momento Trunks empezó a llorar fuertemente.-

_**Déjame Vegeta, nuestro hijo está llorando voy a ver que le sucede**_.- Se separó de sus manos y se acercó a la cuna para observar a su bebé.-

_**Mocoso seguro que no le pasa nada.-**_ Le dijo.-

_**Mi niño tiene hambre, te llevaré para que te preparen el biberón ya, bajemos a la cocina.**_- Decía la joven portando a su pequeño entre sus brazos.-

_**Espera¿Me vas a dejar así?**_.- Le preguntaba desde la cama totalmente excitado.-

_**Claro que sí¿O crees que voy a dejar de dar de comer a mi niño?**_.- Se abrochaba el vestido como podía.- _**Imbécil no sé como siempre acabo haciendo cosas de las que luego me arrepiento, es un egoísta**_.- Pensaba la joven que salía de la habitación dejándolo solo.-

_**Mujer no debes profundizar mucho en mi vida, no quiero que llegues mas adentro de lo que ya estás**_.- Se decía en voz bajita mientras recogía su ropa.-

Pasados unos minutos por el pasillo caminaba Yamcha que ya había acomodado toda la ropa en su nueva habitación, se paró justo en la puerta del dormitorio pensando.- _**Esta vez serás mía, te lo aseguro.**_- en ese momento se abría la habitación saliendo de ella el príncipe luciendo unos short cortos y una pequeña toalla en el cuello, la cara de asombrado del ex novio solo articuló a decir.- _**¿Qué haces tú aquí?.-**_

.-El guerrero le ignoró apartándose de su lado.- _**Te prohíbo que me dirijas la palabra**_.- Le dijo.-

_**Eres un simio arrogante, yo pensaba que Bulma era más inteligente debía haberte echado de su casa, queda demostrado que ya no eres ni un buen guerrero estás aquí gracias a que te ayudaron y no tienes donde quedarte por eso ella es solidaria contigo no se como tubo el suficiente estómago de entregarse a ti seguro que la obligaste**_.- Le recriminaba.-

.-Al oír estas palabras se detuvo y se volvió para matarle allí mismo.-

Antes de que el príncipe pudiera ejecutarle apareció la científica.- _**¿Qué esta pasando aquí¿Qué haces Vegeta?, Te dije que no quería enfrentamientos en mi casa, además déjale en paz, él no te ha molestado.**_- Le sujetó del brazo para apartarlo de allí.-

_**Gracias Bulma, me había buscado para amenazarme, yo solo estaba acomodando mi habitación, y llegó como un salvaje**_.- Mentía sabiendo que la joven reaccionaría defendiéndole.-

_**¿Por qué haces esto Vegeta?, la próxima vez no lo permitiré**_.- Le aclaró al guerrero que solo estaba escuchando a la joven no creyéndose que le diera credibilidad a ese insecto.-

_**Él está mintiendo, yo solo salía de tú habitación**_.- Le confesaba soltándose de la mano de ella.-

_**No te creo, lo que no aguantas es que él este viviendo ahora en esta casa y pretendes hacerle daño**_.- Le afirmaba mosqueada.-

_**¿Le crees?**_.- Cuestionaba Vegeta mirándola a sus enormes ojos-

_**Continuará……..**_

* * *

**Ojala ke les haya gustado el capitulo...**

** esperamos sus reviews...**

** solo kiero recordarles ke esta magnifica historia es de mi amiga Azalea, y ke sin ella no soy nada y por eso la kiero mucho...**

**ahora a contestar a los reviews:**

**Morgain Croix:** Nos alegra muchisisisimo saber ke te gusto, de verdad ke nos hace muy feliz...sabes? te sigo, yo (Karen) tambien kiero una paliza para Yamsha jajaja... y pues ya vereis en este capitulo lo ke sucede kon esta parejita, espero ke te guste...muchas gracias por tu apoyo...saludos...

**Nami-Haruno:** Bueno pues aki esta otro capitulo, no keremos ke te desesperes por no actualizar pronto jejeje...nos alegra ke te haya gustado el capi...muchas gracias por tu apoyo...besos...

**HawkAngel XD:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, esperamos ke este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, saludos...

**Micky:** muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo, de verdad ke nos anima muchisimo...y nos hace feliz saber ke te gusta la historia...saludos...

**BadGirlDBZ:** hola Vero-chan ke gusto tenerte por aka...no te preokkupes por no habernos escrito, sabemos ke estabas ocupada kon tus examenes, por cierto? komo te a ido kon tus examenes? espero ke bien, te lo deseamos de todo korazon...y psss kon respecto al Fic ya sabes ke Bulma es de armas tomar y ke no se keda kieta por nada del mucdo y sabe komo hacer sucumbir a nuestro principe bajo sus encantos, aunke se la vivan discutiendo, jejeje...esperamos ke este capitulo tambien te guste...y muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo...muchos besos...

**Edoras: **me alegra ke te caiga bien Trunks jejeje, ya ke Yo (Karen) amo a Trunks de verdad ke me enkanta, tanto o kisas mucho mas ke Vegeta jejeje (sabes? yo kreo ke me gusta mas jejeje)...la verdad es ke si!!! mi Trunks siempre a sido tan lindo y educadito (tal vez por eso es ke le kiero mas -), y ya sabemos ke Vegeta es un bruto y ke le falta ser un poko tierno kon su hijo pero bueno, no podemos esperar demasiado de Veggie jejeje...nos alegra ke te haya gustado el capi, gracias por el apoyo!!! saludos...

**Apolonia86:** bueno, etto!!! la verdad es ke todo es gracias a ti y a todas las lectoras (es) ke siguen esta historia y se toma la molestia de dejar su komentario... de verdad nos hace muy feliz saber ke la historia te gusta y ke nos sigas apoyando...esperamos ke este cap tambien te guste...saludos...

**kili27:** jejeje si son unos pilluelos...bueno la verdad es ke todas keremos a Veggie pero komo bien dices exaspera ke sea tan negativo...y la verdad es ke Bulma si lo a hecho cambiar mucho aunke Vegeta sigue siendo un cabezota, pero aun asi lo amamos jejeje...gracias por tu apoyo...saludos... **  
**

** besos a todos...**

**muchas gracias por su apoyo...**

**dejen reviews...**

**hasta el proximo capitulo...**


	14. El Pasado Siempre Retorna

**hola amigos...**

**aki estamos de vuelta...**

**saben? estamos muy muy felices porke ya tenemos 101 reviews, de verdad muchisimas gracias atodos ustedes ke nos han apoyado kon esta historia... sin ustedes esto no seria posible...y nos hace inmensamente felices...**

**continuando, todos sabemos ke los personajes y la serie no nos pertenecen y ke no hacemos esto kon animos de lucho, es simplemente para fines recreativos...**

**sin mas ke decir (por el momento) a leer... **

* * *

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo XIV: El Pasado Siempre Retorna**

_**¿Le crees?**_.- Cuestionaba Vegeta mirándola a sus enormes ojos-

_**Si le creo, a ti te veo capaz de todo**_.- Se sinceró con él.-

_**Suéltame mujer!! Yo mismo acabaré con él ya que piensas que soy capaz de matarlo, lo haré.**_- Le recriminaba soltándose del brazo de la joven.-

_**No lo hagas Vegeta, o yo misma me encargaré de solucionar todo esto**_.- Le contestaba baja la atenta mirada de su ex novio.-

_**No te metas mujer**_.- La apartaba dejándola hacia un lado.-

_**Hazlo por mí, déjalo en paz**_.- Le dijo entristecida.-

_**Por ti, le ignoré y no pretendía hacerle nada, pero le crees a él y piensas que quise atacarle¿Qué más da ya lo que haga?, no confías en mi**_.- Le confesó alejándose de ella y acercándose a Yamcha justo cuando le tenía en frente.- _**Insecto**_.-

_**Vegeta lárgate ahora mismo de aquí, no quiero que vuelvas a herir a nadie mas, bastantes veces te he perdonado tu comportamiento, márchate**_.- Le ordenó la joven notablemente nerviosa no siendo dueña de sus palabras.-

_**Mujer ¿Quieres que me marche?**_- Le preguntaba.-

.-La joven le miraba pero no era capaz de volverle a decir que se marchara.- _**Por favor no le hieras, no quiero más violencia.-**_

_**¿No has oído? Márchate**_.- Le decía Yamcha que estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, se estaba haciendo el valiente sabiendo que ella jamás le permitiría que el guerrero le atacase.-

_**Ya cállate Yamcha, esto no va contigo**_.- Le decía la joven que intentó remediar todo de la peor manera posible.-

.-Al oír esto el guerrero se acercó a Yamcha y le sujetó por el cuello apretando con más fuerza, el joven se veía impotente con ese ataque, era muy inferior a él.- _**¿Esto es lo que has provocado con tus mentiras?.-**_

.-La joven agarró al príncipe del brazo intentando que no lo matase.- _**Por favor, suéltale no manches de sangre con tus manos a nadie en mi casa.-**_

_**Déjame tranquilo, no te entrometas**_.- Le decía mientras la joven le miraba pudiendo verle con una cara de asesino que jamás divisó en él haciéndola estremecer.-

_**Vegeta si sientes algo por mí, ruego que lo dejes en paz**_.- Apretaba sus manos en su fuerte brazo.-

.-El joven soltó al muchacho dejándolo caer al suelo y retirándose del escenario le dijo a la científica.- _**No merece la pena matar a un ser tan insignificante y débil, quédate con él**_.- Se marchaba por el pasillo pero la joven le siguió no quería que se fuese.-

_**Espera Vegeta, por favor**_.- Le sujetó del brazo para que se detuviera.- _**Solo un momento, escúchame**_.-

_**Mujer no le he matado, eso era lo que querías, no?**_.- Le decía sin mirarla a la cara.-

_**Solo quiero saber ¿que fue lo que te paso?**_.-Le cuestionaba.- _**Nunca le atacaste de esa manera.- **_La joven le obligó con su agarre a que se metiera en una habitación para que nadie los viese discutiendo y poder tener mas intimidad-

_**Soy un asesino¿no lo sabes ya?**_.- Le dijo cínicamente mientras se apartaba de ella.- _**¿Qué quieres?.-**_

_**Vengo para que des explicaciones, te prohibí meterte con él, y es lo primero que haces, por eso me provocas a decirte cosas que no quiero**_.- Se justificaba.-

_**No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, cree lo que te dé la gana, lo único que te dije era que él mentía**_.- Le decía con su habitual pose de brazos cruzados.-

_**No te puedo creer, sé que podrías matarle en cualquier momento.**_- Le incidía en el tema.-

_**Bulma escúchame bien**_.- Se acercaba a ella quedando justo en frente.- _**Te voy a explicar algo.**_- Se apoyó en la pared.- _**Desde que tenía cinco años no he dejado de asesinar a mortales, he visto morir a centenares de razas, personas, gente inocente he manchado mis manos con sangre, con el simple vicio de demostrar a todos que era un guerrero digno de sangre real capaz de destruir lo que se interponga en mi camino sin con ello conseguía el máximo poder**_.- Le decía con la mirada un poco perdida.- _**¿Crees que ese insecto podría ser un problema para mí?, si le hubiera querido aniquilar, ya lo hubiera hecho**_.-

_**¿Por que me cuentas todo eso?, Sé que antes de llegar aquí eras un mercenario de ese tirano de Frezzer, pero todo cambio, sé que no eres así**_.- Le justificaba sus actos en tiempos pasados.-

_**Mujer no me conoces, siempre seguiré siendo el mismo**_.- Se alejaba de ella para salir por la ventana pero antes que lo hiciera ella le llamo.-

_**Vegeta espera!.**_- le exclamó

_**Necesito largarme de aquí por un tiempo**_.- Le decía volviendo la mirada atrás para verla.-

_**¿Qué necesitas para estar bien?**_.- Le preguntaba angustiada evitando que se marchara.-

.-El guerrero se paró en seco y se volvió para verla un momento más.- _**Necesito recuperar parte de mi vida**_.- Le confesó hiriendo el debilitado corazón de la joven.-

_**Pero si te vas…. ¿Quién me protegerá? Y a tu hijo¿Quién lo hará?**_.- Le decía con lágrimas en su rostro.-

.-El joven se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro secando las lágrimas con su mano.- _**No llores, solo necesito algo de tiempo, despejar mis dudas.-**_

_**¿Dudas?, Yo te amo Vegeta, estoy segura de todo esto, y ¿Qué dudas tienes?**_.- Le preguntaba sujetando la mano con la suya, entrelazadas.-

_**No te imagines cosas raras mujer, tengo dudas que no tienen que ver contigo, ya no soy el mismo de siempre, me siento un ser más débil, parece que haya cosas que me hieran como nunca lo hicieron, eso me desconcierta**_.- Le aclaraba su situación.-

_**Por mucho que me esfuerzo, parece que nunca logro entenderte, esta situación también me afecta¿no lo entiendes?.**_- le explicaba.-

_**Antes me demostraste que aún me tienes miedo, lo pude comprobar cuando protegiste a ese imbécil, sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme de sus acusaciones, decidiste inculparme.**_- Se soltó de su mano para rodearle con el brazo atrayéndola hacia si.- _**Pero no te culpo, es normal que sientas miedo por mí.-**_

_**Perdona pero yo no….-**_ Se intentaba disculpar pero fue interrumpida por el príncipe.-

_**Calla mujer.**_- Se aferraba fuerte al abrazo que ella le estaba ofreciendo pudiendo susurrarle al oído.- _**no necesito tus disculpas ni tu compasión lo que necesito no me lo puedes ofrecer.-**_

.-Al oír estas palabras la joven se entristecía por no poder ayudarle, por no saber como hacerlo_**.- Pídeme lo que quieras**_.- La joven ejercía presión con sus brazos como en señal de implicación.-

.-El joven correspondía a su abrazo acariciándole su esbelta espalda mientras sufría por no decirle que en verdad la amaba quería ocultar sus sentimientos para no mostrarse débil.- _**Te protegeré a ti y a ese mocoso siempre, eso jamás lo dudes**_.-

_**Entonces¿Por qué te quieres separar de nosotros?.**_- Clavaba sus uñas fuertemente en la espalda de su amante.-

_**Necesito esa tranquilidad que solo tú sabes darme, junto a ti mi mente olvida mis sangrientas matanzas, obtengo la iluminación dentro de mi oscura vida pero todavía no estoy preparado para vivir en familia**_.- Le susurraba.-

_**¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? Yo solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado, que aprendas a amarme**_.-Pensaba la joven como reacción a lo que acababa de oír, no concebía que aquello fuese cierto, así que decidió callarse y no incidir más en el tema ahora que sabía que seguro se marcharía.- _**¿Es una despedida?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

_**No, no me iría dejándote sola.**_- Se separó de ella para besarla suavemente.- _**Solo necesito que me des tiempo**_.- Le confesó, solo bastó de decirle eso para que la joven se apartara de él.-

_**Siempre tendrás tu hogar aquí, cuando tengas más claro lo que de verdad quieres, me buscas y hablamos, vale?, mientras seguiré cuidando de nuestro hijo, que a él si que le hago falta.**_- Le contestó tajantemente mientras salía del dormitorio.-

_**Mujer solo hago lo mejor para ambos, no me quiero alejar de ti**_.- le confesó haciendo que la joven se detuviese y le contestara.-

_**¿Por qué no te quieres alejar de mi**_?.- Le cuestionó mientras le observaba.-

_**Porque eres la única persona a la que no me desagrada tener a mi lado**_.- Le declaró con la dosis justa de cinismo.-

_**Di mejor que soy la única persona que te aguanta ese carácter tan soberbio que tienes pero aun así, se que quizás nunca llegues a mostrar el interés por mi que yo necesito pero aún así te acepto y corro con todas las consecuencias que puede acarrearme, confío en que llegues a apreciar la vida que te garantizo a mi lado**_.- Se sincero dejando al príncipe asombrado por el carácter tan cándido de la joven.-

_**Bulma….. nunca seré un humano, lo siento**_.- Le respondía.-

_**El que no seas un humano no te exime de que no tengas sentimientos, y sé que los tienes, aunque estén reprimidos**_.- Le contestó abandonándolo en el dormitorio.- _**Estaré en el laboratorio trabajando si quieres algo ya sabes donde encontrarme.- **_

.-El guerrero solo pudo asentir con la cabeza como gesto de afirmación segundos después salió de la corporación emprendiendo el vuelo hacia un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera reflexionar sobre su futuro, la verdad solo tenía un camino y él la debía acatar de la mejor manera posible aunque para ello tuviera que aceptar normas y comportamientos habituales en el planeta que se encontraba.- _**Deberé hacer lo que me dicta esa mujer, no lo sé hacer de otra manera.**_- Se decía contrariando a sus principios de buen guerrero y luchador nato_**.- Mi mayor enemigo se sacrificó por mí y ahora no tengo razón por la que quedarme en este planeta.**_-

Las horas iban pasando y en la corporación era hora de descansar, Yamcha buscó a la científica por el laboratorio y allí la vio.-

_**Hola Bulma¿Qué tal estás?.**_- Le preguntó cordialmente.-

_**Un poco cansada, y tu ¿Qué tal va tu herida?.- **_

_**Pues parece que mejor, ese bestia!!.-**_ Le dijo el joven llevándose una mano al cuello para taparse la herida.-

_**No viene al caso que le sigas insultando, solo quiero que procures ignorarlo el tiempo que estés aquí**_.- Le comentó evadiendo el tema.-

_**Pero¿Cómo no le prohíbes que visite tu habitación?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

_**Eso forma parte de mi intimidad, no lo contestaré**_.- Zanjó el tema la joven.-

_**Cualquiera te entiende, apenas cuida de ti y mucho menos de su hijo, desaparece cuando quiere y regresa sin dar explicaciones, es un prepotente, altanero, orgulloso, patán y aun así, le mantienes en tu casa como a un rey**_.- Le decía para que se enfureciera e insultara a Vegeta.-

_**Comprendo que le odies por su pasado tan destructivo, pero él es el padre de mi hijo, entiéndeme**_.- Se estaba justificando.-

_**Desde luego no se que te da que tanto te nubla, el que tengas un hijo con él no significa que le tengas que cubrir siempre o te sientas obligada a mantenerle, seguro que también te trata mal, no quiero pensar en la vida que sufrirá el pequeño Trunks junto a su padre, vaya ejemplo**_.- Le incidía en el tema haciendo entristecer a la joven.-

_**Por favor, ya cállate, tú también me herías siempre que te apetecía, te largabas con chicas del grupo de animadoras de tu equipo¿O es que ya no lo recuerdas?, a tu lado no fui muy feliz sin embargo él jamás me ha ofendido yéndose con otras mujeres**_.- Le aclaraba haciendo una comparativa muy contradictoria.-

_**No me hagas reír!! Para empezar el es un asesino, yo no maté nunca a nadie inocente, él mata por placer y porque por sus venas corre sangre corrupta se guía solo por su afán de superar a nuestro amigo Goku, a ti te encontró en el camino y supo aprovecharse de ti, que ingenua eres.**_- Se reía haciendo enfurecerla aún más.-

_**Quizás lleves razón y lo que mas me atrajo de él, fue ese coraje que sacaba a diario para superarse, entrenándose largas jornadas sin meterse con nadie, sumergido en sus objetivos, fui yo la que le busqué y le provoqué para que acabáramos haciendo lo mismo noche tras noche y sí, me quede embarazada, y no me arrepiento de nada porque lo volvería hacer de nuevo si tuviera oportunidad**_.- Le confeso bajo la atenta mirada del joven.-

_**Me gusta que seas sincera, pero ¿Qué no te daba yo para que le buscases?**_.- le preguntó herido por aquellas palabras.-

_**¿De veras lo quieres oír?.-**_

_**Si, contesta.-**_

_**Pues me cansé de la monotonía que me dabas a diario, me cansé de esperarte cada día en mi casa y luego regresabas con una débil excusa, notablemente bebido y con evidencias de haber estado con otras chicas, nuestra llama se apagó lentamente porque tú te encargabas de ir apagándola con cada mentira que me dabas, me sentía insignificante pero aun así cada día me levantaba pensando que podrías cambiar e incluso arriesgué mi vida para conseguir la esferas en aquel planeta para resucitarte, a partir de ese día mi vida dio un giro**_.- Le comentaba quitándose la bata de trabajo y colgándola en el perchero.-

_**Ahora lo entiendo todo, cuando le invitaste a instalarse en tu hogar, hay empezaste a sentirte atraída por él**_.- le confirmaba.-

_**No te equivoques, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás a aquel día que yo deje de amarte tan ardientemente y con tanta pasión, desde que descubrí tu primera infidelidad, como me decepcionaste.**_- Se sinceraba_**.- Jamás volví a sentir amor por ti, pero me apiadé incluso cuando abusaste de mí, me callé y eso que estaba embarazada de mi bebé.-**_

_**Perdóname¿No se como llegué a hacer todo eso?**_.-Le cuestionaba.-

_**Eso debes responderlo tú mismo**_.- Le sugería la joven.-

_**Bueno pero me llevo la mejor parte, yo te desvirgué, fui el primero en tu vida**_.- Le afirmaba sintiéndose orgulloso por ello.-

_**Fuiste el primero pero no el mejor**_.- Le confirmó_**.- Con Vegeta descubrí nuevos horizontes, que estaban ocultos, nuevas pasiones, nuevas fronteras, creo que también para él fue muy especial, ambos nos peleábamos de día pero nos consolábamos de noche, así fui conociendo esa idiosincrasia tan característica en él y que lo diferencia de los demás.**_- Le decía mientras le brillaban sus enormes ojos.-

_**No me puedo creer nada de lo que me cuentas, seguro que todo es producto de tu imaginación, la desesperación por idealizarlo te confunde**_.- Sonreía falsamente.-

_**Piensa lo que quieras, así lo viví**_.- Salía del laboratorio seguida por su ex novio.- _**El almuerzo estará listo en cinco minutos, te esperaré allí.-**_

_**De acuerdo**_.- Se quedó abatido por las confesiones.- _**Es muy buena conmigo, no pensé que lo pasó tan mal junto a mí así que a partir de ahora la dejaré en paz**_.- Pensaba mientras se volvió para recoger sus ropajes y largarse de aquel lugar.- _**Hasta pronto Bulma.**_- Miraba el laboratorio mientras se marchaba de aquel lugar donde su presencia estaba de más.-

En algún remoto lugar, escondido de todos sus problemas se encontraba el príncipe inmerso en sus pensamientos.- _**Volveré a esa casa, debo cuidar de ellos aunque tenga que sacrificarme pero así dejaré de vagar solo por el mundo y he de reconocer que no me disgusta la idea, vivo cómodamente y le daré una vida mejor a mi primogénito para que no se vuelva débil, como su similar del futuro, lo criaré para que sea un fuerte guerrero**_.- Sonreía al recordar como sostuvo al pequeño entre sus brazos esa sensación de bienestar y a la vez deseo de protección, de amparo, ese ser tan pequeño y tan lleno de vida podía tocar su fibra sensible.- _**Pronto me reuniré contigo y por supuesto, con esa mujer escandalosa.- **_

Pasado unos días, en la corporación todo volvió a la normalidad, Yamcha ya había abandonado el lugar, Bulma seguía con sus proyectos en el laboratorio, su hijo estaba a cargo de su abuela, y el guerrero apareció justo en el lugar más oportuno donde nadie los molestaba, la estaba esperando en su habitación.-

Mientras la joven científica salía del laboratorio, con unos planos en la mano y notablemente cansada.- _**Uff... me daré una ducha con agua fría tengo mucho calor**_.- La joven subía escaleras arriba pero pareció notar la presencia del príncipe, no estaba muy segura.- _**¿Será él? Quizás tenga las cosas más claras**_.- Suspiraba la muchacha mientras se secaba la frente de sudor con la mano.- _**No quiero más peleas**_.- Pensaba agotada.- al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio se encontró de frente con él.- _**Me alegra ver que estás bien después de cuatro días sin saber nada de ti**_.- Le dijo con su tono de voz evidentemente cabreada.-

_**Mujer, sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por mi, sé cuidarme**_.- Le afirmaba sonriendo.-

_**¿Viniste a aclarar algo conmigo?.**_- Le preguntaba fríamente.-

_**Vine para pedirte un favor**_.- Le respondió.-

.-La joven al escucharlo pensó que otra vez se quería aprovechar de ella, se apartó de él y abrió la ventana pudiendo ver a su madre que jugaba con su hijo que ya daba los primeros pasitos, entonces se entristeció un poco pero supo guardar la compostura.- _**Dime para cuando quieres la nave¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?**_.- Le preguntó con voz bajita pero audible para el guerrero.-

_**Si no te he dicho nada¿Por qué piensas que es la nave lo que necesito?**_.- Le preguntaba cínicamente.-

.-La chica estaba asombrada de que no fuera esa su petición por lo que pensó que quería sus dosis de sexo que habitualmente tenía con él cuando el disponía así que cerró la ventana, se acercó a él desabrochándose la blusa y arrojándola al piso, dejándose lucir su bonito sujetador color turquesa.-

_**¿Qué haces mujer?.**_- Le preguntó volviendo la cara para no verla aunque en ese momento se imaginaba hacerla suya pero no la buscaba para eso.- _**No te equivoques.-**_

.-La joven seguía asombrada así que recogió la blusa y se cubrió y pensó que tal vez estuviese hambriento_**.- Bueno entonces seguro que tienes hambre, mandaré a que te preparen algo.-**_

_**Tampoco, déjame hablar a mi, siempre tienes que sacar tus conclusiones sin darme opción a reclamarte nada**_.- Volvía a fijar su mirada en ella ahora que estaba tapada y no se dejaba influir por sus hormonas.-

_**Vegeta ahora si que estoy desconcertada, si no quieres nada de lo que te ofrecí antes¿Qué quieres?.-**_ Le preguntaba dubitativamente.-

_**Necesito que la cámara de gravedad la ubiques dentro de la corporación, quiero que esté lista para cuando mi hijo cumpla los siete años, será el tiempo necesario para que empiece a entrenar, le vendrá bien mi instrucción**_.- le afirmaba haciendo que la científica se sentara en la cama por la sorpresa de que se quedaría junto a ella, lo que tanto ansiaba.-

_**¿Te quedarás junto a nosotros?**_.- Le preguntaba alzando la cabeza ya que él seguía de pié situado en frente suya.-

.-El afirmó con la cabeza sin dejarla de mirar.-

.-La joven con tanta euforia que sentía saltó de la cama hasta sus brazos sin dejarle opción a nada.- _**Estoy muy contenta con tu decisión**_.-

.-El joven le correspondió a su abrazo y le susurró al oído_**.- Una cosa más, no esperes de mí, que te demuestre en público mis sentimientos porque no lo haré**_.-

_**Mientras me los demuestres a mí, con eso me vale**_.- Se separó del abrazo para besarlo con la rabia contenida de haber conseguido raspar en su amargo y turbio corazón como nadie lo había hecho.-

En la habitación estuvieron unas horas más, hasta quedar saciados de caricias, besos y demostrándose mutuamente que se adoraban sin que hubiese testigos ni nadie que afirmara y consolidara su relación, ambos no necesitaban aprobación de nadie solo querían vivir como mejor solían hacerlo pasando desapercibidos para todos.-

**El tiempo pasó rápido para todos, habían pasado seis años ya, pero todo seguía prácticamente igual, con una diferencia, Vegeta había aprendido a convivir como un terrícola más, al lado de su hijo al cual adoraba y junto con su incondicional amante con la cual compartían la misma habitación desde que decidió quedarse a su lado.-**

Era temprano, el despertador no había sonado y la científica se levanto un poco enfurecida por llegar tarde a su querido laboratorio.- _**Oh Dios!! Otra vez llego tarde!!.-**_ Miró a su lado pero el príncipe no estaba, se había despertado más temprano dejándola dormir un poco más.- _**¿Por qué no me aviso? Seguro que ya esta con Trunks entrenando aprovechando que esta de vacaciones en la escuela**_.- Se levantó, vistió y fue a trabajar como a todos los días.-

En la cámara de gravedad.-

_**Papá seré el más fuerte de todos, gané en el equipo de lucha en la escuela y me presentaré al torneo de artes marciales que se celebrará el próximo mes en la zona oeste.**_- Le decía a su padre mientras le observaba entrenándose.-

_**¿Cómo dices hijo?, En esos torneos no hay suficiente nivel de lucha**_.- Le decía a su hijo.-

_**Eso pensé yo, pero cuando me enteré que iba a participar Goku en el torneo quise saber como lucha, sabiendo que es de la misma raza que tú, papa**_.-

Al oír estas palabras, se clavaron como puntas afiladas en su pecho haciendo recordar todo su pasado.- _**Eso no puede ser Trunks, él esta muerto**_.-

_**Eso también lo pensaba yo papá pero su hijo mayor me confirmó que asistiría por un día en ese torneo, le habían concedido un permiso especial**_.- Le afirmó lo que, en verdad, no quería escuchar.-

En ese momento abandonó el entrenamiento dejando a su hijo allí que pareció haberse dado cuenta de que algo le ocurría.- _**¿Qué le pasará por la mente?.-**_

Con su habitual toalla por el cuello pasó por el pasillo topándose con la científica en su camino.-

_**¿Vegeta como no me has despertado esta mañana? Sabías que tenía una cita muy importante**_.- Le recriminaba.-

_**Bulma ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir, déjame tranquilo**_.- Le confesó dejándola sola en el pasillo mientras él buscó refugio en su sitio preferido de la corporación, en el ático.-

La joven se quedó un poco intranquila con la contestación del príncipe notó algo raro en su rostro por lo que decidió seguirle ya que sabía adonde iría, llegó hasta el ático y allí estaba el sentado en la barandilla.- _**¿Que te sucede Vegeta?**_.- Se acercó y se sentó junto a él.-

_**Lárgate, necesito estar solo**_.- Le ordenaba.-

_**Cariño no te oía decir eso desde nuestros comienzos¿Qué te ocurre?**_.- Le insistía en el tema.-

_**¿Qué que no entiendes? Déjame solo**_.- Le ordenaba.-

_**Continuará……..**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**_** de verdad keremos agradecerles de todo corazon su apoyo para con esta historia, es muy importante para nosotras sus comentarios, ya ke ellos nos animan a continuar kon este fic para que todos nosotros lo disfrutemos...MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS...BESOS A TODAS (OS)...**

**Y RECORDARLES TAMBIEN KE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI ADORADA AMIGA DEL ALMA AZALEA (PRINCESA FELICIDADES, TENEMOS MAS DE 100 REVIEWS)...**

**Nami-Haruno:** nos alegra ke te gustara el capitulo...y la verdad es ke Yamcha es un entrometido y tienes toda la razon siempre ke aparece es para estar jidiendo, pero ke le vamos a hacer, no nos keda mas remedio ke seguirlo soportando...ke bueno ke te gusto la charla entre padre e hijo...gracias por tu comentario...besos...

**Edoras:** bueno, psss si estuvo algo larguito el capi jejeje asi no se kejaran de ke son bien cortitos jejeje...si lo se pobre Trunks y es ke Vegeta es asi y no lopodemos cambiar. y Trunks al menos conocio a su padre y asi lo kiere tal como es...si lo se ahora reaparece el imbecil de Yamcha a estarles jodiendo la existencia pero psss ke le podemos hacer solo nos keda aguantarlo un poco mas... de verdad ke nos hace feliz saber ke te agrada el fic, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo...saludos...

**kili27:** mi kerida kili para serte sincera a nadie le agrada la idea ke el idiota de Yamcha vuelva a hacer de las suyas entrometiendose en la vida de Bulma pero psss no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo, son cosas ke tienen ke suceder y espero ke sucedan rapido para asi ke ese insecto desaparesca de sus vidas y los deje vivir trankilos...creeme ke a mi tampoco me gusta verlos enojados pero ya veras ke se reconcilian...saludos...

**Morgain Croix:** asi estamos todas jejeje ke Bulma no le haga caso a ese insecto de Yamcha, y vaya ke tambien deseamos ke Veggie le de una buena paliza jejeje...nos alegra ke te guste el capitulo...saludos...

**KARIN HIMURA:** jejeje no te desesperes si se kedo el capi ahi es porke el siguiente será mejor (jejeje la verdad es ke si somos un poco malitas, jajaja), ya veras ke los demas te gustaran mas...gracias por tu comentario...saludos...

**Apolonia86:** nosotras tambien te amamos, no podemos negar ke asi amamos a nuestro adorado principe y aunke no lo digamos keremos ke siga siendo tal y komo es...y pssss Bulma siempre obtiene su premio por parte de Veggie asi ke no se puede kejar aunke se la pasen discutiendo ellos se aman y seguiran asi hasta el restos de sus vidas, jejeje...muchisimas gracias por tu comentario...saludos...

**mayi:** psss ni modo mi kerida mayi, asi somos las mujeres y ni komo kambiar jejeje, y menos kon semejante monumento de hombre komo es nuestro amado Vegeta jejeje...nos alegra ke te guste el fic...saludos...

**Micky**: asi es ese insecto de Yamcha siempre se entromete...nos hace muy feliz ke te guste tanto la historia y psss la verdad yo pienso lo mismo ke no le hace falta un final pero komo toda historia tiene final, esta tambien jejeje pero terminara en varios capitulos mas...Saludos...

**HawkAngel XD: **nos alegra ke te gustase, y psss si fue algo dificil para Bulma pero ella es fuerte..espero ke te agrade este capitulo, gracias por tu comentario...saludos...

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...**


	15. Cariño Espérame

**hola a todos mis keridos lectores, solo kiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no actualizar se ke no tengo perdon de Kami pero es ke tengo una buena razon para no haberlo hecho (se ke no es excusa pero espero ke me comprendan un pokito): lo ke sucede es ke me kitaron el Internet en mi kasa y pues nohabia tenido la oportunidad de venir a un cyber para subir el capitulo...si lo se no es una buena excusa pero por favor perdonenme...**

**haré todo lo ke pueda para actualizar mas seguido ahora ke no tengo internet en mi kasita...**

**besos a todos y los kiero muchisimo...**

**este capitulo tiene una dedicatoria muy especial ya ke el dia de mañana es el cumpleaños de mi kerida Azalea, y komo es su historia, pues ke mejor ke publicar el capitulo komo un pekeño regalito para ella...Azalea te kiero muchisimo amiga y espero ke me disculpes por no haber publikado antes...te kiero mucho princesa...y Feliz cumpleaños...**

**_

* * *

_****MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo XV: Cariño Espérame**

_**¿Qué lo que no entiendes? Déjame solo**_.- Le ordenaba.-

_**No me iré hasta que me digas ¿que es lo que te ocurre?**_.- Volvía a preguntarle.-

_**Nada que te incumba, lárgate**_.- Le ordenaba.- _**No me apetece verte para acabar discutiendo.-**_

_**No vengo a discutir Vegeta, antes cuando me crucé contigo en el pasillo me pareció que algo te sucedía por la manera que me contestaste¿Necesitas hablar?**_.- Le preguntó esperando a tener la mejor respuesta.-

_**No necesito hablar, ya tengo las cosas claras**_.- Sonreía.-

_**¿Las cosas claras?, Pensé que dejaste de tener dudas cuando me confesaste que te quedabas junto a mi lado hace ya seis años ¿No lo recuerdas ya?**_.- Se ofuscaba.-

_**Te estás equivocando Bulma, nunca olvidé mis prioridades en este planeta, y tú las conoces.**_- Le decía con egocentrismo.-

_**Claro que las conozco, somos nosotros, tu única familia**_.- Le decía llevándose una mano al pecho que parecía oprimirle cada vez mas fuerte pensando en aquellas palabras que no quería oír.-

_**Contéstame una cosa, cuando me conociste¿Sabías a que venía a este planeta?**_.- Le preguntó.-

_**Si. Llegaste con la intención de matar a Goku**_- Le afirmó- _**¿Pero eso que tiene que ver ahora?.**_- Le cuestionaba.-

_**Ahora él ha regresado a éste planeta, ata cabos mujer, sé que eres muy inteligente, saca tus propias conclusiones**_.- Le decía cínicamente.- _**Me humilló de la manera más sucia aun siendo un guerrero de sangre real y él un simple plebeyo que no defendía a nuestra raza, se atrevió a ridiculizarme ante todos**_.-

_**Pero el murió en aquella batalla con el androide cell**_.- Le decía.- _**No tiene caso que le recuerdes ahora.-**_

_**Ha regresado para luchar en el torneo de artes marciales junto a sus hijos, esa será mi oportunidad para cumplir mi venganza**_.- Miraba hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida.- _**Sufrirá en cada parte de su cuerpo todos los golpes que recibí**_.-

_**No me lo puedo creer¿Sigues con la estúpida idea de aniquilarle?**_.- Le preguntaba despectivamente mientras se acercaba a él lentamente hasta llegar a situarse al lado de éste para decirle.- _**No lo harás**_.-

_**No me hagas reír¿Quién me lo impedirá?**_.- Le decía mirándola fijamente.-

_**Yo te lo impediré**_.- Le aclaraba colocándole un dedo en su fuerte tórax.-

.-al oír eso, el guerrero con sus dos manos sujetó la cara de la joven atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla sin posibilidad de que ella se escapara a su agarre, en el fondo le gustaba la manera que le demostraba que le importaba, besándola sin aliento hasta quedar saciado de su encanto se separó pero aún aguantando su rostro le susurró.- _**¿Y qué ibas hacerme para impedirlo?.-**_

_**Suéltame Vegeta, te estoy hablando en serio.-**_ el joven separó las manos de ella.- _**No quiero más violencia.-**_

_**Tú sabes mejor que nadie que él es mi mayor enemigo y que me lo hizo pasar mal en el pasado, me merezco una revancha.**_- Le insistía.-

¿_**Y todo este tiempo que hemos estado felices? Lo vas a fastidiar todo**_.- Le recriminaba.-

_**Mujer no mezcles las cosas, mi venganza no tiene nada que ver contigo**_.- Le aclaraba.-

_**Debes elegir Vegeta, esa revancha o tu familia**_.- Le daba un ultimátum.-

_**No me pongas trabas mujer y mucho menos me obligues a elegir una opción, porque haré lo que tantos años he esperado**_.- le decía con un tono de voz distinto.-

_**Entonces ¿durante todo este tiempo me has mentido?, cuando me decías que yo era la paz que te faltaba, la tranquilidad en tu turbia vida.**_- Le golpeaba en sus pectorales.-

.-El guerrero sostuvo sus frágiles brazos.- _**Ya tranquilízate mujer, solo te pido que no me obligues a decirte algo que no quiero, no me pongas entre la espada y la pared**_.-

_**Es cierto, me has mentido todo este tiempo, sabías que Goku regresaría y por eso te quedaste aquí, para tener un sitio donde refugiarte**_.- Le dijo hiriendo el corazón del guerrero.-

.-El joven abrazó a su amante y le susurró.- _**¿De verdad piensas eso?.-**_

_**No lo pienso, pero no me das otra opción, no puedo creer en ti si no me demuestras que me amas, así que elige**_.- Le confesó al oído sin dejarlo de abrazar.-

_**¿Necesitas que te demuestre que eres importante para mi?**_.- Le preguntaba posando su cabeza en los hombros de ella cerrando los ojos.- _**Dímelo Bulma**_.-

_**Sí necesito que me demuestres que me amas**_.- Le afirmaba besándole en la mejilla.-

_**Mujer ¿me pides un prueba?, tanto tiempo junto a ti y aun sigues dudando**_.- Se separaba de ella suavemente dejándola enfrente suya.-

_**Tu comportamiento es el que me hace dudar, antepones a tu familia por esa absurda rendilla del pasado**_.- Le daba la espalda mientras hablaba con él.-

.-El joven se acercó a su amante y justo por detrás volvía a abrazarla.- _**pensé que comprenderías lo importante que es ese combate para mi, además tú mas que nadie me invitaste para que encontrara a ese imbécil y poder aniquilarlo, eres mi cómplice**_.- Le susurraba al oído mientras subía sus manos por su escote.-

.-La peli azul le quitaba las manos de su pecho.-_**No empieces Vegeta, estoy hablando muy en serio**_.- _**Además si te invité, nunca pensé que llegaría todo esto**_.-

_**¿Quieres decir que te arrepientes?**_.- Le preguntaba murmurándole aún en el oído.-

.-La joven sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras.- _**No me arrepiento, pero me hubiese gustado que me hubieses tratado mejor**_.-

_**¿De que me hablas mujer?**_.- Le cuestionaba mientras cambiaba la postura quedando al lado suyo, posado en la barandilla.- _**Nunca te hice daño y tuve especial cuidado para no herirte sabiendo que eres frágil por tu condición de humana**_.-

_**No hablo de eso, sé que jamás me has puesto una mano encima me refiero a que muy pocas veces me demostraste que te importaba**_.- Le recriminaba de brazos cruzados.-

_**Ya hablamos de aquello en su tiempo y te dije que no me comportaría como un humano demostrándote mis sentimientos**_.- Se justificaba.- _**No viene el caso que me lo recrimines ahora.-**_

_**Como siempre tienes que llevar la razón, ese carácter es el que te pierde Vegeta, yo solo pedía que por mí cambiaras algo aunque fuera solo para contentarme**_.- Le decía sacando trapos sucios de un pasado ya olvidado por el príncipe pero que ahora ella lo sacaba a relucir con la intención de dañarle, parecía que quisiera vengarse de él de aquellos comienzos que fueron duros pero gratificantes.- _**Solo piensas en ti**_.-

.-El joven se separó de ella suavemente apartándola de su lado.-_**Lárgate Bulma déjame solo.-**_.-Le dijo con cinismo herido por aquellas palabras que aunque se hacía el duro era lógico que le dañaba por mucho que quisiera disimularlo.-

La joven al escuchar estas palabra salió del lugar en solo unos segundos dejando solo al príncipe.- _**Estúpido, solo quería una prueba de tu amor**_.- Pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras encontrándose con su hijo.-

_**Mamá¿Has visto a papa?, me dejo en la sala de entrenamientos, abandonó su entrenamiento¿Qué le pasará?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

_**Hola cariño, no te preocupes, seguro no le ocurre nada, habrá tenido una mala noche, nada más**_.- Besaba en la frente a su hijo.-

_**Parece que no le hizo mucha gracia cuando le hablé del regreso de Goku a la Tierra para el torneo de artes marciales, parecía como si le molestase y por eso se marchó**_.- Le confesó su hijo mientras provocó en la científica una sensación de malestar al oír aquellas palabras que no parecían tener mas que algo superficial como la llegada de un buen amigo, había algo más profundo, como en un iceberg.-

_**Hijo no creo que sea nada de eso, no te imagines cosas, solo será que estará agotado del entrenamiento, además ve a desayunar, te espero en la cocina**_.-Le decía para calmar la inquietud de su hijo ocultando la verdad sobre su padre y el eterno rival se éste, Goku.-

_**Bueno mamá ahora iré.-**_

Pasadas unas horas la joven científica intentaba quitarse de la cabeza el miedo de poder perder a Vegeta ahora que su rival regresaría, la única verdad por la que él hizo el viaje hasta la Tierra era Goku, para enfrentarse con él, y ahora que llegaría se cuestionaba.- _**¿Qué pasará contigo?**_.- Se estaba enfureciendo por momentos, adelantándose a un hecho no tan efímero como cierto.- _**¿Por qué ahora que todo estaba tan bien entre nosotros?.- **_Entre lágrimas se quedó dormida tendida en su cama, esa cama testigo de tantas pasiones y encuentros tan placenteros.- _**Solo espero que todo esto sea producto de mi imaginación y tú sigas siendo el mismo que ayer**_.- Suspiraba mirando al techo.-

Desde lo más alto de la corporación, posado en la barandilla mirando hacia el cielo.- _**Por fin regresarás, lo que tanto he ansiado, una revancha**_.- Sonreía cerrando los ojos y recordando todas las humillaciones que recibió por parte de ese plebeyo_**.- Sufrirás tanto como yo lo hice durante tanto tiempo**_.- _**Quizás lo único que me pueda importar eres tú Bulma pero debo vengarme de ese estúpido, nadie ni nada me detendrá en mi afán de destruirle.**_- Volvía a sonreír maliciosamente obcecado en su desagravio olvidándose por completo de tanto tiempo de felicidad al lado de su familia.-

En ese momento una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.- _**Papá ¿Dónde estabas? Has dejado el entrenamiento a medias¿Qué te he ofendido por lo del torneo de Artes marciales?**_.- Se acercó y le tiraba del pantalón que llevaba puesto.-

_**No Trunks, no me has ofendido, al revés me has brindado una oportunidad que tanto ansiaba, participaré en él**_.- Le miraba sonriendo.-

_**Entonces ¿Por qué te has marchado tan rápido? Recién empezábamos**_.-

_**Te pareces a tu madre, lo preguntas todo hijo, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, aún así te contaré algo**_.- Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza.- _**Debo ajustar las cuentas con ese "Goku", digamos que tengo asuntos pendientes que debo solucionar**_-

_**¿Continuamos con el entrenamiento papá?.**_- Le preguntaba el hijo que le sonreía con implicación.-

_**Vayamos pues**_.- Padre e hijo retomaron el entrenamiento.-

Bulma entraba en la habitación quería evadirse de los problemas que se le estaban viniendo a la cabeza pero de un salto se acordó de la reunión tan importante que tenía ese mismo día, así que se levantó y buscó a su padre en el laboratorio.- _**Padre debes asistir a la reunión de la corporación por mí, me ha surgido un problemilla de última hora.**_- Le confesó con la intención que aceptara.-

_**Vale hija, espero que tu problema se resuelva lo antes posible y si vas a salir a la zona oeste debes visitar a unos socios para recoger unos planos**_.- Le sonrió.-

_**Gracias, me encargaré de recoger esos planos, una cosa más dile a mamá que cuide a Trunks estos días, regresaré pronto**_.- Se despidió cordialmente.-

_**Pero hija¿Dónde vas?.**_- Le preguntaba.-

_**No puedo decírtelo pronto me verás**_.-

La joven antes de marcharse pasó por el pasillo pudiendo comprobar a través de la ventanilla a su hijo.- _**como no? Entrenando como siempre menos mal que aun no se ha marchado pero sé que pronto lo hará antes de que eso suceda, lo tendré todo bien atado pero me gustaría dar un beso a mi pequeño ya que me pasaré unos días sin verle y creo que merece una explicación.**_- Pensaba la joven mientras interrumpía el entrenamiento tocando en la puerta.- _**Perdonarme, puedo pasar!! Solo será un segundo.-**_

_**Si mamá, pasa.**_- Decía su pequeño sudando.-

_**¿Qué querrá ahora?**_.- Le confesaba el padre sabiendo que ella lo escucharía.-

_**Hola, perdona Trunks¿Puedes salir un momento fuera?**_.- Le preguntaba la madre.-

_**Si, mamá ahora voy¿Puedes esperar para más tarde? Ya casi estoy acabando el entrenamiento**_.- Se justificaba.-

_**Bueno no te preocupes, hasta pronto**_.- Le decía la madre con la voz apenada.-

.-El pequeño al oír estas palabras no dudo en salir de la sala y buscar a la madre.- _**Mamá espera!!.**_- Exclamó el niño.- _**¿Que necesitabas?**_

.-La madre se volvió para ver a su pequeño a la carita.- _**Tesoro solo quería decirte que la abuela se encargará de ti estos días.-**_

_**¿Dónde vas?**_.- Le preguntaba mosqueado.-

_**Necesito acudir a una reunión muy importante de la empresa, regresaré en tres días**_.- Le decía con todo el dolor de su alma sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo.-

_**Bueno pero llámame, vale?.-**_

_**Eso no lo dudes cariño**_.- Besaba la cara de su primogénito.-

Después de la despedida la joven emprendió el vuelo en una nave hasta un lugar al que solía ir cuando era una niña, alejada del mundo materialista y lujurioso en el que vivía, solo en busca de soledad y reflexionar sobre lo acontecido esa misma mañana, sabía que aquello marcaría un antes y un después.- _**En esta zona me instalaré durante estos días alejada de todos mis problemas y miedos.**_- Suspiraba mientras arrojaba en mitad de un parque natural una cápsula que se abrió transformándose en una pequeña cabaña.- _**Tengo tantos recuerdos de éste lugar, creo que solo tendría dieciséis añitos y andaba buscando las esferas del dragón, que recuerdos de mi gran amigo Goku, por él conozco todo lo que tengo ahora pero además es por él por lo que lo perderé de nuevo todo**_.- Volvía a suspirar mientras se acariciaba la larga melena color turquesa, entrelazando sus cabellos con los dedos_**.- Necesito un cambio radical**_.- Pensaba.- _**Volver a ser aquella joven fuerte y a la que nada afectaba**_.- Se sumergía en sus pensamientos.- _**Pero es que mi pequeño Trunks no se merece que crezca sin su padre, pero deberá asumir esa posibilidad, aunque es un poco duro de aceptar**_.-

En la corporación padre e hijo habían acabado de terminar el entrenamiento tenían hambre, pero antes pasaron a ducharse, Vegeta subió a su habitación pero se detuvo enfrente del armario de su amante parecía haber estado haciendo maletas.- _**Mujer que carácter tienes a las primeras de cambio decides huir, cobarde, no tendré mas remedio que buscarte**_.- Pensaba mientras se metía en el baño para ducharse.- _**Tú me conoces mejor que nadie deberías saber lo importante que es ese combate para mí, aun así me pides que te dé una pruebade lo que siento por ti.**_- Se decía mientras el agua le resbalaba por su esculpido cuerpo lleno de cicatrices por tantos combates a lo largo de su vida.-

Pasado dos días ya en el comedor, todos se disponían a almorzar, padre e hijo devoraban grandes cantidades de comida bajo la atenta mirada de los abuelos de Trunks que ya estaban acostumbrados a verles comer de esa manera tan exagerada.-

_**Mi pobre hija¿Cómo estará a estas horas¿Habrá comido ya?**_.- Preguntaba la mujer a todos los comensales.-

_**Seguro que ya ha comido o a lo mejor estará siguiendo una de esas dietas para perder peso, jejeje**_.- Decía el científico sonriendo_**.- No te preocupes por ella, estará bien sabes que de muy pequeña siempre estaba desaparecida**_.-

_**Es cierto**_.-Sonreía la mujer.-

_**Abuela mi madre me dijo que llegaría en unos días¿Pronto regresará verdad?**_.- Le preguntaba su nieto.-

_**Si, cariño, pronto estará ¿La extrañas ya?**_.- Le sonreía.-

_**Es que la casa esta un poco vacía sin su presencia, parece que todo esta en más silencio, además no me regaña porque coma más, parece divertido**_.- Miraba a su padre que lo sonreía sabiendo del carácter de ella.-

_**Pero bueno Trunks¿no me digas que no extrañas a mamá?**_.- Se sorprendía.-

_**Era broma abuela, un poquito si la añoro**_.- Decía el pequeño.-

_**Luego iré a visitarla donde quiera que este**_.- Pensaba el príncipe que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.- _**A saber lo que anda haciendo**_.- Miraba hacia el jardín de la corporación.- _**Con lo fácil que habría sido si hubieras aceptado mi decisión pero para ti todo es complicado**_.- En ese momento una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.-

_**Papá ¿Me llevas esta tarde al parque de atracciones?.-**_ Le preguntaba el hijo.-

_**Esta tarde no puedo Trunks.-**_ Le explicaba el padre.-

_**¿Por qué no? Me dijiste esta mañana que lo harías**_.- Le decía enfadado.-

_**Porque me ha surgido un tema por resolver de última hora pero mañana te llevaré, no te preocupes**_.- Le decía mirándole con dulzura.-

_**Bueno mañana iremos!!**_.- le exclamaba el pequeño que abandonaba el comedor para salir a distraerse con sus juguetes en su habitación.- _**Adiós papá!!**_

.-El padre le miró sintiendo como su pequeño era una de las personas más importantes de su vida.- _**Disfruta pequeño yo te protegeré**_.- Se decía para sí mismo mientras le veía marchar.-

En una aldea cercana estaba la científica saliendo de una peluquería, había ordenado que le cortaran el pelo muy corto dejándole al descubierto su hermoso cuello haciéndola parecer aun más bella.- _**Me cansé de llevar el pelo largo, este cambio me vendrá bien**_.- terminó de decir esto fue a visitar unos laboratorios por la zona, unos socios suyos, tenía muchas ganas de verlos.- _**Bueno me esperan asuntos comerciales, tenía que sacar algo productivo con todo esto ya que al imbécil de Vegeta no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.**_- Suspiraba.- _**No me imagino una vida sin ti, me acostumbre tanto a su compañía, a tus caricias y a tu forma de quererme que no te puedo borrar**_.-En ese momento comenzó a llover mojándose entera.- _**Debo buscar refugio, regresaré a la casita del bosque**_.- Activó su cápsula y regresó a su hogar provisional.- _**He quedado empapada, mi vestido echo unos harapos y mi peinado nuevo Uff!!! Que agobio!!**_.- Se enfurecía mientras arrojó el vestido a la lavadora quedándose en ropa íntima.- _**Odio que las cosas no salgan como preavisé!!**_.- Se tapaba con una toalla que tenía bordado su nombre.- _**Cuando termine de secarme llamaré a Trunks**_-

Lejos de aquel lugar, precisamente en la corporación estaba Vegeta.- _**¿Dónde estarás mujer? Me concentraré para averiguar donde te ubicas**_.- Miraba hacia el cielo preparándose para emprender el vuelo.- _**Parece que ahora te localizo, tardaré aún un rato en llegar¿porque te has marchado tan lejos?, ajustaré cuentas contigo**_.-

Ya vestida con un camisón color champagne estaba la científica con la intención de acostarse no sin antes llamar a su hijo, agarró el teléfono y le llamó.- _**Hola cariño¿Cómo estás?.-**_

_**Bien mamá, y tu¿Cómo estás?**_.- Le preguntaba contento por poder hablar con su madre.-

_**Ya casi termino con los asuntos pendientes que aún me quedan por resolver, pronto me verás.**_- Le contaba a su hijo.-

_**Pues espero verte pronto ya que papá no me ha querido llevar al parque de atracciones y espero que cuando vengas lo hagas tú, aunque me ha dicho que mañana me llevará que esta tarde no podía.**_- Le confesaba.-

_**¿No ha querido llevarte?.-¿Por qué?**_.- Le cuestionaba.-

_**Ha dicho que tenía asuntos pendientes por resolver así q no le pregunté más**_.- Le decía.-

_**No te preocupes cariño, seguro que tendría que hacer algo importante ya le conoces**_.- Sonreía.- _**Hasta pronto corazón te quiero mucho**_.-

_**Hasta luego mamá yo también te quiero**_.- Descolgaba el teléfono la joven que ya estaba arrepentida por su escapada tan rápida de la casa dejando solo a su hijo.- _**Mañana regresaré junto a ti.-**_

La joven ya estaba tendida en la cama para dormir no sin antes comprobar que todo estuviera en orden para partir al día siguiente, colocaba la ropa en sus maletas bien dobladas, distraída no se dio cuenta de la presencia cercana del príncipe que la observaba desde ese mismo pasillo había podido entrar sigilosamente forzando la puerta sin hacer ruido.-

_**Estás preciosa con ese corte de pelo.**_- Pensaba el joven mientras no dejaba de mirarla de arriba debajo de forma lujuriosa.-

_**¿Dónde diablos estarás para no poder llevar a tu propio hijo al parque?**_.-Decía la joven en voz alta desconociendo que él la estaba escuchando.- _**Seguro que has ido a entrenarte a las montañas como siempre para alcanzar aún mas poder para enfrentarte a Goku.**_- Seguía diciendo mientras recogía sus ropajes.- _**Solo te importa tu situación y tus objetivos parece que solo estés con nosotros por descarte**_ .- Repetía totalmente enfurecida.-

_**Pero ¿Qué diablos te estás imaginando mujer?**_.-Pensaba escuchando con sigilo toda su conversación escondido en el pasillo_**.- Te estás equivocando como siempre**_.- Seguía diciendo para sí mismo.-

_**Me arrepiento de haberte conocido, debí dejarte allí en aquel planeta lejos de mí y me hubieras ahorrado muchos disgustos.**_- Gritaba mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban pero sabiendo que lo que decía no era cierto.-

_**Es cierto, se arrepiente**_.- Pensaba el príncipe asombrado y sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.- _**Eso confirma mis dudas**_.-

_**Eres tan difícil!! Con lo que te quiero y siempre te demuestro que amo, si solo me confirmaras que me amas, solo una prueba**_.- decía en voz baja y ya tumbada en la cama mirando hacia el techo se quedó dormida.-

El príncipe se quedó paralizado en el pasillo y con el dolor que le producía escuchar esas palabras de su pajera se marchó sin hacer ruido pero antes le susurró al oído.- _**Adiós Bulma eres lo mejor de mi vida te demostraré hasta donde llego por ti**_.- Le dijo en voz bajita pero no audible para ella por el profundo sueño mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.-

A la mañana siguiente la joven se despertó y rápidamente se dirigió al baño percatándose de que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada.- _**Has estado aquí junto a mí¿Habrás escuchado lo que dije anoche?. No puede ser!!**_-

_**Continuará……..**_

* * *

**tambien kiero agradecer a todas akellas personas ke se han tomado la molestia en dejarnos su review..de verdad se los agradecemos de todo corazon, y en verdad espero ke me disculpen (hago lo ke puedo, de verdad y para serles sincera en un cyber no es muy cómodo hacer esto, pero bueno hago esto por todos ustedes y principalmente por mi kerida Princesa Azalea)...**

**los kiero a todos...**

**please sigan dejando sus reviews**

**besotes...**

**FELIZ CUMPLE AMIGA...**


	16. La Prueba de Amor

**hola a todos mil discukpas por la tardanza pero al fin aki esta el capitulo y espero ke lo disfruten**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XVI: .-La Prueba de Amor.- **

A la mañana siguiente la joven se despertó y rápidamente se dirigió al baño percatándose de que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada.- _**Has estado aquí junto a mí¿Habrás escuchado lo que dije anoche?. No puede ser!!**_- Decía la joven notablemente preocupada sabía perfectamente que aquella noche insultó bastante a su pareja pero no era conciente que estuviese escuchando.- _**Debo regresar pronto y aclarar las cosas o será demasiado tarde tengo que subsanar todo este error**_.- La joven recogía sus cosas y ya se disponía a abandonar aquel sitio.-

En la corporación ya había regresado Vegeta con la única intención de despedirse de su hijo y de su casa por un tiempo, ya que comenzaría el duelo que tanto afamaba.-_**Esta será mi última visita a mi hogar**_.- Entraba a su habitación dando una ojeada a todos sus recuerdos, miraba las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación mucho más grande que la que tenía desde un principio, justo desde que decidió quedarse junto a ellos.- _**No puedo dejar que estos sentimientos me afecten, necesito volver a ser como lo era antes, con esta actitud solo llegaré a ser el guerrero despiadado que siempre fui.**_- Miraba hacia el jardín desde la ventana.- _**Ya casi nada me retiene, sé que aun para ti querida Bulma, sigo siendo un asesino en el cual ya ni te fías.**_- Suspiraba.- _**No me queda otra opción que largarme de aquí**_.- Desde el jardín pudo divisar a su pupilo que jugaba distraído con unos muñecos.- _**Trunks, eres una de las bases por la que me quedé a vivir aquí pero no quiero decepcionarte más como padre.**_- Separó su mirada perdida hasta ubicarla a una foto donde aparecía junto a ella.- _**Todo es culpa tuya, no debiste haberte entregado a mi, no merezco ni una quinta parte de lo que me has aportado, solo espero que puedas superar todo el daño que te rendí todo este tiempo.**_- Abría el armario por la parte que le correspondía a la joven científica y buscó entre sus ropajes un traje muy especial, el que llevaba puesto cuando se conocieron por primera vez y lo colocó encima de la cama para que ella pudiera ver ese detalle.- _**Recuérdame siempre**_.- Dicho esto bajó por el ventanal hasta el jardín para despedirse de su primogénito.- _**Trunks!!**_

_**Papá¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado desde esta mañana pero no te hallé**_.- Le sonreía su hijo.-

_**Como te comenté ayer, tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes**_.- Le decía el padre.-

_**Quédate a jugar conmigo**_.- Le sujetaba de la mano tirando de él.-

_**Espera pequeño, ahora no puedo**_.- Le comentaba.-

_**¿Te vas otra vez?, Si acabas de llegar**_.- Se mosqueaba el hijo.-

_**Hijo mío esta vez me marcho pero no sé cuando volveré.**_- Le confesaba con tristeza en su mirada.-

_**¿Por qué?**_.- También se entristecía.-

_**Porque debo saldar cuentas pasadas con un guerrero, esas batallas son muy sangrientas y no sé si pueda vencer.**_- Le confesaba haciendo entristecer aún mas al pequeño.- _**Cuida de tu madre mientras no pueda hacerlo yo**_.- El príncipe abrazó con fuerza a su hijo diciéndole.- _**Te quiero mucho hijo, no lo olvides nunca.-**_

_**Papá…….-**_ El niño se aferraba con más ahínco a los brazos del padre.- _**No quiero que te vayas, por favor, bueno iré contigo he mejorado mucho mi entrenamiento, tú lo sabes bien.- **_

_**Eres valiente hijo, Jamás te olvidaré**_.- Soltó suavemente a su hijo y le dio un golpe para dejarle sin sentido por un tiempo, evidentemente él sabía que su misma sangre corría por sus venas y que ese golpe no le supondría ningún daño.- _**Lo siento, pequeño**_.-

Una lágrima recorría el rostro de Vegeta cuando posó a su hijo en la habitación y le tapó.- _**Hijo de esta manera no me verás sufrir en la batalla, te evitaré esa angustia**_.- Besaba a su hijo en la mejilla mientras salía de su habitación en dirección a las montañas rocosas donde se celebraría aquel torneo de artes marciales y llamar la atención de su máximo rival para que se pudiese enfrentar a él.- _**Verás Kakarotto lo que seré capaz de hacer por aniquilarte, eres la persona que me ha humillado tantas veces.**_- Se decía ya con el gesto cambiado por completo como si en su mente solo hubiera cabida para el sanguinario acontecimiento.-

Al otro lado del lugar Bulma estaba en su aeronave en dirección para la corporación necesitaba hablar con su pareja, angustiada volaba lo más rápido que la nave le dejaba.- _**Estúpida nave, éste prototipo se ha quedado obsoleto, tendré que mejorarlo**_.- Se estaba cabreando demasiado.- _**¿Por qué todo se me tuerce?, siempre acabo hablando más de la cuenta, lo primero que haré será besar a mi pequeño.**_-

A kilómetros de distancia justo en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, estaban todos preparados para comenzar a pelear unos con otros pero hubo una novedad, una nueva amenaza yacía de los mugrientas y retorcidas mentes asesinas de unos guerreros que despertaron a una bestia de origen desconocido pero con una maldad innata creado con el objetivo de conquistar el planeta Tierra, pero esto aún era desconocido por el príncipe que ofuscado llegaba para comenzar la pelea con su máximo rival aun siendo de su misma estirpe.-

La aeronave aparcaba en el jardín de la corporación.- _**Debo darme prisa tengo que aclarar las cosas.**_- Pensaba la joven que antes de buscar a su pareja se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo pudiéndolo encontrar tendido en la cama durmiendo.- _**Mi pequeño.**_- Le acariciaba la cara.- En ese momento el pequeño murmuró.-

_**Papá no te vayas!!**_.- Repetía una y otra vez.- _**Déjame ir contigo**_.-

_**Despierta Trunks!!.-**_ La joven le decía evitando que continuara con su pesadilla.- _**Vamos hijo mío**_.- El pequeño despertó de inmediato mirando a su madre.-

_**Mamá!**_- La abrazaba.-

_**No te preocupes pequeño, era todo una pesadilla.**_- Le sonreía.-

_**Hola mamá que guapa estás con ese corte de pelo¿Y Papá?.-**_ Le preguntaba.- _**¿Ya se ha marchado¿Dónde esta?**_.-

_**No lo se hijo, hace días que no le veo**_.- Le comentaba.- _**¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**Lo último que recuerdo fue que lo noté muy cambiado**_.- Le explicaba.-

_**¿Cambiado¿Por qué?**_.- Miraba a su hijo con preocupación.-

_**Porque primero me abrazó y me dijo que me quería, que jamás de olvidaría de mi, y luego me levanté en mi cama**_.- Le confesaba.- _**Le noté como si no fuese él, me pareció muy extraño, nunca me dijo nada parecido**_.-

.-Al oír eso sintió una presión fuerte en el pecho temiéndose lo peor.- _**Vegeta te has marchado, no puede ser**_.- Dos lágrimas resbalaban del rostro sin poder evitar entristecerse delante de su primogénito.-

_**También me dijo que iría a ajustar cuentas con alguien, a pelear**_.- Le confesaba nuevamente.-_** pero mamá ¿Qué te pasa?**_.- Le decía abrazándola.- _**No te preocupes, iré a ayudarle.-**_

_**No hijo, no vayas, no me pasa nada, es que discutí con él, es solo una riña más de tantas ya le conoces**_.- Le mentía convenciéndole para que no se marchara.-

_**Sé localizarlo, me lo enseñó él, le encontraré**_.- Decía alegremente para contentar a la madre.-

_**Es peligroso pequeño no quiero que vayas, te quedarás aquí conmigo**_.- Le ordenaba.- _**Te espero en el comedor para el desayuno, vale?.-**_

.-El niño le asintió con la cabeza pero sus intenciones eran distintas.- _**Lo siento pero cuidaré de papá.**_-Pensaba mientras se preparaba para salir por el ventanal.-

.-La científica entró en su habitación sabiendo que ya no volvería a sentirle entre sus brazos pero el impacto fue aún mayor cuanto vio colocado su traje de batalla encima de su cama, ese detalle, le llegó hasta el alma doliéndole por lo acontecido la noche anterior.- _**Cariño, perdóname, nada de lo que dije era cierto, jamás me arrepentiría de nuestra relación, siempre te desee.**_- Sujetó el traje y cerró los ojos recordando todo sollozando encima de su prenda arrugándola con sus manos en señal de rabia.- _**No puedo dejar que te marches, no sin mí.**_- Dijo en voz alta limpiándose la cara de lágrimas_**.- Jamás me rendiré, no lo haré por mucho que nuestro destino quiera separarnos.**_-

Pasadas unas horas, ya llegando el atardecer, Trunks había podido localizar a su padre, llegó justo en el momento en el que estaba magullado y ensangrentado por la tremenda lucha que ambos rivales disputaban desde horas atrás, él no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo.-

_**Vamos Kakarotto, demuéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacerme, aun no he podido contemplar todo tu poder**_.- Le decía portando en su rostro varias heridas que le impedía mirarle fijamente.-

_**No quiero hacerte más daño Vegeta¿No crees que todo esta llegando demasiado lejos? No te considero un enemigo.**_- Le confesaba con la respiración agitada y también un poco cansado.-

_**Eres un cobarde no debiste haberte dejado morir en la batalla de Cell**_.- Le repetía.-

Su hijo desde otra perspectiva no visible para ninguno de los dos, observaba la cruel lucha.- _**Debo ayudarle**_.- Pero en ese momento alguien le golpeó de nuevo en la nuca dejándolo tendido en la dura superficie rocosa, era Piccolo evitando que sufriera algún daño instantes después se marchó para observar la lucha desde el cielo.-

Momentos seguido llegó Bulma siguiendo la estela de su hijo, aparcó la nave ocultándola en una de sus cápsulas y vio tendido a su hijo_**.- Trunks, despierta!!**_.- Le decía la ofuscada madre que no conseguía reanimarle.-

_**No te preocupes, esta bien, le evité que viera así a su padre**_.- Le señalo un poco más abajo.-

_**Oh, Vegeta!! Está ensangrentado**_.- Se llevaba una mano a la boca como de sorpresa.- _**Ayúdale!!.- **_Le decía al nameku.-

_**No podemos involucrarnos, mejor márchate, esta enloqueciendo podría dañarte a ti y a tu hijo**_.- Le decía hiriendo más el corazón de la científica.- _**Nada más tienes que observarle.-**_

.-La joven le observaba pelear drásticamente y sin aliento a los dos guerreros.- _**Sabía que esto sucedería.-**_

En ese momento, Goku se apartó del cuerpo del príncipe.- _**No crees que estamos llegando demasiado lejos¿Por qué me odias tanto?.-**_

_**He esperado todo este tiempo solo para aniquilarte, me merezco una revancha**_.- Le decía limpiándose la sangre de la cara.-

_**¿Has esperado todo este tiempo en la Tierra solo para tener una pelea conmigo¿Y tu familia?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

_**Ese fue el único objetivo por lo que me instale en este sucio planeta lleno de insectos como tú y si, te esperé entrenándome a diario, pero lo peor fue cuando tuve que comportarme como un débil humano, con una mujer y un hijo, Estoy cansado de mi ordinaria vida, necesito ser el mismo guerrero de antes**_.- Le confesaba sonriéndole cínicamente aunque le estaba mintiendo solo lo incitaba para que siguiera peleando.-

.-En ese momento la joven no creía lo que estaba escuchando comenzó a llorar siendo audible para el príncipe que miró hacia abajo pudiéndola observar clavándose esos enormes ojos en los suyos.- _**Vegeta……….**_

_**Bulma….-**_ Susurró siendo audible para su contrincante.-

_**Sé que mientes tu familia te importa**_.- Le decía en voz baja Goku.- _**Mira que has conseguido ve con ella y dale explicaciones.- **_

_**No digas tonterías no soy un estúpido terrícola lleno de sentimentalismo como tú**_.- Se enfureció lanzándole una bola de energía al cuerpo de su rival pero éste la esquivó con la mano en dirección accidentalmente a donde se encontraba la muchacha con su hijo abrazados.-

_**No Bulma!!.-**_ Gritaba Vegeta arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de hacer.-

Por suerte Piccolo los pudo poner a salvo alejándolos del lugar bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe que observaba a la joven a los ojos y ésta hacia lo mismo pudiéndole leer los labios.- _**Perdona.**_- En ese momento ella apartó la vista y la clavó en su hijo.-

Cuando llegaron a territorio seguro éste los dejó a salvo.- _**Lárguense esto acabará pronto pero se avecina una lucha aún peor**_.-Le ordenó el nameku marchándose de nuevo al escenario dantesco.-

_**No me lo puedo creer¿Cómo me equivoqué tanto contigo?.-**_ acariciaba el cabello color lila de su hijito_**.- Eres un asesino despiadado**_.- Lloraba sin cesar.- _**Encima tienes la desfachatez de decirme que te perdone cuando has intentado destrozarnos y te revelas diciendo que somos una especie de castigo y que estás cansado de tu ordinaria vida**_.- Se limpiaba la cara con la mano mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su vestido una cápsula que portaba la aeronave que los llevaría hasta la corporación.- _**Hijo mío me esperan momentos difíciles, pero por ti soy capaz de todo.-**_

Aun en las montañas rocosas, se estaba disputando la pelea entre ambos contrincantes pero algo llamó la atención, una especie de guerrero invadió el territorio de ambos dejando inconciente a Goku y revelándose contra Vegeta.-

_**Ven a mí monstruo horrendo, acabaré con tu vida**_.- Le incitaba sabiendo que se sacrificaría por su familia no le quedaba otra alternativa, quería resolver ese peligro de la mejor manera posible demostrando a su familia que sí eran importantes para él.- _**Adiós Bulma, Adiós Trunks jamás me olvidaré de vosotros.**_- En ese mismo instante se autodestruyó provocando la muerte instantánea del monstruo pero dejando un vacío jamás insustituible.-

Todos fueron testigos de su sacrificio e incluso Bulma pudo intuir que algo le pasó al oír el estruendoso estallido.- _**Vegeta, no sigas por favor, no lastimes a nadie por favor**_.- Volvía a hartarse a llorar.-

Pasó un día completo, a la mañana siguiente tocaron al timbre de la corporación, era Yamcha.- _**Sé que no quieres recibir a nadie en la casa, pero debes abrirme Bulma he de decirte algo.**_- Le gritaba desde el jardín.-

_**¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?, Sé que me vas a regañar por haber mantenido a un asesino en mi casa, que me lo advertiste, que llevabas razón, no Yamcha por favor no estoy para esas historias.**_- Le decía desde el ventanal del salón.-

_**Te equivocas bonita!!, Ábreme ya!!.**_- le gritaba.-

_**Sube, ya esta abierto**_.- le decía mientras el doctor cuidaba a Trunks que aún no se había repuesto del golpe.-

_**¿Cómo sigue el pequeño?**_.- Le preguntaba preocupado.-

_**El médico dice que no corre peligro, pero que aún tardará en recobrar el conocimiento¿Para que viniste?.-**_

_**Bulma necesito que seas fuerte para lo que te voy a decir**_.- Le aclaraba.-

_**Ya lo sé¿Se ha marchado¿Verdad?**_.- Le cuestionaba_**.- Jamás llegué a pensar que me abandonaría y mucho menos que dijera todo aquello….. con lo mucho que lo amo**_.- Lloraba de nuevo en los brazos de su ex novio.- _**Quisiera nunca haber oído esas palabras.-**_

_**Tranquila, aún tengo que decirte algo**_.- Se soltó de sus brazos.-

_**Dime.**_- Le comentaba esperando que fuese alguna tontería.-

_**Instantes después a la batalla con Goku, apareció un nuevo adversario muy peligroso que nos atacó a todos y amenazó a la Tierra con destruirla pero Vegeta le detuvo sacrificándose por vosotros, por ti y por tu hijo y por el Planeta Tierra.-**_ Le confesó con ira de parecer un cobarde al lado suya.-

_**¿Sacrificándose? No puede ser!! Él no!!.**_- Se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de éste.-

_**Un médico!! Por favor!!.-**_ Reclamaba el joven.-

Pasadas una horas la joven se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza estaba en su habitación.- _**¿Habrá sido una pesadilla? Vegeta no pudo haber muerto, aunque él no me quiera no le deseo la muerte.**_- Se entristecía mientras entraba en el comedor y encontraba allí a su ex novio.- _**Pero si no fue una pesadilla ¿Por qué se sacrificó por nosotros?**_.- Se preguntaba.- _**Quizás sea cierto que le importemos pero entonces ¿Por qué dijo todo aquello?.-**_ Pensaba.-

_**¿Estás mejor?.**_- Le preguntaba su ex novio.-

_**Así que todo fue cierto, Vegeta esta muerto**_.- Le afirmaba el joven con la cabeza.-

_**¿Cómo le cuento yo a Trunks que su padre se sacrificó por él?**_.- En ese momento pensó en resucitarle con las esferas.- _**Voy a por mi radar!!. Tengo una idea!!.-**_

_**¿Piensas resucitarle?**_.- Le preguntaba mosqueado.- _**¿No crees que volverás a pasar todo esto de nuevo?.-**_

_**Si, pero lo haré para que Trunks no tenga que sufrir como lo estoy haciendo yo**_.- Se justificaba.- _**No puedo evitar que deje de ver a su padre, no quiero que le ocurra lo mismo que a Trunks que conocimos del futuro, que vivió sin el recuerdo de la figura paterna.-**_

_**Pero si quieres que él resucite y esté con su hijo, eso requiere que se vuelva a convivir en tu casa de nuevo**_.- Le comentaba.- _**Eso será muy difícil de llevar¿Podrás?.-**_

_**No me importa que siga viviendo aquí si se le da la gana, es lo menos que podría hacer por su hijo, en cuanto a mí ya no lo podría mirar a la cara como lo venía haciendo hasta hace poco y aunque no he dejado de quererlo tampoco seré su esclava y mucho menos después de oír tan semejantes palabras de despecho y desprecio hacia mi**_.- Volvía a entristecerse de nuevo.- _**Pero aún así, no me importaría convivir con él, me siento una desgraciada¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas?**_

_**No te preocupes Bulma, iré en busca de las esferas con tu radar, seguro que alguno de nuestros amigos me acompañará**_.- Le decía cordialmente.- _**No te sigas lamentando, no eres culpable de nada.-**_

_**Gracias Yamcha**_.- En ese momento Trunks despertó y al sonido de las voces se dirigió a donde estaban conversando.-

_**Hola mamá¿Y papá¿Acabó de luchar ya?, estaba muy mal herido cuando le vi**_.- Le decía tocándose los ojos por el sueño.- _**Quiero verle.-**_

_**No te preocupes tesoro, acompañarás a Yamcha a hacerle un favor y te reencontrarás con papá**_.- Le mentía sonriéndole para ocultar la verdad.- _**Ya verás como papá se alegra de verte.-**_

_**¿Vienes mamá?**_.- Le preguntaba el pequeño.-

_**No cariño, me quedaré en el laboratorio trabajando pero dile a tu padre que tendrá la cena hecha**_.- Debía disimular ya que sabía que con las esferas devolvería la vida al guerrero y que posiblemente éste huyera del planeta pero si su hijo le esperaba volvería de nuevo a la corporación.-

_**Se lo diré¿Nos vamos Yamcha?.**_- Le preguntaba contento.-

_**Hasta pronto Bulma, ya sabes para cualquier cosa donde encontrarme**_.- Le guiñaba un ojo mientras se llevaba a su hijo en búsqueda de las esferas.-

Mientras la joven mandó a sus asistentas a que recogieran la ropa de Vegeta que la colocaran en su antigua habitación, justo al lado de la que compartían desde hace seis años, no dejó ninguna huella visible para que no le entrasen remordimientos.- _**Lo siento pero tengo que sacarte de mi cama y si no fuera por el hijo que tenemos en común, te sacaría de mi casa.**_- Se limpiaba las lágrimas que le brotaban por inercia.- _**Sé que todo esto va a ser muy duro pero no me queda más remedio**_.- Para distraerse se encerró en el laboratorio a trabajar todo el día.- _**¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Tú que estás tan profundamente clavado dentro de mi alma¿Por qué dijiste eso?-**_ Se preguntaba mientras se colocaba la bata de trabajo.-

Justo en el Templo Sagrado, todas las esferas estaban reunidas formularon el deseo y en solo segundos apareció el príncipe con su traje de batalla intacto.- _**¿Dónde estoy?.-**_ Decía el guerrero mientras veía llegar a su hijo corriendo en su busca y abrazándolo.-

_**Papá te he echado de menos**_.- Correspondía al abrazo que su hijo le estaba dando_**.- No vuelvas a irte nunca.-**_

.-Apretando con más fuerzas_**.- Ya**_ _**no tienes porque preocuparte estoy aquí de nuevo**_.- sonreía mirando hacia todos los lados pudiendo solo divisar a los amigos de Bulma pero no a ella.- _**Es normal que no venga a recibirme**_.- Pensaba entristecido pero a la vez contento de estar vivo y abrazado a su hijo.-

.- El pequeño se separó de los brazos de su padre.- _**Tienes que venir a la casa, mamá dice que te está esperando para la cena.**_- Estas palabras se le clavaron ya que sabía que ella no había ido a recibirlo porque estaría enfadada.- _**Seguro que necesita una explicación, es obvio.**_- Pensaba.- _**¿Qué fue lo último que viste de la pelea Trunks?**_.- Cuestionaba al hijo.-

_**Solo recuerdo verte muy magullado y herido, pero cuando fui ayudarte alguien me golpeo y horas mas tarde me levanté en mi habitación**_.- Le explicaba sin dejar de soltar la mano de su padre.- _**Siento no haberte ayudado yo que me había entrenado tanto**_ .- Se apenaba.-

_**No te preocupes, todo se solucionó ya**_.- Alzó a su hijo en sus brazos y le dijo.- _**No haremos esperar a tu madre**_.- Miró a su alrededor y despidiéndose de todos con la mirada voló en dirección a la corporación.-

Bulma después de todo el día trabajando se duchó y se vistió con uno de sus mejores trajes, se fue a la cocina y preparó un manjar exquisito, al rato después escuchó como la puerta del comedor se abría entrando primero su hijo directamente al baño para lavarse las manos y luego Vegeta quedando los dos a solas.-

_**Te serviré ahora mismo los víveres**_.- Le comentaba sin mirarle a la cara.- _**Espero que tengas hambre cociné bastante comida.- **_Le decía con un tono de voz apagada y cabizbaja sin querer sacar el tema clave evitando cruzarse con sus ojos color azabache.-

.- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás entrelazando una de sus manos con la suya obligándola a que le prestara atención.- _**Mujer, escúchame**_

_**Déjame tranquila, no tienes que decirme nada porque ya lo sé todo**_.- Le decía aún sin mirarle.- _**Lo escuche de tus palabras**_.- Se soltó de su mano y se volvió quedando justo enfrente de su rostro.- _**Ingrato**_.-

_**Bulma no debías haber estado allí**_.- Se acercaba a sus labios para besarla pero en ese momento ella le propinó un guantazo.

- _**No te acerques a mi**_.-

_**Continuará……..**_

* * *

**_les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios, todos y cada uno de ellos son leidos...les pido disculpas si no los respondo, pero creanme ke los leo todos..._**

komo ustedes ya sabes esta historia es de mi adoradisima amiga Azalea...ella es la autora de esta maravillosa historia...yo solo soy la humilde persona ke la hace llegar a todos ustedes...

besos a todos...

y ya saben dejen sus reviews...

hasta el proximo kapitulo...


	17. Volver a Verte Otra Vez

**hola mis keridas lectoras aki estoy de nuevo kon un nuevo capitulo...siento mucho la demora pero es ke no habia tenido la oportunidad.. les prometo ke tratare de publicar mas seguido...**

**espero ke disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Volver a Verte otra Vez **

_**Bulma no debías haber estado allí**_.- Se acercaba a sus labios para besarla pero en ese momento ella le propinó un guantazo.- _**No te acerques a mi**_.-

En ese momento entró su hijo y ella tuvo que disimular abrazándolo y diciendo.- _**Que feliz estoy de tenerte aquí de nuevo, cariño**_.- Decía en voz alta pero en un instante acercó sus labios al oído del príncipe pudiéndole susurrar.- _**Disimula, ya hablaremos luego**_.- En ese momento él se aprovechó para acercarse a su rostro sujetando suavemente el cuello de la joven para besarla pero ella le detuvo.- _**Vegeta la comida esta servida…….**_.-

La joven al tener a su hijo enfrente no debía actuar de una manera agresiva.- _**Perdona, pero debo servir la comida**_.- Se retiró de él.-

_**Mamá tengo hambre**_.- Sonreía a sus padres.- _**Me alegra saber que papá esta ya de nuevo en casa.**_-

.-La madre al oír eso un escalofrío emergió desde su corazón.- _**Debo sacar fuerzas por él.**_- Pensaba.- _**Yo también me alegro hijo**_.-

.-El guerrero al oír las falsas palabras de la científica solo se concentró en la comida sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.-

_**Papá ¿Me llevarás luego al parque de atracciones? Me dijiste que lo harías**_.- Le comentaba el pequeño_**.- Estoy tan contento, pensé que jamás volvería a verte**_.-

.-El padre asintió con la cabeza.-_**Déjame antes que descanse Trunks, quisiera dormir un poco te llevaré mejor mañana**_.-

_**Vale papá, mamá si quieres también puedes venir**_.- Le decía a su madre mientras ésta estaba sirviendo la comida evitando mirar a Vegeta.-

_**No podré cariño, tengo bastante trabajo en el laboratorio**_.- Le decía evitando la conversación que le producía rechazo.-

_**Siempre estás trabajando, me gustaría tanto que hiciéramos algo junto.-**_ Se apenaba.- _**Menos mal que papá ya ha regresado**_.-

_**Seguro que con tu padre te divertirás¿No Vegeta? Aunque a veces todo esto le parezca ordinario y monótono**_.- Le decía sarcásticamente.-

_**Mamá no te entiendo**_.- Decía el pequeño con inocencia.-

_**No hagas caso a tu madre Trunks, seguro que ha tenido mucho trabajo y viene estresada¿No Bulma?**_.- La miraba fijamente con una sonrisa forzada.-

_**Si, perdona cielo, es que últimamente solo hago llevarme sorpresas no muy gratas, lo siento**_.- Salía del comedor en dirección a uno de los grandes aseos de la corporación necesitaba estar sola y poder lamentarse de su situación, quería tener intimidad y también poder tener a mano maquillaje suficiente para disimular las ojeras y el mal aspecto por días de desconsuelo.- _**No me veo capaz de afrontar todo esto pero he de ser valiente.-**_

_**¿Dónde se ha marchado?.-**_ Preguntaba su hijo mirando con sorpresa a su padre.- _**Últimamente esta bastante rara**_.-

_**No te preocupes ya sabes como son las mujeres**_.- Le sonreía.-

¿_**Por qué no vas a ver si le ha ocurrido algo?, ya no soy un bebé, creo que quiere hablar contigo a solas, me di cuenta antes cuando entré en el comedor**_.- Le decía dejando asombrado al príncipe.-

_**No deberías meterte en eso pequeño, estas cosas son asuntos de mayores**_.- Seguía devorando grandes piezas de comida.-

_**Noto a mi mamá algo cambiada, primero se va de casa unos días y luego aparece con ese corte de pelo se pasa las horas en el laboratorio**_.- Le decía con ingenuidad.- _**¿Qué le pasará?.-**_

_**Nada, Trunks; pero si te quedas más tranquilo iré a verla al laboratorio que seguro que esta allí**_.- Le decía levantándose del asiento saliendo del comedor y buscándola en el laboratorio pudo notar su presencia en el baño privado del laboratorio.- _**Es normal que estés así conmigo, pero no quiero verte así por más tiempo**_.- Apretaba su puño para golpear suavemente en la puerta del baño - _**Bulma, ábreme.- **_

.-La joven ya se había maquillado y su aspecto era saludable aunque no le respondió si le abrió la puerta para que accediera.-

_**He venido para aclarar malentendidos**_.- Le decía con su habitual pose chulesca y con los brazos cruzados.-

_**¿Malentendidos?, te escuché perfectamente palabra a palabra, no me mientas más, creo que no lo merezco**_.- Le confesaba cabizbaja.-

_**Jamás te mentí, me pediste una prueba de amor y te la mostré**_.- Se justificaba.-

_**¿Prueba de amor?, Decidiste hacer eso cuando te diste cuenta que te escuché esas revelaciones hacia tu familia, no pensabas que lo oiría¿Verdad?.-**_ Se ofuscaba por momentos.- _**Yo pensé que llegaste a amarme a tu manera y te comprendí, lo acepté pero jamás podría concebir esa humillación**_.-

_**Mujer lo que escuchaste no lo sentí**_. - Le confesaba mirándola fijamente.- _**Tú me pediste una señal yo te la ofrecí, me sacrifiqué por ti y por nuestro hijo.-**_

_**Te dije que no fueras a ese combate, que eligieras entre tu familia y esa revancha**_.- Le reclamó en voz alta.- _**Y obviamente no me hiciste caso**_.- Le murmuró volviéndole la cara.- _**Siempre me mentiste pero ¿Cómo actúas tan bien que llegué a pensar que te importábamos?.-**_

_**Te equivocas, tú eres la que miente todo el rato, tú te arrepentiste de nuestra relación**_.- Le sujetó de ambos brazos empujándola suavemente contra la pared y presionándola con su cuerpo quedando ambos rostros separados solo por centímetros.- _**Te pude escuchar cuando huiste aquella casa, pensabas que estabas sola.-**_

_**Nunca te dije que me arrepintiera de eso, no te lo dije a ti, lo decía como parte de mi intimidad en mi soledad**_.- Volvió su cara para evitar mirarle a los ojos.- _**Estaba mosqueada y necesitaba descargarme, sabía que estaba sola pero yo nunca te ofendí con palabras hirientes y confesiones tan duras como aquella¿Sabes como me siento pensando que solo fui un desahogo para ti?**_.- Lágrimas caían de su rostro.-

_**Mujer dejemos las cosas como están, hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada, no llores**_.-Le limpiaba el rostro de lágrimas con su mano mientras le decía.- _**Lo mismo me ocurrió a mí.-**_

_**Déjame tranquila!!.**_- Exclamaba.- _**Solo soy una mujer terrícola ordinaria para ti¿Lo olvidaste?**_.- Se soltaba bruscamente de sus brazos_**.-¿Qué significo para ti?.-**_

_**Tú mejor que nadie sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta**_.- Le decía mientras se iba acercando a ella.- _**Mis sentimientos no los expreso tan asiduamente pero esa faceta ya era conocida y aceptada por ti**_.-

_**Vegeta yo ya no sé que pensar, tenía las cosas bastante claras antes de que te marcharas a esa maldita revancha**_.- Se cruzaba de brazos.- _**¿Qué significo para ti?.-**_

_**La primera noche que pasé en la corporación he de reconocer que me sentí bastante atraído por ti, mi interés era solo carnal y lo sabes, pero con cada noche que pasaba junto a ti descubría nuevas emociones que no llegaba a comprender, me largué durante un tiempo para buscar explicaciones a los sentimientos que yacían de mi, siempre pensé que era algo circunstancial y pasajero, algo efímero**_.- Le explicaba bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos que se quedaron clavado en ella.- _**Pero regresé del espacio con ganas de verte, de sentirte, de tomarte como mía, entonces llegué a pensar que eras importante, eso me dio miedo y te traté mal para que te alejaras de mí, pero tú siempre volvías, una y otra vez, daba igual que te tratara con cinismo, nunca declinaste en tu actitud.-**_

_**No hace falta que me recuerdes todo lo que siempre te ofrecí sin esperar nada a cambio**_.- Le interrumpió haciendo que éste se enfadara.- _**Ya deja el pasado, no quiero recordarlo, me duele.-**_

_**Mujer déjame que termine de explicarte**_.- Le comentaba.-

_**No se que intentas solucionar ahora Vegeta**_.- Le aclaraba con actitud chulesca apartándose de su lado para mirarse al espejo y volver a maquillarse.- _**Será mejor que te dediques a entrenar que eso es lo único que haces perfecto**_.-

_**Solo quería mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos, eso que tantas veces me suplicabas, siempre querías hondar en mi corazón y ahora te brindo esa oportunidad**_.- Le confesaba mostrando una faceta inédita del príncipe.- _**Solo así sabrás que tanto eres de primordial para mi vida.-**_

_**¿Sabes?, Tú solo has sido el que te has encargado de destruir todo aquello que tanto me costó en construir dejando al lado necesidades tan importantes como el afecto, el cariño, la necesidad de sentirse amado**_.- Le comentaba mientras se pintaba con carmín ignorándolo.- _**Pero créeme ya todo eso me da lo mismo tanto tiempo compartiendo la misma cama me ha vuelto tan fría como tú**_.-

.- Ese gesto no le agrado y sujetándola de los brazo la volteó obligándola a que le mirase fijamente a su rostro.- _**Continuemos igual que siempre Bulma, llámame estúpido, imbécil, prepotente prefiero mil veces tus peleas a tu indiferencia**_.- La soltó suavemente dejándola allí sorprendida mientras él salía del habitáculo.-

_**Vegeta espera**_.- Le dijo afablemente.-

_**¿Qué quieres?.-**_ Volvió un poco su rostro para verla.-

_**Déjame tiempo para reflexionar todo esto, necesito centrar mis ideas, mis sentimientos, ya mandé a que arreglaran tu antigua habitación, desde esta noche pasarás a tu antigua habitación, espero que no te moleste, y otra cosa más, delante de nuestro hijo nos mostraremos como si no hubiese pasado nada, espero que colabores**_.- Le decía con un tono de voz apagada mientras él se acercó a ella y para preguntarle.-

_**¿Quieres que me vaya de tu casa?.-**_

_**No tienes porque marcharte, me siento más segura sabiendo que estás bien, por favor quédate al lado de tu hijo, él te necesita**_.- Le aclaraba abriendo sus ojos y abrazándose a él le confesaba.- _**Eres aquello en lo que creí cuando a nadie le importabas, déjame que comprenda que no me equivoqué también contigo**_.-

.-Al oír esto se marchó susurrándole.- _**No te molestaré más, iniciaré mis entrenamientos**_.- Al terminar de decir eso, salió de habitáculo dejándola allí insegura de sus actos, estaba empezando a sentirse mal.-

_**Solo te pido un tiempo Vegeta**_.- Le dijo en voz alta.-

Desde aquella aclaración, ambos rehacían sus vidas como mejor sabían, Bulma dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo como científica y el príncipe, a su querida cámara de gravedad ahora en compañía de su hijo que de vez en cuando abandonaba para entrenar lejos de la vida urbana.-

Las primeras noches se hicieron eternas para ella, la cama era bastante grande, recordaba aquellos momentos en los que se pasaba las noches en vela simplemente observándolo después de cada noche llena de lujuria y desenfreno, disfrutaba con su compañía y aunque lo amaba en demasía debía ser fiel a sus principios y más sabiendo que él ya había optado por su venganza anteponiendo al cariño de su familia; y aunque él supo rectificar para la joven peli azul, no era suficiente, necesitaba una prueba fehaciente.- _**¿Por qué no puedo dormir?**_.- Decía desesperadamente sin conciliar el sueño.- _**¿Será que me porté demasiado dura?, Se sacrificó por mí y aun así le exijo tiempo.- **_Daba vueltas en la cama- _**Pero no se merece menos por aquellas palabras**_.- Trataba de convérsense sin lograrlo hasta que por fin se durmió.-

En la habitación de al lado, un sorprendido Vegeta miraba hacia el techo tumbado en su cama.- _**A partir de ahora no insistiré más en recuperarte, tengo mi orgullo y además creo que no merece la pena**_.- Se decía para calmar sus pensamientos sabiendo que mentía.- _**Un guerrero de mi estirpe siendo humillado por una terrícola, no puede ser**_.- Apretaba su puño en calidad de impotencia por sentirse tan vulnerable y adiestrado.- _**Jamás volveré a humillarme, tanto tiempo comportándome como un vano humano para que ahora tú seas quien dictes las normas sobre mi comportamiento**_.- Cada vez se estaba enfureciendo más por lo que tuvo que salir de la corporación por la ventana antes de cometer una locura.- _**Será mejor que por esta noche me descargue destruyendo montañas, necesito calmar mi furia aunque si quiera entraría ahora mismo y la haría mía todas las veces que se me antojaran, quedando a mi merced con solo dominarla pero no sería ético, yo no quiero eso**_.-

Al amanecer la muchacha había preparado un buen desayuno, todos los comensales estaban listos exceptuando a Vegeta que aun no había regresado de destruir montañas a su paso.-

_**¿Mamá has visto a papá?.**_-_**Le llevo buscando desde hace rato**_.-Preguntaba el pequeño.-

_**Pues salió bien temprano a entrenar lejos**_.- Le mentía.-

_**Que pena, no me ha avisado**_.- De día con voz melancólica.- _**Siempre me despierta para comenzar el entrenamiento.-**_

_**Ya no te preocupes pequeño, pronto estará de nuevo aquí y come que se te enfría**_.- Le servia su habitual bandeja de víveres.-

_**No tengo hambre mamá, mejor iré a mi habitación**_.- Le decía cabizbajo.-

_**De ninguna manera, tú comerás**_.- Le ordenaba.- _**Ya tengo suficiente con un rebelde en casa¿me oyes?.**_- Le gritaba.-

_**Normal que mi padre se marche siempre de casa, no paras de gritarle, él siempre nos cuida y tú le tratas mal**_.- Le contestó drásticamente malhumorado y sin saber el sentido de la palabra por ser aun un crío.-

_**Ya cállate Trunks!!.**_- Le ordenaba a su hijo pero para sí misma se decía.- _**No sabes nada, te tuve nueve meses dentro de mis entrañas sin que tu padre le importaras nada, te concebí porque yo quise como una muestra de amor y no como consecuencia a un revolcón**_.- Mientras pensaba dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.-

_**Mamá perdona, no llores yo te quiero mucho**_.- La abrazaba fuerte.-

_**Perdóname tú a mi hijito**_.- Le besaba en su cabellera mientras le abrazaba.-

_**Me comeré la comida pero no llores por eso, seré muy bueno contigo**_.- Le sonreía.-

Horas más tarde, después del mediodía la joven descansaba mirando hacia uno de los rincones ocultos de la corporación y recordaba las veces que disfrutó junto a él en esa habitación, aun estando de novia con Yamcha, y sentada en el sofá del comedor regresó a su pasado:.-_**Aun me acuerdo de aquel día, fue uno de los primeros y más intensos, aunque es muy triste recordar jamás lo olvidaré**_.-

_Recordando……_

.-El guerrero apareció buscando comida y descanso topándose con la científica vestida con su bata blanca.- _**Hola Vegeta, Has pasado toda la noche afuera¿Dónde has estado?.**_- Le preguntaba amablemente mientras le sonreía.-

_**Deja de interesarte por mí, no finjas**_.- le dijo tajantemente.-

_**No finjo, estaba realmente inquietada**_.- Le afirmó.-

-El guerrero hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y caminó hacia su habitación.- _**Interésate mejor por tu seguridad, puede que me revele a ti.-**_

_**Espera Vegeta.-**_ Le llamó.-

.-Se volvió sin mirarla.- _**¿Qué quieres mujer? Ya empiezas a cansarme-**_

_**Necesito hablar contigo**_.- Le comentó mientras le indicaba con el dedo uno de los dormitorios contiguos al laboratorio sonriéndole pícaramente.-

.-Él abrió la puerta con la mano en señal de complicidad pero justo cuando ella accedió a la habitación la aferró fuertemente contra su cuerpo apoyándose en la pared cerrando la puerta con la pierna.- _**Vamos a hablar a mi manera**_.- Decía el joven susurrándole al oído mientras ella esta inmovilizaba por su amarre.-

_**No te confundas, solo vine…-**_ En ese momento él la besó sin cesar sin parar sin aliento.-

_**Hagamos lo que mejor sabemos forjar mujer, déjate guiar**_.- Le decía mientras la desabrochaba la bata lentamente.-

_**Salvaje déjame escapar de tu amarre, no niego que desee esto pero respétame antes de llegar al grano deberías tratarme con delicadeza**_.- Le decía con la respiración agitada por la excitación de los besos tan profundos a los que les estaba sometiendo.-

_**Ya cállate, se que lo deseas, no me pongas mas trabas, te advierto que si intentas oponerte te lo haré más bruscamente**_.- Le decía entre fieros mordiscos en el cuello de la joven que hacía excitarla aún más.-

_**He dicho que quería hablar, no vine hacer esto, por favor**_.- Intentaba apartarse de él ejerciendo presión con sus brazos.-

_**Niñata, conmigo no se juega¿Quieres cabrearme?**_.- Se ofendía pasando a la acción directamente cuando guió su mano por las nalgas de ella, sobándola con dureza.-

_**Me haces daño grosero!!.**_- Exclamaba mientras le mordía en el cuello.-

.-El joven reaccionó a su mordisco excitándose más sujetándole la barbilla para decirle tiernamente.- _**No te duele, mientes**_.-

.-La joven empezó a besarle introduciéndole su lengua en señal de aceptación mientras que se separaba por un momento para musitarle:.-_**Muchas veces me da la sensación que me conoces, pero solo hemos estado juntos un par de noches**_.-

_**¿Sabes que pierdes mucho tiempo hablando mujer?.-**_ Le arrancó su ropaje dejándola semidesnuda con una luz tenue que salía del ventanal.- _**Muéstrame tus atributos, deja que goce de ti y ya cállate de una vez.-**_

_**Atrevido, patán, rastrero como osas a tratarme como una vulgar**_.- Se tapaba con trozos de tela que quedaron de la bata.-

.- Se acercó a ella y le sujetó ambas muñecas las levantó y las presionó contra la pared y acercándose a su rostro le dijo.- _**Dime o hazme algún gesto de desagrado y te liberaré en el momento.-**_

.-La joven acercó su boca y la besó apasionadamente, mordiéndole su labio inferior excitándolo aun más y captando la señal que le envió para que continuase con la relación sexual.-

_De regreso a sus Recuerdos…._

_**¿Cómo le puedo echar de menos por pasión?, Es tan bueno satisfaciéndome que no puedo pasar una noche más sin probarlo.**_- Suspiraba por aquellos recuerdos.- _**¿Debería hablar con él esta noche?**_.- Se cuestionaba_**.- Le buscaré con alguna excusa**_.- Pero pronto sus planes de aguaron cundo miró en le calendario y tenía previsto para esa noche un evento, la inauguración de una nueva sede.- _**No!! Que pena!!.-**_

Vegeta había quedado con su hijo para salir de paseo, llevaban duras horas de entrenamiento, y ambos se merecían una recompensa.- _**Papá iremos al nuevo centro comercial que hay en la zona oeste.**_- Le sonreía su hijo con ganas de diversión.- _**Dicen que hay una inauguración de unos recreativos.- **_

_**Lo que quieras hijo.-**_ Le decía con júbilo de verle contento.-

_**Además seguro que nos encontraremos con mamá ya que está de fiesta con la corporación y es en el mismo lugar**_.-

.- El padre no le tomó ninguna importancia, ya casi se había acostumbrado a no contar con ella para nada.-

En la fiesta de inauguración de una nueva sede de la corporación estaba la científica ofreciendo un cóctel a todos, aunque llevaba ya demasiados cócteles se la podía notar muy contenta y radiante.- _**Estamos todos aquí reunidos para felicitar la nueva sede de mi empresa, disfruten todo el día de hoy y de la noche que promete ser larga**_.- Alzaba la copa que también ingirió en pocos segundo.-

A pocos metros de distancia Trunks jugaba a todas las máquinas que podía compartiendo con unos amigos.- _**¿Por qué no vas a ver a mamá?**_.- Le preguntaba con alegría.-_**No te preocupes por mí, estaré aquí**_.- Sonreía.-

Instantes después estaba el guerrero divisando la fiesta tan grande que se había montado pudiendo observar a la científica con uno de los vestidos que más le gustaban, color dorado, corto y reluciente mostrando sus formados pechos sacando a relucir su aún juventud.- _**Te encanta seducir a todos**_.- Pensaba el joven que con una media sonrisa.- _**Te ves linda**_.- Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente vio algo que no le gustó mucho, un joven bien avenido y guapo se le acercaba y hablaban cordialmente pero ella tonteaba con él no siendo cociente de sus actos pues llevaba demasiado alcohol como para darse cuenta.- _**Ese terrícola no conseguirá nada de solo le gusta seducir, tan solo es un juego para ella**_.- Se decía mientras se disponía a marcharse de aquel sitio, ella le pudo ver pese a su borrachera.-

_**¿Has venido a verme?**_.- Pensaba la joven anfitriona del evento mientras dejaba de lado al joven.- _**Discúlpame, ahora regreso**_.- En ese momento salió a su busca alcanzándolo por detrás tapándole los ojos y susurrándole al oído.- _**No te esperaba**_.- Recuperó su posición para mirarlo llevaba puesta una ropa muy sexy una blusa negra medio desabrochada y unos pantalones que dejaban marcadas sus fuertes piernas.-

_**Te felicito por la inauguración, ya veo que te lo estás pasando muy bien**_.- Le contestaba.-

_**¿Has venido a verme?**_.- Le decía con un poco de cinismo pese a su estado de embriaguez.- _**Creo que no te invité**_.- Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello besándole tiernamente en los labios.-

_**¿Qué haces mujer?**_- Le preguntaba separándose de su amarre.-

_**¿No te ha gustado?**_- Le decía poniéndole una cara de seducción e ingenuidad.- _**vamos no me mientas.-**_ _**Estás muy guapo, me gusta verte vestido como un civil**_.-En ese momento una joven muy guapa que formaba parte del catering se acercó al príncipe ofreciéndole una copa de cóctel.-

_**Caballero ¿Quiere una copa?**_.-

_**Lárgate el no bebe alcohol bonita**_.- Le dijo la anfitriona descortésmente.-

_**Perdona señora, no era mi intención ofenderla**_.- Se marchó bajo la atenta mirada del guerrero.-

_**Lástima**_.- Decía el joven cerciorándose que ella lo escuchara, sabía que aquel gesto le afectaría_**.- No me gusta el alcohol pero si me agrada la buena compañía**_-

_**Quédate esta noche en mi evento, junto a mi**_.- Le sugería.-

_**Sabes que me aburriría, además estabas en muy buena compañía, aún te espera, no le hagas más de rogar**_.- Señalaba con la mirada al joven que aún la esperada.- _**Yo me tengo que marchar.-**_

.-La joven con el alcohol que ya se había ingerido sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que se quedara allí, ideó un plan.- _**Vegeta una cosa, antes de irte quiero que veas una cosa, será solo un segundo.**_- Le mentía.-

_**¿Qué es?.**_- le preguntaba curiosamente.-

_**Quiero que veas las nuevas instalaciones del recinto, trabajé mucho en diseñarlo y me gustaría que lo vieras**_.- Le sujetaba de la mano con la suya haciendo que se entrelazaran.-

_**Sabes que no me gustan estos eventos ni lo que ello conlleva, me conoces**_.- La miraba fijamente pero la veía tan hermosa que accedió.- _**Iré pero solo por complacerte.-**_

.-_**Y no sabes de que manera**_.-Pesaba la joven.- _**Vayamos Vegeta ya verás como termina gustándote**_.- Le decía sin soltarse de su mano.-

Pasearon por todas las instalaciones y el guerrero ya estaba muy aburrido.- _**Mujer ¿Cuántas salas de reuniones quedan? Tu trabajo es muy aburrido**_.- Le decía.-

_**Aquí es, entra**_.- Le mostró una suite que reservaba solo para los grandes socios que viajaban desde lejos para que pudieran descansar.- _**¿Te gusta?.**_- Acariciaba su fuerte brazo de arriba abajo estaba muy cariñosa por los efectos de la bebida y sus ganas de cumplir sus deseos lujuriosos.-

_**No le encuentro la diferencia con otras habitaciones**_.- Se mostró indiferente.-

.-La joven activó un botón e inmediatamente se cerró la puerta y accionó el aire acondicionado quería que el se relajase sabía que le gustaba el frío.- _**¿Quieres saber que tiene de diferente?.**_- Le dijo mientras se acercó a él le agarró la mano e introduciéndole uno de sus dedos en su boca sensualmente.- _**Que tiene una sorpresa para ti.-**_ Le decía entrecortadamente mientras seguía lamiendo uno de sus dedos.-

.-El joven de notar como los pequeños mordiscos que le propinaba en sus dedos lo estaba excitando.- _**Bulma no continúes, no sigas así o sino no podré parar**_.- Le decía en contra a su voluntad.-

_**No pares**_.- Se levantó para besarlo ardientemente introduciendo su lengua en la boca y cuando llevaba un tiempo que lo tenía totalmente dominado le confesó.- _**Yo no tengo la culpa de que te necesite tanto y me tenga que rebajar a estar ebria para acercarme a ti¿No sabes cuanta falta me haces?**_.- Le explicaba obligándole a que le rozara los pechos con su mano.-

.- El joven al escuchar su confesión le contestó.- _**Si tanto te hago falta, déjame marchar, estás borracha, no sabes lo que haces será mejor que me busques cuando seas cociente de lo que estas haciendo y no puedas arrepentirte**_.-

_**Sé que soy cociente de lo que hago¿O crees que te traje aquí para enseñarte la nueva sede?**_.- Volvía a besarle pero esta vez en el cuello mientras iba desabrochando cada botón de su blusa dejando al descubierto sus fuertes pectorales y bajaba besando su tórax pudiendo llegar hasta sus abdominales_**.- Disfruta, solo debes dejarte llevar por mi.**_- Le decía la joven que ya estaba totalmente excitada.-

_**Mujer para, no quiero seguir, no así.**_- Se agachaba poniéndose al mismo nivel que ella pudiendo observarla dándose cuenta de que el color carmín de sus labios había manchado su cuerpo.-

_**Porque no te callas Vegeta y disfrutas del momento**_.- Volvía a lanzarse a su busca a lo que tanto ansiaba por conseguir.- _**Haré que no olvides el día de hoy**_.- Le sujetó de ambas manos y le obligó a llevárselo a la cama haciendo que cayera justo debajo suya aprovechó que tenía media blusa desabrochada para seguir besándolo y llegar justo a la zona más cotizada por sus instintos tocándola por encima de sus pantalones suavemente.- _**No te desagrada tanto lo que te hago, eh?**_.-

_**Basta Bulma te estás rebajando como una mujerzuela cualquiera**_.- Se levantaba apartándola de su lado sutilmente.- _**Yo no quiero esto**_.-

_**¿Ya no te agrado?.-**_Decía mientras se incorporaba de la cama.-

.-El joven solo la pudo mirar con lástima a la vez que se abrochaba la.- _**Mujer escúchame bien jamás me cansaría de sentirte una y otra vez, todos los días a todas horas donde quieras o como quieras.**_- Le confesó mientras recuperaba su postura en la cama.-

_**Demuéstramelo**_.- Le incitó mirándole sensualmente.- _**No creo en las palabras**_.-

_**Últimamente tampoco crees en los hechos, te demostré mi afecto por ti sacrificándome y aun así, todo es poco**_.- Le confesaba sin dejar de mirarla.-

_**Dejemos nuestros asuntos pendientes para otro momento ahora demuéstrame que no te soy indiferente, exponme que tanto me anhelas al igual que yo lo hago cada vez que miró mi lado de la cama y lo encuentro vacío**_.- Le manifestaba.-

_**Solo espero que no te arrepientas mujer, voy a descargar en ti, todas mis ganas de tu esencia**_.- Le contestó de una manera ruda.-

.-La joven se acercó a él y le besó en el cuello el solo roce le ponía duro, a si que cerró sus ojos y se dejó sentir. Le besaba tierno, despacio, jugando con la puntita de su lengua sintiendo sutilmente el cosquilleo como si sedosa pluma lo acariciase.- _**He soñado tanto con esto**_.- ella se sentó encima de su pelvis. Le besó en los labios, largo, húmedo, los dedos de ella se mezclaban con las lenguas, las saliva, Les gustaba el juego de los dedos, las sensaciones que se creaban.

.-Se calentaban. Se excitaban. La mano varonil, se enredó en los cabellos cortos de ella.- _**Yo me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije, jamás sentí eso**_.- La mordió la barbilla, resbaló hasta la nuez, percibió su olor. Olía ese perfume mezclado con su aroma le volvía loco, todo ella le volvía loco, así que aspiró profundamente embriagándose de su dama.- _**Desee estar muerto en mismo instante en que lo escuchaste**_.- Le decía mientras el deseo le llenó todas las partes de su cuerpo, y en un arrebato la besó bruscamente, la obligó a incorporarse para atraerla hacia sí, donde la levantó los brazos, se los aprisionó con fuerza, y comenzó a besarla salvajemente.

.-_**Ya cállate todavía no me has mostrado que tanto me ansias**_.- le contestó la joven él quería hacérselo ya mismo. El deseo en la cara de ella, le excitó más. La comía deprisa, hambriento, el pecho de ella subía y bajaba acelerado. Ni se entretuvo en desabotonar el vestido botón a botón como a él le gustaba, esta vez les apremiaba, a si que de un tirón rasgó la prenda dejando al descubierto los pechos que deleitó con ansia, la subió el vestido y una mano viajó hasta su lugar mas insólito le retiró el tanga y perdió sus dedos entre ese mar de pasiones y profundidades donde emana el deseo.-

.-_**Es tu turno**_.- Le murmuró el joven ella entendió, y con una sonrisa de niña mala llevó la mano al duro paquete que abultaba entre los muslos sobresaliendo por el pantalón, asió todo el bulto con la mano y se la apretó hasta hacerlo daño a la par que se mordía el labio inferior. La sonrisa burlesca y la cara de lujuria que tenía ella casi le llevó a eyacular sin haberla siquiera gozado. Le miraba.-

.-_**Dime que es lo que más te gusta**_.- Se llevó a la boca los dedos índice y corazón, e inicio un mete y saca lento y húmedo. Sonreía maliciosa_**. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?**_.- le dijo la peli azul con tono sensual y susurrante al oído, a la par que con la otra mano le abría el cierre y le bajaba los pantalones. Le miraba divertida, pícara Continuaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él se calentaba cada vez más.

_**Vas a notar lo que ambiciono ahora mismo**_.- Se incorporó y se miraron. La penetró de pie, con fuerza, pegada a la pared, levantaron los brazos, juntaron sus manos y enlazaron los dedos. La envestía salvaje, provocando con ello un enorme placer que la humedecía constantemente. Estaban muy excitados. Se jadeaban cada vez más alto.-

.-_**Eres el verdugo, el que me enseñó a descubrir estas sensaciones**_.- Le reveló mientras el movimiento se hacía cada vez más salvaje. El orgasmo de ella le sorprendió, intenso, instantes después le llegó a él de la misma manera, eyaculando en ella. Dándole su semilla. Dejándola preparada para la siguiente envestida. Se fueron parando poco a poco aún jadeantes. Las piernas les temblaban. Seguían con las manos enlazadas formando una cruz con sus brazos. Se besaron una vez más.

-._**Quiero más**_.- Le dijo -. _**Me he quedado con ganas de más**_.-Le confesaba el guerrero mirándola pícaramente.- _**¿Te rindes ya?.-**_

.-_**Eso piensas**_.- Le sonreía mordiéndose el labio para excitarlo.- _**Te equivocas, jamás me rendiría a tus placeres.-**_

.- El joven La volteó, la inclinó un poco hacia a delante y se la metió por detrás, la pegó contra la pared y la envistió con fuertes sacudidas. La excitación les llegaba de nuevo. La colocó a cuatro sobre el piso e inició su ritual. Se dejaba embestir duro por él. Se apretaba contra él, quería sentirla toda dentro, profunda, rozando sus partes más ocultas. Notó que la invadía un enorme orgasmo, y no dejo de gemir y gozarlo hasta que extasiada cayó sobre el suelo y el peso del hombre encima de ella. Aún se retorcía gustosa le preguntaba.- _**¿Cómo quieres acabar?.-**_

_**Me vale con saber que aún mantienes la misma pasión**_.- ambos se incorporaban recuperando la postura.-

_**Creo que debo acudir a mi fiesta, menos mal que siempre llevo encima mis capsulas con ropa suficiente, ya que el vestido me lo dejaste para la basura, bestia**_.- Le decía mientras le golpeaba cariñosamente.-

_**¿Ahora te quejas? Antes te morías porque te lo quitara**_.- Le dijo mientras la observaba cambiarse de ropa.- _**deberías recuperarte un poco, creo que el alcohol hizo mella en ti**_.-

_**No estoy ebria, además ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?**_.- Se mosqueaba.- _**Es más, deberías irte ya, no me haces más falta.**_- Le ordenaba.-

_**Ese comentario te lo podrías ahorrar**_.- Le comentó acercándose a ella lentamente tomó sus manos y besó su cuello mordiéndole suavemente haciéndose visible los erectos pezones de la joven por la excitación.-_**Si no fuera porque sé que mientes pensarías que me vacilas.**_- La soltó.- _**Ya te puedes marchar**_.-

_**Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, Tú me buscaste¿Para que viniste a verme la inauguración?.**_- Le preguntaba.-

_**¿Crees que fue por ti?.-**_ Le sonreía.- _**He traído a tu hijo a los recreativos de justo enfrente.**_-

.-La joven se desilusionó y buscó entre la lujosa nevera de la suite una botella del mejor ron, el cual ingirió para calmar su tensión.- _**¿No viniste por mi?.-**_

_**Que ingenua, tus órdenes fueron las siguientes**_: _Déjame tiempo para reflexionar todo esto, necesito centrar mis ideas, mis sentimientos y disimula delante de tu hijo.-_ _**Yo solo acaté tus normas¿No crees? Me acerqué porque tu hijo me preguntó por que no iba a verte**_.- Le confesó con su pose chulesca y con prepotencia le volvió a decir.- _**¿Qué te imaginaste?.-**_

_**Continuará……**_

* * *

**espero y ke este kapitulo les haya gustado... komo bien saben esta historia es de mi kerida amiga Azalea... yo solo soy la humilde persona ke la publica para el deleite de todos nosotros...**

**muchas gracias a todas las personas ke se han tomado la miolestia de dejar su comentario y mencionare a las personas ke dejaron su review en el cap 15 y 16...**

**HawkAngel XD  
evaxy  
kili27  
jaz021  
núria  
Edoras  
BadGirl DBZ  
miki-aoki  
freiya  
Kumikok3  
mariana-chan  
Morgain Croix**

**muchisimas gracias a ellos y a todos por sus molestias...**

**Please dejen reviews...**

**los kiero...**

**besos...**


	18. Dualidad Imperfecta

**hola a todos...**

**Quiero ofrecer una ENORME DISCULPA a todos los lectotes de esta historia por haberla dejado tan abandonada, y en especial kiero disculparme kon mi amiga Azalea por no actualizar, se ke no hay excusa pero la verdad es ke el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo libre para poder hacerlo, pero creanme ke sinto muchisima pena por Azalea y por ustedes, porke se ke han estado esperando la actualizacion... pero en fin aki esta y espero ke me perdonen algun dia...**

**ahora si a leer...**

**

* * *

**

**MOMENTOS DULCES**

**Capítulo XVIII: - Dualidad Imperfecta - **

_**Que ingenua, tus órdenes fueron las siguientes**_: _Déjame tiempo para reflexionar todo esto, necesito centrar mis ideas, mis sentimientos y disimula delante de tu hijo.-_ _**Yo solo acaté tus normas¿No crees? Me acerqué porque tu hijo me preguntó por que no iba a verte**_.- Le confesó con su pose chulesca y con prepotencia le volvió a decir.- _**¿Qué te imaginaste?.-**_

.-La joven volvía a pegar un trago a la botella.- _**Lárgate, déjame sola**_.-

.-_**Me iré cuando dejes de beber, dame la botella, es una orden**_.- Le decía acercándose.-

_**Déjame que beba todo lo que quiera¿Has conseguido lo que querías de mí?, márchate**_.- Le gritaba mientras lágrimas brotaban de su rostro.-

_**Mujer ¿Qué te ocurre?**_.- Le arrebató la botella y se arrojó a la pared rompiéndola.- _**Se acabó la fiesta, tú vienes a casa.**_- Le reclamó.-

_**¿Es una orden?.**_- Le cuestionaba irónicamente limpiándose las lágrimas.- _**Tú ¿Quién eres para obligarme a algo? No tienes derecho a exigirme nada**_-

_**Llevas razón, haz lo que se te venga en gana, yo no soy dueño de tu vida y creo que tampoco lo sería de tus ataques lujuriosos si no me tuvieras tan cerca**_.- Le confesó para herir su apagado corazón.-

.-La joven le propinó una bofetada al guerrero.- _**¿Crees que soy una puta¿Crees que me entrego a cualquiera?, no me tienes respeto aun sabiendo que estoy impregnada aun de su esencia**_.- Le gritaba con el mayor de sus dolores por tener que hablarse así.-

.-El joven se tocaba la cara donde había recibido el golpe.- _**No vuelvas a hacer eso**_.-

_**No vuelvas a insinuar lo de antes y no te volveré a pegar**_.- Le comentaba la joven que se cambiaba de ropaje delante de él, parecía que se iba a caer, tambaleándose sin ser cociente de su estado.- _**Te piensas que tus palabras no me irritan**_.-

_**Nada más tienes que verte, si no puedes ni mantenerte en pié**_.- Le sonreía.- _**Dudo que siquiera te acuerdes de algo luego.- **_

_**No se de que me hablas, pero seguro que no llevas razón, como siempre**_.- La joven buscaba sus zapatos entre el piso.-

_**¿Vas a salir así?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

_**¿Por qué?.-**_Se miraba pero apenas podía mantenerse lúcida y darse cuenta que tenía el vestido nuevo colocado al revés.- _**¿Es que no estoy lo suficientemente atractiva?**_

_**¿Aún no te has cerciorado?**_.- Le sonreía señalándole con el dedo el vestido.- _**Lo llevas del revés puesto.-**_

_**Ah, es que con tanta prisa no me di cuenta**_.- Se justificaba quitándoselo para colocárselo bien.- _**Que despistada**_.- En ese momento se mareó cayendo y antes que cayera al frío mármol del suelo el guerrero la sostuvo en sus brazos.-

_**No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio, te llevaré a casa**_.- Le dijo mientras la soltaba suavemente en la cama.-

_**No quiero ir, déjame descansar, tengo mis responsabilidades, no puedo perder el tiempo, mi padre me encargó que diera la cara por la empresa y ¿mírame?, que vergüenza**_.- Se apenaba mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su fuerte acompañante.-

_**Vamos, deja ya de lamentarte, tú no eres así, esa inauguración no es tan revelante para ti**_.- Intentaba convencerla.- _**No me gustas cuando pareces ser una mártir**_.-

_**No puedo seguir así, estoy arruinando mi vida, sabía que tantas irritaciones me pasarían factura, odio esta situación**_.- Recuperó la compostura pero un tremendo dolor de cabeza le invadió.- _**Lo que más quiero en este momento es no parecer una mártir jamás usé ir de víctima por la vida, me costó forjar una personalidad fuerte y casi indestructible para que llegaras tú y la anularas**_.-Le decía mientras agarró la botella de ron y la rompió contra el piso en señal de impotencia, lo que no imaginó que un cristal de la rota botella salpicaría al príncipe produciéndole una herida inciso cortante en su antebrazo con abundante presencia de sangre.- _**Perdona, Vegeta, yo no….-**_ Le tapaba la herida con las sábanas tupidas de la lujosa suite.-

_**No te preocupes por la herida**_.- Se tapaba cortando al momento que la sangre fluyera.- _**Será mejor que te deje descansando**_.- El guerrero se disponía a salir cuando ella le llamó.-

_**Vegeta, perdona si te ofendí antes pero llevo unos días bastante agobiada, todo parece que se escapa a mi control, esta mañana discutí con Trunks sin querer**_.- Le confesaba cabizbaja.- _**No merezco todo esto**_.- Se apenaba.-

_**Deja ya de reprimirte por tonterías, por asuntos sin valor, afronta tus propias decisiones como la mujer fuerte que eres, y deja ya el papel de víctima que no te favorece**_.- Le reclamó pese a su pésimo estado de ansiedad.-_** A veces te extraño como eras al principio, esa mujer fuerte, valiente, con carácter la que me encaraba sin miedo alguno sin apenas conocerme, la que me supo esclavizar**_.- Le decía mientras se había echo un nudo, una venda provisional que le taponaba la herida.-

_**¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?**_.- Le cuestionaba llevándose su mano al pecho pudiendo palpar su corazón latiendo rápido.- _**Sin embargo yo te sigo viendo igual que cuando te conocí.**_- Le dijo con impotencia sabiendo que en parte tenía razón.-

_**No soy el mismo, y tú lo sabes**_.- Le afirmaba rotundamente.- _**Tú me hiciste cambiar y yo me dejé llevar porque me sentí a gusto.- **_

_**¿A gusto?, Di mejor que no tenías donde ir, tu mugriento planeta estalló y cuando te liberaron de aquel tirano estabas solo, sin rumbo, descarrilado y entonces ideaste un plan, abordarme y poder lucrarte a mi costa, lo único que tenías que hacer era cumplir como un caballero en la cama¿No es cierto?**_.- Le dijo siendo víctima de la furia.-

.-Él solo sonrió cínicamente acercándose a ella.- ¿_**Qué quieres escuchar?**_.-Le dijo.- _**Dímelo**_ -Le susurró.-

.-La joven sorprendida por su actitud le sujetó del brazo, clavando sus uñas para hacerse notar.- _**Quiero que de tus labios salga un perdón verdadero, la más sinceras de las disculpas para poder calmar éste fuego de venganza que me aturde cada vez que te veo esa sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro**_.- Le dijo.-

.-La miró frunciendo más el ceño.-_**No pienso volver a decírtelo, ya me lo oíste, no me humillaré más**_.- Le confesó.- _**Puedes seguir dañándome clavando tus uñas en mi piel, hazme físicamente todo el daño que quieras, pero jamás consentiré que te rías de mi, ya te ofrecí mis disculpas en el momento oportuno, no quieras ahora cebarte conmigo**_.- Se acercó aún mas a su rostro para llegar hasta el oído.- _**Deja ya de buscar excusas para pelearte conmigo**_.- Le dijo dejando helada a la joven.-

_**Vegeta……. , yo**_.-Decía la joven con consternación.-

_**No te necesito**_.- Le contestó tajantemente.- _**Quédate en tu estúpida fiesta y espero que allí te desahogues con bebidas y rodeada de imbéciles terrícolas**_.-

_**¿A dónde vas?**_.- Le preguntó angustiada.-

_**A quién verdaderamente me necesita, nuestro hijo.**_- Le comentó haciendo que la joven aún se sintiera peor.-El joven se marchó rápidamente.-

_**¿Por qué todo me sale mal?**_.- Se apenaba buscando otra vez una nueva botella que estaba en el frigorífico y bebiendo sin control decidió quedarse en aquella suite sola -_**Pero esta vez no lloraré, mañana cuando me levante renaceré de nuevo y verás como acabas pidiéndome perdón de rodillas, miserable**_- Sonreía sin aceptar que él la había vencido.-

_**Mujer absurda, vas acabar contigo tu sola**_.- Pensaba mientras se acomodaba bien su blusa y pasaba por las instalaciones se encontró de frente al muchacho que la esperaba en la recepción.-

_**Perdone, antes le pude ver acompañado de la Sra. Brief¿Sabría decirme dónde está?.-**_Le preguntó afablemente.-

_**Quita de mi camino insecto**_.- Le contestó sin mirarle.- _**Y si no quieres que te mate, no te acerques a ella**_.-

.-El joven se asustó y se largó del evento rápido.-

Horas mas tarde, entrada la madrugada padre e hijo se marchaban de regreso a la corporación.- _**Papá me he divertido mucho, mamá nunca me deja tan tarde por hay, pero tú si**_.- Le sonreía.-

_**A partir de ahora me obedecerás a mí¿de acuerdo?.**_- Le ordenaba.-

_**¿Y si mamá me regaña?.**_- Le preguntaba mosqueado.-

_**Le dices que hable conmigo, ya no tengo que hablar más al respecto**_.- Le dijo con dureza.-

_**De acuerdo**_.- Le afirmó en niño.- _**Seguro que otra vez se habrán peleado, siempre están igual**_.- Pensaba.-

A la mañana siguiente Bulma despertó con una terrible resaca y semidesnuda, se dirigió al baño y activó el agua para darse un baño, no sin antes mirarse al espejo y ver las señales por su cuerpo que el príncipe había dejado marcadas.- _**Por las marcas que me ha dejado, tuve que ser muy buena, pero ese imbécil no volverá a lamer mi esculpida piel, aunque con el mosqueo que se fue anoche dudo que quiera besarme durante un tiempo**_.- Se apenaba metiéndose en la bañera y relajándose_**.- Fue tan fogoso conmigo, necesitaba sentirlo muy dentro de mí**_.- Se decía mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo.- _**Pero hice bien al decirle aquello, merece que sufra un poco más**_.- Sonreía.- _**Regresarás a mi, reclamando mi cuerpo.-**_

En la Corporación sonaba el teléfono, el pequeño lo descolgó .- _**¿Quién es?.-**_

_**Hola cariño¿Cómo estás?**_.- Le preguntaba su madre alegremente.-

_**Mamá que alegría, estoy bien, bueno tengo un poco de sueño ya que anoche me acosté tarde.**_- Le decía.-

_**¿Y porque te acostaste tarde?**_.- Le cuestionó un poco mosqueada.-

_**Porque papá quiso que me quedara hasta tarde**_.- Le confesó.-

_**Pero tú sabes que tienes un horario para dormir, y has de respetarlo mi niño**_.-

_**Eso pensé yo, pero papá me dijo que a partir de ahora tendría que acatar sus órdenes y ya le conoces**_.- Le decía apurado.-

_**¿Cómo?, Tardaré poco en llegar cielo, besos**_.-

_**Hasta pronto mamá**_.- Descolgó el teléfono.- _**Vaya dos padres**_.-

_**Maldito.**_- Se decía la joven arrojando el teléfono contra la pared.- _**puedo pasar por cualquier cosa, permito que me trates como a un trapo pero lo que no voy a permitir es que involucres a mi hijo en esto**_.- en este momento la joven salió del la nueva sede ya vestida y cruzando la desalojada nueva sede arrollando a las limpiadoras.-

Pasó poco tiempo para que hiciera presencia en la corporación, sin siquiera saludar a los empleados y ofuscada por la resaca de la ingesta del ron de la noche anterior.- _**Trunks¿Dónde estás?**_.- Preguntaba por todos los pasillos.-

_**Papá creo que mamá ha vuelto, sé que me va a regañar por lo de anoche**_.- Le afirmaba a su padre.-

_**Ya deja de preocuparte te dije ayer que yo me haría cargo de todo¿De acuerdo?, sigue con el entrenamiento.**_- le ordenaba.-

_**Vale.**_- Afirmaba.-

.-La joven se acercaba a la cámara de gravedad entrando presionando un botón de emergencia.- _**Hola cariño**_.-Le decía a su hijo.- _**¿Por qué no has atendido a mi reclamo?.-**_ Le cuestionaba.-

_**Hola mama, pues yo………**_- Intentaba justificarse mientras su padre le ordenó.-

_**Ya cállate Trunks, fui yo el que le ordenó que no te hiciera caso¿Qué quieres?**_.- Le dijo incisivamente.-

_**Trunks cariño, puedes salir un momento de la sala, necesito contarle un secreto a Vegeta.**_- le decía afablemente.-

_**Vale mamá le diré a la abuela que me prepare un zumo**_.- Sonreía con ingenuidad mientras se marchaba de la sala.-

.-La joven se cruzó de brazos y mirándole con hastía le cuestionó.- ¿_**A que diablos estas jugando? No te das cuenta que estás empeorando nuestra relación, estás involucrando a un crío en nuestros conflictos**_.-

_**Lárgate, no me interesa tu conversación**_.- Le respondía limpiándose el sudor con la toalla.-

_**Eres un miserable, es tu hijo y sufrirá tu despecho hacia mí, él no tiene culpa de nada, peléate conmigo, discute todo lo que quieras pero no le hagas partícipe de esta confrontación**_.- Le recriminaba acercándose a él mirándole sin achicarse.-

.- _**No me queda otra opción que inculcar al pequeño de una manera responsable, y a tu lado, dudo que lo consiga**_.-Le afirmó echándole la culpa.-

_**¿Responsable¿Tú vas hablarme de responsabilidad?**_.- le sonreía irónicamente.- _**No lograrás crear una barrera entre mi hijo y yo**_.-Decía bastante perpleja por la actitud del príncipe.- _**Jamás llegue a pensar que te prestarías a esto, eres un rastrero**_.-

_**Lárgate de aquí, no me apetece seguir hablando contigo**_.- Le ordenaba sujetándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia si para suavemente sacarla del habitáculo, en ese momento ella se molestó.-

_**Suéltame aún no he acabado**_.-Le decía intentando quitarse el brazo de encima pudiendo divisar la marca del corte en su antebrazo, se sorprendió al ver que aún sangraba.- _**Estás herido Vegeta**_.- Miró hacia su marca.- _**Déjame que te cure**_.-

_**No entiendes que no quiero verte cerca de mí**_.- La miraba con desconcierto ya que el carácter afable que a veces le mostraba era superior a las ganas de discutir por sandeces por lo que decidió soltarla.- _**Haz lo que quieras, me agotas**_.-

_**Si solo quiero dejarte sanada era herida, luego retomaré la discusión**_.- Le decía mientras buscaba su botiquín oculto en la cámara de gravedad, sacó algodón y demás antibacterianos para comenzar la cura, mientras le decía.- _**Deberíamos dejar nuestros caracteres a un lado aunque fuera solo por el pequeño, no crees?**_.- Intentaba convencerlo.-

.-El guerrero no le quiso contestar pues realmente estaba abatido, últimamente él había cambiado sus hábitos por ella y aun así no veía recompensado sus actos, por lo que quiso mostrarle indiferencia.-

_**Si Trunks nos ve siempre discutiendo, sufre mucho, él quiere vernos felices como cualquier matrimonio feliz, en familia, como lo veníamos haciendo hasta que volviste a pelear por aquella maldita revancha.**_- Le comentaba mientras limpiaba la herida con suero fisiológico y algodón.- _**somos adultos, necesito tu aprobación**_.-

_**No somos un matrimonio**_.- Le aclaró para herirla de nuevo pero ella no quería entrar en su juego por lo que asumió su comentario de la mejor manera posible.-

_**Ya lo sé, jamás me casé contigo, pero tú sabes que no hizo falta, que ambos teníamos las cosas claras cuando decidiste quedarte en casa junto a nosotros, protegiéndonos**_.- Le decía mostrándole una sonrisa.- _**Acepté tus condiciones porque quise no por imposición.**_- Terminó de curar su herida y se levantó para marcharse dejándole allí.-

_**Solo quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo.**_- Le afirmaba volviéndola a sujetar pero esta vez de la cintura.- _**Pero tú No me falles**_.-

_**Jamás te fallé, deja de echarme a mi la culpa de todo, solo soy una víctima más**_.- Le decía apartando sus manos de ella pero en ese momento su hijo se acercó por detrás siendo perceptible para él por lo que actuó robándole un besó intenso en los labios, ella ni se imaginaba que su hijo estaría viéndolos por lo que aceptó ese beso colocando sus manos entre su cuello y correspondiéndole aun mas feroz a su beso, él se apartó dejándola desconcertada.-

_**Vamos cariño, luego te veo**_.- Le dijo el guerrero amablemente mientras ella escuchó a su pequeño y sus malos presagios se hicieron efectivos sabía que aquel beso iba disfrazado con matices de sutileza al percatarse de las palabras amables que le concedió al llamarla cariño.-

_**Perdona que os moleste me marcho.-**_ Decía el pequeño sonriendo-

_**No te preocupes Trunks, tu madre ya se marchaba, y retomaremos el entrenamiento**_.- El se separó de la científica y la incitó para que saliera mientras ella le observaba desconcertada, y se largó en dirección al laboratorio.-

.-_**Ya me parecía raro ese arrebato de afecto, jamás me esperaría un beso de esa manera sin recibir nada a cambio**_.- Pensaba la joven, aun confusa.- _**Bueno**_ _**pensaré como volver a unir esta desastrosa relación por el bien de mi pequeño, y también por el mío, parece que todo esto me supera, debo volver a mis quehaceres**_.- Decía la joven.- _**Mas tarde hablaré con Trunks para revocar esa orden que le dio**_.- Entraba al laboratorio necesitaba sentirse bien y que mejor que en su querido trabajo rodeada de tantos y tantos artilugios que la entretenían olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa.- _**Cuanta falta me hacía volver a mi trabajo, sentirme útil.**_-

_**Hola Hija!! Necesito que me ayudes a crear un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente**_.- Le decía su padre reclamándole su ingenio cortésmente.-

_**Por supuesto papá¿De que se trata?**_.-Intrigada preguntaba.-

_**Pues quiero crear una nueva máquina que recorrerá todo el espacio en solo un instante**_.- Sonreía mostrándole los planos.- _**Mediante una carga de combustible que solo yo he inventado**_.-

_**Pues esto es un logro papá, seguro que cotizará por mucho valor en el mercado**_.- Le decía mirando a su padre mientras se emocionaba_**.- ¿Y que quieres que haga?.-**_

_**Para empezar hija, lo tendrás en secreto, pues si el gobierno se entera, seguro que nos plagiaría el proyecto que inventé y arrasaría con poblados de otros planetas y eso no lo podemos permitir**_.-

_**Por eso no te preocupes, soy discreta**_.- Asintió con la cabeza.- _**Sabes que nos van a recompensar mucho por eso, es una genial idea**_.- Se contentaba por la grandísima suma de capital que recogería y aunque el dinero no era un bien que le hiciera falta, ella solo buscaba el reconocimiento de toda una sociedad.- _**Que bien,!!.-**_Exclamaba felizmente.-

_**Hija empezaremos mañana mismo, así que aprovecha para hacer lo que tengas pendiente porque a partir de mañana estarás bastante tiempo con el proyecto**_.-

_**Descuida, te veré mañana, me acompañarán mis mejores empleados y los más discretos**_.- Se alegraba.- _**Éste será mi mayor reto, junto con la máquina del regreso al pasado que creé, pero realmente no fui yo…. Jejeje**_.- Pensaba la joven.-

.-El padre la miraba con algo de curiosidad.- _**¿De que te ríes hija?**_

_**Nada papá, cosas mías**_.- Terminó de decir eso, fue a buscar su aeronave para descargar su adrenalina comprando, iría a un centro comercial de la zona oeste.- _**Necesito algo que llene mi vacío, comprar será mi válvula de escape para relajarme ya que en casa solo hago irritarme más, me vendrá bien salir.**_-Pensaba atravesando el pasillo de la corporación y desde allí escuchaba a su hijo entrenar dando golpes.-_** Otra vez metido en esa cámara de gravedad, es igual que su padre, y si le propongo que se venga conmigo**_.- Decidida golpeó en la puerta.- _**Disculparme un segundo**_.-

El hijo accionó la puerta para que accediera su madre, y con la respiración agitada del pequeño, le preguntó.- _**¿Qué quieres mamá?**_.- Mientras el padre aprovechaba para cambiarse la sudada camiseta.-

_**Pues vengo a proponerte que vengas al cine conmigo. ¿Quieres?**_.- Le decía afablemente.-

_**Si!!, Hoy estrenan una película de miedo!!**_.- Se contentaba_**.- ¿Vendrás papá?.-**_

_**Si Trunks, no te preocupes, tu padre fue el que propuso ir a al cine ya que sabía que hoy estrenaban esa película que tanto quieres ver.**_- Le mentía poniendo en compromiso al guerrero que solo pudo mirarla con confusión pero aceptando la cita, para que el pequeño no escuchase una nueva discusión.-

_**¿Es cierto papá¿Tú sabías que esta noche era el estreno de la película?**_.- Le preguntaba simpáticamente y con el ingenio propio de un niño.-

_**Ve arreglarte Trunks, ahora subiré yo, no podemos perder el tiempo, nos tenemos que ir pronto.**_- Le ordenaba.-El pequeño corrió saliendo de la sala dejando solos a los progenitores.- _**¿A que ha venido todo esto?, Me pides que no utilice a tu hijo en nuestras discusiones y sin embargo eres la primera que faltas a tu palabra**_.-

.- La joven se colocó enfrente de él y mirándole a sus profundos ojos color azabache le dijo.-_**No lo mires desde ese punto de vista, piensa mejor que debemos hacer cosas de familias y creo que no le vendrá mal a Trunks.**_-

_**Que sepas que iré a ese lugar lleno de terrícolas imbéciles por tu hijo no por ti, no vas a conseguir nada de mí.**_- Le dijo tajantemente volviéndole la cara.- _**Pareces una niña**_.-

.-Ella mucho más que irritarse, se acercó a él rodeándole con el brazo su cuello alzándose para musitarle al oído.- _**Sabes que finges muy bien**_.-

.-Al oír esas palabras, él la sujetó del brazo y suavemente se la atrajo hacia él, hasta que ambos rostros quedaron separados por milímetros, le susurró.- _**Lo aprendí de ti**_.- la soltó de inmediato y se marchó a su vestuario.- _**Estaré abajo en diez minutos**_.-

.-La joven se volvió para ver como se marchaba dejándola allí sin palabras.- _**Estúpido**_.- Se dijo para sí misma.- _**No me vencerás con ese cinismo, soy mucho más inteligente que todo eso.**_-

Pasada media hora estaban todos listos, Vegeta llevaba listo desde veinte minutos antes acompañado de su hijo.- _**Esta mujer…. que andará haciendo….. tarda mucho**_.- Decía aburrido de esperarla en la sala, pero en ese momento bajó vestida con una falda corta y una blusa que ceñía su cuerpo, dejando ver una silueta que llamaba la atención al príncipe.- _**Es muy lista esta mujer**_.- La observaba de arriba abajo con sus ojos para disimular.- _**Has tardado mucho**_.-Le dijo.-

.-Ella se acercó besándole en la mejilla.- _**Lo siento, me entretuve maquillándome**_.- En ese momento, pudo oler el perfume que desprendía y que le hacía enloquecer, así que se alejó de inmediato.-

_**Llegamos tarde, vamos.**_- Le ordenaba montándose el primero en la aeronave seguido por el pequeño y finalmente la joven madre.-

_**Mamá¿Te gustan las películas de terror?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

_**Bueno, no mucho**_.- Le aclaró.-

_**¿Te da miedo?**_.- Le preguntaba su hijo.-

_**Un poco sí, pero no me importa, iré de todas maneras**_.-

_**Tiene gracia, con todo lo que has pasado viendo tantos monstruos, bichos raros, tantas aniquilaciones, en tus tiempos de aventura junto a esos insectos, y tienes miedo a una simple película**_.- Sonreía maliciosamente el príncipe haciendo enfurecer a la muchacha.-

.-La joven se disponía a herirlo hondando en sus sentimientos mas reprimidos, jugaba con la ventaja de conocer sus secretos.- _**Llevas razón, nunca tuve miedo de esos monstruos pero si hubo una película que me produjo pavor, iba de un tirano que tenía sometido a una raza de guerreros fuertes a su dominio y antojo, utilizando inclusive al príncipe de su raza a su merced y convirtiéndole en un mercenario pero por suerte llegó un guerrero plebeyo y salvó a su estirpe, por encima de la realeza**_.- Le comentó haciendo que el guerrero mirase con rechazo a la joven.-

_**Mamá esa película ¿Era de terror?.**_- Le preguntó con curiosidad.-

_**Si, era de terror, pero si te digo la verdad, era tan real como la misma vida¿No Vegeta?**_.- Le preguntó haciendo que él se enfureciera, diciéndole.-

_**No se de que hablas no me gusta mirar a esas películas**_.- Le decía mientras le regalaba la peor de sus miradas, pensando.-_**Esta me la vas a pagar, lo juro**_.- Sonreía con apatía.-

_**Bueno, ya llegamos, este es el centro comercial donde están las salas de cine**_.- Le indicaba el pequeño con el dedo.- _**puedo ir antes a los recreativos?.**_-Preguntaba.-

_**Mira mi vida, ten el dinero y compra tres entradas para la película esa, adelántate, ahora te alcanzamos vale? Y distráete en el centro recreativo**_.- Sonreía viendo a su pupilo alejarse quedándose sola con el príncipe.- _**Te mereces que te trate así, no entiendes otro idioma**_.- Le decía.- ¿_**Por qué siempre eres tan retorcido?.-**_

.-El la miraba con resentimiento.- _**Déjame tranquilo**_.- Retiraba su mirada de ella para mirar al cielo con anhelo.-

.-La joven con cierta sutileza y realmente sorprendida le preguntó_**.-¿No quieres discutir?..**_-El joven volvió a mirarla y caminando junto a ella no le contestó.- _**¿Te encuentras bien?**_.- Insistía.-

_**Déjame tranquilo**_.- Le decía, sincero, pero como si estuviese ausente, distante.-

_**¿Es por lo que le dije a tu hijo metafóricamente en referencia a tu pasado?**_.-Le preguntaba.- _**Perdona si te herí, solo quería molestarte**_.- Se sinceraba, pero en el fondo sabía que por la mente del guerrero habría algo más.- _**¿No es por eso, verdad?.-**_

_**Cuando me hablas en referencia a mi pasado, en vez de molestarme lo que consigues es alejarme más de ti, recuerdo viejos tiempo, anhelo mi vida como guerrero mercenario y aunque me sienta muy a gusto en tú planeta, jamás podré llenar el vacío de mis recuerdos junto a los míos, y aunque estén muertos, aniquilados o desaparecidos, jamás llegaban a ser iguales a los terrícolas y aunque esta atmósfera me haya convertido en un ser menos malo, sigo teniendo mis instintos que no podré ocultar.-**_ Le confesó dejando helada y aun más confusa a su acompañante .-_**Siempre acabas agobiándome**_.- Le sonreía afablemente para contentarla.- _**Te encanta hacerme sentir culpable por tu agitada vida, y llevas razón, soy un ser difícil, y quizás necesitas un descanso **_- Volvió su cara para darse cuenta que ya había llegado a la puerta de los recreativos para esperar a su hijo que nada más verlos, se presentó allí mismo.-

_**Ya compré las entradas, entramos dentro de cinco minutos**_.- Decía sujetando las manos a ambos padres y empujando de ellos.- _**Vamos que no llegamos**_.-

.-Ya estaban en la sala, sentados, el crío eligió la zona del pasillo dejando a ambos progenitores a un lado quedando Bulma en medio de sus dos hombres.- _**Bueno chicos espero que no sea de mucho terror, no quiero tener pesadillas.**_- Sonreía disimuladamente y no dándole importancia al comentario de su amante, no quería entristecerse, es más, pensaba que él solo la quería herir, como solía hacer.-

_**¿A que tienes miedo?, a simples imágenes, eres una cobarde**_.- Le decía.-

_**Eso es cierto mamá, es solo una película, jejeje….-**_ Reía para mosquearla.-

_**Vale ya, me esta entrando frío**_.- Decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos para darse calor, este gesto no paso desapercibido para el guerrero que inmediatamente pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro mientras su hijo seguía detalladamente el inicio de la película .-

_**Eso te pasa por ir tan ligera de ropa**_.- Le susurró al oído.-

_**Por eso no, es porque la película me esta dando ya miedo, con esas letras rojas con sangre**_.- Se decía cerrando los ojos.- _**No me gusta…..-**_

.-El joven se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- _**Te describo las imágenes**_.-

_**Cállate por favor**_.- Le musitaba abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirarle.- _**No me gusta…-**_ Sujetaba la mano del príncipe suavemente.- _**Intentaré verla pero no me asustes**_.- Le susurraba.-

.-El joven podía sentir su mano helada entrelazada en la suya.- _**Es verdad que esta asustada**_.-Pensaba.- _**Tendré que ver esta película, que aburrimiento, pero en fin tendré que contentar a mi hijo.**_- Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.- _**Debí decirte todo aquello, es cierto que no quiero irme de tu lado pero necesito viajar un poco, sentirme con un poco de libertad entre el infinito espacio que me vio nacer, pero no puedo retirarme de ésta unión que me devora**_.-

El tiempo pasaba rápido y mientras los dos veían la película la científica se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en sus pectorales.- _**Cuando callas estás mucho mejor.**_- Se decía para sí mismo quedando prendado de su bello rostro, en ese momento ella susurraba unas palabras víctima de una pesadilla.-

_**Vegeta…… no…….. por favor no te vayas… no te insultaré más…. **_.- Susurraba muy despacio y con aparente tristeza haciendo congelar el corazón del príncipe.-

_**¿Por qué estará teniendo esa pesadilla?, Si ya estoy con ella, quizás nuestros enfrentamientos están llegando demasiado lejos**_.- Pensaba mientas le limpiaba una lágrima haciéndola despertar sin querer.-

_**Todavía no ha terminado la película, que pena**_.- Decía bostezando.-

_**¿Estas bien?**_.- Le preguntaba él.-

_**¿Qué diablos te pasa? Pues claro que estoy bien**_.- Le respondía enfurecida la joven, eran pocas las veces que él se preocupaba por ella.-

_**Estúpida mujer**_.- Le susurraba.-

_**Ya me cansé!!**_.- exclamaba en voz bajita mientras se levantaba pero él la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo y sentándola de nuevo.-

_**Tú no vas a ningún lado**_.-Le ordenaba en su mismo tono de voz.-

_**Salvaje, necesito ir al baño**_.- Le decía mirándole con saña.-

_**Mentira, te quedarás junto a tu hijo hasta que termine la película, luego tendrás tiempo de ir**_.- Le sugería con imperativo.-

_**No volveré a venir más al cine contigo**_.- Afirmaba mintiéndole.-

_**¿Eso es lo que quieres?**_.- Preguntó cínicamente.-

_**Sinceramente, te mentía**_.- Le aclaraba.-

_**Estamos aquí por nuestro hijo¿No lo recuerdas?**_.- Le susurraba con sarcasmo, intentando provocar una nueva discusión.- _**Ya cállate, no vas a dejar de hablar!.-**_

_**Ves?, otra vez estamos igual, discutiendo¿Es que no nos vamos a llevar nunca bien?**_.- Le preguntaba en voz bajita.-

-.En ese momento él apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura para acariciarla con sus dedos subiendo hasta su escote delicadamente y llegar hasta su rostro.- _**Quieres que te diga donde nos llevamos bien.**_- Le musitó rozando con los labios sus cortos cabellos turquesas.-

.-Al oír esto la joven sintió un escalofrío, imaginaba lo que le iba a decir, quería escucharlo como le confesaba aquello, pasiva, curiosa y quizás nerviosa, le preguntó, volviendo su cara para quedar a centímetros de él.- _**¿dónde?.-**_

_**Continuará……..**_

* * *

**_espero ke les haya gustado el kapitulo..._**

**_esperamos ke nos sigan brindando su apoyo y continuen enviandonos sus reviews..._**

**_gracias a todos..._**

**_Azalea Amiga te kiero muchisimo..._**


	19. Suavizando Tensiones

**Hola... komo has estado... espero ke bien...**

**kiero ofrecerles una enorme diskulpa a todas las personas ke leen esta historia, se ke no tengo perdon de Kami, y ke no tengo ninguna escusa para tardarme tanto en aktualizar pero es ke de verdad no e podido... no tengo mucho tiempo libre, de verdad GOMEN a TODOS...**

**komo disculpa aki les traemos el siguiente capitulo...**

**esperamos ke les guste...**

_**MOMENTOS DULCES**_

_**Capítulo XIX: - Suavizando Tensiones - **_

-.En ese momento él apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura para acariciarla con sus dedos subiendo hasta su escote delicadamente y llegar hasta su rostro.- _**Quieres que te diga donde nos llevamos bien.**_- Le musitó rozando con los labios sus cortos cabellos turquesas.-

.-Al oír esto la joven sintió un escalofrío, imaginaba lo que le iba a decir, quería escucharlo como le confesaba aquello, pasiva, curiosa y quizás nerviosa, le preguntó, volviendo su cara para quedar a centímetros de él.- _**¿dónde?.-**_

.- El joven se acercó a su rostro de nuevo, la besó rozándose suavemente con sus labios, y haciendo que su acompañante le mirase con sensualidad, tímida musitándole.- _**Cuando dormimos separados.- **_Le confesó para molestarla, era obvio que mentía pero eso lo desconocía la mujer.-

.-Al oír eso, ella volteó la cara mirando a la pantalla, como si no fuera con ella, olvidándose por un segundo de lo que esas palabras le decían.- _**No voy a volver a darle importancia a ese comentario.**_- Pensaba mientras quería salir de allí lo antes posible.-

_**Disculpa**_.- Se levantó pasando al lado de su hijo.- _**Perdona cielo, voy al baño**_.- Decía mientras subía las escaleras para salir de la sala.-

_**Si ya casi acaba la película**_.- Decía el pequeño que no perdía vista a la pantalla.-

_**No te preocupes hijo, volverá enseguida**_.- Afirmaba el padre.-

_**No me puedo creer que a estas alturas me afecte ese estúpido y vano comentario, no voy a permitir entristecerme, no**_.- Negaba mientras entraba al baño y mojaba su rostro para evitar que se reflejase en su cara, el agotamiento de tantas discusiones.- _**Esta vez has llegado un poco lejos Vegeta, es mi turno.**_- Decía mirándose al espejo.- _**No merezco sufrir más por ti**_.- Pasada media hora y justo cuando terminó la película, padre e hijo salían de la sala topándose con la científica.-

_**Mamá ¿Dónde has estado?, Te has perdido el final**_.- Se lamentaba.-

_**No te preocupes cariño, luego me la contarás, debemos regresar ya**_.- Mandaba la madre.-

.-El guerrero no articuló palabra alguna a su camino de vuelta a la corporación.- _**Parece que no hablará más durante una larga temporada, así me dejará tranquilo**_.- Pensaba con una sonrisa triunfal desconociendo el cambio radical que tendría la joven a partir de ese momento.-

_**Ya estamos en casa, pequeño, ve a tu habitación, dúchate y baja a cenar algo, te esperaré**_.- Sonreía su madre.-

_**Bueno mamá, me iré pero quizás le diga a la abuela que me prepare de cenar mi plato favorito, ¿No te importa?**_.- Preguntaba dudoso.-

_**No me importa cielo**_.- Le dijo mientras veía a su hijo subiendo por las escaleras.-

En ese momento se quedó sola con Vegeta, ella solo le miró distante, fría, e incómoda.- _**Hasta mañana**_.- Le dijo yéndose al laboratorio.-

.-Él la siguió con la mirada.- _**Mujer necia e ingenua**_.- Ratificaba su comentario.-

La mujer se dirigió al laboratorio en busca de un poco de refugio.- _**Debo comenzar a revisar el plano que papá me ordenó en la mesa, tendré que certificar la veracidad de ésta máquina, si funciona, nos llenará las arcas de mi ya magnífico laboratorio**_.- Sonreía mirando a un calendario, hay tenía marcado una fecha muy especial, era su cumpleaños.- _**Otro año más…… en fin…. Quizás celebre una fiesta, creo que me lo merezco.- **_Pensaba con la mirada clavada en el calendario.-

_**Hola hija, ¿Qué haces esta noche en el laboratorio?, Te dije que comenzaríamos mañana**_.- Decía dudoso.-

_**No te preocupes papá, vine solo para revisar los planos y prácticamente ya me iba**_.- Decía.-

_**Bueno hija, salgamos ya, mañana será un día duro**_.- Sonreía mientras apagaba las luces.- _**Ve a relajarte, le diré a tu madre que te suba la cena, necesitarás descansar para estar lúcida mañana temprano**_.-

_**De acuerdo**_.- Bostezaba subiendo la escaleras que la conduciría a su habitación grande, provista de todo, hermosa, bien decorada, envidiable, pero con un vacío que solo ocupaba cuando compartía con su habitual pareja.- _**No quiero pensar en eso ahora**_.- Se decía evitando entristecerse.- _**la confesión que me dijo esta tarde, fue una equivocación por su parte, ya no estoy dispuesta a aguantarle más, no a menos de dos días para mi vigésimo noveno cumpleaños**_.- Se acomodaba la ropa, para ducharse y descansar.-

Al día siguiente, temprano, y aun haciendo frío la mujer de asomó al ventanal pudiendo ver al guerrero entrenando en el jardín.- _**Jamás cambiarás pero eso ya me da igual**_.- Reafirmaba su decisión.- En ese momento sonaba el teléfono de la casa, la joven lo descolgó.- _**¿Quién es?**_.- Preguntó.-

_**Hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás?, Te llamaba para ver si vas a organizar alguna fiesta por tu cumpleaños.**_- Le decía su ex novio y ahora también su amigo.-

_**Hola Yamcha, pues déjame que piense, ando algo liada con un nuevo proyecto en el laboratorio, déjame que lo piense**_.- Decía indecisa.-

_**Vamos anímate, en otra ocasión, no lo hubieras dudado**_.- Intentaba convencerla.-

_**Bueno…. Esta bien, organizaré algo, si quieres puedes pasarte a ayudarme**_.- Le pedía afablemente.-

_**Cuenta conmigo**_.-Le afirmaba el joven que aun estaba enamorado de ella.- _**Ésta será mi última oportunidad**_.- Pensaba.- _**Hasta luego Bulma**_.- Descolgó el teléfono.-

La joven se dirigió a su trabajo cotidiano, le encantaba pasar las horas dedicada a su trabajo pues ya había brindado bastante tiempo al ingrato de su querido guerrero y ahora quería disfrutar de todo aquello que dejó en el olvido.- _**Me siento algo mejor, creo que a partir de ahora empezaré a pensar en mí.**_- Decía segura, decidida, sin tapujos y con ganas de no pensar en dificultades.- _**Ésta máquina, superará cualquier otro invento que haya salido de mis manos.**_-

_**Mamá, ¿Estas hay?**_.- Preguntaba el pequeño.-

_**Si cariño, ¿Qué quieres?**_.- Le preguntaba.-

_**Me manda papá, dice que la máquina gravitacional tiene poca potencia, quiere que vayas a arreglarle los voltajes**_.- Le explicaba.-

_**Tendrá que esperar, ahora estoy ocupada, ¿Por qué no ha venido él?**_.- Cuestionaba a su hijo seguidamente.-

_**Porque esta ejercitando aún y no puede abandonar el entrenamiento**_.- Le justificaba.-

_**Trunks, dile que no sea tan cómodo y que no te vuelva a enviar a ti, él sabe bien donde estoy**_.- Le ordenaba.-

_**Pero mamá, a mi no me importa venir a hablar contigo**_.- Le explicaba.-

_**Pero ahora no puedo atenderte, estoy demasiado ocupada trabajando**_.- Volvía a regañar a su primogénito.- _**Dile a tu padre que entrenáis afuera, ya pasaré a arreglar la cámara de gravedad cuando pueda, que será dentro de unos días.**_- Seguía diciéndole mientras buscaba herramientas para comenzar su nueva acometida.-

_**Pero mamá, hoy no has desayunado con nosotros, anoche no cenaste, ¿Vendrás a comer hoy?**_.- Le decía con dulzura mientras la veía trabajar sin que ella le devolviese la mirada.-

_**No lo sé hijo, depende de cómo lleve el trabajo igual comeré aquí**_.- Le confirmaba lo que el niño no quería oír.- _**Además seguro que con tu padre te diviertes.-**_

_**Como quieras mamá**_.- Le dijo saliendo del laboratorio cabizbajo e ignorando a su abuelo que lo saludaba cordialmente.-

_**Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo estás?**_.- El abuelo no escuchó respuesta alguna, como que no pasó desapercibida por éste_**.- Hija, ¿Qué le pasa a Trunks?.-**_

_**Pues que quiere que arregle la dichosa habitación gravitacional pero ahora no tengo tiempo, cuando pueda iré.**_- Reafirmaba en su decisión delante de su padre.-

_**Hija, ve y ayúdale, creo que quiere que le prestes atención**_.- Le aconsejaba.-

_**Papá mi hijo solo hace lo que le dicta su querido padre, y ya deja de preocuparte, en mi vida dispongo yo**_.- Le ordenaba un poco molesta.-

_**Vaya genio que tienes hija**_.- sonreía sudoroso.- _**Pobre Trunks**_.- Pensaba mientras empezaba a trabajar.-

En la sala de entrenamientos.- _**Papá no conseguí hacer que mama viniera, dice que tiene mucho trabajo en el laboratorio**_.- Decía entristecido.-

_**Vamos Trunks, no quiero verte así, un guerrero de tu estirpe no debe mostrar sus sentimientos**_.- Ordenaba su progenitor.-

_**Pero…. Solo quiero que me preste atención**_.- Le confesaba.-

.-En ese momento su padre se acercó y le acaricio la cara.- _**Voy a contarte algo sobre mi niñez.**_- Le dijo.-

_**Si!! Cuéntame!!.**_- Exclamaba el hijo volviéndole la ilusión.-

_**Pues cuando tenía tu edad, mi padre me ofreció a un tirano y jamás conocí a mi madre**_.- Le explicaba.- _**Y ello, jamás me influyó, decidí guiarme por mis instintos de guerrero y erradiqué los sentimientos que tú emanas tener ahora**_.- Le señalaba hasta posar su dedo en el corazón de su pequeño hijo.-

_**¿No conociste a tu mamá?**_.- Le preguntó apenado.-

_**Teníamos prohibido tener contacto directo con familiares, para que los sentimientos no nos hicieran débil**_.- Le aclaró.-

_**Pero yo no quiero que me ofrezcas a nadie papá**_.-Decía triste, afligido, incómodo.-

.-Al escucharlo, el guerrero sonrió posando su mano en su pequeño hombro.- _**Jamás te ofrendaría a nadie hijo, a mi me trataron mal, irresponsablemente pero tú no mereces lo mismo, seré yo el que te instruya**_.-.

_**Gracias papá!!, que pena que no podamos entrenar, mamá no nos arreglará la máquina**_.- Se apenaba de nuevo.-

_**No te preocupes hijo, iré a decírselo yo, ahora regreso**_.- Le dijo.-

_**Estaré en mi habitación jugando, búscame luego**_.- Le sugirió.-

Pasados unos minutos y aprovechando que el Sr. Brief salió del laboratorio, entró el príncipe, sigiloso, mosqueado, y sin decir nada se quedó observándola como trabajaba.-

.-La mujer que estaba trabajando de espaldas a él, creyendo que era su padre que regresó de nuevo.- _**¿Qué se te a olvidado papá?**_.- Preguntó.-

_**Dirás mejor que se te olvida a ti.-**_ Le contestó con su pose chulesca de brazos cruzados haciendo que ella se volviese de inmediato.-

_**¿Qué quieres? No ves que estoy ocupada, no vengas a molestarme**_.- Le afirmó con hastía, rencor y un poco de malicia.-

_**No me trates así, no soy tu hijo al que puedes gobernar como se te antoje, vine solo para exigirte que arregles el mecanismo de la sala, es una orden**_.- Le dijo decidido, imperativamente.-

.-La mujer al oír esas palabras malsonantes se acercó a él portando en la mano un trapo en el cual se limpiaba las manos manchadas de grasa.- _**¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?**_.- Le miró con rabia, y altanería.- _**Sal de aquí**_.- Le dictaminó.-

_**Arregla el mecanismo, si no lo quieres hacer por mí, hazlo por tu hijo, él esta totalmente entregado a ti, te idolatra, te venera y te admira y tú le tratas con indiferencia, la verdad es que no te mereces, estas muy debajo de su categoría**_.- Le manifestó dejándola aún más perpleja, reaccionando devolviéndole una bofetada.-

_**No hables así de mi hijo, eres un sucio, rastrero, mezquino y miserable, ya te dije que no lo utilizaras para acercarte a mi.**_- Decía con furia y sin control.-

.- Él solo la miró una vez más para decirle.- _**Él que tu me pegues no me duele Bulma, lo que si verdaderamente me hiere es ver a tu hijo triste por tu indiferencia**_.- Le confesó.-

_**Como me dices eso, no intentes poner a mi hijo en contra mía**_.- Le recriminaba situando un dedo en su pectorales en señal de amenaza.- _**Te estás equivocando de artimaña esto esta llegando muy lejos.-**_

_**No pretendo utilizar esto como una disputa más contigo, y además no son artimañas, solo vine a exigirte que solventaras el problema de la máquina para proseguir con el entrenamiento, nada más.**_- Le aclaraba mirándola con sinceridad.-

_**No pongas excusas, solo has venido para verme, has esperado a tener una razón suficientemente creíble para acercarte.-**_ Le confesó decidida, sincera, sin tapujos mientras le observaba.-

_**¿Eso piensas?.**_- Preguntaba suspicaz a lo que acababa de oír.-

_**Me reitero en lo dicho**_.-Afirmaba la mujer con una sonrisa triunfadora.- _**Porque no te dejas de tonterías y hablamos de una buena vez que falta nos hace**_.- Le dijo sonrientemente mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro.-

_**No me toques**_.-Le dijo fríamente el guerrero.- _**¿Crees que puedes disponer de todo cuando se te antoje?.- ¿Hablar contigo? ¿De qué?, de esos estúpidos inventos, o de vestido que llevabas ayer puesto, de lo bien que te ha quedado el corte de pelo, de lo maravillosa que eres.**_- Le decía con sarcasmo.- _**Solo piensas en ti, espero que te vaya bien.**_- Se marchaba dejando sola y desesperada a la joven, que le llamaba.-

_**Vegeta, espera**_.- Él ignoró su llamado y prosiguió su camino enfadado, distante y rencoroso.- _**Espera**_.- Incidía la muchacha hasta que logró hacer que se volviera.-

.-El guerrero la miró una vez más.- _**Solo espero que lo que me vayas a decir sea lo suficiente importante para no hacer peder mi tiempo**_.- Le decía con ironía.-

_**Iré a solventar el problema de los mecanismo ahora, pero no hace falta que me humilles de esa manera.**_- Se entristeció y por un momento palideció desmayándose cayéndose al piso.-

.-El guerrero la socorrió, asustado, nervioso, el mero hecho de que algo le ocurriese no se lo perdonaría jamás.- _**Bulma ¿Estas bien?**_.- Le preguntaba mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en su rostro para espabilarla.- _**Despierta.**_- Susurraba.- en ese momento él se la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, la recostó en la cama, desesperado, no sabía como actuar hasta que la escuchó hablar.-

_**¿Qué me ha pasado?**_.- Preguntaba.-

_**¿Estás bien?.-**_ Le dijo el príncipe mientras sujetaba sus manos.- _**¿Te sientes mal?.-**_

_**No recuerdo nada Vegeta, estoy mareada**_.- Le decía soltándose de su mano.- _**Mejor voy a levantarme, tengo que arreglar tu máquina para que prosigas con el entrenamiento.**_- Decía levantándose suavemente pero fue obstruida por el guerrero.-

_**No vas a ir a ninguna parte**_.- La acomodó de nuevo en la cama.- _**No estás bien**_.-

_**Debo seguir con mis obligaciones, no puedo perder el tiempo, tengo un nuevo proyecto en manos, además solo sufrí un mareo por el estrés en el que últimamente estoy sometida.**_- el explicaba.-

.-Él la recostó en la cama posando su cuerpo suavemente en ella.- _**¿Qué parte no entiendes?, te quedarás aquí.**_- Le ordenaba.-

.-La mujer miró a sus ojos, irradiaban preocupación, asombrada posó su mano en sus fuertes pectorales.- _**No debo estar aquí, estás enfurecido conmigo**_.- Decía con desolación.- _**Antes me juzgabas por ser una mala madre y ahora me proteges**_.- Se apenaba.-

_**Cállate por una vez, aunque solo sea por no volver a discutir y relájate, hoy no seguirás trabajando.**_- Volvía a mandar.-

_**¿Quién me obliga a quedarme aquí?**_.- Preguntaba airosa.-

_**A veces te comportas como una mal criada, yo te obligo a quedarte aquí**_.- Reafirmaba.-

_**Di lo quieras, cuando te marches, iré de nuevo al laboratorio.**_- Le decía mientras le daba la espalda para no verlo.-

_**Eso no es posible**_.- Le dijo autoritariamente.-

.-La joven sorprendida por su ataque de imperiosidad le dijo con un tono de voz jocoso y cordial.- _**¿No es posible?.-**_

.-Él se posó detrás suya y colocó un mano en su cintura, la cual bajaba suavemente hasta llegar a sus nalgas apretándola.- _**No es posible porque me quedaré contigo**_.-

_**¿Te aprovechas porque estoy aturdida?**_.- Le susurró volteándose para quedar justo enfrente de su rostro, como tantas veces hacían cuando compartían la misma alcoba, ella acarició su rostro, suave, mimosa, admirando a su amante que se derretía al verla fijamente a sus enormes ojos.-

_**Solo fue un reflejo, no quise ofenderte**_.- Sonreía mostrándole una de sus mejores facetas y que sabía que atraería a su hermosa mujercita.-

_**Ya… ya, no sabes mentir, pero te ves tan bien, tan cerquito de mí que me empequeñezco, no sé negarme de esta manera.**_- Le rebeló posando su mano en su cuello para deslizarla por sus pectorales.-

_**No continúes por ese camino, o ya sabes como podremos acabar**_.- Le susurraba bajito, afable, y ansioso por rendirse a los placeres de la lujuria gozando con su cuerpo.-

_**Quédate junto a mí, esta noche, pero por favor, no me pidas nada más**_.- Le confesaba nerviosa, distante y quizás un poco fría.-

_**¿Qué se supone que te tengo que pedir?, solo te traje aquí porque estabas aturdida, mareada e incluso te desmayaste, lo demás llegó improvisado**_.-Le mentía deseando continuar con su cometida.- _**Pero mejor dejo que descanses**_.-

_**Ya calla Vegeta y demuéstrame que aun sigues igual de activo que siempre, necesito relajarme, y una buena noche, me vendrá genial**_.- Le decía cariñosa, provocadora y tentadora.-

_**¿Me tienes como tu esclavo sexual?.**_-Sonreía mientras buscaba con su mano sus nalgas parra apretarlas suavemente.-

_**Estaría bien, mi esclavo sexual**_- Le dijo bajo su mano hasta su entrepierna.- _**ahora demuéstrame que tanto sabes hacer.**_- Le incitó.-

_**Mujer, solo una cosa más, debemos hablar una cosa importante**_.- Le dijo mientras apartaba suavemente la mano de su sexo para entrelazarla con la suya.-

_**¿Ahora? ¿Hablar?, no me lo puedo creer!!.-**_Exclama sorprendida.- _**Tú hablar, no me hagas reír.-**_

_**¿Qué te sorprende tanto?**_.- Preguntaba malhumorado.-

_**Jamás hemos tenido una conversación que me interesara tanto de ti, a no ser que se trate de Trunks.**_-Le afirmaba mirando hacia el techo de su dormitorio.-

_**Pues precisamente era sobre él**_.- Le dijo tajantemente.-

_**¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya quieres poner a mi hijo en contra mía**_.-Le comentó ofuscada mientras se apartaba de él dejando un hueco en la enorme cama matrimonial en señal de distanciamiento.-

_**Solo actúas a la defensiva, ¿Crees que quiero herirte? Solo tenía la necesidad de hablar de nuestro hijo, creo que le descuidas demasiado con tu maldito laboratorio, como sigas así acabaré destruyendo todo lo que le perjudica al pequeño**_.- Le amenazaba.-

_**¿Me vas a destruir a mí?.**_- Preguntaba hastiada.-

_**Lo decía por el laboratorio, pareces estúpida**_.- Le aclaraba insultándola.-

_**Maldito seas Vegeta, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a mi laboratorio**_.- Se levantó de su cama arrojándole un cojín de la decoración de su habitación en signo de pelea.-

_**Ya déjate de tonterías mujer y regresa conmigo si no quieres que me levante a por ti**_.- Le ordenaba con un tono de voz más amenazante que amable.-

_**Espero que te haya quedado claro que ni se te ocurra hacer nada a mi laboratorio, o sino yo mismo me encargaré de ti, y sabes que no me modero**_.- Le decía mirándole desde el otra lado de la habitación.-

_**Si me apetece volaré ese laboratorio en un instante, no será tú quien me lo impide, ya me conoces.**_- Sonreía como símbolo de victoria.-

_**Estoy trabajando en un proyecto muy importante para mi, mi padre ha inventado un nuevo propósito que está en fase funcional y será un éxito para éste planeta, además nos rembolsará una suma importante de beneficios**_.- Le aclaraba mientras le cambió el rostro volviéndose más ambiciosa.-

_**Como si el dinero fuese un problema para ti, bueno y de que se trata el proyecto**_.- le comentaba curioso mientras de levantaba para situarse a su mismo nivel, y mirarla de brazos cruzados.-

_**¿De veras te interesa?.**_- le preguntaba la joven.-

_**Me interesa todo lo que de tu cerebro puedas exprimir, he de admitir que eres una buena científica, quizás me pueda interesar**_.- Reafirmaba dejando atónita a la joven por su apreciación hacia su inteligencia.-

.-En ese momento ella se acercó a su rostro para susurrarle al oído.- _**Te lo contaré dependiendo de cómo te portes ésta noche**_.- Le dijo firme, decisiva, cauta y provocadora, incitándole a proseguir con su asunto pendiente posando su mano en sus rostro y acercándose para besarlo arduamente.-

.-Él se dejó llevar por la sensación de bienestar que le producía volverla a sentir, tanto, que su piel se estremecía con cada roce de su fría mano, recorriendo ansiosamente su cuerpo, queriendo excitarlo tanto como para ya no poder detenerse, él no aguantó más e invadió sus pechos con delicadeza, tacto, palpando como propio lo que era de ella, sintiéndola como el mayor tesoro jamás descubierto por él.- _**Verás como me porto esta noche y todas las que quieras.**_- Le dijo entrecortadamente mientras la portaba entre sus brazos soltándola mansamente en la cama y abriendo a su paso las febriles alargadas piernas de su amante que eran tan esbeltas como bellas, tanto que enloquecían al guerrero volviéndolo manso, manejable, dócil y rendido a los encantos de su diosa.-

.-La joven solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, marcándole el camino libre para que él se posara como mejor lo solía hacer, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus puntos más sensuales, haciéndola estremecer de placer por doquier.- _**Vegeta creo que no podría vivir sin tus caricias.**_- Le confesó al oído entrecortadamente mientras que con sus manos marcaba en ritmo, indicándole la intensidad de sus embestidas.-

Pasada ya casi la noche, ambos amantes quedaron rendidos al cansancio, el primero en despertar fue el príncipe que se quedó contemplando a su compañera como dormitaba.- _**¿Qué será lo que has creado esta vez? ¿Qué tienes en mente preciosa? Estoy sintiendo curiosidad.**_- Decía.- En ese momento ella abrió lentamente los ojos pudiendo distinguir la perfecta silueta del fornido guerrero.-

_**¿Ya es de día?.**_- Preguntó mientras instintivamente le abrazó indicándole que él era suyo.-

_**Si, pero aún es temprano**_.- Le comentó afable, conversador y preocupado por velar sus sueños.-

_**Sabes? Anoche pasé una de mis mejores noches junto a ti, quiero que lo sepas**_.- le decía sincera.-

_**Eso era lo que querías, ¿No es cierto?**_.- Le preguntaba convincentemente.- _**Ahora me debes algo**_.- Sonreía.- _**Cuéntame en que estás envuelta últimamente en el laboratorio**_.-

_**Pues mi padre ha conseguido un mecanismo por el cual las naves espaciales se desplazarán mucho más rápido, pudiendo transportarse en un instante a cualquier destino.**_- Le confesaba aun sabiendo que su padre le advirtió que no le revelara a nadie su secreto.-

_**Eso es genial!!.**_-Pensaba.- _**Quizás utilice esa máquina para poder entrenarme lejos de éste planeta y como me podré desplazar rápido, no tardaré mucho en volver**_.- Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.-

_**¿No me dices nada? ¿Estás muy callado?, ¿No te ha gustado el invento**_?.- Preguntaba un poco desilusionada.-

_**Continuará……..**_

**_de verdad le spido perdon por tardar tanto..._**

**_komo ya todas sabes esta historia es de mi adorada amiga Azalea... ke ya saben ke la kiero muchisimo..._**

**_please espero ke nos sigan apoyando y ke nos dejen sus reviews..._**

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS KE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA EN DEJAR SU KOMENTARIO... AKI ESTA ESTE CAPITULO KE SE LO DEDICO A MI KERIDA FREIYA PARA KE NO SE MOLESTE POR NO AKTUALIZAR PRONTO JEJEJE (ES KE FREIYA YA ME HA REGAÑADO POR TARDAR TANTO Y NO LA KIERO MOLESTA COMNIGO) ESPERO KE AHORA SI ESTES CONTENTA..._**

**_BESOS A TODOS..._**

**_DEJEN REVIEW..._**

**_HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO..._**


End file.
